BETWEEN SACRIFICE, LOVE AND DESTINY
by GreenRainbow10
Summary: Kikyou had sacrificed her feeling for Kagome, and now she must decided to be selfish or to sacrifice again when the same situation once again happen?. PLs R &R. See my updated profile for further information about this stories.
1. THE TRAGEDY AND KIKYOU'S PROMISE

**Like that I had said before that I will make changes for this story. But not many changes if you read.**

**Still like before, sorry if my grammar still bad and many mistaken.**

**Now, changes for chapter 1. Please R & R**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha. It belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Title: Between Love, Sacrifice, and Destiny**

**Pairing : Sess/Kik, Kag/Inu, San/Mir, Koh/Rin**

**Chapter 1: The Tragedy and Kikyou's promise**

_AT HOSPITAL_

Three girls sat on the bench in front of emergency room. They are had hugging and holding their hands together. Worried, sad, and tired are showed on their beautiful face. They had waited almost four hours until now. They felt like they was in nightmare when the hospital called and told them about the car accident that happened to their parents, but the accident is real, so they here, at Shikon Hospital and waited for any good news from the doctors about their parent who still struggled for their life. Inside they heart, they felt worried. Worried that they will lost their parent tonight, two person that had given life to them, two person who loved them and they loved very much, two person that had given to them meaning of life, two person that always given happiness to them. Although they are only have a simple life but with love that they have for each other they had a wonderful and joyful life.

"Kikyou nee-chan, do you think they will be fine? It almost four hour no one come out from the emergency room"Kagome with worried asked.

"They will be safe, Kagome. The doctor had told us before that they will try the best they can to help our parents." Replied Kikyou

"I remember how mother and father had waved their hand and smiled to us before they are going. I miss them so much. I'm scare they will be die Nee-chan" Said Rin while crying.

"Shhh… don't say that Rin. They will be fine. The doctor will come out and tell the good news to us. Now just wait and continue to pray for them okay?" Said Kikyou while stroking Rin's hair to make her relieved

"Ok, nee-chan. You're right, I can't let haha- ue and chichi-ue seeing me crying like this when they are woke up" Rin said while wiped her tears.

"That's our Rin, right Kagome?"Asked Kikyou to Kagome

"Right, nee-chan" Kagome replied with smile.

Then three of them waited again in silent until saw one doctor and nurse go out and from inside the emergency room and approached them. They looked to them and sadness now filled their feeling when saw how the doctor and nurse had showed them their sad face, they know they would tell them a bad news about their parents. After felt ready to Kikyou as elder sisters and elder daughter from Tomoya's family had stand up and now faced the doctor the bad news.

Kenji was looking to three girls in front of him, three girls who now would become orphan, since they had failed to help their parents. Although he as a doctor had tried many different way to help them, but he only human that can't do anything when god have other plan for HIS creation. He approached them and saw one of the girls who had her braided hair reached her waist and sat in the between of the two girls had stand up and from how she looked now, he know she was ready to face the real fact about their parents. So he started asked.

"Are you Kikyou Tomoya, right?" Kenji asked and before Kikyou can reply, Kenji asked again."Do you mind to tell me both of your sister name?

"She is Kagome" Kikyou said while pointed to the girl who sat left beside her before and she had a black hair reached her shoulders and bowed her head to Kenji. With Kenji bowed back and saw the girl that sat beside Kagome now, she had her hair tied in ponytail "She must be the youngest daughter" thought Kenji and he approached Rin while asked."What's your name young girl?"

"My name is Rin." Rin answered

"Thank you Rin" Said Kenji then he facing back to Kikyou and said "My name Kenji Himamura, I'm one of the team doctor that had operation for both of your parents. I hope all of you are ready for this news. Kikyou, Kagome, and Rin, we are very sorry that we had failed to help both of your parents. Your father had lost many blood and the accident had caused his important organ can't function normally, so after struggled for 4 hours he died, but before he dead he had given his last words to us that he loves all of you, and he felt happy that god had given to him your mother as his beautiful wife and three of you to become his beautiful daughters. Although he didn't have a longer life, but he is happy, happy for have all of you in his life."

Heard Kenji's words about their father last words to them, Kagome and Rin are crying while Kikyou asked in tears about her mother.

"Your mother was in critical condition, she didn't have time many longer, she only can hold out for an hour. But, you can't get in to see her now, because we need to moved her to intensive room and I think all of you can go along with Maya and other nurses to take your father to mortuary and see him for the last time" Said Kenji while pointed the nurse who stand beside him and bowed her head to them and they bowed their head back to her.

"Stay here and when we take your father body from the emergency room, all of you can go along with us. We are very condolence for this" Said Maya felt sad for the sisters.

Not a long time after, Maya with other nurse had taken their father body out from emergency room and Rin, Kagome and Kikyou followed them behind. After arrived at mortuary, Maya who felt sad for the girls with concerned face said to them to stay at Mortuary for a while to see their father for the last time, meanwhile she will be outside from the room. With the girls only nodded their head while their eyes looking to bed where their father's body lying and they could saw how many scars on him that had caused by the accident. Saw how their father's condition and realized the fact that he had died, three girls are crying while hugging each other. Then Rin shaken her father's body while crying and said.

"Chichi-ue please woke up. Don't sleep anymore, we are here now. Don't acted like you are sleep open your eyes Chichi-ue. And Haha-ue are her too, you will see her soon. We'll be together chichi-ue"Said Rin while sob.

Saw how Rin acted, Kagome holding her hands to make her stop shaken their father to wake up. "Don't you speak like that, my sweet sister Rin, you have to accepted the fact that he had died. Let him our Chichi-ue to rest in peace. You know he never want us, his daughter to be sad, remember how he always comforted us when we are sad and now he can't rest in peace if you or acted like you are now.'

"Kagome nee-chan is right Rin, don't be sad, I and Kagome are beside you and we will always together, we have to be strong for him and Haha-ue, Let him rest in peace and go with relieved. Now, don't cry again Rin" Kikyou said while wiped Rin's tears.

"You're right Kikyou nee-chan, Kagome nee-chan. I'm Akiko and Keitaro daughter and I will be strong for them. I have to let him go so he can rest in peace." RIn said and hugged Kikyou and Kagome.

'Now, for the last time let us talk to him our parting words" Kikyou said while looking to both of her sisters.

Rin started to speak her parting words

"Chichi-ue, I love you. II will be a good girl and listen to my sister. I will make you proud of me. You can go now and rest in peace. Don't worry,you will always remain in my heart for yesterday, today and tomorrow, I won't forget about you" Rin said with sob and kissed her father's cheek for the last time, after Rin finished her last words, it turned to Kagome for speak her last word.

"Chichi-ue, I'm sorry I always made you worried about me, and although you didn't had many times with us because your job, I know you doing that for our happiness. I'm very happy had became your child and lived with you. I love you, and I won't forget about you and our memories when we are together. Rest in peace chichi-ue" Kagome said while kissed her father's cheek too. So it turned to Kikyou for speak her last words to her father.

"Chichi-ue, don't worry about Rin and Kagome, I promise I will take care of them. We won't forget about you. We are proud that we are life as your daughter, became part of Tomoya's family. Now you may rest in peace. We are loves you chichi-ue"Kikyou said while kissed her father's cheek.

"Chichi-ue, we are leaving now. Rest in peace and don't worry about us anymore" Said Kikyou then she hold her sisters hand and three of them are walking together out from the mortuary and before they opened the mortuary door, they looked back to where their father had been lying and given their sweet smile while said "Good bye chichi-ue. We are loves you, we won't forget you."

They had been told by Dr. Kenji that their mother was in critical condition but when saw how their mother condition, they are shocked, although they had prepared before, but when saw how their mother's body lying weak with many bandaged that covered to her body and now only the machine that had connected to her body that helped her can hold out for a longer time, they felt sad. They are stand and waited beside where their mother lying until they saw that her left hand moving and slowly she opened her eyes. "Haha-ue, you better to rest now. Don't talk anything yet" Said Kagome

"You can say it later Haha-ue" Kikyou added

"No, Kagome, Kikyou. I have to say my last words to all of you. I didn't have many time again, so let me speak my last words.

Three girls only nodded their head and keep silent waited for their mother to speak

"Rin, Kagome, Kikyou. My three beautiful and beloved daughters three of you are my sunshine, my star and my moon." Akiko began to speak

"We are very sorry, that I and your Chichi-ue have to go now. I know he had gone first and now I only have a little time before I can join with him to afterlife. This will be my last words to all of you, I know three of you will be sad for our death, but I want three of you can be strong although I and your Chichi-ue are not beside all of you, promise me that all of you will be life with happy together, and always take care of each other because we can't take care of all of you again. Don't let our death caused all of you loss your happiness and burdened your life, life well."

"Rin, my youngest daughter, I'm more worried about you, but I know all of Tomoya's daughters are strong, including you Rin, my beautiful Sunshine, please accepted our death as our destiny. I want you to listen to your sister words, be a good girl, and when we are gone you have to life like when we still alive. Always be our sunshine and have a cheerful life."

"I will Haha-ue, I will try to be strong and I will life with happy." Rin said in tears

Akiko wiped Rin's tears and looked to Kagome while began to speak "Kagome, my second daughter, my beautiful Star. I want you life same like Rin's, life like you are now be happy. You always stubborn one than Kikyou but I know when you needed to control your emotion you can do it, I want you too help Kikyou to protect Rin and this family."

"I will help Kikyou to protect Rin Haha-ue. Don't worry." Kagome said.

Akiko nodded her head while smiled "I believe you will" then she looked to Kikyou while said"Kikyou, my eldest daughter, my beautiful Moon. I'm sorry for my demand will be hard for you, but I believe you can do it. I entrust Kagome and Rin to you. As Tomoya's eldest daughters, you always quiet and calm and and now for this family you will bear a great responsibility after I and your Chichi-ue are gone. I want you to take care of your sisters with well, give happiness to them and help them to through this tragedy. I know you are sad too. But I know you will be strong to face this tragedy."

Kikyou nodded her head and Akiko reached her left hand and holding it. "KIkyou one more thing, Please call to your aunt Midoriko Suzuki, I had kept her letter in my diary book, I know three of you never meet her before because she live in Tokyo, she is my elder sister and she is very kind person, I believe she will help three of you and love all of you like I do, just call her and tell her all the fact about us."

"OK. I will call her Haha-ue. Don't worry." Kikyou said and smiled to her mother..

"It's my last words to all of you, remember, be strong and life with happy. I felt tired and I need to sleep now. Let me closed my eyes for now." Akiko said with smile while closed her eyes.

Three of Tomoya's daughter known that their mother will sleep for forever, even in her last time she still given her last smile to them. From now on, they realized that they can't saw their mother's and even their father's smile again. Today they had lost both of their parents, now they are orphans. They are crying but they know they have to be strong. Kikyou hugged both of her sisters while thought." Rest in peace Haha-ue and Chichi-ue, , we love you and Chichi-ue until forever, our memories when both of you beside us will always remained in our heart for forever, we will be strong and I will protect them.

" Let's go home now Rin, Kagome. Tomorrow the funeral ceremony will be held and we better going home to sleep and take a rest." Kikyou said

Kagome nodded and stand while wiped her own tears and approached Kikyou when they wanted to walked, they had realized that Rin still sat on the bench. Before Kikyou approached her and asked Rin had titled her head and in tears she said.

"It's only a nightmare right nee-chan? And soon like they always do when we had a nightmare, Haha-ue will wake us up and embrace us while Chichi-ue will stroking our hair and they are with smile tell us." It's only a bad dream, my dear. We are here now and you will be fine."

Kikyou hugged Rin and shook her head while said" I'm sorry Rin, but it's not a nightmare. Remember what that Haha-ue had told you before. And you had promised to her that you will try to it, don't let our sadness cause them become sad now and can't rest in peace. Although Haha-ue and Chichi-ue not with you anymore, but you still have us, I and Kagome are still beside you. We, three of us will always together, we will life with happy same like when they are beside us. Although they are died but our memories about Haha-ue and Chichi-ue and their love will always remain in our hearts."

"You're right Kikyou nee-chan. I'm sorry. I should accept the fact that Haha-ue and Chichi-ue had been died and I know not only me who sad now, but you and Kagome nee-chan are sad too. But Kikyou nee-chan, please promise me you and Kagome nee-chan will always beside me, three of us will always together." Rin said in tears

Kikyou with smiled while wiped Rin's tears and said "I promise. I and Kagome will always beside you. Right, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head, approached where Rin had sat and held her hand. "Hai.. Rin, I will always beside you and Kikyou nee-chan and we will always together.

"Thank you Kikyou nee-chan, Kagome nee-chan." Rin said while hugging both of her sisters, so three of them hugging each other.

Kikyou saw that Rin was calmed than before and asked." Now you ready to go home right?"

Rin nodded her head and three of the sisters are walked together left the hospital.

_AT TOMOYA'S HOUSE_

It's already night when Kikyou, Kagome and Rin had arrived at their home, they had been one days stayed in hospital after the night since they had been informed by hospital that their parents got a accident and in that time, some of their neighbors will come to visited them and comforted them. They felt very grateful that their neighbors are very concern to them. They treated them like their own family. No wonder why their parents are very happy to live here. In this Shikon Village like their mother and father ever said every people there are willing to help each other and always friendly to everyone and now they can felt it, that their kindness was true. They even had helped them with the funeral ceremony for their parents without Rin, Kagome or Kikyou had asked before.

Inside their parent bedroom, when Kikyou looked to entire room, her tears started to flow, she remembered everything about their parents, memories when they are still alive in their house especially in their bedroom. In one day they had lost both of their parents. In one day their life will be changed. In one day their lost their parents affection.

"Now only memories about both of you, Haha-ue, Chichi-ue that will give me strength to fulfilled my promise to take care of them. Please help me God so I can be strong to face anything and please help both of my sister so they can be strong too so we can life with happy together same like when our parents still alive."

Finally she saw the diary book. KIkyou opened the book while wiped her tears, inside the book she saw a letter and from the letter, she know that her mother had read it a couple times. "My mother must be missed her so much, but why she never came here and visited her sister and her nieces?" KIkyou thought. In front of the letter, she saw Midoriko address and her phone number " Midoriko, aunt Midoriko. What she looked like? Is she looked like Haha-ue? s she really like Haha-ue had told to us before, that she was a kind person and she will loved us when she known about us. But I believe with Haha-ue, she won't entrust us to someone that she known won't loved us and I believe aunt Midoriko is a kind person. Tomorrow I will call her."

****End for this chapter 1****

Next chapter : MIDORIKO'S PAST DECISION.


	2. MIDORIKO'S PAST DECISION

I don't own Inuyasha. It belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 2 : MIDORIKO'S PAST DECISION**

**AT TOKYO – MIDORIKO'S HOME**

Midoriko Suzuki was 38 years old woman, single, independent, and a doctor. For a long time after graduated from doctor academy, and finally can became a great doctor, she seldom stayed in Japan, she more often go to other country to helped other people for their sickness. But since two years ago she had came back to Japan and stayed in Tokyo. Although she had come back to Japan but during that time, she had decided not back to Shikon village. Shikon village is a place where her only twin sister lived and also her place before she moved and stayed again in Tokyo. After their mother died, Midoriko and Akiko who were 15 years old and because they also had lost their father since they are born, only their grandmother Hoshino Suzuki could taken care of them, so they moved to Shikon Village from Tokyo. Midoriko and Akiko were twins but both of them had different character and not very looked a like. They character ike a moon and sun. If Akiko like a sun then Midoriko like a moon. Midoriko was calm and closed person, meanwhile Akiko was cheerful and friendly. But both of them are very closed each other and take care of each other, especially Midoriko after their mother died as elder daughter, she always protected Akiko and won't let anyone hurt her.

****** Flash back********

When both of Midoriko and Akiko arrived at Shikon Village for the first time, they had loved that place, that place had given them feeling peace and comfortable, the people showed their kindness and caused us felt peace, the nature that given people who saw it felt relax. In this place both of them met with Keitaro Tomoya, one guy who lived near with their grandmother house and since they had arrived at that place had tried to make a friendship with both of the new girls.

With his cheerful smile and voice, he greeted both of the girls

"Ohayo. Are both of you are Hoshino baa-san grandchild?"

"Yes, we are." Akiko answered.

"My name is Keitaro Tomoya. I'm lived near here, so I think we can become a good friends right?" Keitaro bowed his head to both of the girls

"My name is Akiko Suzuki." Akiko said with smile and bowed to him

"My name is Midoriko Suzuki." Midoriko said and bowed too.

"So, how both of you think about this place? Did both of you like it? Keitaro asked

"I think it's a wonderful place, I like to stay here." Akiko said while smile to him.

"And you, Midoriko-san. Are you like this place? Keitaro asked while looked to Midoriko.

"Same like her. I like to stay here. This place made me felt relax." Midoriko answered.

"See three of us have a same opinion and I'm definitely sure that both of you will love this place like I do. " Keitaro said with excited.

."Then, we shall see about that. Akiko I think we have going to school now or we will be late" Midoriko said and she dragged Akiko's had and both of them holding hands and going to school.

Saw both of the girls had walked away, he with hesitated asked" If both of you didn't mind. May I coming with both of you? I also want going to school."

"Sure, why we have to mind about that? Akiko asked

"Because I saw both of you are very close each other and I didn't want became the disturber between both of you." Keitaro said while looked down to ground, then he heard Akiko is laugh, he looked to her and asked." What's funny?

"Nothing" Akiko with excited said.

Midoriko shook her head when saw Akiko's acted and turned to Keitaro who still stand where he stand before while asked. You'll come with us or not?

"Sure." Keitaro smiled and run approached to them. It's for the first time both of Midoriko and Akiko realized that Keitaro had a sweet and warm smile. It's time when Midoriko realized that their life would be changed, some one had come to their life and from now Keitaro will be among them. Their friendship started to begun.

At night after first time met with Keitaro. When Midoriko and Akiko were prepared going to sleep, Akiko who had lay on their bed asked to Midoriko who still prepare her own bed." Do you think Keitaro is handsome nee-chan?"

Midoriko nodded her head.

"So, you think he is handsome, nee-chan?" Akiko asked

Midoriko nodded her head again. Satisfied with her answer, Akiko closed her eyes and said, "Today is wonderful day. Right nee-chan. Good night and have a nice dream"

Midoriko who now lay on beside with Akiko said "Right. Good night and have a nice dream." While Akiko had sleep, Midoriko had her own thought about Keitaro and three of them meeting today. She looked to Akiko's sleeping face, smiled while thought "We're really twin right Akiko? Even our feeling are same, you and I had falling in love with the same guy. But don't worry. He definitely will choosing you, you are more attractive than me with your behavior and character. So I had lost." Then she closed her eyes and sleep.

Meanwhile with Keitaro, after his meeting with the twin girls today, he felt curious with the girls especially Midoriko. "She is a mystery one. I can see Akiko is a cheerful and friendly girl but with Midoriko, I still didn't know yet, she seldom talk and only answered when I ask. Hmm..actually what she looked like when she laugh, I only saw Akiko laugh but not with Midoriko, she is more mature than Akiko, I can see that. Of course that because she is the elder from them.. Wait, I shouldn't think about her right now, we just meet and we still didn't know each other. How stupid I am, like I know much about her. Sleep…. Sleep…Keitaro…

From day to day, and without they realized, three of them had became friend almost two year since they first time meet. Slowly all of them had their own feeling progressing for each other, without Keitaro realized he had falling in love in Midoriko, Meanwhile with Midoriko and Akiko were falling in love with him too. But for their friendship they had hidden it. They didn't wanted because their own selfishness caused their close friendship broken. But someone can't hide his/her own feeling for a long time right? So it happened.

One day Keitaro had thought about Midoriko and Akiko, he saw Midoriko as a girl who had many kindness and affection in her and secrets that he didn't know. She always hidden she actually cared to other things or people. He ever saw Midoriko had helped a little kitten, take care of it and feed it, and even he known Midoriko had little flower field, when he saw Midoriko plant the flower, care of it and when happy her face when the flower blossom he more love her. But Midoriko never known that Keitaro had saw and her acted caused him more love her, she is very smart at school and caused her became the best student in their school because her attitude and school grades but she still wanted to help other students who needed her help, she willing to let Akiko play or going with him and Midoriko will choose at home helped their grandmother for Akiko's happiness. So many times only Akiko and Keitaro were going together.

And Akiko, Keitaro saw that Akiko as a girl that smart in her way and her cheerfulness, her cared, affection and friendly to the other caused many guy falling in love with her but their heart have to be broken for that, she had rejected their confession although Keitaro felt curious and wondered why she had rejected them but because she never told him so he didn'r asked her.

Suddenly Keitaro heard her mother called him. Maki, Keitaro mother with worried and sad face approached him and said. " Kei-chan, Hoshino baa-san died this morning. I think you have to look to Akiko and Midoriko, they are your classmate right?

Without thought or asked again, he run to the front door and opened it while his mother shouted." They are still at their home now, but I heard that soon the neighbors will take their grandma to Shikon shrine and they have to going there too."

"Thanks Haha-ue. I'm going now." Keitaro shouted.

"Take care and tell them soon, I will come too." Maki shouted from her house.

He just thought about Midoriko and Akiko. "They had lost their parents and now their grandma, how they can stand with this."

Not a long time after, he arrived where Midoriko and Akiko lived, he saw inside, their home are empty, they had gone to Shikon shrine. At Shikon shrine, he looking around and saw that Midoriko and Akiko were stand there. Akiko was cried a lot and he saw Midoriko had cried too, but not like Akiko. "She is a strong one. If I was in her situation like now, maybe I will like Akiko will crying without know when to stop." Keitaro thought.

It's already night after the ceremony finished and they are had left the Shrine and back to home.

Keitaro who saw that Midoriko and Akiko were sat on living room, with hesitated approached them, and said " I'm sorry for that happened to Hoshino baa-san Riko-chan, Akiko-chan."

"Thank you Keitaro-kun." Midoriko said.

"Both of you are fine right?" Keitaro asked

"Yes, we are now. " Midoriko answered.

Keitaro never saw how Akiko acted now, she never quiet like this and her acted shocked him.

"I have to comfort her." Keitaro thought

Midoriko who saw Keitaro had approached Akiko walked left the room leaving both or Keitaro and Akiko room, before she left, Keitaro turned back and approached her while said." Riko-chan, I have to say something with you. After Akiko feeling okay, I will find you okay.

Midoriko nodded her head and left.

Akiko still looked sad and cried although not like before then Keitaro approached her and sat beside her.

"Akiko, are you felt better now?"

Akiko shook her head while said. "No, Kei-kun. I don't know. First I lost my father when I and nee-chan were born, secondly I lost mother two years ago. And now grandma also died. I felt regret because I'm not always beside her before she died Kei-kun. You know she always cared about me. Nee-chan must be known that grandma was sick so she always beside her, helped her when she had a time, but not with me. I care for other people but I didn't know my own family needed my care."

"Shhh.. don't like this, she won't blamed you for this. She was old enough and someone who was in old age will be died, even us. You're not guilty for this, this is her fate to die now, if not now, someday she will die too. "Keitaro said and looked to Akiko's face.

Realized that Akiko had calmed a little and he remembered he had asked to Midoriko before, he wanted to leaving but felt that Akiko's hand hold him very tight. Saw this, he looked again to Akiko. And that time he saw that Akiko shook her head while embraced him. Akiko's acted startled Keitaro who stand in silent. He heard Akiko said. "Please don't go. Kei-kun, stay here for now okay?"

Keitaro kept quiet while Akiko continued again. "I need you, Kei-kun. Just for now stay with me."

"Alright Akiko-chan. I'm here and I will stay here with you." Keitaro said.

Suddenly without Keitaro known or anticipated, Akiko had kissed him on his lips, startled and want to asked but Akiko had cut his words. "Did you know, why I had rejected all guy who confessed their feeling to me? That's because I love you and you know it happened since I met you for the first time. For the first time, someone besides Midoriko nee-chan who cared about me and you're not my own family. I know I am bad when say this but when only you and me without nee-chan between us. I felt happy. I felt happy when together with you. I felt relieved when you are beside me Kei-kun. I love you. Do you love me Kei-kun?"

Keitaro didn't answer, he didn' want to hurt Akiko after what she had through today and Akiko's face saddened while said." So you don't love me?

"Just give me time for answer that okay? Keitaro asked.

Akiko nodded her head and embraced him again while Keitaro was thought. "I'm sorry Midoriko. With Akiko's condition now, I can't leave her. I promise tomorrow I'll ask you again about my feeling."

Without both of Akiko and Keitaro known that Midoriko had heard all their conversation, her tears started flowing. She didn't meant for eavesdrop before, she wanted take drink to Keitaro and Akiko but shocked when saw both of them were embraced. She hidden herself and thought "So, I'm not wrong for Akiko's feeling and I know Akiko is very need him. It's not matter if I have to be hurt now at least Akiko is fine. I have to go before they realized I was here." Midoriko said while wiped her own tears.

In the morning, like usual three of them are going school together, they will started the final exam and soon they will separate and through their own path. When Midoriko had arrived at the classroom with Akiko and Keitaro, Keitaro had asked her to go out with him for a while, and she agreed Akiko was curious and wondered what Keitaro wanted speak with Midoriko and seems it secret. But heard that her friends Rika had called her, she not thought again and joined with her friends leaving curiosity behind.

Both of them are walked together, suddenly Mr. Takayama Sakai had approached them and smiled to them. Both of Midoriko and Keitaro were bowed to him.

"I'm glad to see you here Midoriko-san. Please come with me, I need speak with you something which is very important." Takayama said.

"Alright Takayama sensei." Midoriko answered and looked to Keitaro while asked:" Did you mind if we talk this after school Keitaro-kun?" Midoriko asked

"Of course not, after scholl is fine " Said Keitaro and left.

**AT PRINCIPAL OFFICE**

"Midoriko-san congratulation. You had been elected and given opportunity to continue your study at Tokyo University, you had get scholarship and you didn't have to paid for your study there but you have to study hard so can fulfilled their target, or at least you still can maintained your grade here." Said Mr. Takayama

Midoriko who shocked heard the good news asked. "But Sensei, how I can get the scholarship from Tokyo University if I never attended the test before?"

"They didn't have to Midoriko-san, they had known your grades and your behavior here, and they had believed in your ability that you won't failed and we either. And we won't force you to accept this, that's why we asked you first. Because it's depending to your decisions want to accept or refuse it. I'll give you time for think your answer, don't need to hurry. I didn't want you to be regret with your decision that you had choose later? "Mr. Takayama asked

"Don't worry sensei. Soon I will give my answer, Sensei. I need tell to my sister first. May I leave now, Sensei, class will begin soon?" Midoriko asked.

"Sure, and I'll wait for your answer. Remember Midoriko, don't choose decision that you will regret later. "

"Thank you very much, Sensei. " Midoriko said while bowed and left the principal office.

"Now, what should I do? Although this best opportunity for me, but I can't leave Akiko alone, she didn't had anybody else besides me. Then she remembered what she had seen last night and she felt hurt while thought "Why I have to be hurt when remembered about the last night, I had known about this since a long time, and I had prepared my self for this that sometime it will be happen, although I had prepared, but my heart is hurt."

Midoriko still walked through the school corridor when she heard Akiko's and Keitaro's voice, she hidden herself and heard they are speak.

"I have to talk with you, Kei-kun." Akiko said.

"Okay." Keitaro said

Akiko's face blushed while looked to Keitaro and said." Em… about last night, just forget it okay? I felt sad and it caused I speak that words, and acted weird, but I'm better now, so you didn't have to worry again. But one thing Kei-kun, what I had said yesterday was true, I love you."

Saw Keitaro still kept silent and looked sad, she continued again while smile she said. "Although I love you, but I don't own you so don't force yourself to love me. All is your decision to love someone, although she is not me and as long you are happy, I'm happy too Kei-kun."

"Thank you Akiko. I promise you will be happy too." Keitaro said

After school, like had promised before, Keitaro had waited for Midoriko, but before Keitaro said something, Midoriko had cut his words. "Keitaro-kun, I felt not really well, can we talk later? Meet me at the small garden near my home tonight."

Keitaro looked Midoriko's face and he felt concern while said "Sure it's not a problem. I will go to there tomorrow. Just go home and take a rest okay?

MIdoriko nodded her head and said "See you tonight." Then she walked left Keitaro.

"Nee-chan wait" Akiko shouted to Midoriko who had walked away.

"Kei-kun, why is she left without us?" Akiko asked

"I don't know. She said she felt not well, so I suggest her to go home and take a rest." Keitaro said

"You know, I think she had hide something Kei-kun, I saw she acted weird after she back from principal office, she seems had thought about something but when I asked her, she said she was fine so I didn't asked her anymore. " Akiko explained then looked back and asked "So, I'm going home now. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Let's go home." Keitaro said

Keitaro had arrived at the place where he and Midoriko promised will met. He saw that Midoriko was there too and had waited for him. He approached her and said. "My apologize Riko-chan, I'm coming late. I should come early because I'm the one who want speak with you."

"Never mind Keitaro-kun, so what did you want to speak with me?" Midoriko asked

Keitaro with hesitated, reached Midoriko's hand and hold it. His acted startled Midoriko but she remained silent. "Riko-chan, I know what I say to you tonight might be changed our friendship. But what I want to say was truly from the bottom of my heart, I know you will be shocked when heard this. "

Heard Keitaro's words Midoriko looked to his face while asked." What did you want to say Keitaro-kun?"

"Riko-chan, may I ask you how long we had known each other?" Keitaro asked

"Let me see, I think it almost two years right?"Midoriko replied

"Right, and during this two years you know you're the one who always in my heart and my mind RIko-chan" Keitaro said.

"What do you mean?" Midoriko asked again.

"I love you Midoriko." Keitaro said then continued again. "Do you love me Riko-Chan?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Keitaro asked

Midoriko not answered, she had thought, she realized her own feeling, she also love Keitaro, but when remembered what happened this morning and last night between Akiko and Keitaro. She had realized Akiko love Keitaro very much. She didn't wanted Akiko to be hurt or be sad, she willing became the one that hurt than Akiko. She decided she will accept the scholarship and go from Shikon village, so Keitaro can forget his love for her and move on with Akiko. She believed Keitaro will protect Akiko. "Riko –chan, are you okay?" Keitaro asked with concern

Midoriko looked to Keitaro and said "I'm sorry, Keitaro-kun. I don't love you."

Looked to Keitaro who had released her hand and sad expression showed on his face, she continued again. "But we still can be good friend Keitaro-kun, you still my best friends. There still many girls who will accept your love and will be happy can be your girlfriend."

"Besides, after graduate from Shikon HIghschool I will move to Tokyo to continue my study there and during that time, please help me to take care of Akiko, I believe you will take care of you, I can't trust anybody else besides you, we won't had other family again. Only you can help me and Ithus I can continue study to fulfill my dream.

Heard Midoriko's answer, Keitaro asked while looked to her eyes. "So, for your dream, you had rejected my love even you will left your sister and entrusted her to other else. What kind of sister are you who let her own sister alone?

Midoriko with her calm voice answered." I'm a selfish sister." Then she turned back ready to leave.

"Although I say, I will wait for you until you back here and achieve your dream. Until that time you still can't love me? Keitaro asked with lower voice.

Midoriko only shook her head while said." No, I'm sorry." and thought "Maybe I won't back here anymore."

Keitaro became silent, and when saw Midoriko had walked away, he run approached her and embraced her from behind while said "Please don't move Riko-chan, let me hold you like this for a while and became a selfish guy for this time. Only this time Riko-chan. Just for a while. Please"

Although Midoriko felt startled but she didn't reacted or spoke anywords until she heard Keitaro whispered to her ear and released his embrace" And for you Riko-chan, I promise I will protect Akiko. I will take care of her when you went to Tokyo."  
"Thank you, Keitaro-kun. Thank you for always love me." Midoriko thought

"So when you want talk to Akiko about this?" Keitaro asked while looked to Midoriko's back who had walked before him.

"Tonight and if you didn't mind I need you to be there too. You are the only one can comfort her and not me because I will became the one who hurt her for now."

"Sure, I'll be there." Keitaro said.

At home, Midoriko had explained her plan went to Tokyo, Akiko cried when listened about that but after Midoriko said that it was her dream, Akiko accepted it.

"Can I come with you nee-chan? This place won't same without you, I will be lonely without you." Akiko asked

"No, I'm sorry. You have to stay here with Keitaro, he will protect you. Only I can go to there and during that time you can write me a letter or call me. Besides Keitaro had agreed to accompanied you when I stayed in Tokyo" Midoriko said while smiled to Akiko

Keitaro nodded his head and said to Akiko. "Don't worry, Akiko. Although Riko-chan not here, I'm here with you, I will protect you and take care of you unless you didn't want me anymore."

"No, Kei-kun I still wanted you beside me. But Riko-chan, are you will coming here again?" Akiko asked

"Sure, I will, when I have a time, I will coming here and visit you." Midoriko replied with smile.

"So until you go. I'll make you happy and you will remember our happy memories here with me and Kei-kun here, so you will miss this place and back here soon." Akiko said with excited

"Okay."

After they had graduated and Midoriko had arrived at Tokyo with her study and her day that always busy, she never back again besides she didn't want too. She had received some letter from Keitaro but she never read it, she just kept it, and only read Akiko's letter. And from the letter she finally known that Keitaro can forget her and married with Akiko, soon they had a daughter and as Midoriko known they had three beautiful daughters, Akiko had sent her their photograph. It showed happy family and when showed this photograph although in Midoriko's heart she felt hurt but she didn't mind as long the person who she love are happy. For Her sister, Akiko and for Keitaro the guy who she always loves,.

Midoriko startled when heard Kaede with panicked called her. " Midoriko-sama, there is one call for you."

Midoriko had wiped her tears when Kaede approached her and pass her the phone while said." It's from your niece. Midoriko-sama. She said her name is Kikyou."

"Kikyou,.. something must be happened it's not Akiko's habit to called me if not something important, she had known I'm not always stayed at Tokyo." Midoriko thought and take the phone while said to Kaede." You may leave and continue your work. Kaede. I'll speak with her."

"Hai.. Midoriko-sama" Kaede said while bowed her head and left the room.

"Hello, with Midoriko's speaking. " Midoriko began to speak through the phone

"Hello, aunt Midoriko, my name is Kikyou Tomoya, I'm Akiko's daughter your sisters. It's about my parents. They had been died."

Finished for chapter 2. Sorry for the long flashback.

**Next Chapter: Meeting and Parting**.


	3. MEETING & PARTING

**I don't own Inuyasha, all character belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Chapter 3 : Meeting and Parting**

"They died because of the car accident that happened night before yesterday, and since that night until yesterday we stayed at hospital and during that time we not back home yet, and today we prepared for the funeral ceremony that will be held tomorrow morning. Do you want to come here aunt Midoriko? I'm sorry just can call you now." Kikyou said in low voice through the phone

"Sure, I will go to there. How with your sisters KIkyou? They are fine aren't they? I know your grandma had died too, so there only three of you alone without anyone else." Midoriko asked felt worried.

"Yes, only three of us, but we are fine aunt. All neighbors here had helped us so you didn't have to worry about us." Kikyou replied with calm.

Midoriko thought about her past time when she lived at Shikon village. The people there always friendly and kind to other and acted like family each other.

"I'm very sorry. I'm still here I should be there to comforted all of you, but I'm very grateful they are beside you Kikyou. Tomorrow I will be coming. Kikyou. I promise. I'll be there" Midoriko said

"Okay, we will wait for you coming here. See you tomorrow aunt at Shikon Village. Good night." KIkyou said

"See you tomorrow. Good night." Midoriko said then she heard "click" phone meant Kikyou had hung up the phone.

After hung up the phone, Midoriko can't hold her tears anymore, the tears that had flowed before now flowing again, it's time she felt regret and sad, because she had lost her only and one sister and one guy who she always love until now. She remembered her past time. "That's why suddenly I remembered about Akiko and Keitaro and my past life, because they are died and now like what Akiko said to me when I told her that I will leave from Shikon village, that I will remembered that place and will back there but I never back there until now. I'm sorry Akiko-chan, Keitaro-kun. I'm sorry Akiko I had broken my promised to visit and see you even until you died I didn't back yet, I didn't fulfill my promise. But for now I will take care of your daughters Akiko, I will love them like you do love them. I will try to give the happiness to them. Thus both of you are can rest in peace now. My sister Akiko and my first love Keitaro.

That night Midoriko prepared everything and had taken leave from her job for a while until she came back to Tokyo.

"Kaede, please take care of this home and prepare a room for my nieces maybe when I'm back I won't back by my self." Midoriko said.

"Sure, don't worry for that and don't use that maybe words Midoriko-sama, they definitely back with you." Kaede with excited said.

"Thank you Kaede for always here for me. During this ten years you always beside me and help me to take care of my home when I leave so I can work without worried of anything and now please help me with my nieces." Midoriko said.

"Midoriko-sama, the one who have to say thank you is me. If not because of you, maybe now I'm not longer in this world. You the one who with your kindness and hard effort had demanded to the hospital to help me, the poor woman who you never seen or known before but you willing to help, even give me place to stay here and work after I health, and for your kindness that time, I'm felt honored if I can helped you with anything you need."

"Don't say that Kaede, it's my duty to help the other. If not I'm not a good doctor. So I left now. I will call you after I had arrived at Shikon Village. Bye Kaede. "Midoriko said.

"Bye. Midoriko-sama. Please take care yourself and take the three angels with you. " Said Kaede.

"I will." Midoriko replied.

During her way to Shikon village, Midoriko looked to the last photograph that Akiko sent to her. It showed a lot of happiness expression in them and somehow it caused her felt happy and smiled every time she saw the picture. Keitaro stand right beside Akiko, Kagome stand beside Keitaro with her hair tied in high ponytail, hugged teddy bears and laughed cheerfully. Kikyou stand left beside her mother with her braided hair and her sweet smile while Rin had run to left side and tried caught something but hold out by her mother. Even Akiko named the picture "MY LITTLE ANGELS".

Midoriko thought while asked to herself "Why I felt a little jealous when saw this picture? Is I'm felt lonely now? Have I ever felt lonely before? Or since a long time, I felt lonely but I hide it with always busied myself. How my life will going on after today? Is with my nieces that will stay besides me will help me through my loneliness or they will hate me for abandoned my sister if they know I had left her?

It dawn when Midoriko had arrived at the Shikon airport, it need almost 2 hours for her to could reached

"At least you are happy with your life Akiko. You have three beautiful daughters, the guy who you love as your husband and love you too. It seems I'm not wrong with my decision to left from Shikon Village and rejected Keitaro's love. Both or you are destined each other, to be always together not just in life even in death. Now I promise I will take care of your daughters, both of you can rest in peace now. "

After arrived at the Shikon Village, she realized that the place not many changed, the people still friendly and kind, the air still fresh, many place there that reminded with her past memories when she lived there. "Still lovely and wonderful place, with friendly and kind people living here are not changed too much. "

Until she arrived at the Shikon Shrine, she saw many people came and visited the place. She saw three girls standing in front of the door and greeted their guest. She approached the three girls and when they saw her, they are shocked. Suddenly the youngest girl had hugged her. Midoriko remembered the picture that she had seen before and recognized the girl was Rin. Midoriko startled with her act and when heard RIn with smiled said. " Haha-ue you're still alive? I know you'll be back for me"

Midoriko who heard that shook her head and caused RIn smile vanished while asked "You're not Haha-ue, so are you aunt Midoriko?

"Yes, I'm aunt Midoriko, I'm sorry Rin, I'm sorry I just coming." Midoriko said while looked around and looked to the two girls who had stand with Rin now had approached her and bowed their head.

"Aunt Midoriko. My name is Kikyou and she is Kagome. " Kikyou said while Kagome bowed her head and said" Nice to meet you Aunt Midoriko."

"Nice to meet you too Kagome." Midoriko greeted back.

"So, how three of you condition?" Midoriko asked

"We're fine aunt. We felt better than yesterday, we had accepted the fact that they died. So don't worry, we're okay now. If you didn't mind we have go back to greeted our neighbors." Kikyou said

"Sure, I didn't mind for that. You may go and soon I will join with you. I will pray for your Haha-ue and Chichi-ue first" Midoriko said.

"So, we're left now." Kagome said and three of the girls left her back to where they had stands before.

"Both of you must be proud of them Akiko, Keitaro. They are strong when face this situation. Even I couldn't strong like them when face the fact that our mother died and we have to moved with grandma to this place." Midoriko thought then she began to pray for Akiko and Keitaro.

Midoriko was looking around the entire village and place where left many memories there until she felt someone patted her shoulders. She turned back and looked there stand before her was a guy with dark brown hair and from his uniform, Midoriko recognized he was a doctor same like her.

"My apologized caused you shocked. Let me introduced my self, my name is Kenji Himamura and you must be their aunt. I'm one of the doctors that had tried to help your sister and her husband but we had failed. We're sorry for that. We can't do many things to help them." Kenji said with bowed his head.

"Yes, my name is Midoriko Suzuki. And how you recognized me is their aunt Kenji-san?" Midoriko asked

"I just guess it by your clothes. Your clothes more modern, neat and showed it's not from this place besides your face also looked like their mother. I think you and their mother are twin right?" Kenji asked

"Yes, we are twin. It seems Akiko also destined to have twin daughters. " Midoriko replied while looked to Kikyou and Kagome

"If I can ask, what's your job, Midoriko-san? Kenji asked

"I'm a doctor. " MIdoriko answered

"But I never heard your name before? Kenji asked

"Because I more often go out from this country to help the other and I just started stayed at Tokyo since two years ago." Midoriko explained.

"But since two years ago you never back to this place? Kenji asked felt curious.

"That because I always busy with my duty. So I didn't have time to come or visit this place." MIdoriko answer

"And about your nieces, what will you do for them?" Kenji asked

"I will take them with me and ask them move to Tokyo and live there. I know this will be hard for them but I can't let them stay here without anyone protected them." MIdoriko replied

"I think they will go with you but you need to give them time." Kenji said.

"I will give time for them. If you didn't mind I have to leave now and join them." Midoriko said.

"Sure I didn't mind for that. Nice to meet you Midoriko-san." Kenji said while bowed

"Nice to meet you too too, Kenji-san." Midoriko said.

It was night when the ceremony finished. This for the first time Midoriko and her nieces sit close each other, four of them didn't say anything. They only looked each other. While looked to her nieces, Midoriko began to speak.

"OK. It's my first time meet all of you and I'm happy can see three of you. But I have something important to ask.

"What it is aunt? Rin asked

"First I want to say I'm sorry that I coming late, I should be here when three of you need me, but I'm not. Even I became the last one that know about my sister had died." Midoriko explained.

"Like we had said before aunt, it's not problem, we are understands with your situation and we're glad you're here now." Kikyou said.

"One more thing, I want three of you move from here, stay and live with me at Tokyo. I'm understand with my request that three of you felt hard left from here, but I want to take care all of you, I want to protect three of you but at the same time I can't leave my duty as a doctor at the hospital where I worked. I hope three of you can understand about it, and about everything here I will handle it." Midoriko said.

Kikyou had remembered when her mother talk her to call Midoriko, she know that Akiko had entrusted them to Midoriko, she couldn't denied that it's her mother wish too, so she said "Alright Aunt, We will come with you but give us more time. If you didn't mind"

"Alright, don't worry I still had one week to stay here with three of you. I think we better go to sleep now, it already night. Good night girls "Said Midoriko in smile while kissing their forehead

Three of girls felt shock but at the same time felt happy because they felt like their mother still alive. Then they said in unison." Good night aunt."

Then Midoriko go to her room for sleep. Kikyou, Kagome and Rin are still wondered what that happened. Two days ago at the same time their parents died and today they meet their aunt but they have to left from Shikon village. Yesterday the last time they lost both of their parent love but today they get the new love from their aunt Midoriko.

"Do you think we will like live at Tokyo Kikyou nee-chan, and how about friends, can I get new friends there?" Rin asked

"Sure Rin, we will. I believe we will like that place and I definitely sure you can get many friends with how you always acted. Rin. Don't worry for that. "KIkyou said

"Yes, you definitely can RIn. Besides I and Kikyou nee-chan always beside you so you won't feel lonely." Kagome said.

"Yes always together." RIn said while hugged her sisters.

Meanwhile with Midoriko, she couldn't that night sleep so she got in to Akiko's room. When she was inside the room although Akiko and Keitaro not there anymore but she still could their scent. She remembered Akiko's scent when they last time hugged each other at the airport and for Keitaro when he had hugged her in the night when she rejected his love. Her tears flowed when she remembered that parting time. Remembered for the past decisions that she thought had forgotten but now she realized she never forgot when she had decided to release her love for her only and one sister Akiko. But Midoriko have to be strong for herself and now for her nieces too, all that happened in her life and all people life had destined by GOD. Life, love, parting, meeting and die are destined by god. No body can change that, no one can avoid from their destiny. Without she known that Kikyou her niece had heard her sob. KIkyou curious what that caused her aunt cried but she let her alone and didn't ask her.

**After 1 week.**

It's time for them to left the Shikon Village. Midoriko had told Kaede to prepare room who felt happy do it and she also had asked Mr. Masashi to picked-up them at the Narita Airport. Mr. Masashi was her driver. Both Kaede and Masashi are very royals to her.

Since 4 days before, Midoriko had told them that she had prepared everything even for their school. She had asked Mr. Masashi to help her find the best school. So Rin, Kagome and Kikyou didn't need worried for they have to missed their school.

When time for Rin, Kagome, and Kikyou leave the village had arrived, they still couldn't believe that they would leave from Shikon Village, while looking entire village and their home for the last time Rin asked to Midoriko." Can we come to this place again aunt Midoriko?"

"Sure Rin, when we have a time, we can visit this place."

"So we'll go now? Midoriko asked

"Alright aunt" Rin, Kagome, and Kikyou answered in unison while looked back to the village during their way to airport they said.

"Sayonara… shikon village."

**Next chapter : START FOR NEW LIFE**

Starting new life in new place. Can Kikyou, Kagome and Rin stand with their new life?


	4. START FOR NEW LIFE

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 4 : START FOR NEW LIFE**

After arrived at Narita Airport, like Midoriko had told them that Mr. Masashi her driver had picked-up them. Rin, Kagome and Kikyou like Mr. Masashi when first time they saw him. He was a friendly man.

"Ohayo.. Midoriko -sama." Masashi greeted while bowed his head, and Midoriko bowed back while introduced him with her nieces.

"Ohaya, Masashi –san, here let me introduced my nieces to you, she is Kikyou the elder daughter "Midoriko said pointed the girl who had her hair reached her waist who bowed her head to Masashi while said. "Ohayo- Masashi sama, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kikyou" Masashi greeted

Then Midoriko pointed to the girl who had her hair reached her shoulder and stand beside Kikyou "She is Kagome. The second daughter She and Kikyou are twin sisters." Kagome bowed her head while said." Ohayo, nice to meet you Masashi -sama

"Nice to meet you too, Kagome." Masashi greeted back

"I can see that." Masashi said in smile. Midoriko continued again while pointed the girl that had hold her hand." and she is Rin the youngest daughter"

"Ohayo. Masashi sama. Nice to meet you. " Rin greeted while bowed her head

"Nice to meet you too, Rin." Masashi greeted in smile

"And for three of you, I'm felt very sorry for that happened to both of your parents. I'm condolence for their death."

"Thank you Masashi-sama." Kikyou said

"Oh yes, Midoriko –sama. Would you mind if I take all of you to see the school that I had picked-up for them?" Masashi asked

Rin, Kagome and Kikyou felt excited when heard Masashi question and waited for their aunt reaction, they had felt curious what their school looked like, how the students there and what kind the people that they would meet at Tokyo. Saw how excited their nieces looked like, Midoriko nodded her head and with smile said to Masashi. "No, I didn't mind at all. You can take us there."

"Then we go now, let me take your belongings Midoriko-sama and wait for me here." Masashi said while taken the bag from Midoriko's hand.

"Thank you Masashi-san." Midoriko said.

Four of them waited until Masashi-san taken the car and go to see around Tokyo and their new school. Midoriko sat in front of with Masashi drove the car. And three of the girls sat with Kikyou take a right side seat, RIn take a seat between Kikyou and Kagome take a left side seat.

Mr. Masashi showed them where they would school later. Jewel High School was a school where Kagome and Kikyou will go, that school was built with unique design and from the huge building and how the students uniform design, they know Jewel High School must be for rich people, because of curious Kagome asked to Masashi and Midoriko " Is this school fee are expensive? It seems this school not for our class aunt. Many rich people school here.

"It's not a problem for me as both of you like this school, I'll be happy. I had asked Masashi-sama to find the best school for all of you. And for the fee don't worry for that as long all of you school with well and like it, I didn't mind for that. Besides maybe both of you can get a scholarship and that will many help me." Midoriko with smile explained.

"Masashi-sama, what my school looked like? Is it will be like nee-chan's school?" Rin asked

"Soon you'll see it. Now we go to Rin's school." Masashi said.

"Oh.. Yes." Rin said.

Midoriko felt happy when saw expressions that showed on their faces. At least they can forget their sad time for a while. Midoriko hope they will like lived in Tokyo so they would always be together.

Thus they continued their way to where Rin will be school. Tama Junior High School from what they saw, the school built with more simple design and not huge like Jewel High school, and the school uniform more simple, although like that but this school as Mr. Masashi said that is the best school with how many students there that get rewards for their study besides that this school also had coercive discipline that told the students there to more appreciated their time as a student there.

"Oh, Is I can followed the rules there?" Rin asked felt nervous for the first time when she heard Masashi's words about the school

"You can do it Rin. You're a good girl. So don't worry for the rules." Kagome said tried to comfort her sister.

"I hope so." Rin said.

"So, Kagome, Kikyou do you like that school?" Midoriko asked.

"Yes we like it aunt. " Kikyou said then asked to Kagome. "You like it too, right Kagome?"

"Yes, I like it." Kagome replied

"And Rin, how about you, do you like your school. If you think that you didn't like it, just say it thus I will ask Mr. Masashi to find the other school."

"It's not necessary aunt. I'll try school here and I think I will like this school." Rin said while nodded her head. " Yes, I will"

"Fine but if any problem with the school or wanted to move from the school tell me, and I'll find other school for you." Midoriko said

Kikyou, RIn and Kagome nodded their head. Inside they said to their self that they would tried to like the school and school with well so their aunt didn't have to worried about them because their aunt had tried with the best effort she could to made them comfortable and like live with her. They didn't say anything only looked around the road and place. This place was different with Shikon Village, this place more busied and more crowded. Not long time after, they had arrived to Midoriko's house. Although her home not huge like other home that they had seen before during their way, but that house had designed to made people comfortable and reminded them with their shikon village, when entered the front gate they saw the small garden near the house with Sakura trees and many flowers and herbal plants planted in there and there also had a small pond with artificial rock around with a little cascade who caused people who saw it felt relaxed. Under the Sakura tree there had small bench with table that painted with white color, saw the garden Rin whispered to Kagome "Nee chan, this place will be the favorite one for Kikyou nee-chan right?

Heard Rin's words, Kagome nodded her head while saw Kikyou who was saw the garden with excited. They looked around until they saw one old woman come out of the house while hugged them and smiled while said "Welcome my girls". They felt shocked and happy at the same time, because how she acted toward them now caused them remembered for their grandmother Maki who had passed away since two years ago.

Saw the girls shocked face and Midoriko's smile, Kaede realized how weird she had acted before. Released her hug, Kaede with smiled said to them "My apologized I had forgot to introduced my self. My name is Kaede and I worked here as a housemaid, I'm sorry I had hugged three of you before introduced my self, but when I saw three of you here. I can't hold out my self, I felt sorry for that happened to three of you and what I done before just to comforted three of you."

"It's fine Kaede-sama. We didn't mind for that." Kagome said while smiled to Kaede

"Besides with you acted before Kaede-sama made me remembered with my own grandmother, when we had arrived from school she always acted like you, will hug us. But she had passed away and couldn't do that again." Rin said with sad voice.

"Don't be sad. You can consider me like your grandma and call me Kaede Baa-san it's fine. I had old enough to be called by baa-san." Kaede with smiled said.

"Thanks Kaede baa-san." Kikyou said.

" Kaede-san, I think you had forgotten that we still stand outside. Could you take them inside and show them their room?" Midoriko said while smiled to Kaede.

"Oh, I'm sorry Midoriko-sama, I forget about that. Please Rin, Kikyou, and Kagome come with me I will show three of you your room." Kaede said. Then they heard Midoriko cellphone rang, she picked-up "Kaede. Could you accompany them for a while? I need go to hospital now. Rin, Kagome, Kikyou I'm sorry I can't accompany three of you now. They had emergency patient and the doctor who should take care of them not coming yet, so I should go to there now. Three of you didn't mind for that right?" Midoriko asked

"Sure, we didn't mind for that. You have the important duty to do aunt. Besides Kaede also here and she can accompany us." Kikyou said.

"Fine… I'll go now. If need anything just call me on my cell phone or to hospital, Kaede know the number." Midoriko said

"Okay aunt. Don't worry for that. "Kagome said.

"Bye Rin, Kikyou, Kagome. " Midoriko said while waving her hand

"Bye-bye aunt, take care." Rin said while wave her hand.

"Now, Rin, Kagome, Kikyou we continue again right? After that three of you can take a lunch. I'll prepare it after take three of you to your room so all of you can tidy up your belongings. "Kaede said.

"Alright Kaede baa-chan." RIn and Kagome said in unison while Kikyou smiled saw her sisters acted.

Meanwhile at Jewel High School, the student had heard news that their school will accepted two new students from village in this middle semester. It made many students are curious why the new students get in to school now whereas they could waited until new semester started and the other murmured about what kind the new students looked like because the new students are coming from village. Some of the students are laughed when they heard the news because many of them coming from rich people with their parents had high social status, and when they heard that the new students are villagers they thought the new students would be old fashioned, plebeian. No one known when the new students will start school there but they had been told that the new student will get in to class 2-B.

"Sango, Inuyasha have you heard the news that the new student will get in to our class?" the guy with his black hair tied in short ponytail asked to his friends.

"Yes, I have Miroku? Why do you ask?" Sango the girl with her brown hair tied in high ponytail

"Do you think they are girls or guys?" MIroku asked

"I don't know, and what will you do if they are girls? Are you will flirt again and ask them to be your girlfriend too? Sango asked

"You're so cruel sango always have bad opinion about me." Miroku said..

"Because I know who you are Miroku." Sango said

Miroku showed his sad face looked to Sango while said "But that's not what I meant, because if they are girls I want to ask them to join with our group so you won't be lonely again Sango besides…"

Sango had cut his words "Besides maybe after they join us you can ask them to be your girlfriend. Is I'm right Miroku?"

Miroku shook his heads with smiled." Sango-chan, that's not true. With smartest girl and beautiful girl like you always beside me, I not need other girl to be my girlfriend.."

Sango was blushed when heard Miroku's word although she known his words was only flirt, but inside she hoped his words was true. Inuyasha who saw Sango's reacted this just shook his head while thought "When you ever realize her true feeling Miroku?"

Then Miroku looked to Inuyasha who sat beside him and asked" Inuyasha, I heard a news that Sesshomaru will back to Japan in two months again after his student exchange finished."

Inuyasha lazily answered him." Yes, I know about that and I don't care if he back here two months again or today."

Sango only shook her head while looked to Inuyasha's face "Is will have a time when the two brother to be closed each other without fighting. " And she smiled when recalled the time when Inuyasha became the one who will lost from Sesshoumaru's sarcastic words and caused Inuyasha shouted and both of them will fight each other.

But when heard Miroku asked to Inuyasha again about the new students that had a big possibility was a girl, and saw how his grin smile showed up when he was talked about the new students, Sango's face changed from smile to sad while thought. "Miroku. Why I have to falling in love with flirtatious and pervert guy like you? Did you know when every time I saw you acted like this my heart always hurt? Although I had tried very hard to erased my love for you but it couldn't be erased. What should I do Miroku?

Sango didn't realize that she had lost in thought until Inuyasha patted her shoulder while asked in concern "Are you okay Sango?"

Sango answered Inuyasha with nodded her head, smiled and said. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't worry. So we go back to classroom now?"

Without waited for Inuyasha answer, Sango had walked forward to classroom and left both Inuyasha and Miroku together. When Sango's acted changed not like before, Miroku asked to Inuyasha in concern "What happening to her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked to MIroku and said "You should ask to your self Miroku? Thus he left Miroku behind who stand in dumbfounded and followed Sango.

It was 8.15 PM when Midoriko come back from hospital and when had arrived at living room, she saw Rin, Kagome and Kikyou had waited for her at living room. She felt happy when three of them there, she had known from the day her nieces agreed to live with her, her life not will same again. Rin, Kikyou and Kagome who saw their aunt come back they greeted her "Welcome home".

"Why three of you are still here? Have all of you eat dinner?" Midoriko asked with concern when saw her nieces

Rin shook her head while said." KIkyou nee-chan told us to not eat without you aunt Midoriko."

"It seems you are too hard Kikyou." Midoriko said while looked to Kikyou and smiled with her nieces.

"No aunt Midoriko, Kikyou nee-chan is right. And we're willing to wait for you until you back, right Rin?" Kagome asked to Rin

"Yes aunt. I didn't mind for wait. " Rin said then continued again." So can we eat now?" Rin asked

"Sure and in the next time all of you didn't need to wait until I'm back, all of you can eat first because who knows I'll be very late than today." Midoriko said.

"But that's not like we always do at village. We always wait and eat together." RIn said.

"Emm.. I got an idea how if before we eat our dinner we call to aunt Midoriko first and if she said she will be late we will eat first and if not late, we will wait until you're back. It's that okay? KIkyou asked

"I agree with you Kikyou nee-chan." Kagome said

"I agree too Nee-chan." Rin said

"Fine but it won't be necessary because I'll try to back home when dinner time and if I can't I'll call to home." Midoriko said.

In the dining room,

"Aunt Midoriko, how about our school? When we will get in to our new school?" Rin asked with excited.

"Oh, for school. Sorry I had forgotten to tell you that. For school all of you can start school by tomorrow. But because now all school was in middle semester and maybe after you get in not long time after all of you will take an exam for semester so I hope it won't be trouble for all of you. " Midoriko explained

"Never mind aunt, whenever the time we will ready. We are grateful for everything that you had done for us and we won't complaint about it because we know what you had done for us was the better. " Kikyou said.

Heard Kikyou's words Midoriko felt touched although they only met but her nieces were believed in her and she didn't realized that her tears started flow until Rin asked felt worried. "Why are you crying aunt? Any hurts?"

"No, Rin. I'm not hurt. This is a happiness tears Rin, because all of you believing in me, and that touched my heart' Midoriko said while wiped her tears then she continued again "besides I love all of you although we just met but from the bottom of my heart I love all of you."

"We felt the same too aunt. All of us also love you." Kagome said.

"Thank you. Rin, Kikyou, Kagome. " Midoriko said while looked to her nieces.

After they finished their dinner and talked about their new school, they are going to sleep. Rin, Kagome and Kikyou went to their own bedroom which their aunt and Kaede had prepared for them. Midoriko had made room for them separately so Rin, Kagome and Kikyou didn't have to sleep together in one bedroom.

In the morning Midoriko had asked Kaede to call her nieces to get a breakfast, it was their first day to school and for that Midoriko had arranged her schedule so she can take them to their new school. After saw her nieces arrived, she said

"Ohayo.. aunt Midoriko." Rin, Kagome and Kikyou greeted

"Ohayo… Rin, Kagome, Kikyou please get your breakfast so I can accompany all of you to the school." Midoriko said.

"Are you not worked today aunt? Rin asked

"No, I'm work but they can call me if they need me. So finish your food and we can go together but Kikyou, Kagome did both of you mind if I take Rin first to her school?" Midoriko asked

"No we didn't mind aunt, we can take Rin first. " Kagome said.

"Fine, then let we finish and go so we won't late today." Midoriko said

"Itadakimasu…." Said Rin, Kikyou and Kagome in unison.

After they had finished their breakfast and changed their clothes and Midoriko at the same time also had waited for them in her car with Masashi-sama who drive car. During their road to Rin's school they are looked to outside until they arrived at Tama Junior High School where Rin will be school there.

"Rin, here's your school. Do you need me to accompany you? Midoriko asked

"No. it's not necessary aunt, I can handle it with well. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Rin said then walked out from the car then before she arrived at the school gate she turned back and waved them while said." Bye-bye Kikyou nee-chan, Kagome nee-chan, aunt Midoriko. See you again. "

"Bye – bye Rin. " Kikyou and Kagome waved back.

Saw Rin had going inside the school, and the car had moved again. Midoriko heard Kagome said. "I hope she will be alright nee-chan."

"She will be fine Kagome. Don't worry." Kikyou said.

It was almost twenty minutes until they had arrived at Jewel High School, where Kikyou and Kagome will school there. Both Kikyou and Kagome were felt nervous because of how the students clothes and their outfit. But they tried to never show it, so after greeted good bye to their aunt, Kikyou and Kagome were walked together inside the school. When walked toward the principal's room, many students were looked to them and murmured about them.

Realized how the students reaction toward them Kagome felt uncomfortable while asked to her sister." Nee-chan, have you realize that the students here are watching us since we walked in from the gate entrance?"

"Yes, I know that too, but Kagome don't ever show to them that we felt uncomfortable with this. Just acted like your self. Remember you always cheerful one so acted like that. "Kikyou said.

Kagome felt shocked somehow she forget about that about her , and when she looked to Kikyou who walked beside her with remained calm, she felt wondered how Kikyou can acted so calm and seems didn't worried of anything, like when both their parents died, Kikyou became the stronger one of them and now when the students eyes looked to them KIkyou can walked with calm and steady, she felt she had lost KIkyou for her self confidence although they are twin but sometimes she really didn't understand with Kikyou's mind or how Kikyou's feeling ever she felt worried or scared of anything because Kikyou never showed up to her or Rin.

"Nee-chan, are we got lost?" Kagome asked felt confused with the huge building and the big room.

"No Kagome, we didn't got lost from Masashi sama said before to us, we just have to walked straight from the front gate and turn to left when you see class 1-A and now turn left again until we saw this school painting and the principal's room was there." Kikyou said while pointed one huge room in the corridor. And in front of the room there also had one woman who looked had same age like Kaede's was talked through the phone

"I think she is a secretary here. Let's we ask her nee-chan." Kagome said thus she approached the secretary with KIkyou followed behind her and both of them waited until the secretary hung up the phone.

Realized there was two girls that stand before her, Misa asked.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, my name Is Kagome Tomoya and she is KIkyou Tomoya." Kagome said

The secretary looked to the both of girls who stand in front of her while said. "My name is Misa Takagii, you can call me Misa"

"Nice to meet you, Misa-sama, this our first day school in Jewel High School and for that we as a new students here have to give our report to the principal that we will started our study today." Kikyou explained while both of her and Kagome bowed their head.

"I see. Please wait for a moment. I'll ask Yamato Sensei first." Misa said

"Thank you Misa-sama." Kikyou said.

After Misa speak through the phone regarding their departure to the principal, she said. "Okay, both of you may get in to the principal's room now. Yamato sensei had waited for both of you"

"Thank you Misa-sama." Kikyou and Kagome said while bowed their head.

"You're welcome." Misa said in smile while looked to the girls who had got in to the principal rooms while thought "They are beautiful, have a good manner and from their performance not showed that they were come from Village. I hope both of them can stand here when have to face many arrogant students here."

Meanwhile with Rin, she had met with the principal in Tama Junior High School and like Masashi-sama had told to her this morning that the principal Mrs. Noriko was very kind and friendly, and in the first day she didn't felt worried again after her meeting with Noriko sensei. Noriko sensei also knew about her aunt Midoriko because she had helped Noriko's mother during Noriko's mother sickness until she health and for that Noriko sensei felt grateful and to paid for Midoriko's kindness she had worked hard to confessed teacher council to accepted Rin could school in Tama Junior High School. From the way Noriko sensei talked about her aunt Midoriko, Rin became proud of her aunt. Her aunt Midoriko Suzuki was kindhearted woman and always willing to help other people who needed her help." But why she never came back to Shikon Village?" Rin thought.

Rin lost in thought about her curiosity for her aunt past time and caused her walk through the corridor without paid attention to where place she was going she only walked straight, aware from her thought and realized that she not found her classroom yet, she looked around and known that she had got lost and the fact that she was alone in the corridor caused her became panicked, there didn't have classroom through the long corridor only one big room with closed door, looking around she thought. "How stupid I am, lost in thought and didn't see where I was going?"

Rin decided to walked back to where she walked until she found three way corridor from but since the first time she left the principal's room she had lost in thought she can't recalled where the corridor that she should taken so could reached her classroom. She didn't want need to wait until the school break time so she kept in thought until she heard someone's voice.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked

Looked back, she saw the boy with same age as her and had brown short hair had walked approached her. Rin's face became relieved. She nodded her head while said. "Yes, I'm fine. I only had got lost."

"Oh, you're new students here?" the boy asked

"Yes, my name is Rin Tomoya." Rin said while bowed her head then she continued again "And this my first day start study here."

"I see. My name is Kohaku. If you want, I can take you to your class, which class did you taken?" Kohaku asked

"Oh Kohaku, really you want to take me to my classroom? But how with your lesson, are you not worry you will lost it?" RIn asked

"About my lesson that's not problem, besides sensei will understand for my reason. So which class?" Kohaku asked again.

"Noriko sensei told me that I will get in to class 2-A. I think it'll better if you just show me which way I have to taken for reach the class so you didn't have to take me." Rin said

"I will take you there besides I also in class 2-A, so we are classmates." Kohaku smiled

"Wow.. this is my first day and I had got a friend. I think I will like school here." Rin said in smiled

"Sure you will. So Rin, please follow me." Kohaku said.

Rin nodded her head and followed Kohaku while thought. " I started felt that decision moved to Tokyo not really bad, I hope Kikyou nee-chan and Kagome nee-chan will like their school to like me.

Kagome knocked the door and from inside they heard a man voice answered and demanded them to get in so they get in. They get in to the room and looked the man who looked like her aunt age was read a paper. The man face showed he was strict and majestic but friendly and handsome for his age.

"Ohayo… Yamato sensei." Kikyou and Kagome greeted

"Ohayo…" Yamato looked to both of the girls and said " Kikyou Tomoya and Kagome Tomoya."

"Please sit down." Yamato said.

Both of the girls were taken a seat in front of his desk, known that both of the girls had taken a seat, he looked back to the paper that he was read before and asked. "So both of you are coming from Shikon Village?

"Yes, we are sensei. " Kikyou answered

"I see. Both of you are moved here and lived with your aunt Midoriko Suzuki. " Yamato said then he continued asked "If I may know what happened to both of your parents?"

"They had been died because of the car accident and because we only had aunt Midoriko as only and one family that we had we stayed and lived with her." Kagome explained

"Oh, I'm sorry for that happened to both of your parents. And how about your aunt, is she alright?" Yamato asked

"Do you know her Yamato sensei?" Kagome asked

"Of course, she is my best friends when we still college at Tokyo University, she taken medical major and me taken economic major. But we never met each other again or heard about her since she became a great doctor and seldom stayed in Japan. Even I didn't know that she had come back to Tokyo and stayed here since two years ago until Masashi-sama came to me six days ago." Yamato said

"Six days ago, but during that time we still at Shikon Village?" Kagome asked

"I think she also didn't know me before, but when she demanded to Masashi-sama to speak with me as a principal here, I recognized her voice. Her voice was soft but firm. You know and for accepted both of you can school here I have to argued almost taken one hour with her. "Yamato said in smiled then he continued again. " And she's won. Now back to both of you, actually why I refused was because the school has started and in a three months again this school will held an examination but she convinced me that both of you can passed it . So I hope with how she had made me believed her words and caused me accepted both of you school here, both of you won't disappointed her"

"We'll try the best we can right Kagome? " Kikyou asked to Kagome who nodded her head and continued said while looked to Yamato's face "and we definitely won't disappoint her."

"That's good. It seems both of you also inherit your aunt confidence and started from today both of you will study here and please follow the rule that we had in this school and if any matter that occurred when both of you school here, please don't hesitated to tell me and for class both of you will get in class 2B." Yamato said

"Thank you Sensei. May we leave now? Because we're didn't want too late in our first day here." Kikyou said

"Sure, both of you may leave now. It seems although your not study here yet but both of you had followed this school rules about discipline. Please remained like this." Yamato said.

Both of Kikyou and Kagome were ready to leave the room when they heard Yamato asked them "Are your aunt, Midoriko also take both of you here?"

"Yes, today she had taken us here before went to hospital." Kagome answered.

"I see Thanks. Both of you may leave now" Yamato said in smiled

After get outside from Principal's room and greeted goodbye with Misa-sama, both of them left the corridor and walked to their classroom where Misa-sama had informed to them before they left. During their way through the corridor to their new class Kikyou and Kagome talked about their aunt and Yamato sensei.

"Ano…Nee-chan, did you think both of aunt Midoriko and Yamato sensei had any relationship besides only best friends?" Kagome asked felt curious.

"I think so. Because when I saw how Yamato sensei acted and how his tone changed when he speak about their past time with aunt Midoriko it seems he really care about her." Kikyou said.

"I became curious for that nee-chan, and how with Rin now?" Kagome felt worried.

"She will be fine Kagome. Don't worry. " KIkyou said in her calm and soft voice.

**Next chapter : FRIEND AND LOVE**

**For next chapter. Story for past time between Yamato and Midoriko will be revealed. **

**Sesshoumaru will be showed up for next chapter.**


	5. FRIENDS AND LOVE

I don't own Inuyasha. It's belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 5 : FRIENDS AND LOVE**

**SORRY. FOR TOO LONG IN THIS CHAPTER..**

Walked through the park until class corridor, Inuyasha felt curious when heard the students were murmured about something. But became someone who never interesting to involved in other life, he ignored his feelings. He walked toward his classroom but stopped when Miroku blocked his path while said. "You're late Inuyasha. Too bad you didn't see them."

Inuyasha looked to Miroku and replied. "I don't care. They can come and go when ever they want. Besides the class not begin yet so I didn't came late." He left Miroku who smiled and thought "I'll see what do you think of them Inuyasha when they're here."

When saw Inuyasha walked toward his seat, Miroku also taken his seat where beside with Sango. Looked to Sango who sat beside him, Miroku smiled to her while said" It seems I'm right Sango, the new students are girls.

Sango felt annoyed and asked "So?"

Miroku remembered how Sango had ignored him since yesterday and it seems until now she still ignored him, felt curious he asked "Are you angry with me Sango?"

Sango shook her head while said. "No"

"Then, why since yesterday you always ignore me?" Miroku asked impatiently

"What did you meant I had ignored you? Sango asked felt angry

"From yesterday until now, you only answer me with yes, no or just nodded or shook your head. What happen with you Sango? If I'm wrong just tell me" Miroku asked in concern

Heard Miroku's spoke with her with low and concern voice, Sango looked to him and saw his dark purple eye while said "You're not wrong Miroku, the one who's wrong is me not you." Then she left from her seat and went outside.

"I didn't want to be ignored by you like this Sango, if you know, when saw you like this, I felt useless, because I can't do anything for you." Thought MIroku while sit on his seat

"Are you okay Miroku? Inuyasha asked

"Hm.. yes. I'm okay, do you know why Sango acted like that to me Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"I don't know, you should ask her." Inuyasha said

"I had asked her, but she not answered me." Miroku said with low voice.

"It's alright Miroku, she will be alright."

"I hope so"

Kohaku and Rin were arrived at their class 2-B, and since Rin was a new students in their class, the teacher had asked her to introduced herself and for her study Takayama sensei had requested Kohaku to helped Rin with the lesson in their class so she wouldn't missed her study although she came in the middle semester and Kohaku had agreed to helped Rin. And the most excited for Rin was her new classmates were friendly and kind to her and soon she had get many friends in her new school.

Kikyou and Kagome had arrived in front of their classroom at the same time with the bell rang, all students had walked inside their own classroom, and with the instruction that Shizuka Sensei had given to them before, they were waited until Shizuka sensei announced about them in front of the class.

"Well class. Today we had two new students that will attend in our class." Shizuka sensei began to speak then looked to out doo

"Okay, Kagome, Kikyou. Both of you may get in and introduced your self."

Both of Kikyou and Kagome bowed their head and got in to the classroom. When the students looked to the girls who had stand in front of class, they became quiet while listened to the girls introduced their self.

"Good morning, let me introduced my self. My name is Kikyou Tomoya. I came from Shikon Village. And I felt very nice can being in this class." Kikyou said while bowed her head

"Good Morning, let me introduce my self, my name is Kagome Tomoya. I also came from Shikon Village and we're sisters. I felt very nice can being together with all of you in this class." Kagome said while bowed her head too.

After finished introduced theirself, Kikyou and Kagome were looked around the class while waited instruction from Shizuka Sensei where they could take a seat. When looked around class, Kagome looked to one silver haired guy who had looked to her way too, he had a puppy ears, and yellow orbs in his eyes and saw how he looking to her had caused her blushed and looked to other side, it caused Kikyou who saw Kagome suddenly blushed looked to the way which Kagome look before. And she known which guy that had caused Kagome blush "Definitely him that made Kagome blushed" Thought KIkyou when saw the silver haired guy who looked to their way but when Kikyou looked to him, he had looked to outside through the window "Arrogant guy, why Kagome like guy like that?" Thought Kikyou but she didn't asked Kagome but looked to other side, and her eyes caught one guy who had looked to their way, she didn't known that guy looked to her or Kagome but with how his eyes looked to their way had caused her shivered. "Why I felt bad about that guy?" Thought Kikyou while holding Kagome's hand to reduced her fear.

Kagome who known something had happened to Kikyou felt worried and asked "Are you okay nee-chan?

Kikyou nodded her head and soon she acted like before while said "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a little headache. But I felt better now."

"Fine, if you say that nee-chan." Kagome said in smiled

Heard Shizuka sensei announcement and the class became quiet caused Inuyasha paid who was looked outside through the window looked to front of class, he became speechless when saw the two new students that stand in front and had caused him can't looked away from both of the girl. Both of the girls who were stand in front of class indeed beautiful but the girl who named Kikyou had attracted his attention. When looked to Kikyou who stand in front of class and had looked to his way caused his heart beating faster and It was the first time Inuyasha felt this feeling and when heard Shizuka sensei announcement that Kikyou would be sat beside him, it almost caused his heart stopped to beat.

"Why she have to sit beside me? Thought Inuyasha while looked to Kikyou who had looked to his way and looked to her face had caused his heart beating faster while thought "What happened to me?"

Not only Inuyasha that attracted to Kikyou, but there also had one guy who had smiled evilly when saw both of the girls especially when he saw Kikyou who also had looked to his way.

"Kikyou Tomoya. My beautiful Kikyou , you will be mine. Your beautiful face and hair only me that allowed to touch, your beautiful eyes only me allowed to looked closely, and your sweet lips only me that allowed to kiss. I'll get you because you belong to me." Naraku thought while smiled evilly." No matter how but I'll definitely get you, my beautiful princess. Kikyou and for now I'll wait"

Kikyou also saw when that guy smiled to her and somehow it caused her shivered and she felt bad about him. Even Kagome realized something wrong happened to her and wanted to ask but cut off when Shizuka sensei started to speak.

"Well, let me see with whom both of you can sit now." Shizuka sensei began looked around her students.

"OK… Miroku, please you can move to sit with Hojo and Kagome you may sit with Sango Nakayama." Shizuka sensei said to Miroku who had nodded his head, packed his stuff and move,

"Thank you Shizuka sensei" Kagome said while bowed her head and walked to where Miroku sat before and greeted to Sango and introduced each other.

Then Shizuka sensei continued again "And for Kikyou, you may take a seat behind Kagome with Inuyasha Taishou."

"Thank you Sensei." Kikyou said while walked toward her seat beside with Inuyasha

After she had arrived on her seat, Kikyou with smiled greeted to Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha. My name is Kikyou Tomoya, feel nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends." Kikyou said while reached out her hand to shake with Inuyasha who had ignored her and only looked to outside.

Realize that Inuyasha ignored her, KIkyou decided to let him alone and didn't continued to speak with him. Thus she gave her attention to lesson.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, he had tried to given his attention to his lesson but he can't do it, he felt guilty because had ignored Kikyou when she greeted him "What happened to me? I should greet her back and not ignored her" Thought Inuyasha while saw Kikyou through his corner eyes. When saw how beautiful Kikyou's face when he looked closely and how beautiful her hair, his heart started beat with fast again after calmed down before, and when Kikyou had looked towards him, he pretended looked to other direction while thought again "What happened to me?" And saw Inuyasha acted weird, Kikyou just shook her head while thought "Today will become a long day"

When school break time, all students were walked outside from their own classroom, Sango had asked Kagome and Kikyou to joined with her, Inuyasha and Miroku get lunch at school cafeteria, both of Kagome and Kikyou had agreed so three of the girls walked toward school cafeteria, they choose take the corner table, during waited for Miroku and Inuyasha, Sango asked Kikyou and Kagome about their life at Shikon village while eat their lunch.

"So, Kagome, KIkyou. Tell me about your village" Sango ask felt curious

"Oh, our Shikon Village, It's very wonderful place, you can find peace and feel safe being there, and I will tell you if my aunt take us there again, she ever promised to us that we can going there again. Oh I missed shikon village." Kagome said

"Em.. about your parents, what happened to them?" Sango asked

"Em.. they were died because the accident and we're very grateful that time our neighbor were willing to help us without hesitation or asking us until aunt MIdoriko coming and take us and my little sister Rin to live here." Kagome said

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents, Kikyou, Kagome. I shouldn't asked for your parents story, I know how sad the feeling when lost the person who you loved very much, I also ever felt like that when my mother died because of her sickness." Sango said in sad voice and almost cry but she continued again "But now I can accepted the fact that she died because I'm not only myself when face that fact but there also had my little brother and my father who always accompanied me and we were together when face her death."

"Same like us, when face that tragedy, three of us always together and we had been told to move on and life with happy although they were not beside us anymore. And now we started our new life with aunt Midoriko who very kind and love us and we loves her too and for her we will try the best to make her proud about us. And not only for aunt Midoriko but also for both of our parent who had passed away and for now the best that I can do is study with hard so I can get the best result for her and for that we need your help Sango." Kikyou said

"Yes, Sango. We need your help for our lesson here. You want to help us right?" Kagome asked

"Sure, I will and I want to." Sango said.

"Thank you Sango" Kikyou and Kagome said in unison

"You're welcome. Beside we are best friends so we have to help each other." Sango said

"Oh, Sango. Thank you very much for had considered me and nee-chan as your best friends." Kagome said

"Not only Sango who will became your best friends Kagome, Kikyou. But don't forget me and Inuyasha." Miroku said and given the girls his charming smile and continued again "We also your best friends."

"Oh.. nee-chan, I'm really happy here. Not only one but we get three friends in one day." Kagome said in excited

"I'm happy too Kagome." Kikyou said.

"Okay, now for our new friends. Kikyou and Kagome, I have one important question. And for that".. Miroku started walked and approached where Kagome taken her seat and knelt down, his acted caused Kagome blushed and felt confused until she saw Miroku looked to her and smiled while asking "Would you mind to accepted me as your boy friend,Kagome-hime?"

Kagome's chuckled and caused Miroku face became sad "Oh, I'm sorry Miroku. This my first time someone called me Kagome-hime and although you called me that I'm sorry I can't accept you as my boy friend besides we just met now and didn't know each other very well, so sorry."

Miroku face changed and with excited said "So, if we know longer you will accept me as your boyfriend or maybe become your husband someday."

Miroku's word caused Kagome laughed but quickly covered her mouth with her hand "My apologize Miroku, you had thinking to far, I can't accept you as my boy friends especially as my husband because you are not my type and I only can accepted you as my best friends not more."

Miroku's face become sad again and looked hurt, so he walked away from Kagome and walked to where Kikyou taken her seat and wanted to knelt down but before he can doing his act, Inuyasha had pulled him and grabbed Miroku's collar and dragged him to take seat beside him and restrained him " It's enough Miroku. I'm hungry, now let us take our order."

"But, I'm not finish yet." Miroku said

"I don't care. Let's go, I didn't want missed my favorite food today." Inuyasha said while dragged Miroku again

Sango, Kagome and Kikyou were chuckled when saw Inuyasha dragged Miroku's collar leaving them.

"Sorry for that Kagome, Kikyou. I hope both of you didn't take him seriously, he always like that, flirt with every girls he seen. But actually he is kind and care to other people" Sango said

"Em.. Sango, how with Inuyasha? Kagome asked felt curious

"Inuyasha, em… actually he is kind too and you know he and Miroku are the first student who accepted me here, if not because both of them maybe I'm not here anymore, even Inuyasha's father had many helped me and my family and since I know him and became friend with him, he always protect me and I considered him like my own big brother who I never had."

"And with Miroku, is he also like a brother to you? Kagome asked

"Miroku, he like…" Before Sango can answered, Kikyou cut her word and said " Kagome, I don't think we have to talk about the guy in this school. "

"But nee-chan" Kagome wanted to speak but Kikyou had cut her words

"Remember Kagome, we need to more focused with our study, remember we have to make aunt Midoriko proud of us, so Sango would you mind to study together with us maybe after school you can going to our home?"

"Sure, I will tell my father that I will be late for home tomorrow."

"Thank you Sango." Kikyou said.

Then Kikyou, Kagome and Sango saw that Inuyasha and Miroku had finished ordered their food and walked toward their table again, Miroku wanted to knelt down but restrained by Inuyasha who stand behind him and dragged him to his seat while said

"Stop your flirting act Miroku NOW. I didn't want heard any flirting words when I was eating. So sit and talk to Kikyou later or…"

"Kagome, Kikyou, I think we should go now, the class will begin soon. " Sango said while dragged KIkyou and Kagome left Miroku who stand in dumbfounded and Inuyasha who still eat his food. Miroku looked to Inuyasha and said "She still angry with me Inuyasha."

"Who ?" Inuyasha asked without really paid attention to Miroku's word

"Sango." Miroku answered still standing

"So, apologize to her Miroku" Inuyasha said

"I think you are right." Miroku said

Miroku and Inuyasha arrived in the class together, when arrived, Miroku saw Sango was talking to Kagome, he felt relieved because Sango didn't sad like this morning and thought "Maybe the two girls will changed us". Meanwhile with Inuyasha, he also walked to his seat and had smiled to her before he taken his seat but KIkyou pretended not see him and continued read her book.

"Now, she ignored me. I think she didn't angry with me, but I'm wrong. How I apologize to her? "Thought Inuyasha and sit down, until the class ended both of Inuyasha and Kikyou still not talked each other.

IN MIDORIKO'S HOUSE

Like the girls had said to their aunt that they will waited for their aunt for came back from hospital before started their dinner, so they waited in the living room, so they talked

"How with your new school, Rin?" Kikyou asked

"RIn really happy with Rin's new school nee-chan, all students there are very kind and I already get friends there, I almost get lost if Kohaku not helped me. He was my first friend there."

"Kohaku is he's name Kohaku Nakayama?" Kagome asked in excited

"Yes, how did you know him Kagome nee-chan." Rin asked

"Because he is my friend's brother, we known one girl named Sango Nakayama and we already became best friends, and she also said that she had one little brother that school in same school like you. And her brother's name is Kohaku. I definitely sure he is Sango's brother. And I'm glad you also can get friends with him Rin. Because from what Sango said to us that Kohaku is very kind and care to other." Kagome said

"Oh, he is nee-chan, and he is smart too even he wanted to help me with my study. He is very kind. RIn not felt regret to moved here because Rin can get many good friends in school."

"Me too, I'm happy that in our first day, I and Kikyou nee-chan can be friends with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Miroku and Inuyasha are they also kind to both of you?" Rin asked

"Yes, that's why five of us now became best friends too. Right nee-chan?" Kagome asked while looked to Kikyou

Before Kikyou can answered, they heard the door opened and their aunt approached to them in hurry while said " I'm sorry, I'm late. Kikyou, please ask Kaede to prepare the dinner while I'll take bath and changed my clothes first."

"That's ok aunt, we're not hungry yet. I'll help Kaede baa-chan in prepare our dinner." Kikyou said and walked to the kitchen where Kaede had busied her self with cooking dinner for them.

After all food being served, Midoriko, Kikyou, Kagome, Rin were sat in the dinning room even Kaede and Masashi- sama also ate with them. Midoriko had considered Kaede and Masashi like her own family so every dinner time they will eat together. After the dinner finished, Midoriko take all her nieces to living room and asked them about their first day at school.

" So, how with your new school Rin?" Midoriko asked

"Rin very glad with Rin's new school aunt, all students there and teacher are very kind and friendly even Rin already get many friends there so RIn not felt lonely again. And the more fun is that my first friend Kohaku is nee-chan's friend brother." Rin said in excited

"I'm glad you're happy Rin, so how about you Kikyou?" and you Kagome?"

"We're happy with our new school aunt too, like what Rin told you that in our first day we also had get friend and if you didn't mind tomorrow we will be late for tomorrow, because we want to study together with Sango." Kikyou said

"Oh, so you too nee-chan, I with Kohaku also will study together but at our school library, we're same." Rin said.

"As long all of you are happy with your school and friends, I didn't mind either, just take care of your self and if any problem that you need me to help please don't hesitated to ask me.." Midoriko said.

"Thanks aunt. Oh yes aunt Midoriko are you know about Yamato sensei? Jewel High School principal?" Kagome asked felt curious

"Yes, he was my best friend when we were in college." Midoriko answered

"Oh, I see, that's why he looked excited when talking about you. Are you really like what he said to us aunt?" Kagome asked

"What that he said to both of you about me?" Midoriko asked

"He said that you are head strong and you had argued with him almost one hour until he could accept us school there."

"I really not realized I do that, but let not speak about him anymore, now it's time for sleep girls." Midoriko said while kissed the girls forehead before they went to their own bedroom.

"Like Haha-ue come back to us" Said Rin in low voice and heard by Kikyou and Kagome who nodded their head. "I agree with you, you know, I think aunt Midoriko and Yamato sensei had a special relationship when they were college." Kagome said in smiled

"Let them be Kagome." Kikyou said

"You're not fun. Nee-chan." Kagome said showed her annoyed face.

"Let's sleep Rin." Kikyou said while taken Rin's hand and left Kagome.

Meanwhile with Midoriko in her own bedroom, after heard Kagome said about Yamato, she remembered about her past time when she still in college and during college, Yamato had became one and only guy who ever closed to him not as boy friend but as her best friend. Even their friend didn't believed when they explained that they only a friends. Yamato always care and kind to her and his acted caused Midoriko remembered with Keitaro, the guy who she ever loves but she released him go for her sister. And maybe until now she still can't forget about Keitaro. Midoriko met Yamato for the first time when she unintentionally bumped with Yamato and caused her almost fall to ground if not helped by Yamato and since that time they became friend and became best friends. And during that time Yamato always kind and care to her even given his affection and sometimes caused her friends not believed when she said that they only best friends. Now Midoriko remembered how Yamato showed his affections, and when he saw her with loving eyes.

"So what my friends say is true that his affections showed his loves me but I'm not taking him seriously?" Thought Midoriko

"But I think he is okay now because he also became a successful man and been trusted being principal at Jewel High School. And he definitely had his own family now and happy with his life. Midoriko you have to stop thinking about past time, you have Kikyou, Kagome and Rin now and you have to make them happy with their new life with you." Said to Midoriko to her self and she closed her eyes and sleep.

Kagome didn't sleep yet and she decided to write her diary book. In her diary book, she write down all her felling, the happiness when their parents still alive and they live with happily at Shikon village, even the sadness when their parents died and she write down the diary in tears. And she felt want to write in her diary about new school and new friends.

_Kagome's diary… (Written in italic)_

_Today I felt happy with my new school and my new friends. It seems our decisions to move here not bad, because here I can meet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha even became best friends with them. Sango my first best friend, she is kind hearted, beautiful and smart too. Miroku, Hm… he is handsome, too bad he is flirtatious guy but I think he had a good character too besides his pervert act and Inuyasha (_When written Inuyasha's name Kagome's face blushed) _he is cute and handsome although he didn't said many words but I know he is kind and I like his way when dragged Miroku and using his hungry reason, it's so funny. I'm glad they are wanted to become my best friends and I hope our friendship can stand forever. _

After finished write her diaries, Kagome going to sleep.

**** IN the morning

"Aunt Midoriko, are you will going with us today?" Rin asked

"Of course, I also want to meet with your friends Rin and your sister's friends too. I want to say thanks to them that they want to help all of you, so let's eat our breakfast after that we going to your school and your nee-chan school." Midoriko said.

"Itadakimasu… " all said in unison.

After breakfast and arrived at Tama Junior High School, Rin with excited introduced her aunt with her new friends and with Kohaku too. Midoriko felt glad that Rin can get many friends in her new and they also willing to help Rin with her study and with that reason Midoriko definitely sure that Rin can study with well, after seeing Rin walked together with their friends to her class, Midoriko with relieved left the Tama Junior High School and with Kikyou and Kagome going to Jewel High School.

When arrived at Jewel High School, both Kikyou and Kagome saw that Sango had waited for them at the school gate entrance, and they introduced Midoriko to Sango and walked together to their class. Midoriko seeing three of them walked together and thought "I hope my nieces always happy with their life." Midoriko walked to where her car parked and she still remained in her thoughts until she bumped with someone but being helped by that person before fall down to ground.

"It seems we always have to bumped each other when we meet for the first time Riko-chan" Yamato said in smile still hold Midoriko

"Yamato-kun, I'm sorry, I'm not meant for that to be happen." MIdoriko said tried to free herself from Yamato hold.

"It's alright. Long time no see Riko-chan, but as long as I remember after I see you today, you're not many changed from when we're still in college." Yamato said in smile

"Don't tease me Yamato-kun, I'm not young anymore."

"But you're still beautiful Riko-chan, and would you come with me to my office for a while or you're in hurry?" Yamato asked

Midoriko looked to her watch and with smiled said "I still have a half hour again before go to hospital, so please show me your office. I want to see how the Jewel High School principal's office room.

"Em.. Yamato-kun, thank you for have permitted my nieces, Kikyou and Kagome to school here although I know you have to break this school rule for doing that. And I felt thankful for your help. "

"You didn't have to say that, if not you are highly believed in them, I won't accepted them too but after I see them yesterday I believed with what you ever say that they will give the best result for our school. By the way how with your life? I never heard any news from you since you decided to go to other country and take the scholarship."

"I'm okay. And from what I see you're happy with your life right? Even can become a principal from famous school, and how about your family?" MIdoriko asked while looked around and smiled to the woman that sat in front of Yamato's office before entered Yamato's office. "This school even had a secretary for their principal it must be one reason why this school fee is expensive, but it's didn't matter as long my nieces are happy school here."

Yamato saw Midoriko's expression when talked about her nieces "You're really loves them right Riko-chan?"

"Sure, they are my angels and I want to make them happy when live with me." Midoriko said while remembering her nieces

"They are happy with you Riko-chan." Yamato said

"How about your family, Yamato-kun?" I heard from Kagome that you have a son that school here too"

"Yes, Hojo and he's not my birth son but I had considered him as my own son. He was my brother's son and since my brother and his wife are died because of plane accident, I have to take care of him." Yamato answered

Felt sympathy, Midoriko said "I'm sorry to hear that, it seems you and my destiny are same, your nephew and my nieces are fate the same tragedy and now they live with us because they lost their parents, and since when you had taken care of Hojo?"

"Since their parents died and he was six years old when the accident happened." Yamato answered in sad tone

"I'm felt sorry for him. For the boy that only six years old but had lost his parents, that time definitely hard for him. Are your wife accepted him too?" Midoriko asked because she known not many woman can accept the fact they have taken care of other people child.

"I'm still not married yet Riko-chan, so no one objected with my decision to adopted Hojo as my son."

"You still kind hearted man Yamato-kun like we're in college." Midoriko said in smiled.

"Although I'm a kind hearted man but still I can't get you." Yamato said

Midoriko startled and asked "What did you mean?"

"Just forget it, and how with your husband are he considered him as his children?" Yamato asked felt curious

Midoriko shook her head while said "Me too not married yet because I'm too busy with my duty."

"Or you never give any man chance to get near you and get your love?" Yamato asked in teasing tone

"And how with you Yamato-kun? You also not married yet or get involved in serious relationship." Midoriko teasing back

"Who said I'm not involved in serious relationship? You want to know why I never get married?" Yamato asked.

Midoriko nodded her head and Yamato in smiled began to speak before Midoriko's cell phone rang. She picked-up

"I'm sorry Yamato-kun, I have to go now, I have important patient that need to take care immediately. We'll talk again later okay" and this is my name card." Midoriko said and given her name card to Yamato

"Wait Riko-chan, let me escort you to where you worked." Yamato wanted to stand from his seat

"You didn't have to Yamato-kun, I have my own car and Masashi-sama had waited for me. Bye.." Midoriko said bowed her head, and left in hurry

Yamato read the name card and thought "You never changed Riko-chan, still pretended strong but I know you crying inside and think can handle everything by your self and more importantly hide your own feeling from other people. If you know that you became one reason why I never get married. I loves you too much so can't forget everything about you. I never can forget all memories about you, your soft but firm voice, your beautiful face when you are smile or when you are sad. Are you will give me a chance Riko-chan? Or you will pushed me away like you had done to me before although you not realized it"

_**End for the Chapter 5. Sorry it seems Sesshoumaru still can't show up in this chapter, I'll try in next chapter.**_

**Please read & review.**

**Next chapter : Chapter 6. THIS FEELING CALLED LOVE. **


	6. THIS FEELING CALLED LOVE

**Next chapter : Chapter 6. THIS FEELING CALLED LOVE. **

Sorry for the character will be different from the character used to be.

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 6 : THIS FEELING CALLED LOVE

When Inuyasha arrived at the classroom he not met with Sango, Miroku, Kagome or even Kikyou although he known that they had coming. He walked to his seat and when looked to KIkyou's empty seat, he remembered about what that happened yesterday, when for the first time his heart beat faster when saw her and caused him ignored her when she greeting him.

Inuyasha sighed while thought "What should I do for apologize to her? If we still like this Sango, Miroku and Kagome will curious about us." Still can't find the better solutions, Inuyasha left his seat and walked out from the classroom and decided to walk for a while. Inuyasha kept walking alone until he saw KIkyou sat on long bench in the park and was reading her book. Although worried that Kikyou will ignore him too like what she had done yesterday Inuyasha kept walking approached where KIkyou sat and with hesitated he take his seat on the same bench with KIkyou and greeting her " Ohayo KIkyou"

Hear someone called her name, KIkyou looked to her side and saw Inuyasha sat there and she greeted back "Ohayo Inuyasha."

After she greeted back, Kikyou continued to read her book and both of Kikyou and Inuyasha not said any words again until Inuyasha looked to Kikyou who still read her book and asked " Em.. Where is Kagome? And why you're here alone?"

Without looking to Inuyasha Kikyou answered "Oh, she accompany Sango to cafeteria."

"Are you not going with them?" Inuyasha asked

Kikyou only answered "No."

Suddenly Inuyasha stand from his seat, and stand in front of Kikyou, bowed his head and said " KIkyou. I'm sorry for what I done to you, for had ignored you yesterday."

Kikyou closed her book and looked to Inuyasha while said "And why you do that?"

Tried to find the good reason Inuyasha answered " I really didn't mean for do that KIkyou, I just not in a good mod yesterday, so when you greeted me, I ignored you. I know what that I'm doing yesterday was wrong. So you will forgive me right?"

Kikyou kept silent meanwhile Inuyasha still stand in front of her with his head bowed and waited for KIkyou's answer.

"I'll forgive you." Kikyou began to speak and hear that Inuyasha wanted to speak " Th…" but before he can finished Kikyou had cut his words and said " But there something you have to do."

"What that I have to do?" Inuyasha asked felt worried with that Kikyou want him to do.

"Could you retreat a few steps?" KIkyou asked

Although reluctant, Inuyasha agreed. Then he walked retreated a few steps until he heard Kikyou said "That's enough Inuyasha. Thanks"

Inuyasha not asking and shocked when saw Kikyou bowed her head to him and said "Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Kikyou Tomoya. Feel nice to meet you."

Startled with Kikyou act Inuyasha bowed too "My name is Inuyasha Taishou. Nice to meet you too, KIkyou."

"So from now on we became friend right, Inuyasha?" KIkyou said in smile

Inuyasha smiled and said "Sure. We're friends now."

Then he pointed to where Kikyou sat and asked "Would you mind if I sit there?"

"No, you can sit wherever you want, I don't own this place you know." Kikyou said then she opened her book and continued to read again

Inuyasha not realized that she had saw Kikyou in a long time until Kikyou looked to him, with worried asked "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha startled and said "Yes, I'm fine."

"Really ? Because I'm not wanted be ignored again in the class because you're in bad mood." KIkyou said

"I won't do that again Kikyou. I promise. " Inuyasha said in convinced voice

"I'm just kidding Inuyasha." Kikyou laughed then looked to her watch.

"I think it's time for us to leave Inuyasha if not we can be late for the first lesson." KIkyou said while closed her book, stands and walked away from her seat and when saw that Inuyasha still not stands from his seat, she said in smile "Are you come with me or not Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stunned when saw Kikyou smiled to him especially with her hair blowing in the wind "She… She's beautiful" Thought Inuyasha still stands in stunned and realized that KIkyou's face changed to worry while asked him "Are you okay, Inuyasha? Are you come with me?

Inuyasha answered "I'm okay, and I'll go with you." Then he stands and approached Kikyou and both of them walked together to the classroom.

Didn't know or realized by KIkyou and Inuyasha that there someone that hidden behind the tree and watched them with Jealousy.

"You're belong to me Kikyou, no one can get you only me Naraku. Not other else, even not Inuyasha. And he will regret for had close to you."

At night, In Midoriko's house

"Em… KIkyou nee-chan, what do you think about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in hesitate while looked to Kikyou who was prepare her bed.

"Why do you ask? Asked Kikyou without looked to Kagome back

"Nothing important, I just want to know your opinion, but did you remembered yesterday when he had drag Miroku far from us? So Miroku won't disturb us, that's so cute and did you remembered Sango's story about Miroku and Inuyasha, that when Sango for the first time get to Jewel High School that no one wanted to be friends with her because she was a poor girl until Inuyasha dan Miroku came and they were became friends even best friends now." Kagome said in smiled.

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Yes, he was a kind guy."

"I thought like that too, from what I see, although Inuyasha looked rough and arrogant but he actually kind." Kagome said

"And Kagome, Why are you always talking about Inuyasha?" Kikyou turned to look Kagome that had blushed because her questions and continue to tease her "Do you liked him Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head but her face blushed more and said "I …I'm not." Then quickly she going to her bed and covered her self with blanket.

Kikyou shook her head and thought "I think you liked him, Kagome." Then she turned off her lamp and sleep.

Meanwhile At Taishou's residence. Night time

INUYASHA POV

It was night but Inuyasha still not can sleep although he had tried many ways so can sleep but he still failed. Every time he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he always pictured KIkyou's face especially when she smiled to him with her hair blowing in the wind, and even he still can heard KIkyou's soft voice when talked to him

"It's weird" "Why I always thinking about Kikyou? What happened to me?"

"Why I felt like this? "

"Why only to her? I never felt like this before with other girls. Is I had falling in love with her? But we just meet how I can love her if we not known each other before? "

"So to whom I can inquire about these feelings? "Oh, I know I will ask Sango about this feeling, she definitely known and want to keep my secret. Tomorrow I'll ask her for this."

Inuyasha coming early today, he wanted to ask Sango for an advice about his weird feeling to Kikyou since he saw her for the first time, why he always pictured Kikyou's face, even can heard her voice although Kikyou not beside her. He waiting for Sango until seeing her coming to class and felt relieved because Sango not came with Kikyou and Kagome. He approached Sango and said."Sango, would you mind to come with me for a while, I had something want to speak with you." Sango nodded her head and followed Inuyasha. Both of Sango and Inuyasha didn't know that Miroku had seen them and felt curious about why both of them walked together and looked they were hidden something. Then he followed them until they reached the park and hide him self behind the tree.

Inuyasha and Sango had arrived in the garden and sat on the bench. Then Sango began to asked in curious" So Inuyasha, What that you want to talked about?'

Inuyasha answered" First, Sango before I begin tell you, I want you to keep this as a secret, only you and me okay? Promise me."

Although hesitated, Sango nodded her head and answered." I will Inuyasha, just tell me what that you wanted to talk?"

"Sango, I need your help, "Said Inuyasha.

Sango that still curious what Inuyasha wanted to speak asked again "What is it Inuyasha? What can I do to help you?"'

Inuyasha said again." Sango, have you ever felt your heart beating faster when you meet someone although you just meet that person for the first time, and the person image always pictured in your mind caused you couldn't sleep, and when that person smiled to you, you felt the world stopped turning, even you still can hear that person's voice although that person not beside you?"

"Oi… Inuyasha you had falling in love and in the first sight with that person. And I also ever felt like you feel now. Falling in love in the first sight, but I think I only hurt my self for love that person." Sango said with low voice.

Inuyasha looked to Sango's face that became sad, while holding her hand asked "Sango, is the person that you had falling in love in the first sight was Miroku?

Sango nodded her head and said "But unfortunately that he not loved me back, so who is that person?".

"Sorry, I can't tell you now Sango. But when the time had arrived you will know. You will know her." Inuyasha said while walked left Sango behind.

Sango in curiosity asked "Who is she Inuyasha? Please tell me, oh you're not fair Inuyasha, I had told you who that I love, but you not tell me the person who you loved."

"Sorry, but you won't regret for telling me." Inuyasha said while walked left Sango who stand in dumbfounded. "What did you mean Inuyasha?"

"Come out Miroku!" Inuyasha said and caused Sango startled and her face blushed.

Then she saw Miroku go out from behind the tree and walked approached toward where Sango stand and asked "Are you really loved me Sango?"

Miroku walked until he stood in front of Sango, lifted her chin and looked her eyes "Although I had hurt you very deeply, are you still loved me Sango?

Sango answered " I hate you because you hurt me with your act, but I can't forget you, I tried very hard but I can't although I know I only will hurting my self to love you, but I love you more than I hate you, Miroku?.

Suddenly Miroku knelt before Sango, lifted his head and said in sad voice "I'm sorry Sango, I'm sorry for had hurting you this long time, I'm sorry for had caused you cry for me for this long time. Could you forgive me Sango? Could you forgive this stupid guy for had let you wasted your time for loving me?"

Sango tears flowed to her cheek, she wiped it and knelt down in front of Miroku while holding his hand and said "I will forgive you Miroku, for all that you ever do to me, for all the hurt that you ever give to me, I'll forgive you because I love you."

Miroku pulled Sango and embraced with tight while said "I love you too and my love only for you Sango, my beautiful angel, Thanks for had forgiven me, thanks for had loved me. Would you want to be my girlfriend Sango?"

"Yes Miroku. I want to be your girlfriend, but promise me you won't flirt with other girls again." Sango said while hugged Miroku.

"I promise, I didn't want you hurt because of my act and for you Sango, I will try to change Sango for you." Miroku said.

Meanwhile Inuyasha who saw Miroku and Sangp hugged each other, decided to left both of them and go back to his classroom, and when he through the park where he and Kikyou sat yesterday, he stopped walking and looked to the bench and remembered they were sat together there and thought "Sango and Miroku become together now, they finally confessed their true feeling to each other and how about me? Kikyou, I finally know my true feeling. I had falling in love with you. Are you will accept my love, Kikyou?."

Not realized by Inuyasha, that Kagome was walked behind him, and when Inuyasha stopped walking and looked to other side, Kagome also stopped and looked toward where Inuyasha saw and felt curious. She tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and asked "What that you see Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha startled when someone tapped his shoulder, turned back and when he saw the person that tapped his shoulder was Kagome, he answered "Nothing."

Although Kagome in curiosity but she not force Inuyasha to answer her question and asked "Are you still want stand here or want go to classroom?"

"Of course, we shall go now, ladies first." Inuyasha said while let Kagome walking first

"Thanks." Kagome said and walked first before Inuyasha.

When Miroku and Sango were get in the classroom together even with holding hands made Kikyou and Kagome smiled to them, even Inuyasha smiled to them too although pretended not looking. They felt happy that Miroku and Sango finally confessed their feeling, they deserved together because they loved each other..

When Sango had arrived and sat on her seat beside Kagome, Kagome said "Sango you have to tell me how both of you and Miroku can together now?

Sango with smiled said "I will tell you Kagome."

"Oh.. I can't wait to hear your story Sango "Kagome said in excited.

"You have to be patient Kagome. Remember the class will begin."

"Yes, I know." Kagome said while lowered her head.

Inuyasha who heard Sango wanted said to Kagome her stories felt worried if Sango told Kagome or Kikyou about his stories.

He decided to talk with Sango first before she talked with Kagome or Kikyou.

After the first lesson ended, Inuyasha ask Sango to come with him for a while. His acted caused Kagome and Kikyou felt curious but they not asked him or Sango. After find more quiet place Inuyasha said in low voice and showed his pleading face while said "Sango you still remember what that I told you before right?'

Sango nodded her head and said " Yes, and do not worry Inuyasha, I won't tell Kagome or Kikyou about what that you talked to me before. But are you didn't want to tell me who the person that you love Inuyasha?

"Don't ask again Sango, like I say when the time arrived for me to confess my feeling you will know who is she, and until that please keep my secret. " Inuyasha said then continued again "And please tell you boyfriend too Sango."

"Okay…Inuyasha. You can trust us." Sango said then walked left Inuyasha

Inuyasha who saw Sango left him thought "Thank you for understand Sango."

When Sango come back to her seat Kagome that felt curious asked "What happened with you and Inuyasha?"

"Nothing he only said congratulations to me and Miroku." Said Sango and was prepared for the next lesson.

"Oh,…." Kagome said while she prepared her book for the next lesson

At Midoriko's residence

Rin already sleep, but Kikyou and Kagome still not sleep yet, both of them were talked about Sango and Miroku.

"I'm so happy that Sango and Miroku finally realized their own feeling and they confessed to each other, they had destined to be together." Kagome said in smiled while remembered how happy Sango's face when talked about how she and Miroku finally can be together.

Kikyou nodded her head and said"Yes I'm happy for them, Sango deserved to be happy can be together with Miroku, the guy she love since meet him for the first time and I think Miroku had falling in love with Sango when Sango get in Jewel High School for the first time. They had loving each other since the beginning they meet until now."

"Very happy right, nee-chan? If you can be together with someone who you loved and loved you back, and that person you always love from the beginning and you never changed your feeling toward that person. You not felt unrequited love. And I hope Miroku and Sango always together and loving each other until the end of their life like our Haha-ue and Chichi-ue." Kagome said

"Yes, very happy." Kikyou said and turned off the lamp beside her bed.

- 2 Weeks later-

Kikyou, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku today as usual time would go home together, with Inuyasha who deliver them home with his car., so he taken his car from lparking area. So Kikyou, Kagome, Sango and Miroku waited for Inuyasha until coming with his car. When Kikyou, Kagome, Sango and Miroku reached the front gate of the school, someone called Kikyou. They turned and saw Amane walking toward them.

*….Amane flashback*….

Amane was walked out from her class, and panicked when someone covered her mouth, pulled her and dragged her to one empty room. When inside the room, she shocked when saw who the person that had dragged her and said "What did you want to do with me Naraku?"

Naraku smiled evilly and said "Not you, but Kikyou, and I only need your help for that."

Amane shook her head but Naraku forced her to look him while said "You can't say no in your position now, are you not worried with your family life? You know me Amane, not only you that will suffer but your family too, ah.. your little brother maybe, you care of him right? So, you can't do anything besides do what I say."

Amane tears start to flow and said "But you won't hurt Kikyou right? She was a kind girl even she ever helped me before."

"Hmm…let me think about that later. Now " Naraku's hand starts move to Amane's throat ,,and caused Amane flinched in scared while said "Find her and take her here. After that I'll release you. Are you understands?"

Amane wanted to walk away but Naraku had blocked her way and said "But before you meet KIkyou and her friends, wiped your tears"

With hurriedly Amane walked out from the empty room while wiped her tears and finding Kikyou until she saw Kikyou almost reached the school gate and called Kikyou.

"Kikyou, .. please do not home yet, Shizuka sensei want you to meet her before you going home ." Amane said. Amane was a student from different class.

"Can't she wait until tomorrow to meet her? Inuyasha already take the car to here." Kagome said impatient

"No, she said she have something important to talk with Kikyou now. So Kikyou please come with me."

"I'll going with you Amane." Then Kikyou said to Kagome "Kagome, you may going home first with Inuyasha and please when you had arrived at home please tell to Masashi-sama to pick me here."

"Fine, I'll going home first." Kagome said

"Thanks." Kikyou said then walked approached Amane who waited for her and left Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

Kikyou felt worried what that Shizuka sensei wanted to talk about, whether about her lesson, she was in deep thought and not realized to where Amane taking her and only followed her until they stopped before one room's door and Kikyou shocked when realized to where Amane take her and asked in curious "Why are we here and not to Shizuka sensei's office?"

"She had waited for you in here, in this room." Amane answered and before Kikyou asked, Amane had pushed her inside and closed the door.

Kikyou shocked, turned back and shouted "Amane… open this door now!"

Amane didn't answer and only said in low voice and was crying." I'm sorry, Kikyou. I'm sorry."

"What did you mean Amane?" Kikyou shouted but failed when she heard Amane footsteps run left that place she tried to called her "Amane…Amane" but failed. Until she heard footsteps that walked toward her, turned back she shocked when saw who the person that stand in front of her, she backed away.

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked and moved to other way

"Why, are you scared Kikyou?" Naraku asked and walked a step forward

"What did you want from me Naraku?" Kikyou asked walked a step back

"I want you Kikyou, I want you since the first time I see you, when the first time I see you I had decided that you will be mine. Not for Inuyasha or other guy. Only mine, you belong to me." Naraku said and walked more forward.

"Are you sick or what?" Kikyou step backward and shocked when realized that she had backed to wall.

Naraku who saw Kikyou's face changed smiled evilly and said "So, you're scared now, Kikyou."

Kikyou shook her head and shocked when Naraku had pulled her closed him and laughed "Now you will."

"Kagome, Sango will help me, and even Inuyasha and Miroku will help me." Kikyou said while looked to Naraku with confidence.

Naraku pretended to worry and said " OH,,,please forgive me, Kikyou. I'll release you now ", Naraku moved to other side and let Kikyou left but before she can gone, Naraku had blocked her path, smiled and caused Kikyou flinched and he said " I'm lie Kikyou. I won't let you go."

"Release me now Naraku or I shouted again?" Kikyou said tried to threat Naraku

"Just shout Kikyou, did you think why I ask Amane to take you here?" Naraku laughed

Realized her situation Kikyou began panicked and pleading "Please Naraku, let me go. What that I do to you cause you doing this to me?"

"So, you are worried now. But you not do anything wrong my beautiful Kikyou." Naraku said while walked closer to Kikyou and caused Kikyou backed away again when Kikyou felt she couldn't moved to anywhere, she felt hopeless and said in low voice even her tears starts to flowing to her cheeck " Please Naraku, let me go."

"Hmm…Kikyou, how can I let you go now, if now I had a chance to close with you like this, even I can touch your soft cheek like this." Naraku touched Kikyou's cheek and wiped her tears while continued to speak "Wiped your tears and " Naraku's thumb touched Kikyou's lips and Kikyou's face became more panicked again when he said " And kissed your lips." When Naraku lips almost touched Kikyou lips, Kikyou turned her head to other side and caused Naraku kissed her cheek. "Not bad, but I don't want your cheek, my Kikyou." Naraku turning Kikyou head until she looked to his eyes, then he tightened his hold to Kikyou's face and leaned down to kissed Kikyou who closed her eyes with her tears starts to flow. Naraku smiled again and leaned more closer and almost touched her lips. But he stopped when heard someone said "Why this place so noisy at time like this? Am I even can't rest for a while in here?"

Both of Kikyou and Naraku only saw that person's back and his silver hair and Kikyou's face changed to relieved and said " Inuyasha."

"I'm not Inuyasha." The silver haired guy had turned and looked to Kikyou and Naraku while said. "My name is Sesshoumaru." Turned to Naraku and said "Long time no see Naraku."

End… for this chapter. **Chapter 7 : AM I WRONG TO DO THIS?**

The next chapter : This will like that stated in summaries, Kikyou will sacrifice her own feeling for Kagome's happiness and kept her own feeling as her own secret like her aunt ever done before. But Sesshoumaru became the one who find out and wondered about Kikyou's decision.

.PLEASE READ & REVIEW.


	7. AM I WRONG TO DO THIS?

**CHAPTER 7 : AM I WRONG TO DO THIS? **

I don't own INuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko.

PLEASE READ & REVIEW.

Inuyasha couldn't felt relieved when left Kikyou at school, he felt worried something will be happened to Kikyou, and Kagome also felt the same as Inuyasha. Inuyasha from his mirror car saw Kagome's face looked worried, felt curious he asked"

Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yes, I just felt something bad had happened to KIkyou, can we go back Inuyasha?'

"Em.. sure, then Inuyasha looked to Miroku and Sango while asked "Are both of you coming with us? We'll go back to school.

"Of course, we go back with you, if Kagome's sense was right and there really something bad happened to KIkyou, I have to help her." Sango said

"So we back now." Inuyasha said while turned his car back to school and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango nodded their head.

And when they had arrived in front of school gate, they saw Amane was stand in stunned there but they didn't saw Kikyou with her, felt something weird, they go out from Inuyasha's car and walked approached Amane and Inuyasha asked "Amane, why are you here? And where is Kikyou? She with you right?"

Amane starts to crying and said "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha became panicked when heard Amane's words and asked "What happened to KIkyou? Where is she?

Kagome who saw Inuyasha looked panicked even more panicked than her for KIkyou felt sad without she can say any words, she kept silent but startled when heard Amane's next words "She with Naraku."

Kagome felt worried for Kikyou and asked "Kikyou with Naraku, but why with him, you should take him to Shizuka sensei right?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But Naraku threat me and I had lying to all of you."

INuyasha's tone higher than before and from his voice, Kagome, Sango and even Miroku know that Inuyasha felt worried and angry at the same time when heard he asked to Amane again "Where is she now? How could you do this to her? She ever helped you before and now what did you do to her?"

"They were in library, please help her, I don't know what Naraku will do to her." Amane answered and when heard Amane's answer without thinking or say any words, Inuyasha running inside the school with followed by Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"Long time no see you too, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said.

"Oh, who is that girl Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked

"She is my girlfriend of course." Naraku answered and caused Kikyou shook her head and shouted "No, I'm not his girlfriend Naraku, I demanded you to release me now!"

"It seems your relationship and her not good, right Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked while walked forward toward where Kikyou and Naraku stand

"Yes, sometimes she acted like this." Naraku said while tightened his hold to Kikyou who had struggled to free from his grasp and flinched in pain and continued to said "I think we better to go now, sweetheart." Naraku said while dragged Kikyou with him.

Kikyou shook her head and said "No,… " then she turned to look Sesshoumaru for help and said "Don't let him take me, Please."

Naraku only smiled and pulled Kikyou closer to him while whispered "When we out from here Kikyou, no one will help you, no one will stop me from get you, Kikyou. You're mine."

Sesshoumaru could hear everything that Naraku said to Kikyou, but pretended not heard and only saw both of them ready to leave..

"We'll leave now Sesshoumaru. See you tomorrow." Naraku said while once again tightened his hold to Kikyou

Kikyou's voice changed panicked and shouted "No Naraku, let me go. Please Sesshoumaru. Help me."

Before Naraku can left the room Sesshoumaru started to speak "Because that girl called my name, I can't let you take her go Naraku, so before you regret release her now."

"How if I didn't want to release her ? What did you want to do, Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked

"I'll force you if I have to." Sesshoumaru said.

Suddenly before Naraku could reacted or even to fight, Sesshoumaru had punched Naraku's stomach with hard until he fall down and had successfully catch Kikyou that fainted before she fall down to ground. And before she closed her eyes he could heard she said thank you to him.

And with the sun that was setting illuminates the room, Seshoumaru can see KIkyou's face with clearly, he touched Kikyou's cheek while said "You're beautiful girl, Kikyou. I didn't know how many guy had falling in love to you."

Before he can carried Kikyou away from library room, he heard sound footstep running toward the library room and then he heard that footstep stopped, Sesshoumaru lifted his head and saw Inuyasha walked approached him and had taken KIkyou from his arm and when Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha's face looked panicked, he thought "Even Inuyasha also loves you too, KIkyou."

Inuyasha kept running while said in low voice " KIkyou, wait for me. I'll coming to help you". Then they arrived in front of library door and saw Naraku had lying unconscious. And when they looking inside, they startled when saw Sesshoumaru in there and he carried Kikyou that fainted in his arm, when saw Inuyasha walked forward to where Sesshoumaru stands felt worried, Sango said " Inuyasha, please don't.." But too late, Inuyasha had stand in front of Sesshoumaru and caused Sango and Miroku startled when saw Inuyasha without say any words to Sesshoumaru had taken Kikyou from Sesshoumaru's arm and leaving the library room, Kagome followed Inuyasha and realized more they walked away from the library room, more Inuyasha walked faster until Kagome saw Inuyasha had forgotten use his car and only run while carried Kikyou in his arm to hospital. When saw When Inuyasha carried Kikyou and left Kagome behind and even not thinking about him self, Kagome realized that Inuyasha loves Kikyou and maybe more than him self. And she felt hurt when she saw Inuyasha acted so caring to KIkyou, she felt sad and she realized her feeling toward Inuyasha, she loves him but he loves Kikyou.

When saw Inuyasha looked very far from her, her knees became weak and her tears starts flowing cause her knelt down while crying "What should I do now? Someone please help me! Please help me to stop this feeling, it's hurt, very hurt."

Sango and Miroku who saw Inuyasha left the room with carried Kikyou in his arm, and followed by Kagome, then they realized that Sesshoumaru still stand in his place before, so Miroku asked " Long time no see Sesshoumaru, I don't know you will back today, I heard you will back here tomorrow, but it's never mind. Welcome back Sesshoumaru and thank you had saved KIkyou."

Not answered, Sesshoumaru only walked passed Miroku and Sango, then when looked to where Naraku's body lying and said "Both of you look after him, I'll go home to continue my rest."

"See you tomorrow Sesshoumaru." Sango greeted but again Sesshoumaru not answered and left.

When Sesshoumaru left them Miroku sighed and said "He still not changed right Sango?"

Sango nodded her head, turned to look Naraku's unconscious body and said "What should we do with him Miroku?"

"Of course take him to police." Miroku said then both Miroku and Sango lifted Naraku's body and dragged him, when they had successfully dragged Naraku out, they saw Inuyasha's car still in front of school gate, Miroku shook his head and said " Hm…even Inuyasha had forgotten to use his car for take Kikyou to hospital and I think after today, our friendship will be different from before."

"I just hope they'll be okay." Sango said

"Me too." Miroku said

At Hospital.

Inuyasha waited for Kikyou in one of hospital room where she been hospitalized, he felt relieved when doctor told him that nothing serious happened to Kikyou, but when he remembered how tired and pale Kikyou's face when he carried her in his arm, he felt worried that he will lost her.

"Is now my time to confessed my feeling to you Kikyou, before I became too late?" Inuyasha thought still hold Kikyou's hand.

Never ever since he met KIkyou, she looked so helpless like now. He woke from his deep thought when he felt Kikyou's hand moving.

Kikyou opened her eyes with slowly and she saw Inuyasha looking to her with concern and she felt Inuyasha's hand still hold her hand, looking around she felt relieved that she had left the library room and when she looked to Inuyasha, she asked "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked

Kikyou tried remembered and said "Oh… his name was Sesshoumaru, he and Naraku almost fight each other before I became dizzy and now I'm here. So is he alright?"

"Don't need you think about him, he is alright, you're the one that not alright." Inuyasha said with his tone changed to annoyed while thought "Even in her situation like this, she still think other else, stupid girl. But I love her." Inuyasha was looking Kikyou in concern and caused KIkyou felt blushed and asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Inuyasha tightening his hold to KIkyou's hand and said "Do not you go from me Kikyou, don't."

"What did you mean Inuyasha?"

Before Inuyasha can answered, the door opened and walked inside Kagome, Sango and Miroku. At the same time Inuyasha felt Kikyou pulled her hand from his grasp. Kagome also see it and sadness showed in her eyes and Kikyou also can seeing the sadness in her eyes and asked in concern "Are you okay Kagome?"

Startled when heard Kikyou asked her, Kagome smiled to Kikyou and replied "I'm fine nee-chan. Are you alright now?"

"I'm better now with all of you here I feel better." Kikyou said in smile then she continued to ask in worried "Kagome, have you tell aunt Midoriko and Rin about me?"

Kagome startled and said "Oh…my god, I'm forgot. I'll tell them soon."

"No, Kagome. I didn't want you to tell aunt Midoriko or RIn about me, I didn't want they were worried about me, aunt Midoriko already busy with her job, I didn't want burdened her with my problem, other than that I feel better now, I want to go home with all of you." Kikyou said

"No, you have to stay here KIkyou." Inuyasha said felt impatient

KIkyou shook her head and said "No, I already fine. I want to go home."

"Inuyasha was right nee-chan, you have to stay here and rest." Kagome said

"I'll rest at home. Kagome, Inuyasha. I'm okay." Kikyou said and looked Kagome and Inuyasha who looked to her in worried.

Then Kikyou heard Inuyasha said "Fine, but tomorrow let me pick you up." When heard Inuyasha's answer, all people in the room were startled but not say any words until Kikyou while sighed and said "Fine, tomorrow you can pick me up and Kagome."

"Fine, I'll prepare the car now." Inuyasha said then left the room and before he left he also heard Kikyou speak to Miroku and Sango.

"Sango, Miroku, I'm sorry had caused all of you tired and worried because of me." KIkyou said

"We're best friends Kikyou, and we should help each other as friends. " Sango said then followed by Miroku "And you do not need worry about Naraku. We take him to police and he will be arrested for what that he had done to you."

"I'm glad to hear that, he won't cause any trouble again if he had arrested, I didn't know why he doing this to me, if not because of Sesshoumaru who had helping me, I didn't know what will be happened to me." Kikyou said in tears, and Kagome hugged Kikyou also in tears. Then Kikyou wiped her tears and and said "But with all of you here and stay with me, I feel better now. Thank you for always beside me, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and also Inuyasha."

"We'll glad you are fine nee-chan, nothing we want again besides you are safe." Kagome said in tears

"I'm okay now. Don't cry again Kagome." Kikyou said while wiped Kagome's tears.

Outside Inuyasha that heard KIkyou's words felt sad and vowed to himself "I'll protect you Kikyou."

At Taishou's residence

Sesshoumaru was in his bedroom, although he felt tired but he couldn't forget with that happened before. When saw Inuyasha acted toward KIkyou, that in the first time in their life they not argued or fight each other. It shocked him actually, but when saw the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes when walked approached him and looking to KIkyou's fainted feature, he also didn't say anything. Just let Inuyasha taken Kikyou's fainted body from his arm. He realized that Inuyasha felt worried and the most, angry to himself at the same time. Angry to himself that he couldn't protect someone that he loves and not beside her when she needed his help, worried that he will lost KIkyou.

"So is this time he will confess his feeling to her?" Thought Sesshoumaru.

"What that attracting in her that caused Inuyasha loves her and Naraku wants to get her?" Sesshoumaru thought and he pictured KIkyou image when he saw her for the first time. "First thing I know, she was beautiful" thought Sesshoumaru, but then he cursed himself for had thought about KIkyou. Then he heard sound car stopped and he knows Inuyasha had arrived "I thought he won't back to home tonight but I was wrong." He heard the sound front door opened then closed then Inuyasha footstep, and Inuyasha footstep stopped in front of his door and said in low voice "Thank you Sesshoumaru, Thank you for had saving her."

"Foolish guy, for love you had acted like this." Sesshoumaru said while closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in Suzuki's residence, Kagome that sleep in her own bedroom, still couldn't sleep, although she had tried to sleep and closed her eyes, but she still couldn't sleep. Inside her mind always thought about Inuyasha and KIkyou, how she felt hurt when saw Inuyasha carry Kikyou while run to hospital and left Kagome behind. She felt Inuyasha so far to be reached and hurt her again when saw Inuyasha hold Kikyou's hand and looked so caring toward Kikyou. Inuyasha's eyes when saw KIkyou looked so sad and worry. That time she hope, she became the one that lying in hospital bed like Kikyou and Inuyasha hold her hand like what he did toward Kikyou, but she wasn't KIikyou she was Kagome although they are twins but they were different. Still couldn't slept, she decided to write down her own feeling in her diary book "At least I will felt more relieved when I written my feeling to my diary."

So she opened her diary book and write down her own feeling.

*Italic words – for what Kagome write in her diary*

"_Dear my diary, _

_This unrequited love is hurt. Inuyasha, although it only two weeks since I met him and we became friends but I had falling in love with him since the first time I saw him Although he looked so uncaring, but when I see him, I felt safe and relieved._

_Could someone tell me, why loving someone can be so hurt like this? Now I know how Sango felt when she saw Miroku flirt with other girls, but Inuyasha not flirting with other girls. He only showed his caring to other girl and that girl was my older sister Kikyou. _

_Although I know this not my place to jealous because I even not say to him that I love him But tonight when I saw Inuyasha hold KIkyou's hand, I hope my hand become the one that he held and not Kikyou's. And I realized that maybe I never will have a chance to be with him. Because he loved KIkyou, maybe the first time he saw toward us, he was saw Kikyou and not me. I can see through his eyes, worried and anger when he heard KIkyou was in danger. _

_I was selfish right? When I thought like that._

_Kikyou, my dearest older sister, that always beside me and Rin and always protect us, became the strongest between us. Are she loves Inuyasha? If yes, I should let her together with Inuyasha, right? _

_But, can I strong enough when face both of them together? _

_God give me strength to face everything that will be happen in my live, either is bitter or sweet._

Because of tired, Kagome not realized that she had fall asleep on top her diary book that still open and wet with her tears that flow down when she written it.

Kikyou had sleep when she felt the desk lamp still turned on. Kikyou opened her eyes and saw Kagome was fall asleep on top her desk, while shook her head Kikyou walked to where Kagome sat and tried to waken her up so she can moved and sleep on the bed. Kikyou startled when she saw that Kagome fall asleep on top of her diary book, she wanted to waken her but stopped when she saw her name written down in Kagome's diary and Kagome's diary looked damp.

"Are she was crying?" Kikyou thought then felt curious, she said "I'm sorry, Kagome." Then she with gentle and careful tried to pull out Kagome's diary book and read it. She felt startled when read it and thought "She was cry because of me." While stroked Kagome's hair, she said "I won't let you hurt and cry my dearest sister, it's never mind for me that will hurt but I won't let you or Rin to be hurt, I had promised to Haha-ue and Chichi-ue to protect all of you even for your happiness and although I have to hurting my self and release someone that I loves for you Kagome."

Then with gentle and careful again, Kikyou given back Kagome's diary to it place and pretended to not known anything, after wiped her own tears, she waken up Kagome and after Kagome opened her eyes slowly and said " Nee-chan."

Kikyou smiled and said "Kagome, do not sleep here, you can sick if you do that, now move and sleep on the bed."

Kagome that realized where she was and her diary book still open, quickly closed it and looked to KIkyou that saw her in curious and asked her "What is that?"

Kagome shook her head and answered "Nothing, just my diary. Let us sleep again nee-chan."

Kikyou nodded her head and both walked back to their own bed and sleep, although both of them pretended to sleep, but each other had their own secret and silent sob.

In the morning like what Inuyasha has promised that he would pick up kikyou and Kagome in their homes and when he had arrived in front of Suzuki's residence he met with Masashi-sama and Inuyasha greeted him.

"Ohayo Masashi-sama." Inuyasha greeted

"Ohayo Inuyasha-kun, please come in!" Masashi said while opened the gate and let Inuyasha get in, accompany Inuyasha, Masashi continued asked "So you come here to pick Kagome-chan up to school, am I right?"

Inuyasha that heard Masashi's words shocked and said "Kagome, yes but…where is…" Before Inuyasha could finish his question, Kagome had got out from house and said "She went to school before you coming here Inuyasha. So what will you do now?

Inuyasha felt angry but he hold him self, after could calmed him self, he asked to Kagome "So are you ready to go now Kagome?"

Kagome who waited for Inuyasha reaction startled and said "Yes Inuyasha, please wait for a moment, I'll be ready soon."

"Fine, I'll wait you on the car." Inuyasha said then walked back to his car and sat in there.

Inuyasha POV

What was Kikyou thinking? I had said clearly to her yesterday that I will pick her up, but now when I coming she had went to school and not waited me. Didn't she know that I felt worried for her? Didn't she know that I felt scared to lose her? Didn't she know that she mean everything for me? Are she not believed I could protect her?

Inuyasha was in deep thought and not realized that Kagome had knocked his window car for a few times and caused Kagome have to stand in front of his car and it startled him. Kagome used sign language to asked him opened the door so she could get in to his car, wake up from his reverie, Inuyasha with quickly opened his door car so Kagome could get in, so Kagome sat on the seat beside with Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome were greeted to Masashi-sama before they left.

Both of Inuyasha and Kagome were silent during their way to school.

Meanwhile with Kikyou when she had arrived at Jewel High school just a couple students had arrived. She was looking for Amane but her friends said Amane not yet coming, while waiting, KIkyou walked around the school park and she found out one one attracting place, that place was a small park and also became one part with other park around jewel high school, but this park hidden by tall bushes so no one ever reached this place, many coloured flower surrounding a little waterfall, under the sakura tree, there had one bench so you can enjoy the view and felt the freshness of morning breeze "Although I had been here almost two weeks, I never come here. This must be a secret place" Thought KIkyou. Felt need a quiet place to calming her self, she walked toward the bench and sat there.

KIKYOU POV

My reason went to school early other than I wanted find and asked Amane about what happened to me yesterday, what happened with her, I also wanted to avoid Inuyasha. I didn't want too close with him, because I realized my feeling to Inuyasha. I love him and the more I close with him, with his kindness and care, my love to him will deeper. At the same time, I also didn't want Kagome felt hurt every time seeing me and Inuyasha were together. I could felt Kagome's sadness when I read her diary last night. But if what Kagome was right, that Inuyasha loves me, I have to become a really cruel person, I have to hurting him so he would forget me and move on with Kagome. Kagome was my sister and I love Kagome and RIn more than everything in this world. I love them too much and won't let them to be sad. As elder sister I had promised that I would give Kagome and Rin a happiness to them although our parents not with us again, and sacrifice my own feeling with releasing my love toward Inuyasha for Kagome and let both of them together was the one way to give happiness for Kagome. As long as Kagome and Rin were happy with their life, I would be happy for them. For that reason I would be strong, for Kagome and Rin's happiness.

To broke the silent situation with her and Inuyasha, Kagome started to speak.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure that Kikyou had her own reason why she left without telling you or me. Did you know she not tell me too about this? I only informed by Kaede baa-san that she had went to school and not waited for me or Rin." Kagome said

"So could you tell me what her reason? Why she felt she had to do this? Are she wasn't know we are felt worried if anything happened to her again? Have she think about that before?" Inuyasha said while looked to Kagome

Kagome felt hurt when heard Inuyasha's words but pretended she was fine, she said "Maybe she wanted to meet Amane and you do not need worry because I'm sure she was fine now because Naraku not in Jewel High school and no one will hurt her again."

"I hope you are right Kagome. I won't forgive my self if anything happen to her." Inuyasha said and Kagome could saw the sadness in Inuyasha's words. "You know what I felt last night when I saw her lying unconscious like last night, I worried she would left me although the doctor had said that she was fine but still inside my heart, I felt regret had let her get hurt like yesterday. How her face paled and she looked weak yesterday. Are I'm not a worth person for her?" Inuyasha said and turned look to Kagome and asked "Did you think I'm not a useful person Kagome? Am I wrong to love her Kagome?"

Kagome felt her heart more hurt when heard Inuyasha's question but still smiled to Inuyasha and said "No Inuyasha, you was worth for her, and you're not wrong to love her, just give her a chance Inuyasha. Kikyou didn't like depending to other people and that's why she never want you or other people to get trouble because of her and I believe she will love you too Inuyasha."

Felt relieved Inuyasha asked "So, I have to be patient with her right, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head and she shocked when Inuyasha reached and hold her hands while said "Thank you Kagome. Heard your words I felt more relieved and more confidence to continue confess my feeling to her. But you know although she will reject me today, I will try again."

Saw Inuyasha's face changed than before Kagome thought "I wish I became who in Kikyou position now." Kagome restrained her self from cry while thought "But I'm not her and you not love me Inuyasha. And I had hurting my self for loving you. Oh god, give me a strength to face everything either it hurts me or cause me happy."

After felt more relieved and relax, Kikyou decided to left the place to looking for Amane, so she walked to Amane's classroom but before she could met Amane, one girl who she recognized was one of Amane's friends namely Saiko approached her and give her a letter while said "You're Kikyou, right?"

Kikyou nodded her head, then Saiko continued again 'This letter from Amane, she had told me to give it to you. She had left this school today and won't back here again."

Startled Kikyou received the letter and said "Thank you"

"You're welcome." Saiko replied and wanted to leave but stopped when Kikyou with hesitated asked "Did she told you why she left this school?"

Saiko shook her head and said "No, she didn't tell me anything although I felt she had a trouble that cause her sudden moved from here. But I respedt her decision to hide it, I just hope she get the best in her life." Then she continued walked to her own classroom and left Kikyou who stand and felt guilty for what happened to Amane.

Kikyou wanted to find a quiet place so she could read Amane's letter but she stopped when someone pulled her hand. She turned back to looked the person and startled while said "Inuyasha." Before Kikyou could speak any words again, Inuyasha dragged her then he stoppen and Kikyou heard Inuyasha said "Kagome, Miroku and Sango, all of you may get in to class first. I still have something to speak with KIkyou."

Kikyou looked to Sango, Miroku and Kagome. Both of Sango and Miroku were curious but respected Inuyasha request as same with Kagome, but Kikyou could saw the sadness in Kagome's eyes and caused Kikyou thought "I hurt her again". Then Kikyou startled again when Inuyasha dragged her again and not released her until they reached the park where they talked each other for the first time.

When Kikyou and Inuyasha had arrived at the park, Inuyasha finally released her hand and lowered his head while asked with low voice "why you do this to me Kikyou?"

"Do what Inuyasha?Oh yes, I know I wrong for not telling you that I will be went to school more early today because I have my own reason Inuyasha." Kikyou said

"What reason Kikyou? Are you not afraid with what will be happen to you again after last night? Are for that reason you even had forgotten for your own safety? Why you didn't ask me to accompany you Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked while looked to Kikyou

"I didn't want to cause a trouble for you Inuyasha. I didn't want to become a burden for other people and not you too. I can take care of my self so do not worry about me." Kikyou said then turned and started walked left Inuyasha.

When saw Kikyou leaving him, Inuyasha shouted "Wait KIkyou."

KIkyou stopped her walk and turned back again and she could saw anger in Inuyasha's eyes, then she saw Inuyasha walked approached toward her while asked "You say you can take care of your self. Even after what happened with you yesterday, you still said that you could take care ot your self" Inuyasha kept walking until he standing close with Kikyou then he looked to Kikyou's eyes and said "Don't acted you're strong and didn't need other else to help you. Don't ever say you was a burden Kikyou, because for you I willing to do anything. Because … because I love you."

Then without Kikyou could say anything, Inuyasha had pulled her closer with him and embraced her. She could hear Inuyasha said "I love you Kikyou, since the first time I saw you, I had falling in love with you."

Startled by Inuyasha words and his embrace, Kikyou remained stand in her place, then image of Kagome's sad and hurt face flashed in Kikyou's mind and it caused her sad. If the situation was different, if Kagome not loves Inuyasha, maybe Kikyou would accept Inuyasha's confession and answered him "I love you too." But Kagome loves Inuyasha too, and how Kikyou could be happy with Inuyasha if every time she was happy, there someone who was crying and sad and that person was her own sister, Kagome. Hidden her own sadness, Kikyou with using her calm and steady voice while looked to Inuyasha's eyes, she answered "Thank you for always love me, Inuyasha. But I'm sorry. I didn't love you." Then she turned from Inuyasha and started walked away from Inuyasha, but she stopped again when Inuyasha asked "Oh, maybe I am too fast to say this but I still have a chance, right? And I'll wait for you Kikyou, wait until you finally can accepted my love."

Kikyou without looked to Inuyasha shook her head and said "Don't Inuyasha, don't wasted your time for me, for get my love because I'm not worth to you, I'm not worth to get your love, you only will be hurt for wait me and don't wait for me Inuyasha. Please find other girl that worth for get your love because I can't"

"But I only want you Kikyou. No other girls." Inuyasha shouted. And Kikyou without looked back said "Don't do this Inuyasha, because if you waited for me, you only will hurting your self, because I couldn't love you back. Please do not hurt your self too much because of me." Kkyou said then left Inuyasha that had knelt to ground and looked hopeless.

When Kikyou walked left Inuyasha, she saw Kagome also there and from her eyes, Kikyou could see sadness and hurt but Kikyou continued to walk without looked back to the place where now Inuyasha and Kagome were together, where Kikyou had left Inuyasha alone, and releasing her love.

Meanwhile with Kagome after saw Kikyou leaving, she walked to where Kikyou and Inuyasha were talking before, and approached Inuyasha who had knelt down to ground. Felt sad for him, she knelt down too and looked to Inuyasha, then suddenly without she could realized he had pulled her closer to him and embrace her crying while said "Please let me embrace you like this Kagome. just for a while, until I felt a little relieved and could accept the fact, Kagome why loving someone must be hurt like this? I thought just to confess my feeling to her could caused me felt a little relieved but when I face the fact that she not love me even she didn't give me a chance although I had say to her that I'll wait for her, I felt my world suddenly fall down and now I know how this broken heart feeling, and I know now why Miroku never brave confessed his feeling, because it hurt when being rejected and very hurt deeply when fully rejected. Am I not worthy for her, Kagome? Made her couldn't even give me a little chance, just to letting me showed to her that I really love her. Could I still strong enough to facing her after today? To not remember her words to me today and to sit with her and everytime I saw her, I won't remembered this hurt feeling. Am I wrong to do thisKagome? Had give my confession to her, confess that I love her. Although I say that I would try again if she rejected me today, but it's really hurt Kagome, she had broken my hope."Inuyasha said still embraced Kagome.

Kagome felt hurt when heard Inuyasha's word but she still have to comfort Inuyasha, comforting the person that she love, so Kagome let Inuyasha embraced her and said "You are not wrong Inuyasha, you are not wrong to loving someone, you just couldn't force her if KIkyou not love you back. Some day you will get someone that will love you back Inuyasha so you have to move on, Inuyasha. Just try to forget this and I know this will be hard, but we will help you. Me, Sango and Miroku will always stay beside you.

After had walked away from the place where she and Inuyasha talked before, KIkyou find out one big rock and sat there. Above the rock she can no longer hold back her tears, and started crying. While tears she said "Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. I love you too, but I couldn't let my self to accept your love. I can't Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I had hurt you, but I really couldn't be together with you. "

"You're really a stupid girl, right, Kikyou?"

Kikyou turned for looking who was the person that talking to her and startled while asked "Are you Sesshoumaru, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head while asked "Why you have to reject him if you love him?"

Kikyou stand from where she sat and started walked left Sesshoumaru who shouted to her "What is your reason for doing this? Release your love means you had sacrificed your own feeling. Are there anything that more important than your own happiness? Together with the person that you loved means you will get happiness in your life, Are you not felt regret for your decision?

Kikyou felt her anger flared up, turned back she walked to where Sesshoumaru stand, looked to him and asked "Why did you care, Sesshoumaru? Is because you had saved me before made you wanted to intervene in my life? For my debt to you I'll pay you someday. I have my own reason and to not accept Inuyasha's love was my own decision. "

Sesshoumaru walking approached KIkyou and asked "Are you not sad, Kikyou? For hurting your self and hurt him? Had sacrificed your own feeling? And maybe from now on you will be alone, because you had made your friends hate you after you acted like this.

Kikyou lowered her head and said "Let it be like this, Inuyasha will be fine because he have Sango, Miroku and Kagome and they are will helped him through this hurt feeling and for my self, I will be fine too, I will be strong to face this."

Sesshoumaru lifted KIkyou's chin, so he could looked Kikyou's eyes that started teary again, while asked "And with you, who the person that will help you, Kikyou?"

"Time will help me Sesshoumaru, time will cure my hurt." Kikyou answered.

Sesshoumaru released Kikyou's chin and started walked leaving KIkyou and said "And I'll see how the time can help you, KIkyou. Is time it really will help you or will only hurting you more deeply."

*** End for this -

Next : Chapter 8 – **You're not alone, Kikyou. **

Time actually couldn't cure people with so easy. And with Kikyou, pretended she was strong but she had been hurt. Pretended she was fine but actually she was sad. After what that happened between KIkyou and INuyasha, the friendship between Kikyou, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were not same again like before. Kikyou started away from them because she known she was the reason for Inuyasha sadness, everytime they meet Kikyou could saw the hurt and sadness that showed in Inuyasha's face. Kikyou had accepted the fact that she will be alone until the day Sesshoumaru moved in the class same with her.


	8. YOU'RE NOT ALONE, KIKYOU

**Chapter 8 : You're not alone, Kikyou.**

I don't own Inuyasha.

."-

Before Yamato could get in to his office room, Misa informed him that Sesshoumaru had waited for him in his office room.

"Thank you Misa."

"You're welcome, Yamato-sama"

When Yamato opened his office door, he saw Sesshoumaru had sat on the seat in front of his desk. He closed the door and said

"Ohayo… Sesshoumaru." Yamato greet Sesshoumaru.

"Ohayo… Yamato sensei." Sesshoumaru greet back.

"So you came here to give me your report during your student exchange programs, right?" Yamato asked

"Yes, here my report sensei "Sesshoumaru said while give Yamato his report then he continue again "And one thing again." Sesshoumaru said

"What is it?" Yamato asked while checking Sesshoumaru report

"Sensei started today I wanted to move in the class same with Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in demanded tone.

"In the same class with Inuyasha, but if you and Inuyasha being in the same class, it will be mean a trouble for me, I didn't wanted both of you fight or quarrel in the class." Yamato said showed his worried face.

"Don't worry Sensei, I didn't move there to fight with him, and I won't shaming my self to fight him or quarrel with him, other than that I know that Naraku not in this school anymore, it's means there will be empty seat in that class, so you couldn't say no for my request." Sesshoumaru said

When Sesshoumaru mentioned Naraku name, Yamato sighed while thought "Amane left this school because of him and if Midoriko known what happened to Kikyou, Kikyou and Kagome definitely not in this school anymore."

*Yamato flashback "

Yamato was still in his office when he heard his office door knocked. Felt wondered because Misa already went to home couple hours ago, he opened the door and startled. Amane stood in front of his door and was crying. Amane was a girl that not really smart but she was a good girl. With patiently he asked "Why are you crying Amane? Why are you still at school?"

Then he startled when heard Amane said "Yamato sensei, something happening to KIkyou, you should help her, Sensei."

"Kikyou. What happened with her, Amane? Where is she?" Yamato asked

"She was in library with Naraku?" Amane replied still crying

"Naraku. What he wanted to do toward Kikyou? Yamato asked felt worried

Amane shook her head and said "I don't know Sensei, I don't know. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and MIroku already go there to save Kikyou. I hope Kikyou are fine."

"Fine, Amane stop crying, you can go home now. I'll handle this besides I'm sure with Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku already go to save her, she will be fine. Do not worry again." Yamato said while walked left his office followed by Amane.

When Yamato walked through corridor of class and almost approached library room, he stopped when saw through the window, Inuyasha running and he carried Kikyou in his arm. He smiled and thought "Foolish boy, why don't you use your car. It will faster than running." Then he felt sad when looked Kagome that left behind, knelt down to ground and was crying "love triangle" Thought Yamato.

Yamato walked to where Kagome knelt down and asked "Come with me, Kagome. I know which hospital Inuyasha taken Kikyou."

"Sure, sensei. Thanks" Kagome said while wiped her tears.

When Kagome and Yamato had arrived at the hospital, they saw Inuyasha looked weak and sad. Yamato saw Kagome approached Inuyasha and sat beside him, he followed behind. He heard Inuyasha said in low voice with his head looked to ground" She was fine, Kagome, I'm glad she was fine. Oh Kagome how useless I am, had let KIkyou became like this."

"You're not, Inuyasha. You had doing the best for her. She been fine now."Kagome said tried to comfort Inuyasha.

"Yes, but I should the first that come to her and help her not Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said

"So, Sesshoumaru had helped KIkyou, Inuyasha?" Yamato asked felt wonder.

"Yes, and for that I feel thankful to him." Inuyasha said. Then when the doctor came out from the room after he finished examine Kikyou and informed them that they already could get in. The person that first got in to the room to see her is Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha really care about her Kikyou" thought Yamato while look to Kagome that stand in front of him and looked hurt. "But Kagome hurt because of them"

"Are you…." When Yamato wanted asked Kagome, he heard Sango called Kagome name. Kagome who heard her name been called, turned back and looked to Sango and Miroku that just coming, Sango and Miroku bowed their head when saw Yamato sensei and Miroku informed him that Naraku had been prisoned for what he had done toward KIkyou.

"So, where is Inuyasha? Sango asked

"He had been inside." Kagome replied. Miroku and Sango looked to Kagome with sympathy.

"Are you okay, kagome? Sango asked felt worried

"Yes I am. Do not worry Sango, Miroku."

"So we get in now."Sango said while looked to Kagome and Miroku who nodded their head.

"I want to buy some food for all of you and when I back I will see her."Yamato said then walked left the teenager

"Arigatou Yamato sensei.." Miroku, Kagome and Sango said in unison.

When Yamato came back from canteen after bought some food, he got in to Kikyou room. He didn't saw Inuyasha inside, felt curious, he asked

"Where is INuyasha? He is not here?"

"Nee-chan wanted to go home, so Inuyasha take his car and will drive neechan and me to our home." Kagome replied

"Are you sure, Kikyou, you want to go home with your condition like now?"Yamato asked felt worried with Kikyou condition that looked weak.

"Yes, Yamato sensei. I'm better now. I have to go home, I didn't want aunt Midoriko known about this and caused her and Rin were worried because of me." Kikyou said then she with plead voice said"And Yamato sensei for that. Please do not tell about what happened to me to the students or my aunt. Aunt Midoriko already busy with her duty and her patient, I didn't want to burden her with my problem, she already given us too much."

When heard Kikyou words, Yamato think "Her character almost similar with Midoriko, always didn't want to become a burden for other people.", then with sighed he nodded his head and said "I won't tell her. I promise, Kikyou. And for the students, do not worry they even didn't know the reason why Naraku not in Jewel School anymore."

"Arigatou, Sensei. Em.. Sensei, who that tell you about me?" Kikyou asked

"Amane tell me about what happened to you." Yamato said

"I see." Kikyou said then they saw Inuyasha got in and ignored Yamato that being there and said in demanding tone to KIkyou "Once again, remember what I say before, Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled and nodded her head while said "Alright, Inuyasha."

*** End flashback***

Yamato sighed while written down a letter and give it to Sesshoumaru "Fine, I let you get in the same class with Inuyasha, but please don't make a trouble in that class."

Sesshoumaru take the letter and said "Alright Sensei, I'll leave now." Then he walked left from Yamato office.

Yamato sighed when saw Sesshoumaru leaving and said "Oh, my god, I hope he not caused a trouble in the class with being in the class same with Inuyasha. It seems my duty here become harder for me to do with the teenager students and their problem, school council and even with their family."

*….

After saw Sesshoumaru left, KIkyou was back sat on the rock, then opened Amane's letter and read it.

_Amane letter :_

_Kikyou, I'm sorry, I 'm not intend to trap you in library with Naraku, I helpless, Naraku had forced me, he would made me and my family suffer if I didn't follow his request. I running from the library, from you, I pray, pray that someone will came and help you, because I couldn't help you, I'm too scared and didn't brave. I felt glad when Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku back again to school so they could help you. I couldn't face you again after what that I done to you yesterday. I had run away from you when you was in danger. I felt shame to show my self in front of you, so I decided to leave this school. I hope you can forgive me KIkyou, forgive me for my weakness and my lacked braveness. I'm Sorry, KIkyou. _

_Amane._

During read the letter KIkyou's tears flowing, while wiped her tears she said "I'm sorry, Amane, you have to suffer because of me. I should never come to this school. If I'm not here, you won't get trouble with Naraku and cause you doing this, leaving your friends and this school. If I never coming here, I won't meet Inuyasha and hurt him, even I had hurt Kagome too. Oh.. Why this happen to me? Why I always cause other people hurt and suffer even to the people that I care? From now on, I won't let other people hurt or suffer because of me. I will away from Sango, Miroku and especially from Inuyasha, because I had hurt him too much and caused him suffering. And Kagome I will away from her too, because Inuyasha needed her. I won't let other people too close with me, because I only will cause them hurt and made them in trouble." Then after regained her composure and wiped her tears, she walked to her classroom.

When Kikyou had arrived in her classroom, the bell had rang, so many students already in the class. And so with Kagome, Sango and Miroku, they are already sat on their own seat. But when she looked Inuyasha, she startled when saw Inuyasha not sat beside her anymore, but he sat on the seat beside Miroku. Kikyou walked through the place where Inuyasha and Miroku sat and Miroku smiled and greet her, but when she greet Inuyasha, Inuyasha not answered and only kept looked to outside and avoided look to Kikyou, and made Kikyou think "I had hurt him, so I deserved to get this, be ignored by him." Even when she through the place where Kagome and Sango sat, Sango greeted back, but Kagome had ignored her. Kikyou felt sad but she hidden it, she continue walked to her own seat. Now the person that sat on Inuyasha seat was Hojo. When saw Kikyou approached her seat, Hojo greet her and Kikyou greet him back.

When the class just started, although pretended was give her attention to Shizuka sensei who was lecture a lesson, actually Kikyou was saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha who now sat in front of her, from now on she only could saw them from behindShe decided to not together with them for now, because how cruel she was, if she still together with them when she know how Inuyasha feeling every time he have to see Kikyou, he will be hurt and sad. And only Kagome, Sango and Miroku being around him that could accompany him and cured him with their friendship. And maybe with her away from them, Inuyasha with slowly could forget her, and with Kagome who Kikyou believe will always stay beside Inuyasha, Inuyasha can felt Kagome love for him, accept Kagome love and they became the reason why she rejected Inuyasha love, for Kagome happiness. Then she wake from her reverie when she heard someone knocked the door class and caused not only Kikyou that curious when saw who the person that walked in to her classroom, even all the students included Miroku,Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were curious when saw Sesshoumaru walked in to the classroom and given Shizuka sensei letter. His act cause all students murmured each other. Inuyasha glared to Sesshoumaru that remained calm while thought "What is he doing here?"

Then they were startled when Shizuka sensei after finished read the letter said"Welcome to this class Sesshoumaru." Then Shizuka sensei while look around her students said "Let me see, where you…." Before Shizuka sensei could continue her words, Sesshoumaru had cut her with say "I'll choose my own seat Shizuka Sensei, if you allow me"

"Fine, but I think you only can…" Shizuka sensei wanted to say but once again stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru ignored her and had walked to find his own seat, and the students eyes were followed to where Sesshoumaru walked and when Sesshoumaru through the place where Inuyasha and Miroku sat the students were hold their breath felt worried Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will fight or quarrel each other. But nothing happen, they only saw Inuyasha glared to Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru ignored him and with calm passed the place where Miroku and Inuyasha sat. All the students except Kagome and Kikyou were wondered because it's for the first time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha meet each other without fight or quarrel. Curiosity still filled in all students mind with question "Where actually he wanted to sit?" when they saw Sesshoumaru also passed the place where Kagome and Sango sat. Only two row place again, and they were startled when saw Sesshoumaru stopped at the place where Kikyou and Hojo sat and heard he asked in demanded tone "You didn't mind if I taken your seat, Hojo?"

Inuyasha who saw Sesshoumaru wanted to sit beside Kikyou, felt his anger flared up, he stand from his seat then shouted "Why are you have to sit there, Sesshoumaru? That seat belong to Hojo, you could choose the empty seat, right?"

Sesshoumaru ignored INuyasha while looked to Hojo and asked again "So, did you mind if I take this seat Hojo?"  
Hojo sighed then said "It was okay, Inuyasha. Don't quarrel in this class okay. Sesshoumaru, you can take my seat and I'll move to other seat."

"Thank you, Hojo." Then Sesshoumaru waited until Hojo finished prepared his stuff and move to other seat. All the students were murmured each other again but stopped when Shizuka sensei shouted "Please silent, now because Sesshoumaru had find out his seat, we continue our lesson" Then Shizuka sensei look to Inuyasha that still stood while glared to Sesshoumaru and said "Inuyasha, you should sit now, so we can back to our lesson."

Although still felt angry, Inuyasha obey Shizuka sensei request, turned back anad looked to in front of class and give his attention to her lesson, but Inuyasha didn't felt relieved when known Sesshoumaru sit with Kikyou and thought "If he do anything to Kikyou, he will be regret."

Kikyou ignored Sesshoumaru when he sat on his seat beside her, even when Sesshoumaru greet her, she didn't greet back. Sesshoumaru smiled then sat while said with whisper and only KIkyou could hear "I moved here to see, whether what you say was true, that time will help you, KIkyou. I wanted to see whether time really can cure you. If I not see it closely, how I can know you didn't lie to me."

Kikyou felt her anger flared up and look to the side where Sesshoumaru sat. Instead of angry, she said in low voice "See what you wanted to see and do what you wanted to do, whatever your reason, Sesshoumaru. I'm not bothered with it. But do not ever interfere in my life or questioning for what I do, or why I do, so don't ever bother my life. And once again, Sesshoumaru do not close with me, Sesshoumaru, because I will only hurting other people or made them in trouble because of me." Then Kikyou looked to outside through the window.

Sesshomaru could hear Kikyou word clearly and turning look to her, while thought "You said you are strong, Kikyou. But actually you weak, with avoided all people, you had closed your self and it showed that you are weak."

*…..=…

AT TAISHOU' RESIDENCE

It was evening when Sesshoumaru arrived at home and he saw Inuyasha had waited him and looked angry. He walked passed Inuyasha then stopped when Inuyasha shouted "Why did you move to my class and choose to sit with Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru with annoyed answered "That's not your business, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt his anger more flared up when heard Sesshoumaru answer, then he approached where Sesshoumaru stood and said "Do not ever caused her in trouble or you tried to harm her, if you do that, you will regret." then he walked left the place where Sesshoumaru stood and without turned to look he said "Although she had rejected me, but I won't let any harm happen to her, even if I have to fight you because of that, Sesshoumaru." Then he continued walked again but stopped when heard Sesshoumaru with mocking tone said "So, you had been rejected Inuyasha? Is she told you what the reason?"

Inuyasha with lowered his head answered "She didn't love me, Sesshoumaru, that's the reason. Although I had said to her, that I will wait for her until she accepted my feeling but she said she not worthy for me to wait, not worthy to get my love, that I have to find other girl that love me, and that girl not her, waited for her only will wasted my time. And I accepted what that Kagome, Sango and Miroku were saying was true, I can't force KIkyou to love me back although I really love her."

"So you give up already, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked still use his mocking tone.

Inuyasha shook his head and "I don't know yet, but for now, I still not ready to face her, even see her, without remember her words and my heart that hurt. But that didn't means you can cause her in trouble, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha then walked leaving Sesshoumaru.

When saw Inuyasha left, Sesshoumaru think "So, you give up Inuyasha. What will you do if you know she actually love you too, Inuyasha?"

Meanwhile at Midoriko residence, Kagome couldn't sleep, although she had closed her eyes. Then she heard sound the door opened then closed, she opened her eyes and saw Kikyou's bed had empty. "Where is she?"Kagome thought then she with slowly rise from her bed and walked out from bedroom to looking KIkyou. She walked until she reached living room but still couldn't find Kikyou. Then she opened the front door to looking outside, and found KIkyou was sat on the bench at the park while saw the moon. From what Kagome seen, Kikyou looked sad, she approached her and startled when Kikyou asked "Did you hate me Kagome because what I had done toward Inuyasha?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you about this nee-chan, are you really not loves him? Why you have to reject him like that and even not given him a chance to get your love?"

"Are he really couldn't get a chance nee-chan? He's really love you and to get your love, he willing to wait." Kagome said

Kagome became silent then after a while, she asked "Couldn't you to try, accept his love and be his girlfriend? Maybe with the time elapsed, you can love him like he loves you, can you?."

Kikyou could heard a sorrow in Kagome's voice, she stood from where she sat, turning to look Kagome and said ''I can't Kagome, I can't let him wasted his time to wait for me when I know there one girl that worthy for his love, and that girl love him so much more than her self."

Kagome shocked and asked "Who is the girl who you mean?"

Kikyou looked to Kagome and answered "The girl that I meant was you, Kagome.. You are loves him, am I right, Kagome?"

Kagome looked to Kikyou and her tears starts flowing down while answered "I do love him, nee-chan, and for him I'll do anything. Even beg you for accepted his love so he can be happy."

"And you have to be hurt for that?" asked Kikyou while looked to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head and said in tears"Yes, I willing been hurt for him." Then Kikyou reached her hand to wiped Kagome tears that had flow down to her cheek while said "Don't do this Kagome, don't hurt your self too much, because more than me, you more worthy to get Inuyasha's love because you love him very much and Kagome with your love, you can cure him and help him to forget his sadness and his love for me. I believe he will love you back when he realized how your really love him."

"I don't know nee-chan, is he will love me back like you say but I hope he will. I'll help him nee-chan even if he didn't love me back, I'll stay beside him and comfort him. So you really can't accept his love?." Kagome asked while wiped her tears.

Kikyou shook her head and said "No, I can't accept his love, so for a good of Inuyasha, I will stay away from you, Sango and Miroku until I see him better because I know every time he see me, he will remembered his sadness, and my words when I rejected him and cause him sad again."

"So, that's means you will be alone at school." Kagome said felt worried

"Not really, I still have my book to accompany me. Do not worry for that. I'll be fine." Kikyou said in smile while walked left Kagome that still stand in stunned, turned back, she shouted "Are you still wanted to stay there until dawn?"

Kagome shook her head and walked to where Kikyou stood then both of them left the park with Kikyou walked behind her. Didn't know or realized by Kagome, that Kikyou wiped her tears when walking behind her.

The next day like what that Kikyou say to Kagome that she will away from Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha at school, so when Kagome and Kikyou arrived at school

"Ohayo, Sango, Miroku" KIkyou greeted Sango and Miroku then followed by Kagome.

"Ohayo, Kagome, Kikyou" Sango and Miroku greet back

Then Kikyou looked to Inuyasha and greeted him "Ohayo, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha not answered or looked to Kikyou, then he heard Kikyou said ""My apologized Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, I can't stay here and talk with all of you too long, I still have something to do, I have to get inside to classroom now. See you in the class."

Sango and Miroku that nodded their head and said " Em…See you in the class Kikyou." Kikyou looked to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha only given Kikyou his slight nod.

"I know I am cruel to be like this, but I'm sorry Kikyou, I still can't face you without remembered your words to me yesterday." Inuyasha thought felt sad.

All of them became silent when saw Inuyasha eyes changed sad, until Kagome turned look to Sango and asked her "So Sango, are you still want go to cafeteria?"

Sango startled when heard Kagome question, but she answered "Oh… of course, other than that Miroku will pay our food for today."

Sango looked to Miroku who stood beside her and asked him "Am I right, Miroku?"

Although Miroku sighed, but he smiled to Sango and answered " For you my princess, whatever you want I'll give it to you, I had give you my love and my heart, and it's not matter for me to pay for your food and for our dearest friends too."

Sango's face blushed while said "Do not flirt me, Miroku!"

"But, that's true. You're my princess and the only one in my heart" Miroku said while hold Sango's hand. Then both of them walked together with holding hands and left Kagome and Inuyasha behind. Kagome laughed while Inuyasha shook his head, both of them still stood together until Kagome said "So Inuyasha. Are we just stand here or follow them?"

"Of course follow them Kagome. When else you can eat with free without need to pay, let's emptied Miroku's pocket." Inuyasha said while smiled, then walked passed Kagome and left her behind.

Kagome smiled when saw Inuyasha smile, she stand in stunned and startled when Inuyasha turned looked to her and shouted "Are you coming, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head and walked toward Inuyasha then walked beside him.

KIKYOU POV

Although Sango, Miroku, and Kagome seem talked like usual, but I know they tried to comfort Inuyasha, to make him slowly forget his sadness because of me. I smiled when I see Miroku held sango's hand and both of them walked together with holding hands, I felt happy for them because they can be together, they were deserved to get the happiness after what they had through. Then I see Inuyasha smile to Kagome, and Kagome smiled back to him and when both of them walked side by side, I felt my heart hurt. So this is the feeling called jealous, but I don't deserved to jealous because I'm the one that release my love for Inuyasha and let Kagome to be with him. But still my heart hurt when saw them together and I can't stopped it, then I felt my single tears flow down to my cheek. I felt needed someone to comfort me, to beside me and said to me that I'll be fine. But I can't find that person now, because from now on there no Miroku, Sango and even Kagome to stay beside me, I had let them go to comfort Inuyasha. To comforted the person that been hurt because of me. And without them I'll be alone. From now on I know I'll be lonely. God please give me strength to face this loneliness. Why this happened to me? Why I have to fall in love with someone who my sister loves too, if we are not falling in love with the same person maybe now will be different, I won't need to be like this, to hurt someone, and be alone.

I was deep in thought and not realized there someone watching me, I startled when heard someone speak "You are crying for your love or your friends?"And from his voice I know he was mocking me. I know who was speaking. He was Sesshoumaru.

I didn't want to answer his questions, so without turned around to face him, I walked away and left the spot where I stand and ignored him. I can felt he glared to me and heard his footstep following me. Why he have to following me? Couldn't he leave me alone?"

I felt my foot walked fast, faster, then I running. I could hear his footstep following me, I kept running until I reached the place where I can felt relieved and peace. I stopped when I saw Sesshoumaru had stand in front of me and startled me. I never realized that he had running passed me then I felt my knees weak and I knelt to ground.

SESSHOUMARU POV

I just back from my private place when I saw Kikyou stand in one spot and looked to something or someone, when I followed to where her eyes saw , I saw Inuyasha with their friends, I know their names Sango, Miroku and one girl that looked like Kikyou was Kagome her twins sister. I saw her and felt curious first she was smiled then she crying. So I approached her and stood behind her without she ever realized I being there. After I saw Inuyasha and Kagome left the place where they were stood before, I startled her and using my mocking voice asked her"You are crying for your love or your friends?"

But this girl not answered me, pretended not hear my question, she turned and walked away. I felt my anger flared up, never ever I be ignored by other people and not her too. So I followed her, but she walked fast, faster and I realized that she had running from me, I won't let her go without answer my question. But I know where she wanted to go and I felt angry, she run to my private place, before she even realized I had stand in front of her and I saw she knelt down to ground.

NORMAL POV

Kikyou knelt down to ground and her tears started flowing. Sesshomaru looked to her then walked toward where she knelt down. He knelt down before her and lifted Kikyou's chin to facing him while asked

"So, which one you reason to cry?"

Kikyou asked "Why did you need to know?"

"I just wanted to know whether my stupid half brother, can get his chance to get your love, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said while looked to KIkyou's brown eyes "She had beautiful eyes." Then he smirked when she glared to him and said "Please leave me, Sesshoumaru. Just leave me alone and do not bother me again. You remember right with what I said to you yesterday to not questioning me for what I do or my reason and you to not too close with me. So I demanded you to leave me alone. Go away from me."

"I never take order from other else and not from you too and I won't leave this place until you answer my question. And for your words yesterday I didn't remember I agree with that, so answer me so I'll leave you. Why are you crying? Is because you lost your friends or you lost your love." Sesshoumaru asked.

Kikyou sighed while asked "Are you really will leave me after I tell you my reason?"

Sesshomaru nodded and said "If you say the truth."

"Fine, my reason why I'm cry was because, because my own destiny and that I still weak although I always tried to be strong. Even when my parents died, actually I felt very sad but for my sister's sake I tried to strong, and when the day I trapped inside the library with Naraku, I very afraid with him, but I acted strong to face him, to not showed my weakness. Then today when I thought I will be fine to be alone and I can strong to face that I will be lonely, I was wrong. I felt sad when I thought no one beside me to comfort me, to accompany me and no one beside me to talked about my feeling, and this hurting me . I know I still have Rin and my aunt Midoriko, but I also can't tell them about my true feeling, I only can keep my true feeling as my own secret." Kikyou said in tears.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kikyou with concern, lifted her body so both of them in stand position, then said "You can tell me Kikyou."

KIkyou shook her head while said "No, I can't tell you, not now, but when I am ready maybe I'll tell you. So now you will leave me alone right?"

Sesshomaru smirked then walked left Kikyou, but instead of left the place, he sat on the bench under the sakura tree and caused Kikyou shouted "You said you will leave me alone, but why are you still here?"

"It's true I say that I'll leave you alone but I didn't say that I'll leave this place, Am I right, Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru said, then he continued "Other than that, I want to know how you can find this place because I didn't remembered I ever let other people or students to come near this place. You had got in to other people place without any permission.

Kikyou felt her anger is back, but quickly she regained her composure, then using her mocking voice and same tone with how Sesshoumaru asked her before, she teased back "Are you blind or you can't read Sesshoumaru? Because I didn't see any sign here that showed you own this place neither me too been informed that no one allowed to being here."

Sesshoumaru glared from where he sat and walked approached toward Kikyou who stand in front of him and closed their distance. Kikyou glared to him then she startled when Sesshoumaru's hand moved to her waist and lowered his face to hers and when Sesshoumaru's face only inch with her, Kikyou avoided to look him and turned to the side. Sesshoumaru smirked with her reaction then touched Kikyou's cheek "Hm.. beautiful face." Then he continued moved his hands to moved some strands and tucked it to behind Kikyou's ear while whispered to her" Beautiful voice but very sarcasm, KIkyou. And for your words to me before, you will get a punishment. "

Kikyou's face changed to worry and turning to look Sesshoumaru that smirked to her and said "Your punishment is you won't alone and you can't alone. Because from now on you have to stay beside me, other than that I shall remind you that you can't objected with my demand because you owe me your life. And this was a half payment for your debt." Then Sesshoumaru, turned from her and walked left her that stand and looked shocked. Then he smiled when heard Kikyou shouted "You can't do this to me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshoumaru without turned back to face Kikyou said "I can Kikyou. Other than that, yesterday you had said that I can do what ever I wanted to do, so not let you alone was what I wanted to do now. Am I right you ever say like that, Kikyou?."

Kikyou nodded her head while answered "Yes, I ever say like that but this not what I meant."

"I'll do what I wanted to do, Kikyou. See you in the class." Sesshoumaru said while walked left KIkyou who continue to shout his name. Sesshoumaru while walked while thought "Why I have to do this? Just see her crying and looked helpless, I just felt pity on her, right? That's right, felt pity on her" Then he continued walked to classroom and walked to his seat ignored all students eyes that still felt curious about his reason get in to their class , not long time after, Kikyou walked in to classroom and glared when he smiled to her. And when she arrived on her seat, she said with low voice"You will regret ever choose this, Sesshoumaru. You will regretted your decision to be beside me and not let me alone"

"I won't, I won't ever regret my own decision.." Sesshomaru replied.

Kikyou sighed then said "So, we'll see who is right, me or you?"

**NEXT CHAPTER** : **I never regret, because I love you.**

With the time and day elapsed, their feeling became stronger than before, Kagome and Inuyasha became close together. So what happen with Sesshoumaru is he will regret his decision or not?


	9. I NEVER REGRET, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

**CHAPTER 9 : I NEVER REGRET, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

In the next day, Kikyou didn't wanted to made any reason for her acted to avoided Inuyasha, so she going to school more early than Kagome, and when Kikyou had arrived at classroom there still no one students in the class, she only saw Sesshoumaru already sat on his seat and was looked to outside, when saw Sesshoumaru, Kikyou sighed while thought "I hope he's not seriously with his words yesterday and he had forgotten what he ever said to me." Kikyou walked to her seat beside Sesshoumaru and after put her bag and wanted walked to outside, her walk stopped when Sesshoumaru without looked to her asked "You still remembered what I told you yesterday, right Kikyou?"

Kikyou walked back to her place Sesshoumaru and said in low voice "But, I just wanted going to library, Sesshoumaru and you can't come with me because if you doing like this, the students will more curious about us, they already in curious when you decided to sit beside me so don't made them more curious again with me have to always stay beside you or you have to following me to wherever I go"

Sesshoumaru had stood from his seat while said with mocking tone "you let me come with you or I'll tell Inuyasha about your true feeling. If I say the truth, you can back to Kagome, Sango, Miroku and mainly Inuyasha and you didn't need to stay away from them and make you only can see them from distance. You love him, right? And I believe until now you still love him."

Kikyou glared to Sesshoumaru while looking around the class felt worried any one heard Sesshoumaru's words. And when realized that no one heard him, Kikyou sighed and said "I didn't know why you doing this, Sesshoumaru and I hate you for this, I'll let you come with me but do not ever told anyone about my feeling and mainly not to Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru smirked then follow Kikyou who had walked away before him, when Kikyou walked outside instead of walking straight to library, she stopped when saw Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha talked each other and when she looked to Inuyasha she could saw the sadness in Inuyasha although he laughed but he's not fully happy. Remembered how she had hurt Inuyasha cause Kikyou felt sad then lowered her head and her tears almost fall down if she didn't being startled by Sesshoumaru who suddenly hold her hand and dragged her left the place where she stood without say any words.

"Sesshoumaru, you didn't need to hold my hand and dragged me like this, release my hand now. Other than that with you acted like this, all students will more curious about we are now." Kikyou said while tried released her hand from Sesshoumaru grasp. But instead of released Kikyou's hand, Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp while said "You say you want going to library, so I'll take you there now."

Sesshoumaru walked before KIkyou and kept hold Kikyou's hand while Kikyou lowered her head to avoided looked the students who saw them with curious and were murmured each other.

Inuyasha turned his head when heard a gasped voice and he saw Kikyou and Sesshoumaru walked together with Sesshomaru hold Kikyou's hand, caused Inuyasha felt jealous and thought "So, the reason why Kikyou rejected me, because she loves Sesshoumaru, but how? Whether when Sesshoumaru helped her made her falling in love with him and made me the one who first time seeing her being rejected, If not Sesshoumaru who saved her but me, is she will loves me?

And how Sesshoumaru could hold Kikyou's hand like that meanwhile me only can hold her hands when she lying unconscious at hospital?"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who suddenly stopped his laugh and looked sad, then she turned for see to where Inuyasha saw, she startled when saw Kikyou walked behind Sesshoumaru with Sesshoumaru hold KIkyou's hand. Kagome turned back and looked to Inuyasha again, and she could saw that there had jealousy in Inuyasha's eyes besides his sadness. To restore the atmosphere like before, Kagome with excited said.

"Em.. Sango. How if we going to beach today to seeing sunset after school together?"

Sango who realized what that Kagome want to do answered "Oh, that's a good idea, Kagome. And you, Inuyasha, you have to join us. And if you didn't want, with very regret I and Miroku have to drag you from your room then from your house." Sango said while glared to Inuyasha.

Looked to Kagome with her pleaded face and Sango who still glared to him, Inuyasha sighed then answered "Fine, I'll going."

"That's great, Inuyasha. Thank you, it will be fun if we can go there together just for refreshing." Kagome said with excited.

Sesshoumaru finally release his grasp when they had arrived in front of the library room, instead walked in to the library room, she turned back and walked to opposite direction from library room and Sesshoumaru followed her. And when Kikyou walked to one park where no students there and followed by Sesshoumaru, couldn't hold her patience anymore, she turning back to Sesshoumaru and shouted "Sesshoumaru, don't follow me! Leave me alone. And do not follow me again you only made me more get in trouble with you acted like this." Then after finished she turned back from Sesshoumaru and had continued her walk, but her walk stopped when heard Sesshoumaru said in mocking voice "What trouble happened to you with me acted like this? Is because the students and their curiosity or because you didn't want Inuyasha to see you with me which trouble to you? If you worried because the students and their curiosity, you can just ignore them. And if the trouble is because you worry about Inuyasha feeling when see us together, I was helping you, actually, right? You are the one who wanted him to go, for him to forget his love to you and he was the reason now you away from your friends and choose to be alone, so this was the best way to made him can forget you when he think you be together with other guy."

Kikyou was in silent and after a while she said "Yes, but I didn't want to hurt him again. I had hurt him deeply on the day I rejected him with my words, and

Sesshoumaru cut her words with say "So, are you had regretted your own decision?"

Kikyou shook her head and wanted to answered but Sesshoumaru had cut her words, while approached to where Kikyou stood "Do not say you are not regret, because I know, you do regret.. I can see through your eyes, you had lying to your self when you say you are okay with life like this, with you stand by your own and didn't need other people beside you, with you choose to life in your loneliness. You can simply back to your life like before, together with your friends, just tell Inuyasha that you love him. He still loves you, KIkyou and when he know you love him too, both of you will happy together, and you didn't need to be like this." At the same time Sesshoumaru said "to be alone ", he had stood in front of KIkyou and looked to her with impassive face. Sesshoumaru saw Kikyou's tears starts to flow""All you say was true, Sesshoumaru. But I can't, although from the bottom of my heart I want to say the truth because this lie was hurting me, but I can't if I tell the truth my feeling to Inuyasha, I only will hurt many people if I say the truth."

Sesshoumaru looked to Kikyou's eyes and said"You're foolish girl, Kikyou for other people's sake you had doing this, you only complicating and more hurting your self, KIkyou."

Kikyou wiped her tears then answered "I know that, Sesshoumaru. But this was what I had decided. I just need to be stronger and I'll be fine. And you didn't need to accompany me just to make me not feel alone. I'll be okay."

"I think I can't do what you want, KIkyou. Because I'm not a person who will take back my own words." Then Sesshoumaru walked pass Kikyou and he heard Kikyou said in low voice "You shouldn't need to do this Sesshoumaru."

Rin walked together with Mina and Mizuki to her home because they were planned to do home work together. During their way to home, they talked about the study and exam that will be held a few weeks again.

"Kohaku was a very smart boy, right?" Mina asked in excited

"Yes. He's very smart and he's patient too toward us when we asked his help with our lesson." Mizuki said then looked to Rin while asked "Did you think like that too, Rin?

Rin nodded her head while said "Other than that, he also very patient with us. And because he agreed to teach us, I definitely sure we will pass the exam with well.

"Me too." Mizuki and Mina said in unison.

"It's so fun we can walk home together and talked like this." Rin said then she shocked when heard Mizuki shouted "Watch out Rin."

Rin face paled but instead of moved from where she stood, she only stand with stunned when saw the car running with fast toward her way and almost hit her if not someone pulled her to other side. Still shocked, Rin turning her head and looked to one long silver haired guy who had helped her, quickly she stand from where she fall before and bowed her head while said" Thank you, nii-san, for had saving me."

Sesshoumaru stand from the ground and said "Next time, do not just stand there like that, stupid girl. "

Rin's voice panicked then bowed her head again and said "My apologize nii-san for cause you a trouble.."

Without turned back Sesshoumaru said "It's alright" and continued his walk but stopped when the girl shouted "Ow…nii-san, because of me you had been hurt. Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru turning looked to the girl who shouted and saw her saddened said "I'm okay. This not a big wound, I can take care of my self."

Rin shook her head and said "No, Rin the reason you had wounded, nii-san. Please let Rin take care of you or maybe we can going to hospital where my aunt worked so she could cure you, how about that?."

"Why have to hospital where your aunt worked?" Sesshoumaru asked in curious

"Because Rin do not have much money and if we are going to hospital where aunt Midoriko worked, RIn didn't need paid for the hospital fee but maybe Rin will get mad by aunt Midoriko for this." Rin said in sad voice then lowered her head.

Sesshoumaru smiled when heard Rin's words then said "Hm.. I think I let you take care of me, so you won't get mad by your aunt, okay?."

Rin smiled then said in excited "…. thank you nii-san." then turning to look her friends and said while bowed her head" Oh Mizuki, Mina, my apologized, I can't study together with you, I'll going home first okay."

"Okay Rin. Take care." Mina and Mizuki said in unison and they bowed their head to Sesshoumaru who had walked away with Rin followed behind.

"Oi Mina that nii-san, is really handsome, Right?" MIzuki asked to Mina who nodded her head then sighed "But we didn't know his name."

"You are right, but we can ask Rin tonight." Mizuki said with excited.

During their way to Rin's home, Rin many talked about her friends and her school to Sesshoumaru but he didn't really give his attention to her words. Then he stopped his walk when RIn stopped in front of one house and said with excited "Here the place where I lived, welcome to Suzuki's residence, nii-san. Oh yes, I had forgotten ask your name, what's your name nii-san?

"My name Sesshoumaru Taishou, you can call me Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru answered while looked around the house which Rin's called Suzuki's residence.

"Sesshoumaru nii-san, if you worried me can't take care of you with well, do not worry because nee-chan can do it better than me." Rin said with excited and smiled then walked left Sesshoumaru and said "Please, come in, nii-san."

"Kagome nee-chan, Kikyou nee-chan, Grandma Kaede, Rin is back." Rin shouted when Sesshoumaru and RIn were got inside the house

Heard Rin mentioned KIkyou's name, Sesshoumaru felt curious while thought "Is this house really her home?Or just coincidence that Rin have sister with name Kagome and Kikyou ." Then he startled when heard the voice that sounded familiar to him said "Welcome back, Rin-chan." He waited until the person who Rin called nee-chan approached them and he with using his mocking voice greeted the person who stopped her walk and glared to him while smiled "Nice to see you again, KIkyou"

Kikyou was in her bedroom and had been thinking about what happened to her and Inuyasha for five days since she reject Inuyasha, and since that time she had choose to stay away from Kagome, Sango, Miroku and mainly from Inuyasha and she also was thinking about Sesshoumaru. She ever heard from the student talked about him that he one guy who cold, arrogant and won't care to other people, only care to him self, but from what she felt during their met and conversation, she find out what that they talked about Sesshoumaru was true, yes he was arrogant, cold, and looked not care to other people beside himself but he also sometimes showed he care mainly when Sesshoumaru talked with her "Maybe he wasn't different like me, choose to away from other people, ignored them and pretended not care. If the situation and circumstances was different maybe we can became good friend, friends in loneliness" Then she sighed and thought "But, I despise with how his act and his way when mocking me, he's too headstrong other than that I think from now on he would away from me after what we talked this morning and this the better, I didn't want to hurting or became the reason other people to be hurt because of me."

She wake from her reverie when heard Rin shouted, when heard Rin's voice Kikyou could felt a little relieved then she answered Rin and walked left her bedroom, she walked approached Rin and stopped her walk when saw Sesshomaru stood at living room. Then without remembered that RIn stood beside Sesshoumaru, she asked with high tone "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou in curious then asked with whisper to Sesshoumaru 'Did you know my nee-chan, Sesshoumaru nii-san?" Sesshoumaru not showed any sign. Rin looked to Kikyou and realized that she was angry although she didn't find a reason why KIkyou need to be angry just because she meet Sesshoumaru nii-san, with hesitated Rin walked toward where Kikyou stood and while showed pleading face, she said "Nee-chan, please do not angry with Sesshoumaru nii-san, if not because of him maybe I had been hit by a car and can't being here now.

Kikyou shocked then asked in worried "What, you almost hit by a car?" Rin nodded her head, then with concern Kikyou said " Let me see are you got injured or not." Then Kikyou examined Rin's hand, arm, and leg, while Rin looked to her sister and said "Rin is fine, nee-chan. Do not worry about me the one who injured was Sesshoumaru nii-san, look." Rin dragged KIkyou until she stood in front of Sesshoumaru then said "See, nee-chan, his arm and hand been wounded and this because he had helped me. Please cure him, nee-chan. I know I should be the one who cure him, but I know I can't cure him better than you."

Kikyou looked to Sesshoumaru's arm and hand then turned look to Rin and said with soothing voice "I will help him, Rin-chan. Do not worry because he had saved your life."

"Thanks nee-chan, em.. nii-san, would you mind if I leave you here for a while, nee-chan will take care of you? I would change my clothes first, after that I will come back here and help Kikyou nee-chan to take care of your wound." Rin said with excited then ran toward her bedroom.

When Sesshoumaru looked to Rin who ran toward her bedroom and looked happily, he smiled and asked"Is she always excited like that?

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Yes, she always cheerful and she always can make other people who see her smile too with her happiness, even Haha-ue and Chichi-ue when mad with her won't felt angry when she showed them her pleaded face and her smile and she more like Kagome than me."

Sesshoumaru looked to Kikyou then asked "I see, so what kind a girl of you, Kikyou?"

Instead of answered, Kikyou walked left Sesshoumaru while said "Please come with me, Sesshoumaru."

It's already cloudy when Inuyasha and Kagome are leaving Sango's house after they back from the beach together. While walking, Inuyasha looked to the sky and said "Why I still can't forget her, Kagome? Why I still loved her although she had hurt me even today I felt hurt and sad when saw her with Sesshoumaru, saw he hold Kikyou's hands. Why I still can't fully accepted the fact that she had rejected me? Should be me who hold her hands and not Sesshoumaru. Have you ever felt like me Kagome, loves someone who never would loves you back, want to hold the person hand that you love, and become the one who always stay beside the person who you love."

Kagome not answered and kept walked behind Inuyasha with lowered her head and Inuyasha asked again "Am I not good enough for her? Why she choose Sesshoumaru and not me? Is because Sesshoumaru who came first to her than me when she needed help, so she could loves him?"

"Stop Inuyasha, don't talk anymore!" Kagome said with low voice.

Startled, Inuyasha realized he had stopped his walk and asked "What did you say, Kagome?" Inuyasha turned looked to Kagome and saw she was crying then she said "Forgive me, Inuyasha. Please stop, do not say any words about your feeling to KIkyou again. Because that's only will hurting me and I almost couldn't hold it anymore."

"What did you mean Kagome? Inuyasha asked in worried.

While looked to Inuyasha, Kagome in tears answered "All your questions before I ever felt it. I felt hurt many times than you, felt sad everytime you talked about KIkyou, felt hurt every time you said you still couldn't forget Kikyou. I always hope you can hold my hand like when you hold Kikyou's hand, full with affection and love to her. I always hope I can always stay beside you, because I love you, Inuyasha. You are the one who I always love whole time, Inuyasha and I had fooled my self, with thought that maybe someday you can loves me like you love KIkyou, but now I realized that I was wrong, you won't ever could love me. "After finished said her last words, Kagome ran and leaving Inuyasha who was shocked in pouring rain.

Sesshoumaru follow Kikyou without say any words until Kikyou told him to sit. He waited until Kikyou came back with first aid box in her hand. Then she sat on her seat beside Sesshoumaru and started to give medicine to Sesshoumaru's arm and hand. Both of Sesshoumaru and Kikyou not talking each other until Kikyou began speak "Thank you for had saving Rin, Sesshoumaru. "And I owe you again for this." Kikyou said without looked to Sesshoumaru then while give medicine to Sesshoumaru's hand, Kikyou said "Your hand need to be bandaged, Sesshoumaru."

"Is it really that bad?" Sesshomaru asked while saw his wounded hand and arm.

"If you want your hand cured with fast, so did you mind if I bandaged your hand?"

"No, I don't mind. You may do it, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said.

While bandaged Sesshoumaru's hand KIkyou said "You have to change the bandage and give medicine to your wound regulary, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru with impassive face and his calm voice said "You won't let me to change this bandage and give the medicine by my self, am I right, KIkyou?"

Kikyou sighed and while bandaged Sesshoumaru's hand, she said "I didn't have other choice, am I right, Sesshoumaru? You had wounded because of Rin and I as her elder sister will take care of you until you fully healed from your wound."

"Em… KIkyou, about this morning…"when Sesshoumaru wanted to continued his word, the door opened and both him and Kikyou saw Kagome stood with her soaked clothes and was crying, and she wanted walk approached Kagome stood but Kagome without say any words had ran passed where Rin stood, then to her bedroom. Rin looked to Kagome who ran passed her with worried then turned and had walked toward Kagome's bedrrom but stopped when heard Kikyou while approached her said "Let me talk to Kagome nee-chan, Rin. You stay here."

Rin felt sad then lowered her head said "Alright nee-chan."Then she walked to where Sesshoumaru sat and sat beside him then said in low voice "I hope Kagome nee-chan is okay? This the first time since our parents died I ever seeing her crying like that, she looked very sad. "Then RIn looked to Sesshoumaru and with smiled said "But Sesshoumaru nii-san, Rin believed that Kagome nee-chan will be fine other than that Kikyou nee also beside her now, I believe she can comfort her." Both Sesshoumaru and Rin looked to where Kikyou stood, and Sesshoumaru thought "Hm… Is everything that you had doing for your sister, Kikyou? Then he heard Rin said "Em.. Nii-san, did you need Rin's help again to bandaging your hand? It seems you have to wait until Kikyou nee-chan finished talk with Kagome nee and maybe it will take a longer time to wait."

"It's not necessary again, Rin. Kikyou already finished bandaging my hand before she go talk with Kagome." Sesshoumaru said while showed his bandaged hand and arm to Rin.

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru's arm and hand then nodded her head while said "Hm. Okay. So are you will go home now, nii-san?"

"I will now." Then Sesshoumaru stand from where he sat followed by Rin walked left the living room.

"Em.. Is Rin can meet with Sesshoumaru nii-san again?" Rin asked with hesitated to Sesshomaru who had walked away.

Rin who felt sad lowered her head and startled when she heard Sesshoumaru speak "Soon, we will meet again, Rin."

"Really?" Rin asked with excited

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and waved to Rin while said "See you tomorrow, Rin."

"See you tomorrow, Sesshoumaru nii-san" Rin said while waved her hands.

Meanwhile with Kikyou who had arrived in front of Kagome's bedroom, knocked the door while said "May I get in, Kagome?

After waited for a while and knocked a couple times and still didn't get an answer from Kagome, Kikyou unlock the door and saw Kagome who sat above bed was in tears, she approached the bed where Kagome sat then hugged her while said "Don't cry Kagome. Would you mind to tell me what happened with you, Kagome? Why are you crying?

Kagome hugged KIkyou's back and crying louder while said" I had doing the stupid things nee-chan, I had said to Inuyasha that I loves him."

Kikyou looked to Kagome' face, felt worried she asked "Is he rejected you?"

Kagome shook her head and said "I startling him, nee-chan. Even I didn't realized I had said it, I just couldn't hold my self anymore, every time he talked about you, his words only more hurting me. I ran before he could say any words to me, although you had told me to wait and patiently but I didn't know how long I still have to wait? Until when, he finally can realized my feeling? Until when, he fully can forget you? Every time he talked about you, how he really loves you, more I realize that I won't ever get a chance, I had fooled my self with believe that one day he will realize my truth feeling and both of us at last will be together but I know that won't ever can be happen. I only can become his best friend. Why this happen to me? Why I have to falling in love with Inuyasha? I now realized that he would never can forget you, nee-chan and would never can love me back. What should I do now, nee-chan? Tell me, what should I do, nee-chan?."

Although felt hurt inside but Kikyou with gentle stroking Kagome's hair while said "I didn't know Kagome what should you do? This depended to your own decision. But you know, Kagome I only can say this, love coming without you can even realize it, Kagome. Not Inuyasha, not you and even not me. You couldn't know when, where or with whom you will feel this feeling which called love. You know, Kagome, my dear sister. You're not fooled your self, believe me one day Inuyasha can accept your love, and both of you will happy together."

Kagome with sad voice said "I hope like that too, nee-chan. But I will try to be strong to face every thing, whatever decision he made. Either he accept or reject my love, I will accept it. Now nee-chan. If you didn't mind now I want to take a shower then going to sleep. Let's not talk about this okay. Please tell RIn that I am fine. I'm sorry for cause you and RIn worried about me." "I'll tell her. So I'll leave you to rest now. Sleep well, Kagome." Kikyou said while walked left the bedroom.

And before Kikyou had going out from the bedroom, she heard Kagome said in low voice "Thank you nee-chan for always beside me when I really needed someone to talk. I'm glad to have you and Rin beside me."

Kikyou who had walked out from the room and after heard Kagome's words feel her tears starts to flows, quickly she wiped it and walked toward the living room. There she saw Rin had sat on the seat where she and Sesshoumaru sat before, but not seeing Sesshoumaru being there. She approached to the seat where Rin sat and sat beside her while stroking Rin's hair Kikyou said "Do not worry about Kagome nee-chan, Rin. She was fine now."

Rin nodded her head then said "Yes, Rin know she are fine now. And RIn won't bother her, Rin know that Kagome nee-chan need time to rest."

KIkyou smiled while stroked RIn's hair then said "You're good girl, Rin. So are we going to dinner now?

Rin with smiled said "Sure, we get dinner now." Then both Rin and Kikyou walked left the seat but stopped when Rin sighed and said "I should have asked Sesshoumaru nii-san to dinner with us, am I right, nee-chan?"

Kikyou shook her head and smiled to Rin while said "Maybe not tonight, Rin. You are too kind, Rin. You just meet him today and you still didn't know him well."

"So, is nee-chan known him well?" Rin asked in curious.

Instead of answered, Kikyou thought "Is I really known him well, besides he was a headstrong and arrogant, I didn't find other reason to say he was a bad guy." Didn't realize by Kikyou Rin had walked left her and she startled when Rin said with excited "But you know nee-chan, Rin believe Sesshoumaru nii-san was a good guy and he was handsome too, not only me saying this but Mina and MIzuki too. "

Kikyou shook her head, smiled while thought "Sesshoumaru, it seems you have admirer now. "

AT TAISHOU RESIDENCE

Inuyasha was sat in the darkness at living room. While thought "Seeing Kagome ran, I only can stand without say any words. How stupid I am. How I'm not realized her feeling? How cruel I am for this long time always talked about Kikyou to her? How I had hurt her and how she had been sad because of me? Oh Kagome.. I'm sorry. I had hurt you. Please forgive me."

Inuyasha was startled when heard Sesshoumaru said with using his mocking tone "Are you pity or punishing your self in this darkness, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored him, then Sesshoumaru continue to speak "Hm.. this love had make you weak, am I right ? And you looked helpless, Inuyasha. Did you need my help, little brother?"

"I won't need or ask for your help. Leave me already helping me." Inuyasha said felt angry.

Sesshoumaru smirked then walked away but stopped when heard Inuyasha said in low voice "One day you will felt this feeling called love, and when that time coming I want to see are what will you do?"

"What did you mean, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said with using higher tone.

"Did you think I didn't see how you holding Kikyou's hand today? And I believe you attracted with her too, am I right, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked with tease then continue again "And I never see you holding other person's hand like how you hold Kikyou's hand. Although I don't know is there have love or not between you."

Sesshoumaru felt his anger flared up then said "What I do to her not have any relation with you, Inuyasha. I do what I like to do. I say what I wanted to say, and how if I say that what you say to me was right, yes I am attracted to her. What will you do? Are you will take her from me?"

Inuyasha shook his head and said "If that's true, do not ever hurt her, Sesshoumaru because I won't let you go, if she being hurt or sad because of you and please protect her, and I know you will. Am I right, Sesshoumaru? If she happy beside you, I will let her go."

"Hn…so you had release your love, Inuyasha? Did you forget your love for her, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I think it's time I do what that Kikyou ever said to me, when she said that there will be one girl who worthy for my love because that girl loves me too and I already find out that girl. The girl who for this whole time always beside me, comfort me, had hurt and sad because of me, even had crying for me. I had ready to move on, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru smirked and pretended to didn't know he asked "Hm.. I see, so who is this girl?"

"She was Kagome, Kikyou's twin sister, but I didn't know if she will forgive me or not after what happen with us today." Inuyasha sighed then startled while said "Wait, why I need talk about this to you. I think I better going to my bedroom and rest night."

Sesshoumaru startled when heard Inuyasha said good night, this the first time Inuyasha ever greeting to him then thought "First you say thank you to me, Inuyasha. Now, you say good night. Is love really can change someone like this?

In the next morning, Kagome and Kikyou had arrived at the school, Kagome had seen Inuyasha stood in front of the school gate, pretended not seeing him, she walked inside to follow KIkyou but stopped when Inuyasha blocked her way then suddenly dragged her hand and take her to one small park while all students were looked to them with curiosity but didn't followed them.

While Sango looked to Miroku and said "I hope Kagome not hurt because of Inuyasha again."

Miroku smiled to Sango while touched Sango's cheek and said "Do not worry Sango. She won't be hurt again. Believe me."

"I think you are right Miroku. I hope both Kagome and Inuyasha can be happy together." Sango said.

"I hope like that too, Sango. I didn't want my friends were hurting each other." Miroku said then looked to Kikyou who had walked inside the classroom sighed then said "Have you ever thinking, Sango. What will happen with Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha, if Kikyou accepted Inuyasha's love when he confessed his feeling?'

When Kikyou had walked inside the classroom, Sesshoumaru had sat on his seat and when Kikyou had put her book on her desk then walked away from the classroom, Sesshoumaru followed her. Kikyou glared to Sesshoumaru then turned back and wanted to mad but before she could say any words, suddenly Sesshoumaru had hold her wrist then whispered to her "You didn't want Miroku or Sango know that you are sad and find out that you sad because of Kagome and Inuyasha, am I right, Kikyou?"

Kikyou looked to Miroku and Sango who looked to her and Sesshoumaru with curiosity then sighed "Fine, just for not let them know, I let you follow me."

Sesshoumaru smiled then walked beside Kikyou while holding her hands.

Sango shook her head and said "I never thinking like that, Miroku. But if that's happen, Kagome will become the one who very hurt because of them."

"And how if, KIkyou loves Inuyasha too, but for Kagome's sake she had rejected him?" Miroku asked to Sango.

"I think she didn't love Inuyasha, Miroku. Look she walk together with Sesshoumaru." Sango said while pointed to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru who were walked together while holding hands each other.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagoma, after had arrived at the park, Inuyasha released his hold to Kagome's hand then bowed his head while said "Kagome, about yesterday I felt sorry."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and although she felt hurt but smiled while said "Oh, about yesterday, what will you say Inuyasha?" Kagome tears starts to flow while continue to say "Oh, didn't need say anything Inuyasha. I known what you want to say and I had prepared my self, you will rejected me, am I right? Because you never could love me, you only love Kikyou." Then Kagome turned and had walked away but stopped when Inuyasha suddenly embraced her from behind while said "Please Kagome, don't go. Let me finish what I wanted to say." Kagome had turning to looked Inuyasha and asked "What do you want now, Inuyasha?"

"Please forgive me, Kagome. Please give me a chance.. Please let me stay beside you. Please let me to cure your hurt, and filled your sadness time because of me. Could you forgive me, Kagome? Could you give me one more chance? I won't let you sad again, Kagome. Would you mind to wait for me again? Wait until I can fully loves you, and from now on would you to be with me and became my girl friend"

Kagome felt shocked, then after a while, she smiled then embraced Inuyasha while said in tears "I will forgive you, Inuyasha. This words that I wanted heard for this whole time. I will wait Inuyasha. And I want became your girl friend."

"Did you felt regret for had love me, Kagome? Loving someone who only can hurt you and cause you sad?" Inuyasha asked while looked to Kagome's teary eyes.

"No, Inuyasha. I didn't felt regret to loves you and now I felt happy my dream had became reality. I loves you Inuyasha." Kagome said while embraced Inuyasha.

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru through the park where Inuyasha and Kagome were embraced each other. Kikyou's tears starts to flow then turned back, but stopped when she felt Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp to Kikyou's hand while said "You say you will be strong, Kikyou. You say time will cure you. Now it's time you show me all you ever say is true or not."

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru. Please." Kikyou said while showed her pleaded's face and Sesshoumaru released his grasp and although he let her go, but Sesshoumaru still walked behind her, he saw Kikyou start walked faster and started to run toward his favorite place. Sesshoumaru smirked while thought "It seems I will let you being here just for now, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru still followed Kikyou and stopped when saw Kikyou had knelt down to ground and was crying.

Sesshoumaru approached to where Kikyou knelt down then lifted her head and looked to her eyes while said "Are you regret now, Kikyou? You had decided this, remember.

"I know, Sesshoumaru. Just leave me alone, I just need more time to be alone, do not bother me." Kikyou shouted.

"I don't think I can, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said while looked to Kikyou's eyes then continued again "Because I didn't want and I won't leaving you alone."

"Please Sesshoumaru not now, I know all you say was true, I'm not strong enough and time not many help me, time still not cure me." Kikyou said

"So until that time, let me stay beside you and become your friend, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said while lifted Kikyou's body to stand.

Kikyou with curious asked "Be friend with you, but you only will be hurt if stay beside me, Sesshoumaru."

"Who say that, Kikyou? You didn't hurt me and no one can hurt me." Sesshoumaru said then with using his impassive face he said "And now, I demanded you to change my bandage. You had promise to me that you will do it."

Kikyou shook her head while said "Hm…give me your hand."

**Next chapter : Midoriko known what happened to Kikyou and her decision. Why before graduation Kikyou leaving her family and her home? How with Kikyou's life later?**

**Chapter 10**

**When you away from me **


	10. WHEN YOU AWAY FROM ME  PART 1

**Chapter 10**

**When you away from me – PART 1**

**I choose to make this chapter become two parts. So this is part 1. Please enjoy.**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Sorry if I didn't many talked about my stories but yes, it will be OOC and this not in feudal era. **

Midoriko felt glad when heard her nieces were talked with cheerfully when they were waited her for got breakfast together. When arrived on her seat, Midoriko greeted them while said "Ohayo, Rin, Kagome, Kikyou."

"Ohayo, aunt Midoriko." Rin, Kagome and Kikyou greeted back. Midoriko could saw a hint blush showed in Kagome's face while Rin smiled then she asked "Hm,, it seems there something good was happening, am I right, Kagome, Rin?"

Kagome shook her head while Rin nodded her head and answered "Kagome nee-chan have boyfriend now, aunt Midoriko."

Suddenly all became quiet when looked Midoriko's face changed to serious then startled when Midoriko asked Kagome "What your boyfriend's name Kagome?"

Kagome felt worried then answered. "His name is Inuyasha Taishou, aunt Midoriko. "

"Where did he school?" Midoriko asked.

"He school at Jewel High School, same class with me and Kikyo." Kagome answered.

Midoriko nodded her head"Hm…I see, well Kagome. Congratulation with your relationship with Inuyasha, but both of you are love each other right?"

Kagome nodded her head while said "Yes we are."

Midoriko smiled while said "I'm glad to hear that, and how if you invite him to join us this Saturday for join dinner with us?"

Kagome startled "What aunt Midoriko, I don't …"

Midoriko cut Kagome's word "Don't say he didn't want come here, if he really love you and seriously, he won't mind with my invitation to join dinner with us."

Kagome nodded her head while "Okay aunt Midoriko, I'll tell him to join dinner with us."

"Good. Now we better to eat our breakfast now or it will be cold." Midoriko said to her nieces

During way to school. Both of Kikyou and Kagome were talked about what happened during breakfast time.

"I should never talk to Rin about Inuyasha, if aunt Midoriko didn't heard her, she won't asked me to invite Inuyasha join diiner with us." Kagome said while lowered her head.

Kikyou turned looked to Kagome while said "Don't blamed RIn for this, Kagome. Although she didn't know it today, she will know you relationship with Inuyasha soon. And you do not need worry, because aunt Midoriko only want to meet Inuyasha and know him well.

Kagome sighed while said "You're right nee-chan, but how if aunt Midoriko objected with me and Inuyasha's relationship."

Kikyou walked in front of Kagome and without turned looked to her asked "Kagome, did you loves Inuyasha?'

Kagome startled and said "Yes, I do love him."

"So Kagome, for your love, you have to ready for everything and even if aunt Midoriko will be objected later, you showed her that you are not wrong with your decision for had choose Inuyasha." Kikyou said

Kagome nodded her head while said "You are right nee-chan. Thank you."

Kikyou turned looked Kagome and said "You're welcome and you know, Kagome. You have to ready now because Inuyasha already walking approached us."

Kagome with hesitated asked "But, how I tell him?"

"Just tell him, Kagome, because now, he right behind you." Kikyou said

Kagome with slowly turned looked to Inuyasha and greeted him "Ohayo, Inuyasha."

"Ohayo, Kagome. Ohayo, Kikyou." Inuyasha greeted then turned looked to Kagome, he asked "So what did you want tell me, Kagome?

"Hm…well, Kagome, Inuyasha I think it's better for me to leaving now." Kikyou said while turned to walked left the place.

Kagome showed her pleading face while said "But nee-chan I.."

Kikyou smiled and said "Just say it, Kagome. I will go to classroom now. See you in the classroom, Inuyasha, Kagome." Then she walked left Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked to Kikyou who had walked away while thought " I move on now Kikyo like what you ever say to me. I finally know what you mean about, I finally can find the girl who loves me with whole her heart and I will try to loves her back and forget my love for you completely. Sayonara my first love Kikyou." Then Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and asked again "So, would you tell me what happened?"

Kikyou looked both of Kagome and Inuyasha for a while in distance, then after saw both of them walked together to classroom with holding hands each other, she walked left the place where she stood and walked to library, she didn't ready get in to classroom now when she known that Inuyasha and Kagome definitely still together. But during her walk to library, she always recalled the view when Kagome and Inuyasha were together, embracing each other and holding hands each other, she could felt her tears wanted to flow but she quickly hold it while thought "Do not cry, Kikyou. You have to be strong. Why are you like this, Kikyou? It's not your self. Leaving means go and not looking back so you won't hurt anymore besides this your decision for Kagome's sake."

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome after Kikyou leaving them, Inuyasha turned looked to Kagome and asked "So, what are you want talk to me?"

Kagome without looked to Inuyasha and with hesitated said "It's… it's that aunt Midoriko want you to join us for dinner this Saturday, so are you will come?"

Inuyasha shocked while asked "Is she known about you and me relationship?"

Kagome nodded her head then lowered her head while said "Yes, and if you didn't want to come, I'll tell my aunt. You didn't need to worry Inuyasha."

"Have you heard me say no, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome still not looked to Inuyasha answered "No, but if you didn't want, you didn't have to force your self just for me."

Suddenly Inuyasha's tone voice higher than before"What did you mean about Kagome?"

Kagome with hesitated answered "I mean, you and me just started this relationship two days ago and I didn't sure that you

Before Kagome could continue, Inuyasha had cut her words while said "I am seriously with our relationship so I won't mind to meet your aunt so you do not need to worry because I will come."

Kagome startled when heard Inuyasha's word then looked to Inuyasha and said "Really Inuyasha? You will be coming to my house and meet my aunt this Saturday?"

"Yes, Kagome, I will, just do not forget tell your Kaede Baa-san for cook a delicious food for me." Inuyasha said in smiled

Kagome smiled back while said "I will say that to her"

Then Inuyasha walked passed Kagome and without turned back said "I'll go to classroom now, Kagome. Are you coming with me or not?"

Kagome who startled looked to Inuyasha who still waited for her, with smiled she reached Inuyasha's hand and both of them walked together with holding hands each other.

KIkyou walked without looking to front of her until she bumped with someone, she had closed her eyes and had accepted the hurt that she would get if she fall down, but instead the hurt she felt her waist being hold and had prevented her for falling down, she opened her eyes and saw the person who helped her was Sesshoumaru. Kikyou quickly regained her self until she in stand position then bowed her head to Sesshoumaru while said "thank you for once again saving me." Then Kikyou startled when without spoken any words, Sesshoumaru had took her hand and dragged her. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Let go of me!" Kikyou tried freed her hand from Sesshoumaru but Sesshoumaru only tightening his hold. Then when both of them walked through the place where not many students there, Kikyou said in a low voice "Please stop and let me go." Heard Kikyou's pleading voice, Sesshoumaru stopped his walk then turned to facing Kikyou who had lowered her head then without lifted her head to saw Sesshoumaru, she said " Not now, Sesshoumaru. Please. Just leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru released Kikyou's wrist then after said "stupid girl" he left Kikyou who stood in silent then couldn't hold her tears anymore, Kikyou began to crying. Sesshoumaru who had walked away cursed him sefl while thought "Fine, if she want always continue like that, that's not my concern. I didn't need feel worried about her again. Besides why I should care about her, she didn't mean anything for me? Just one girl who really – really stupid for had sacrificed her self for other people's happiness and had willing to be hurt for that. But although cursed him self, Sesshoumaru stopped his walk, turned back and looked to KIkyou in distance, he saw that Kikyou still stood on the spot where he had left her and know she was crying. Sesshomaru almost walked approached Kikyou but stopped and thought "Although I had said to my self to not need worried about you, but I still couldn't leave you alone, Kikyou. Like what I say, you are a stupid girl, KIkyou, and pathetic just because of love you had become like this.

Saturday night had coming, and like what Inuyasha promised, he went to Kagome's house to attend the dinner invitation from Kagome's aunt, Midoriko. Although he felt nervous whether Midoriko will like him or not, he still have to coming, because he wanted to give happiness to Kagome after what he had done to her, and now he had move on and learn to loves Kagome back. And he known that for her aunt accepted their relationship was one of the happiness that Kagome wanted. When Inuyasha had arrived in front of Suzuki's door gate, he startled when saw Sesshoumaru walked from opposite way and also walked toward Suzuki's door gate. While glared, Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru, "Why are you here, Sesshoumaru? I didn't hear from Kagome that you are invited too."

Sesshoumaru with his impassive face answered "So, we meet again Inuyasha."

Then both of them stopped their words when saw Masashi had walked approached front door gate and opened it. Both of them greeted Masashi then walked inside with Sesshoumaru walked before Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha startled when Sesshoumaru said with mocking voice "I'm here not because of Kagome had invited me, but someone else.

Inuyasha shocked when heard Sesshoumaru's word while said" Don't say to me that you are here because of KIkyou had invited me."

"If I'm here now because of Kikyou invited me. What will you do, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked

Not waited for Inuyasha's answer, Sesshoumaru continued his words "Are you jealous with me, Inuyasha? I don't think you deserve to jealous when you had chosen Kagome as your girlfriend. Besides Kikyou had rejected you, am I right? And I felt curious, are you choose Kagome because you really loves her or because Kagome resemble KIkyou, so you choose her. Which reason the truth, Inuyasha?"

Heard Sesshoumaru's word caused Inuyasha felt startled while said "I… I"

Sesshoumaru only smirked then said "You can't stand in two boats at the same time, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha felt his anger flared up and wanted to shouted but stopped when saw one girl opened the door and with cheerfully greeted Sesshoumaru"So,you are really coming Sesshoumaru nii-san? Rin felt glad you can come here again."

Sesshoumaru with impassive face answered "Me too, Rin, I felt glad that you had invited me to join dinner with your family."

"So, Sesshoumaru coming here not because of Kikyou but her younger sister who had invite him. But how he can know about Rin?" Inuyasha thought felt curious while continued heard the conversation between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Rin felt glad can help you Sesshoumaru nii-san, Rin felt sad when heard that no one can cooking for you tonight, so Rin had asked aunt MIdoriko's permission for let nii-san to dinner with us and she had agreed with Rin. " Rin said while showed her smile.

Inuyasha shook his head when heard Rin's word while thought "So this is how Sesshoumaru can be here now." Then Inuyasha turned looked to Rin who looked him with curious and asked "What?

Rin with cheerfully said "Are you Inuyasha nii-san?"

"Yes, I am." Inuyasha answered, then Rin with cheerfully said "So, you are Kagome nee-chan's boy friend?"

Inuyasha's face blushed when heard Rin's question "Em…?"

Rin laughed when saw Inuyasha's face became blushed when heard her question then quickly she stopped her laugh when heard a soft but firm voice said from behind "Rin, don't tease Inuyasha! Just let him in and help Kaede Baa-chan with the dinner."

Then with quickly Rin bowed her head while said "RIn apologized, Rin didn't mean for rude. Please come in and waiting at living room while Kagome nee-chan changed her clothes."

Once again, Inuyasha's face blushed while followed Rin and Sesshoumaru to living room then after Rin told them to sit there while she taken drink for them, she leaving them and get inside the kitchen.

Then both of them sat in silent and when Inuyasha started to speak, he stopped when heard someone speak "My apologized for what my sister Rin had done before, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned looked to Kikyou who smiled to him then he shocked when saw Kikyou's smile vanished while said "Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru had stood from where he sat, turned looked to Kikyou and greeted her "You shouldn't act like that to your guest, Kikyou?"

Felt curious, KIkyou asked"But how you can.." then before she could continued her questions, Rin had walked approached to living room while take two glass of tea while said "Rin the one who had invited Sesshoumaru nii-san to coming here, Kikyou nee-chan. You won't mind right? Besides Rin also had asked permission from aunt Midoriko and she had allowed Sesshoumaru nii-san to join dinner with us tonight too."

"Well Rin, if aunt Midoriko already agreed, I won't object too. My apologized I have to leaving now. Kagome will go down soon, Inuyasha. So please make your self comfortable. Rin please accompany Sesshoumaru nii-san. I'll be in the garden, please call me if you need anything. " Kikyou said then walked left the living room.

When Inuyasha saw KIkyou leaving them, after sat for a while, he walked to the garden and saw Kikyou stood there and was pouring the flower. Inuyasha with hesitated approached her while asked "Kikyou, may I speak with you?"

Kikyou turned looked to Inuyasha while answered "Sure, just say it, Inuyasha."

Then Inuyasha walked approached to where Kikyou stood and had closed their distance while said in low voice "Kikyou, I'm sorry."

Kikyou shook her head while said "Why say sorry to me, Inuyasha? You didn't do wrong."

"Kikyou, I'm sorry, I will move on now, , I can't wait for your love again when I know someone else who loves me more than her self like me loves you more than my self. And I had promised to my self that I will learn to loves her and give her the happiness that she deserved and cured her for every hurt that I had caused."

Kikyou had struggled herself for crying while said in smiled "I'm glad you are understand, Inuyasha. Please make her happy. Please give her your love which I didn't deserve to get and you are never wrong, Inuyasha."

"Thank you Kikyou." Inuyasha said while hugged KIkyou

Kikyou hugged back while said "Thank you Inuyasha for always loves me." Then Inuyasha leaving Kikyou while asked "So, are you still wanted to be here or get inside?"

Kikyou with smiled said"Well, I think I will help Kaede now"

"Fine, let get inside together." Inuyasha said

Kikyou shook her head while said "No, you can first Inuyasha, I'll follow later."

Then after saw Inuyasha leaving her, Kikyou with quickly wiped her tears which had started to flowed then she walked inside and when she arrived at living room, she saw Kagome sat with Inuyasha while holding hands each other and looked both of them talked with happily and RIn talked with Sesshoumaru with cheerfully then after for a while, Kikyou said "Em.. Rin, Kagome. I will go to the kitchen now, if all of you need anything please tell me"

Both of Kagome and Rin answered "sure, nee-chan.'

After saw Kikyou leaving, Sesshoumaru who had known what happened between Kikyou and Inuyasha before thought "foolish girl." Then he stand from where he sat and leaving the living room with reason find a rest room, and he saw Kikyou walked back from kitchen to one room which he recognized as dining room, he approached Kikyou while said in mocking voice "Did you think with you busied your self like this is enough, KIkyou?"

Although Kikyou had heard what Sesshoumaru said to her, but she ignored him while continued what she was doing while Sesshoumaru felt his patience thinner, then after saw Kikyou finished prepared the dishes and plate and wanted turned back to kichen, Sesshoumaru had reached her hand and hold it then dragged her leaving the kitchen. Kikyou wanted to shout but Sesshoumaru had prevented her to shout with closed her mouth with his hand. Then after they arrived at the garden and had kept a distance from the home, Sesshoumaru released her and facing Kikyou looked to him, Sesshoumaru asked felt angry "Until when you will be always like this Kikyou?"

Heard Sesshoumaru's questions caused Kikyou glared to him while asked "Like this, like what, Sesshoumaru, tell me?"

Sesshoumaru with his impassive voice said "When you will stop hurting your self, Kikyou? I know you are crying when Inuyasha say to you that he had move on and his words mean he had choose Kagome, and I know what you always do at school, you always looking back to Kagome and Inuyasha in a distance when you said to them you are leaving then you will hold your own tears and pretended you are fine. How long you will be like this, KIkyou? Lie to your self, pretended to always strong."

When heard Sesshoumaru's answer, Kikyou couldn't answered, she became speechless while Sesshoumaru waited for Kikyou's reaction, then Kikyou shook her head while said " I do not know Sesshoumaru, I had try it. I didn't know that it will be hurt so much when saw Kagome and Inuyasha were together. But I didn't know Sesshoumaru. I didn't know what else I can do to stopped this hurt. I never thought it will be hard and hurt like this."

"You're stupid girl, Kikyou. Really, really stupid" Then suddenly without Kikyou could realized, Sesshoumaru had pulled her closer to him and embraced her while said "And the worst thing is that I can't leaving you."

Then Kikyou started crying in Sesshoumaru embrace while said "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Then Sesshoumaru lifted Kikyou's head and looked to her eyes while said "And allow me, this Sesshoumaru to always beside you until you finally can forget him and cured your self. Let me become your best friend."

Kikyou with smiled said "You already become my best friends Sesshoumaru and my savior."

Didn't know by Sesshoumaru or Kikyou, that Midoriko had heard everything that Sesshoumaru and Kikyou talked about and caused her thought "I never thought the same situation and destiny that ever happened with me can be happened with Kikyou too, my niece."

** flash back**

Midoriko was greeted by Kaede when she finally back home, she saw at dining room the dishes already prepared but still no one there, Midoriko walked to the living room and there she saw Kagome, Rin and one silver haired guy talked with cheerfully and sometimes blushed showed in Kagome's and the guy who sat beside her when RIn teased them, looked to the guy who sat beside Kagome, Midoriko thought "he must be Inuyasha Taishou, Kagome's boyfriend" Then she walked approached them and said "It's there will be any place for me to join with all of you?"

All of them stood from their seat and became silent until RIn and Kagome said in unison "Oyasumi aunt MIdoriko". Then Inuyasha with bowed his head introduced him self "Oyasumi Midoriko-sama, my name is Inuyasha Taishou. Thank you for had invited me to join dinner with your family tonight."

All of them become quiet even Rin not speaking any words and Kagome felt worried when waited for Midoriko's reaction. After a while Midoriko started to speak "My name is Midoriko Suzuki, and like you already know, I am Kagome's aunt. I hope you didn't mind with my invitation tonight, but I had a responsibility to take care of my nieces after their parents passed away. So when I heard that Kagome already had a boyfriend, I want to know more about you. I won't let my nieces make a wrong choice. Besides, I thought if you are seriously with your relationship with Kagome, you won't mind with my invitation, am I right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded his head for affirmation Midoriko's word. "Inuyasha, I won't object with your relationship with Kagome, but one thing I demand from you, I only want my nieces are happy, and I know that being with you is one the source of Kagome's happiness. I want you to always take care of Kagome, protect her and give her the happiness that she deserved."

Heard Midoriko's word caused Kagome hugged her aunt while Inuyasha nodded his head and said"I will try to fulfill what you had demanded me to do, Midoriko-sama." Inuyasha turned looked to Kagome then smiled to her while hold her hand and said "I will Kagome, believe me. I won't let you sad again."

Midoriko smiled when saw Kagome's face blushed then looked around she asked "Where is Kikyou, I didn't see her from the first time I back home?"

Midoriko's word caused Rin, Kagome and even Inuyasha were startled then looked around too then Rin said with cheerfully "Oh, maybe she going to garden with Sesshoumaru nii-san, Rin will look for them now."

"Oh, I see. You didn't have to Rin, you and Kagome may go to dining room first, and you too, Inuyasha. For Kikyou and Sesshoumaru I will look for them by my self. And I know all of you already hungry so all of you may eat first. I'll be back soon."

Midoriko said then walked to the garden. When she arrived at the garden she stopped when saw the back of one silver haired guy and Kikyou stood in front of him with glared eyes, then Midoriko heard the guy asked to Kikyou "When you will stop hurting your self, Kikyou? I know you are crying when Inuyasha say to you that he had move on and his words mean he had choose Kagome, and I know what you always do at school, you always looking back to Kagome and Inuyasha in a distance when you said to them you are leaving then you will hold your own tears and pretended you are fine. How long you will be like this, KIkyou? Lie to your self, pretended to always strong."

After heard Sesshoumaru's question, Midoriko find a place for hiding and heard the conversation between Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, although she know what she doing was wrong but worried filled in MIdoriko's mind. Then after waited for a while, she heard Kikyou answered " I do not know Sesshoumaru, I had try it. I didn't know that it will be hurt so much when saw Kagome and Inuyasha were together. But I didn't know Sesshoumaru. I didn't know what else I can do to stopped this hurt. I never thought it will be hard and hurt like this."

Midoriko known that at the same time Kikyou said that words, she was crying, Midoriko had walked out from her hiding place but but stopped when heard Sesshoumaru said "You're stupid girl, Kikyou. Really, really stupid"

Then Midoriko startled when saw suddenly Sesshoumaru had pulled KIkyou closer to him and embraced her while said "And the worst thing is that I can't leaving you."

It was the time when Midoriko then saw Kikyou really showed her weakness side with crying in front of Sesshoumaru when she said "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." in his embrace.

And when saw Sesshoumaru lifted Kikyou's head and looked to her eyes while said in gentle voice "And allow me, this Sesshoumaru to always beside you until you finally can forget him and cured your self. Let me become your best friend." And when saw Kikyou with smiled said "You already become my best friends, Sesshoumaru, and my savior."

"I never thought the same situation and destiny that ever happened with me can be happened with Kikyou too, my niece." Midoriko thought, then after saw the entire situation she thought again "But, I know Kikyou, that you will be strong and I hope with this Sesshoumaru help you, you can forgett all your sadness." Then Midoriko thought the time when she also had doing the same thing like what Kikyou done, for had released her love to her sister Akiko and she realized that after that day she had chosen to became a closed person, had with cold rejected the guy who tried being closer with her and had many times rejected and hurt them until now but she didn't want to be hurt for twice so that's why she had doing that, had busied her self with her duty and study without love get in her life. Looked to Sesshoumaru who still embraced KIkyou, once again Midoriko thought "Is everything that I had done was wrong? Am I wrong for had closed my heart for any loves that coming to me? Am I really afraid to get hurt or actually I had punished my self? Whether I still can get a chance to change my life now or it already been too late for me to change my life? But never mind I didn't need loves for any guy by now, just for my nieces's happiness the important thing I want now.

Then after regained her self, Midoriko pretended just arrived at the garden shouted "Kikyou, where are you? Dinner will be starting now, let's get inside."

When heard her aunt's voice, KIkyou with quickly release her self from Sesshoumaru's embrace while Sesshoumaru walked approached the spot where Midoriko stood with bowed his head and said "My apologized Midoriko-sama, I still not introduced my self, my name is Sesshoumaru Taishou, I am Kikyou and Kagome's school mates, and thanks for had let me join dinner with your family tonight."

Midoriko nodded her head while said "I see, but did you have any relation with Inuyasha? Because both of you have a same family's name."

"Well, he is my half brother." Sesshoumaru answered

"Oh, I see. Sesshoumaru and you Kikyou, let's we get inside, they are definitely had been very hungry now for had waited us too long. But I'll change my clothes too and after that I'll join with all of you." Midoriko said then walked inside followed by Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.

When Midoriko, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou had arrived at the dining room, Rin with cheerfully said "Oh, Kikyou nee-chan, Sesshoumaru nii-san, please hurry take your seat, so we can start to eat. Rin feel very hungry now." Looked to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou, Rin with curious asked "Where is aunt MIdoriko? Rin thought that she look for both of you at the garden, have you meet her?'

"Yes and she tell us to eat first if we want, she will join with us soon." Kikyou said while walked to her seat beside Kagome. While Sesshoumaru take his seat.

"Well, Rin think it's better for us to wait for aunt Midoriko." Rin said in cheerfully then all of them waited until Midoriko join with them.

And during dinner time, after a while Midoriko started to speak with asked Inuyasha a question "Inuyasha, you didn't tell me that Sesshoumaru is your brother."

"Well, Midoriko-sama, we're only half brother." Inuyasha explained.

"I see, and Inuyasha may I ask you one question?" Midoriko asked

"Sure, Midoriko-sama, what is the question?" Inuyasha asked felt curious

"Did Kagome is your first love?" Midoriko asked while looked to Inuyasha

Kikyou, Kagome and Inuyasha were startled when heard the questions, while Sesshoumaru with his impassive face and Rin with her curious waited for Inuyasha's answer. Then Inuyasha looked to Kikyou who sat beside Kagome while answered "she's not the first love of mine."

Midoriko realized that Inuyasha looked to Kikyou but Kikyou had avoided looked to him and pretended enjoyed her food while Kagome looked sad then she heard Inuyasha continued again "But do not worry, Midoriko-sama, although she's not the first love of me, but Kagome will become the last and forever."

Midoriko nodded her head while said "Well, I feel glad to hear that Inuyasha, and did you mind to tell me what's her name?" Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha startled again, and now KIkyou had lifted her head to looked Inuyasha while shook her head.

"Her name is.. … " before Inuyasha could continued, Kagome had cut his words with said "It's enough aunt Midoriko. My apologized for my impudence, aunt Midoriko, but if you really had accepted Inuyasha as my boyfriend you didn't need to know about his past love when I had fully accepted all about him his past love or his past life. And I believed what he had said to me that he will always protect me and take care of me even not let me to be sad again. So please aunt do not ever ask him again about his past love, you know his answer only will hurting me."

"You are right, Kagome. I am understand, I'm sorry Inuyasha for my acted, do not need think about my questions again, please continue to eat. You too, Kagome, and please forget my questions before, but I hope you will keep your words Inuyasha. Do not make me regret for had accepted your relationship with Kagome." Midoriko said with impassive face

Inuyasha nodded his head and said with confidence"I will keep my promise, Midoriko-sama."

"Thank you Inuyasha. I believe you." Midoriko said then continued her dinner and followed by Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Kagome and Inuyasha.

*****WILL CONTINUED TO PART 2 *** Added content on 16/06/2011.

Please Read & Review and Once again many apologized for mistaken for grammar or vocabulary. Thanks.


	11. WHEN YOU AWAY FROM ME PART 2

**This is a part 2 from When you away from me….Please R & R**

**Part 2.**

In the night, after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had back to their home, Kikyou, Rin, Kagome and even Midoriko had went to their bedroom for a sleep, although her eyelids felt heavy, Midoriko still couldn't closed her eyes so she decided to walked out from her bedroom and went to garden, approached that place, she stopped when saw Kikyou sat there alone while looked to darkest sky, with slowly she approached the place where KIkyou sat and patted her shoulders while asked "What are you doing here, Kikyou?"

Startled Kikyou turned back and with quickly stood from where she sat then bowed her head while said "My apologized, aunt Midoriko I didn't know you are coming."

Midoriko smiled while said "You didn't answer my question, KIkyo? Why are you sat alone here?"

"I was seeing the night view, aunt Midoriko.' Kikyou answered

"Well, did you mind if I sit here, Kikyou?" Midoriko asked while sat on the same bench beside KIkyou.

"No, you may, aunt, here also your favourite place, am I right?" Kikyou asked

While looked to darkest sky, Midoriko asked "Would you mind to hear my story, Kikyou?"

Kikyou with curious asked "Story what is this story about aunt Midoriko?"

"This story about old friend of mine Miko, about her life and her love" Midoriko explained while looked to Kikyou's face then continued again " After I finished tell you this stories, would you tell me is Miko was wrong or not with her decision that time."

Kikyou nodded her head then Midoriko continued told her story while looked to the darkest sky again "Miko have a very happy family and she only had one sister Aki, one day their parents died in accident like what happened with your parents, Kikyou and that accident caused both of Miko and Aki needed to live with her grandmother at small village, both of the sister always together. One day they met Keita, a teenage guy from village, he was very kind and friendly, three of them then became friends even best friends. Then day come by day, one day Keita told Miko that he wanted talked something with her, although felt curious but she agreed to meet him on the night at the garden where they always visited together. But at the same day Miko's grandmother died so Keita helped Miko and Aki to prepared the funeral ceremony for their grandmother and he stayed longer than other people else because he was their friends and he also felt sad for them. Between both of Aki and Miko, Aki became the one who very depressed and very sad, during the funeral ceremony, she always hold Keita's hand and didn't released his hand even until they back to home. And Miko also realized that Aki needed Keita's caring, so she left Aki with Keita. And when she came back from kitchen to see Aki's condition, she startled when saw Aki embraced Keita, Miko shocked that time then she also heard that Aki said to Keita that she loves him, heard Aki's word, Miko felt very sad and realized her own feeling, Miko know that she also loves Keita. That night, Keita couldn't say anything to Miko until the next day, Keita once again requested Miko to meet him and she agreed too, did you know what Keita wanted say to Miko that time, Kikyou?"

Kikyou shook her head while said "I'm not really sure, aunt Midoriko."

"Well, if I say that Keita confessed his feeling to Miko, can you believe it, Kikyou?" Midoriko asked while looked to KIkyou and without waited for Kikyou's answer, she continued "But, Miko rejected him, KIkyou. Because she known Aki loves Keita and Aki more needed Aki than her, so she let go of her love for Aki. And with cruel, Miko had hurt him with her words."

Kikyou startled when heard Midoriko's words but she kept silent while heard Midoriko continued talked her story again "That time even Keita had promised to Miko that he will wait for her and Miko told him that she couldn't accepted him as his boyfriend because she needed to go out from the village for school, for her dreams. Although Aki had pleaded Miko to not leaving her but Miko insisted left the village, even she requested Keita to taken care of Aki for her. Keita couldn't refuse Miko's request and until now he still taken care of Aki, and Miko never came back again to her village."

Midoriko once again turned looked to KIkyou and asked "Tell me, Kikyou. Is Miko wrong when she decided to release her love that time? Because since that time, she had closed her self from other guy even not given chance for other guy to loves her. She had become a princess ice that's how my friends called her."

Kikyou with hesitated asked "But, is Aki happy with Keita?'

"From what I know, they are happy together now." Midoriko answered

Kikyou sighed heavily then said "So, if they are happy, what Miko had done before was not wrong only she had hurt herself, so how is she now?"

"She had busied her self with her job now, and how if what happened to Miko also happened to you, KIkyou? What will you do? Which one you will choose? You will accept him or reject him? If you accept his love, your sister definitely very sad and hurt, but if you reject his love, you will hurt him and the most hurt your self. " Midoriko asked

Kikyou with lowered her head and in low voice answered "Maybe I will be like her too, aunt Midoriko. I will reject that guy because my sister loved him too. How I can be happy if my sister is sad."

"Well, thank's for your answer, KIkyou." Midoriko said then stood from where she sat then walked left Kikyou while said "Kikyou, please remember my words, time never can go back, so do not doing something that you will regret later."

Kikyou looked to Midoriko's retreating form while thought "I'll try aunt."

On Monday morning, at Jewel High School

Kagome and Kikyou just arrived at Jewel High School and saw Inuyasha walked to where they were stood. Saw Inuyasha approached to their place, Kikyou said to Kagome "Look, Kagome. Inuyasha is coming, it seems Inuyasha missed you so much and couldn't wait to see you." Kagome's face blushed when heard Kikyou's word and said "Nee-chan.." Kikyou smiled then continue to said " I won't disturb your time with him, and for that I'm better leaving now. See you in the classroom "

"See you, Kagome." Kagome said

When Inuyasha had arrived to the place where Kagome and Kikyou were stood before leaving Kikyou smiled to him while bowed her head "Ohayo" and Inuyasha greeted back "Ohayo" and Inuyasha waited until Kikyou walked passed him then said in whisper to her and only Kikyou could heard Inuyasha's word "Arigatou, KIkyou."

Kikyou felt her tears almost flow and wanted to run, but she realized if she ran, Kagome and Inuyasha will felt weird about her, so she kept walking with steady pace while hold back her tears and finally when she had arrived at the quite place, she crying there. She didn't known how long she had crying and she startled when heard someone said to her in harsh tone "When you will stop crying for Inuyasha, KIkyou?"

Kikyou turned and looked to Sesshoumaru who stood in front of her with cold face, instead of answered his question, she walked passed him. Sesshoumaru felt his anger flared up when Kikyou ignored him, then without even he realized, Sesshoumaru had walked after KIkyou and backed her to wall thus blocked her way, although startled but Kikyou not looked to Sesshoumaru while said in low voice "You didn't need worry about me again, Sesshoumaru. Today will be my last tears for him. I had fully let go of him. Now I had answered your question, would you mind to let me through?" Instead of moved from where he stood, Sesshoumaru lifted Kikyou's chin and locked her eyes with him, he could seen a hint of tears on Kikyou's cheek, then he heard Kikyou said in pleading voice "Please, Sesshoumaru let me through."

This time, Sesshoumaru moved from where he stood and let Kikyou through then when she had walked passed him, he turned back looked to her while thought "Will you cry for me like you cry for Inuyasha, Kikyou?"

Time and day elapsed and now it had been one and half year since Inuyasha officialy dating Kagome after got Midoriko's permission. Kikyou finally forgotten her sadness, and Inuyasha could fully loves Kagome now. All of them now life with happier than before, they now can going together without worried will hurt each other again and they were life with happy and through many fun together. But one day started changed in Kikyou's life and made her happiness that she thought will she get soon now became far to reached, when she thought she could start her new life without any burden about her past time, about Inuyasha or her love for Inuyasha because she had fully let him go, but soon she realized that she was wrong, because there still have one past time that still became her burden and won't let her relieved, one past time and one man who always showed up in her bad dreams. One man who she never thought will back again. It was still early when Kikyou arrived at Jewel High School because Kagome going with Inuyasha to school that day so she arrived at school alone, when get inside the classroom, many students were outside, Kikyou then walked to her seat and she startled when saw there on her desk had one envelope with her name on it, felt curious, Kikyou sat on her seat then opened the letter and started to read it.

"_Kikyou, How are you after this long time we never see each other?_

_You know, Kikyou. You always in my dream every night and I missed you so much._

_I can see that you more beautiful than I saw you before, Kikyou._

_Saw you like now make me wanted you more than before._

_My Kikyou, my beautifull bellflower. _

Kikyou shivered after read the letter and her face paled while thought "Who that write this letter?" She was deep in thought and didn't realized that Sesshoumaru had arrived and worried showed on his face when saw Kikyou's paled face then asked "Are you okay, KIkyou?

Kikyou startled when saw Sesshoumaru then answered "Why?"

Sesshoumaru felt more worried something wasn't right he could realized, he looked to the letter in Kikyou's hand while asked "

What is that?"

Kikyou felt shocked while kept the letter in her book then answered "It's nothing."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head then sat on his seat while said "If something trouble you, please tell me, KIkyou."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru but I am fine." Kikyou said

And until the class ended, Kikyou not told anyone about the letter.

It had been two days since Kikyou received the letter then the next day after she didn't received again until on Sunday morning, when she was walked through the park near her home alone, one little boy approached her and given her an envelope, she felt shocked because the boy ran before she could asked him who sent the letter to her. Kikyou trembled when opened the letter and read it.

_Did you miss me, KIkyou?"_

_My Kikyou, you had made me completely not like my self._

_I'm never liked a girl like now I liked you,_

_I really – really want you, no matter how _

_You definitely are curious about me, right, Kikyou?_

_Let me give you a clue_

_We ever meet, Kikyou although not too long, but I always remembered about you even until now._

_We ever together in one dark place together._

_I almost kissed you and get you completely if not because that Sesshoumaru. _

_I hate him for had disturbed us._

_So have you figured who am I, right, Kikyou?_

_I'm back now. And soon we'll meet._

Kikyou's face became paled, her knee weaked, she had tried her best to not faint after read the letter and had successfully walked back to her home and directly her bedroom, after got inside the bedroom, she had wiped her tears and calming her self while thought "It's not true, Naraku won't back here." Kikyou folded the letter and throwed it in the trash.

Then the next week ended without Kikyou ever received a letter again, and she felt relieved while thought "It seems I'm right, the letter not from Naraku."

It had been two months after the last letter from the mysterious person, and she felt more relieved during that time, even she could passed her final exam with well and five days again the graduated ceremony will be held but when Kikyou thought that she won't need thinking about Naraku again, she was wrong. It happened one day in the afternoon during her way to home. It startled her when her cell phone rang, looked to the number she ignored it because she didn't recognized the number but still the phone kept ring, felt annoyed, she picked it and startled when heard the voice.

"It's very long time not heard your voice, Kikyou? How are you today?"

Although startled but Kikyou hidden it while answered in calm "I was fine before you calling me, Naraku. And why did you call?

"Well, I won't speak with you through this phone, Kikyou. Meet me at the park tomorrow." Naraku answered through the phone.

"Why do you think I want to meet you Naraku?" Kikyou asked felt her anger flared up.

"Because I know you will, I suggest you to back home soon, and you'll find out why you have to come, Kikyou." The phone ended, Kikyou felt panicked then she ran until she reached her home and looking around the room until she arrived at living room and saw there lying on sofa and looked weak was Kagome with her forehead covered with bandaged, felt worried and with tremble Kikyou walked to Kagome's side while asked to Inuyasha who sat beside Kagome and was holding Kagome's hand "What's happened with Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kikyou waited for Inuyasha's answer but before he could answer, Kagome had opened her eyes and spoken with weak "I'm fine, nee-chan. I just got a little accident. I'm the one who not careful please do not angry with Inuyasha and make Inuyasha more felt regret because of me, we're get fun together before the car suddenly coming from behind us and it ran very fast, made me shocked and thankfull to Inuyasha, he had pulled me before the car can hit me."

Heard Kagome's words, Kikyou hugged Kagome while said "Oh, Kagome, I'm glad you're okay but please you can be more careful okay. I'm so sorry."

Kagome felt a little confused why her sister apologized to her because she was the one who guilty in this because wasn't careful but she never asked until Kikyou looked to Inuyasha and said in soft tone "Inuyasha, thanks for had take care of Kagome and thanks for had protect her, I hope you will continue like this, always protect her and loves her."

Inuyasha felt confused too, but he only nodded his head while said "I will, Kikyou. I promise."

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kikyou said while helped Inuyasha take Kagome to her bedroom while looked to Inuyasha and kagome's retreated figured, not long after her cell phone rang, looked to the number, she picked it and said in anger "I hate you Naraku." But the voice only laughed and then ended the phone.

In the next day, KIkyou should be happy like her other friends that they will graduate from Jewel High School and she get the best result than other students. Although she showed up her smile every time her friends congratulate to her, but she actually was sad, because today she should meet the person who she hate very much. Only one person could see the sorrow that showed in KIkyou's eyes, that person was Sesshoumaru, from a distance he could felt that Kikyou was sad and even looked worried. Sesshoumaru realized that Kikyou always like that since a last month, he had felt something weird with KIkyou, because she acted differently than before., He noticed every time Kikyou arrived at classroom before she sat, she would seen the desk or looking inside the desk and every time he asked her, she always said that she was fine, but he couldn't felt relieved, he known something had happened to her and he would find out. He won't let any harm fall to her. After the school ended, Sesshomaru drove his car to home but instead used his usual way, he through the way to Suzuki's residence, he didn't know what caused him taken that way but something inside him tell him, so he drove his car and followed his feeling. He drove the car while looked around and startled when saw Kikyou walked alone and without anyone accompanied her, felt worried, Sesshoumaru turned off his car machine and out of the car then followed Kikyou.

Kikyou had arrived at the place where Naraku tell her to coming. Looked around, Kikyou realized that the park was quiet and no people through, she felt worried but she kept her face calm while waited for Naraku's arrival. Then Kikyou shocked when heard the voice said in mocking tone "I know you will come, Kikyou."

Kikyou turned looked to Naraku and said in anger "What do you want from me, Naraku?"

Heard Kikyou's question caused Naraku smiled "Are you still didn't know what I want from you, KIkyou?

KIkyou taken a step back when Naraku walked moved forward approached to her while shook her head "No, I'm not, and I hate you for had hurt Kagome."

"Well, it's okay. Actually I had stated it in my letter but let me say it clearly the truth what I want from you is you to be mine." Naraku said in smiled when saw Kikyou's face became pale and trembled.

"You're mad man, Naraku. I won't be yours. Not now, not tomorrow and not forever." KIkyou shouted while turned and started walked left the place. But she stopped when heard Naraku said in mocking tone"I know you will answer like that, KIkyou, but I'll force you and I know your weakness KIkyou? Your weakness is your family and your friends, I never doubt you care your family and your friends too much and will do everything for them and when you see them hurt, you definitely will come to meet me and I'll wait for you until that time arrive, I had waited for you almost two years and I didn't mind to wait again but during my waiting time you can see what I can do, Kikyou?"

After calming her self, KIkyou without turned back said in anger "I won't let that happen, Naraku." Then she kept walking while Naraku laughed "We'll see who the last will be surrender, Kikyou, you or me."

Kikyou had tried hard to hold her tears but she couldn't hold it again, and realized she had walked far from Naraku, she felt her knees weaken and caused her knelt down to ground while thought "Why this happen to me? What should I do now? I didn't want to be with Naraku and I also didn't want Kagome, Rin or aunt Midoriko or Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru to be hurt because of me or any harm may fall to them, I should left this place so Naraku can't force me again. He can't use my family or my friends to threat me when I'm not with them."

And when Kikyou's was in a deep thought, her phone rang , without looked to the number, KIkyou answered "What do you want from me again?"

The voice answered "Hello, it's that you, KIkyou?"

Kikyou startled when heard the voice "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, I thought you are someone else, any matter Sesshoumaru?"

"Meet me at the park near you house, KIkyou, now. I'll wait you there." Sesshoumaru answered

"But, Sesshoumaru, I think I can't…because" Before Kikyou could finish, Sesshoumaru had cut her words with said"I will wait you there, KIkyou. Bye" Then Sesshoumaru ended the phone

Looked to her cell phone, KIkyou shook her head then smiled while and thought "Stubborn guy."

Then Kikyou walked to the park where she had promised to met with Sesshoumaru, when had arrived there, she smiled when saw Sesshoumaru had sat under a tree, she walked approached to his place, and when arrived in front of his place, she realized that Sesshoumaru was slept, smiled Kikyou thought "Am I really that long cause him sleeping like that? But I can't disturb him when he slept like that."  
And instead of awaken Sesshoumaru, Kikyou sat beside him while looked to her surrounding and thought "I will miss this place" and turned her head and when looked to Sesshoumaru's countenance closer. She couldn't declined the fact that Sesshoumaru was a handsome guy and could attracted a girl easily if he wanted, but since she known him and meet him, Kikyou never heard or saw Sesshoumaru with other girl other than her, although she known that other her female friends really wanted to became his girl friend, but Sesshoumaru never cared about them even for Sachiko, popular girl in their school. Kikyou then turned her head back to front of her and recalled what happened on valentine day this year.

***flashback***

Kikyou walked through the corridor school to find Sesshoumaru and given him chocolate which made by her self but stopped when saw Sesshoumaru being together with Sachiko from what Kikyou seen, Sachiko give Sesshoumaru a chocolate, compared to chocolate which Kikyou made, chocolate which made by Sachiko more beautiful. Sachiko with her face blushed and smiled waited for Sesshoumaru's reaction, although not admitted but Kikyou also waited for what Sesshoumaru will do "He definitely accept the chocolate." Thought KIkyou.

But Sesshoumaru's reaction and words startled her and Sachiko when he without expression said "My apologized, but I can't accept it. I didn't like sweet things and chocolate too, but arigatou Sachiko-chan." Sesshoumaru's word make Kikyou also hidden her made of chocolate while thought "Well, I think I'll give it to Masashi-sama. I hope he like it." Then Kikyou startled when saw Sesshoumaru walked to her way and said in harsh tone "Do not eavesdropping other people conversation. That's impolite, KIkyou."

Kikyou shook her head while said "I'm not " then suddenly without she realized Sesshoumaru had hold her hand and dragged her from that place and left Sachiko who stood in stunned with looked sad and hurt." Remembering that time, KIkyou felt sad while thought "Soon, I can't see your impassive face again or felt annoyed with your arrogant act again, Sesshoumaru."

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru, he was aware that Kikyou had arrived and sat beside him, but he kept closed his eyes, he noticed Kikyou looked to him closely for a while then turned away and sorrow showed on her face that time, curiosity ffilled in Sesshoumaru's mind then he opened his eyes and asked "What are you thinking, KIkyou?"

KIkyou startled when heard Sesshoumaru's question then without turned looked to him, she asked "Sesshoumaru, why are you not receive chocolate that given by Sachiko on valentine day?"

"I think you have heard my answer clearly to Sachiko on that day. Am I right, Kikyou? And why you just asked about that now?"

Sesshoumaru asked in annoyed.

Kikyou tried to find a reason with said "Well, I just want to know, Sesshoumaru. Why you didn't like a girl like Sachiko? I mean, Sachiko was beautiful and friendly too and many our male friends wanted to be her boyfriend."

"I'm not like our male friends, Kikyou. Sachiko wasn't my type." Sesshoumaru answered

Kikyou felt curious when heard Sesshoumaru's answer then asked "What kind of girl you like, Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyou startled when Sesshoumaru turned her head to facing him completely while said "Well, the girl that I like is she have a beautiful long hair, like you, KIkyou." When said that words, Sesshoumaru caressed Kikyou's long hair then continued again "She have a beautiful eyes, like you, KIkyou and her smile also beautiful, like you, KIkyou. She's kind, too kind sometimes, she loves and care her family very much and she even didn't realized that she had caused me falling in love with her."

Kikyou gasped when heard Sesshoumaru's answer while said "Sesshoumaru you can't do that?"

Sesshoumaru shocked when heard Kikyou's reaction then asked "What I can't do, KIkyou?"

"You can't fall in love with Kagome, Sesshoumaru. She had dating Inuyasha now." Kikyou explained.

Heard Kikyou's words, Sesshoumaru laughed while Kikyou looked to him with confused then with sad face she said "You should more often laugh, Sesshoumaru. You looked more handsome when you smile and when you like this. I will missed you so much"

Sesshoumaru stopped his laugh when heard Kikyou's word then asked "Back to my question, KIkyou, what are you thinking before we talked about Sachiko?"

That time, Kikyou avoided looked to Sesshoumaru and answered "Nothing, Sesshoumaru. So why are you calling me?"

"I want take you to one place, KIkyou." Sesshoumaru said

"Where we want to go, Sesshoumaru?' Kikyou asked then looked to her watch while said "Please make it faster I have to do something."

"I will Kikyou, do not worry." Then without waited for Kikyou's word, Sesshoumaru said "Close your eyes, Kikyou."

Kikyou obeyed Sesshoumaru's request and she felt Sesshoumaru hold her hand and he kept hold her hand and she realized that Sesshoumaru taken her to his car, and felt curious Kikyou wanted to opened her eyes but stopped when heard Sesshoumaru said "Do not open your eyes yet, Kikyou. " Heard Sesshoumaru's demand, Kikyou sighed heavily and kept her eyes closed, and Kikyou realized the car stopped and she waited until Sesshoumaru hold her hand and take her out of the car while said "Do not open your eyes until I say you may open your eyes, KIkyou."

Fine, Sesshoumaru, but do not to long, okay. More I closed my eyes, more I felt like a blind person. "We'll arrive soon, KIkyou." Sesshoumaru said

Then both of them walked again with Kikyou still closed her eyes until Sesshoumaru said "Open your eyes, KIkyou."

Kikyou opened her eyes and startled when looked to the view in front of her, Sesshoumaru had taken her to one tallest building and she could seen the entire Tokyo and because the sun had set too caused the view more beautiful, while saw the view, Kikyou said "Thanks Sesshoumaru for had taken me here."

Sesshoumaru just smiled and both of them looked to the view together, after a while KIkyou looked down while said in low voice "Sesshoumaru. "

"Hm…"

"May I ask you something?" Kikyou asked without looked to Sesshoumaru

"What is it, Kikyou? Sesshoumaru answered

Kikyou still lowered her head said "Well, it just… whether there will be one day when I'm not here anymore, I mean can't be with you or my family, Rin, Kagome and my aunt Midoriko, would you take care of them, Sesshoumaru? Would you protect them for me, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru startled when heard Kikyou's word then turned looked to her completely and asked in anger "What did you mean, Kikyou?"

"I just want to know, Sesshoumaru." Kikyou answered

"Okay, if you wanted to know, I will Kikyou, I will take care of them and protect them, and not only them, you too, KIkyou."

Heard Sesshoumaru's word, Kikyou pulled him closer and embraced him while said "Thank you very much Sesshoumaru. Thank you for always help me. And I'm sorry I can't give back to you anything, Sesshoumaru. Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru embraced back while said "You're foolish girl, Kikyou."

It was already night when Kikyou back home and she known tomorrow was a day for her graduated ceremony and she should be there, but she can't, she can't wasted her time any longer, because more many time she wasted, more hurt Naraku will given to her or her family, she decided to leaving her home, her family and her friends. When all had fallen in slept, Kikyou walked out from her home and while looked back to her home, she said in whisper "Sayonara, I love you all, I'll missed all of you so much. Sayonara Sesshoumaru Gomen-ne."

**End of this part 2- When you away from me. Sorry for many mistake.**

**For next chapter - Kikyou had choose to leaving her home, how her life later with no friends and home to accompany her, no home for stay, Can she survive?**

**Title : For my own way.**


	12. FOR MY OWN WAY

Chapter 11 : For my own way, please read & review, and for your information, once again, the character will be OOC, so you will find out that their acted differenty than what you already know.

Sesshoumaru still can't sleep, what that happened this afternoon with KIkyou or what that they were talking about couldn't erased from his mind, he still felt curious with what he had seen this afternoon, he had followed KIkyou and saw Kikyou talked with one guy, but Sesshoumaru couldn't figured out who the guy was, only he could seen the sadness in KIkyou's face after talking with that guy and leaving the park, actually the reason he called KIkyou to came out and met him at the park was to talked about that guy who he had seen this afternoon, but when he asked her whether anything happen to her, instead of answered she had asked him a stupid question, when recalled KIkyou's question and how her reaction after he answered what type the girl he liked Sesshoumaru smiled while thought "Sometimes you're so silly, Kikyou, how I can fall in love with Kagome if the person that I always thinking for this long time is you." He looked to his hand which had caressed Kikyou's hair, he still can felt how silky her hair and how beautiful her eyes and her face when he looked her closely, and now he can figured out why Inuyasha can falling in love with her, because he too had enchanted with her, and it happened without he even realized, the first time he met Kikyou when he saved her from Naraku, became the first time he felt curious about her, when he saw how Inuyasha had showed his care to her then when he unintentionally had heard her crying and caused him wonder with what she had doing to her self, she had sacrificed her own felling just for her sister's sake, and that time once again curiosity and wonder filled in Sesshoumaru's mind, he wanted to see how she could face everything, how she could face her sadness, because he could seen the truth about her, she was weak inside but kept trying to looked strong, and without he realized during that time, he became a not usual him self, he had choose to stay beside her and accompany her whenever she was crying or she was sad, and for the first time Sesshoumaru ever felt cared to other people and only for KIkyou, he will protected her and won't let any harm fall to her, he will do everything for her. Then he recalled when he taken KIkyou to the tallest tower and he felt happy when saw Kikyou's reaction, she smiled and looked very enchanted with the view but her sudden question and her unusual act caused him felt curious, and he cursed him self when realized that he still not asked Kikyou who the guy that he had seen this afternoon and this because he too enchanted with Kikyou caused him forgotten a important question that he wanted to ask.

Kikyou walked through the darkness night without known where she should going or how far she had walking, she stopped at bus station and sat on the bench while waited until morning the bus counter opened and she bought a ticket, she didn't know where she wanted to go, so she only buy ticket for the bus which leaving the first. After bought the ticket, she sat back on the bench where she sat before for waited the bus to coming, when looked down to see her watch, she felt sad because it showed the time when the graduation ceremony starts, with low voice Kikyou said "congratulation to all of you, my friends and Kagome, you too, congratulation."

Actually at the same time Kikyou bought a ticket, Masashi also had looking for her at bus station but he didn't saw any sign about KIkyou, because when Masashi looking to ticket counter, the place where Kikyou stood being blocked by many people and when the people had going, Kikyou not there anymore, with sad, Masashi turned on his car machine then leaving the bus station.

Kikyou looked to the ticket that she had bought, she didn't know where destination the bus will taken her to but she decided that wherever the bus taken her, the bus last destination will became her new place, new place for her to start her new life, new life that she have to through without family or friends accompanied her, for her lonely life.

It was in the morning and everyone had waken up for prepare their self because today graduation ceremony will be held and Midoriko had waited for her nieces at dining room, and she startled when Kagome ran from outside and with panicked face said "Kikyou nee-chan not in her bedroom."

Rin who just walked inside the dining room stopped her walk and said "You are lying to me, am I right, Kagome nee-chan? Kikyou nee-chan won't leave me. She won't leaving us, besides this a big day for her. She had waited for today since a long time, she always said that she…" Rin was in tears and couldn't say any words again. Kagome felt sad and approached her sister, while Midoriko approached Kagome and Rin then asked to Kagome "How you can sure that Kikyou leaving, Kagome?"

Kagome passed Midoriko a letter while said "This letter which I found on nee-chan's desk."

Midoriko opened the letter and read. Inside the letter was really Kikyou's handwriting, although Rin not asked Midoriko to read it for her but Midoriko read it so all of them could hear the content of the letter.

_Dear my beloved sister, Rin and Kagome and to my beloved Aunt Midoriko._

_Please forgive me for what I do, I leaving this home and all of you._

_I'm leaving not because I'm not happy living together with all of you nor I regret for had come to Tokyo, but I had my own reason. _

_I'm sorry Aunt Midoriko, I can't become a dutiful niece for you. Thank you for everything that you had given to me._

_I'm sorry, Rin, Kagome I had failed to keep my promise to both of you and had failed to become a good sister for both of you. Thank you for all the happiness times when we are together. Both of you will always become the best sisters for me in yesterday, now and forever, no one can changed that, even time not can change that. _

_And for the graduation ceremony, although I'm not there, Kagome you have to be there, don't because of me, you missed the day which very important for you and for me too. Rin please forgive me because can't kept my promise to you that I will always stayed by your side, my apologize can't take care of you or watch you again but Rin, you have to kept become RIn who I know, Rin who always cheerful and can make other people happy. Do not sad for me._

_Sayonara, Aunt Midoriko, Rin and Kagome. Memories about all of you will always being in my heart and my mind, even time won't change that. And I wish that even though I'mnot being between all of you, all of you will always living together with happily ever after. _

_And to my beloved best friends,_

_Inuyasha, for you I only can say please you can help me for protect Kagome like you always do, always beside her and accompany her, she loves you very much and I feel happy for both of you. _

_Miroku and Sango, for both of you I only can wish that both of you will happy together. _

_And for Sesshoumaru, you are my guardian angel, I didn't know how I can pay back to you for everything that you ever done for me and your time which you had wasted for me, and I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru maybe for this long time I only became your burden, but now you didn't have to feel worried about me, I can take care of my self, and I will be fine._

_Sayonara to all of you. _

After read the letter, Midoriko looked to her nieces and saw RIn was in tears and looked to her with pleading face "We will looking for her, am I right, aunt Midoriko?

Midoriko smiled and nodded her head while said "Sure, RIn-chan, wherever KIkyou going, we'll find her. Now wipe away your tears, you and Kagome nee-chan have to changed your clothes now and we will going to the graduation ceremony like what that KIkyou written in her letter that she wanted us to attend the ceremony even though she can't coming and today is an important day for Kagome nee-chan so we can't missed it., right?"

Kagome nodded her head while wiped her tears, she said "Yes, aunt Midoriko, you're right, even though Kikyou nee-chan not here and can't attend the ceremony but I have to go to fulfill her request. And Rin, do not cry again, you still have me and aunt Midoriko besides you and we won't leave you alone."

Rin nodded her head while said "I don't want she's leaving too, Kagome nee-chan, I want all of us always together."

Midoriko stroked Rin's hair while said "Kikyou nee-chan said she had her own reason and we only hope she will be okay until we can found her and I believe Rin, we can do it, we can find her and we will be together again."

Rin smiled then hugged her aunt while said "Thank you aunt Midoriko, I believe we can find her."

Meanwhile at school, the preparation for graduation ceremony already prepared, and many students accompanied by their parents had coming to the party. The ceremony will be starts soon and all the students and their parents had taken their own seat. Miroku and Sango had come to the graduation ceremony together and both of them waited for their friends. The first one who coming after them is Inuyasha and he coming with Inutaishou, after accompanied his father to meet Yamato Sensei, Inuyasha walked back approached Sango and Miroku who still waited in front of gate school then asked "Is Kagome and Kikyou still not yet coming? Sango and Miroku shook their head then after a while they saw Sesshoumaru also coming with using his own car, and with his usual expressionless face, Sesshoumaru walked straight passed the front gate and ignored Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku who were stood there. Saw Sesshoumaru's acted, Inuyasha said with annoyed "How Kikyou can choose to be with him, with cold and arrogant guy like him."

Miroku smiled while said "Are you jealous, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head while said "No, of course not, Kagome is my girlfriend, and she is the girl who I love now, I only didn't want Kikyou to be hurt because of him."

Then Sango with serious tone said "Well, Inuyasha actually, you also not too different from Sesshoumaru, you are arrogant too, but he's more cold and more mature and pardon me if I say that sometimes you are too childish. And Kikyou definitely have her own reason why she chosen him than you and I also believe that Sesshoumaru won't hurt her like what are you thinking."

"Well, I hope so, because if..." Before Inuyasha could continue, Sango had cut his words with waved a hand to someone, then he looked back and saw Kagome just walked out from the car and walked to the place where they stood, smiled and waved back to them followed by Rin. But Sango could felt there something happening with them, even Miroku and Inuyasha can notice too, because although they smiled to them but their smile not like usual and they felt worried because realized that Kikyou not being between them. With hesitated, Sango walked toward Kagome then asked in concern. "Where is Kikyou, Kagome? Why she is not coming?"

Instead of Kagome who answered, Midoriko said "Can we talking about this later, Sango after the ceremony finished?"

Sango nodded her head then Midoriko smiled and said "Thanks for understand, can we get inside now."

Although felt curious, but Sango could understand and with smiled she said "Of course, Midoriko-sama, let we get inside, the ceremony almost begin now."

Inuyasha looked to Sango and Kagome then asked "Where is Kikyou?

Sango looked to Inuyasha then shook her head and Inuyasha even Miroku could understand what Sango wanted to told them so they didn't asking anymore and followed Sango, Kagome and RIn to get inside the school.

Sesshoumaru felt curious when saw Kikyou not going with her family then recalled his conversation with Kikyou yesterday something caused him felt angry, then with withhold his anger and kept his impassive face, he stood from his seat and walked toward the seat where Midoriko, Kagome and Rin were sat and he realized that all the people's eyes were watching him with curious but he ignored them, then when he finally had arrived and stood in front of where Midoriko sat, without hesitated or showed any respect to Midoriko, he asked "Where is KIkyou?

Midoriko without looked to Sesshoumaru and with calm answered "If you want to know, please wait until this graduation ceremony ended, this is also her request for us to attend this ceremony, and for that I request you back to your seat and please wait."

Sesshoumaru looked to Midoriko's calm face then said "I'm not so patience like what do you think, Midoriko-sama."

Sesshoumaru realized that Kagome and Rin were looked to him with worried and when Rin wanted to answered, Midoriko had cut her words before she could speak "Don't say it now, Rin, what happen today is only our family problem, do not made other people burdened with our problem."

Heard Midoriko's words caused Rin became quiet then lowered her head, Sesshoumaru still withhold hold his anger said "What did you mean, Midoriko-sama? I only want to know, where is she? Because I know how she had waited for today to coming. Today is her graduation ceremony."

Midoriko looked to Sesshoumaru then said "Are you really worried about her, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head while said "Yes, I am, Midoriko-sama, where is she?"

Instead of answered his question, once again Midoriko asked "Which one is more important to you now, this graduation ceremony or Kikyou?"

Without hesitated, Sesshoumaru answered in certain tone"Kikyou"

"Well, here you can read it by your self then you may decide what you want to do, I won't stop you." Midoriko said while passed Kikyou's letter.

Sesshoumaru accepted the letter and read it then after finished read it, without say any words, he folded the letter then ran to outside and to parking area, not a long after the students and their parents could seen Sesshoumaru had leaving the school with his car and leaving the ceremony.

Felt curious and worried, Sango walked toward the place where Sesshoumaru stood before and picked the folded letter from ground, then with Miroku and Inuyasha who stood behind her, they were read the letter, and after they had read it, Inuyasha said to Miroku "Give me your key, Miroku?"

"Hah, here." Miroku throwed his key to Inuyasha who caught it then ran while shouted "Come, we have to find her" Miroku smiled and ran with followed by Sango who looked to Rin and Kagome and asked "Did both of you coming with us?"

RIn and Kagome were nodded her head then five of them ran leaving the school and waited until Inuyasha taken Miroku's car.

Midoriko smiled when saw the teenager ran while thought "You're wrong Kikyou, when you think your sister and your friends will let you leaving them, you're important for them even this graduation ceremony not important again than you." Then she walked toward Yamato's office and then telling him everything that had happening, the reason why Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku leaving the graduation ceremony before it ended. After saw Midoriko leaving his office, Yamato thought "Why you acted like you're strong when face all of this Riko-chan, because I know you wanted to cry but you hold your own tears and I won't let you alone when you face your problem." Then lifted his phone, he called Misa and said "Misa-sama, please you take care of the graduation ceremony for me, I have go to somewhere, someone that important for me needed me now."

Sesshoumaru cursed him self and thought "How stupid I am not realized your words yesterday, Kikyou. I should know you had hidden something from me. Where are you, Kikyou" Then Sesshoumaru decided looked for KIkyou at bus station but he also couldn't find her there, because before Sesshoumaru arrived there, Kikyou had taken the bus and the bus directly leaving the bus station. Then after looked around the bus station and didn't saw KIkyou there, he turned on his car machine and leaving the bus station, then not long after he leaving the bus station, his cell phone rang he picked up the phone and answered "Hello?"

The voice answered with mocking tone"Hello, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru with anger answered "Naraku?"

Then he heard Naraku answered "I feel honored you still remember me, Sesshoumaru. I heard that Kikyou not come to graduation ceremony today, is that true?"

When heard Naraku's word made Sesshoumaru's anger flared up then said with higher tone than before "What had you done to her?"

Naraku laughed after heard Sesshoumaru's question then said "Wow, I never thinking before, that you really care about her, Sesshoumaru who cold and never cared to other people will very care to Kikyou, but I can understand why. No doubt many guys will fall for her, not only Inuyasha or me but I think you too, Sesshoumaru. But Inuyasha had choose Kagome, it seems only you and me now, Sesshoumaru" Naraku not waited for Sesshoumaru's answer and continue "But Sesshoumaru, Kikyou more beautiful than the last time I see her, you won't objected with this, right?"

Felt his anger flared up, Sesshoumaru said "Do not try to hurt her or you will regret,"

Naraku answered in mocking voice "I'm scared Sesshoumaru. But do not worry Sesshoumaru, I only want her to be mine, and you will see that she will come to me willingly."

Heard Naraku's word caused Sesshoumaru shouted "I won't let her became yours, she won't ever became yours. I will find her before you then I will protect her from you, Naraku. No harm will fall to her."

"Well, let we see, Sesshoumaru who the first will find her, you or me?"Naraku said then ended the phone.

With angry, Sesshoumaru throwed his phone to the seat beside him while said "Naraku, you're bastard, this will be a war between you and me." Once again Sesshoumaru looked around the road while thought "Where are you, Kikyou? Where are you going?"

Meanwhile with Kikyou, when had taken the bus, she pulled three pieces photograph from her bag and looked it, she had intentionally taken it with her, so whenever she missed her family Rin, Kagome and her aunt Midoriko, or even missed her her parents, and her friends, she realized she had hurt many people with her decision and she had failed to became a good sister for Rin and Kagome, had failed kept her promise to them, had failed achieved her dreams and also had failed to became a dutiful niece for her aunt. What kind of life or how she would life, Kikyou still not known. She only hope that wherever she go, god will always protected her family and happiness will come to them although she not with them. And god also will protect her to and also for her best friends. Looked to her photo with her friends and to Sesshoumaru in the photo, Kikyou recalled the time when Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had asked her to joined with them went to beach, she actually didn't wanted but because Rin forced her to going, she can't refused her demand and that time Sesshoumaru although Kikyou know didn't like to be together with Inuyasha and Miroku also going with her and actually had accompanied her when they were at beach. Then recalled the last conversation with Sesshoumaru yesterday, KIkyou thought "You had doing many things for me, Sesshoumaru, thank you for everything and my apologized for never doing anything for you, I'm sorry."

The day became night, and not only Sesshoumaru, and Masashi who didn't find KIkyou but also Inuyasha and Kagome can't find her, so when the night time arrived, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Rin were gathered together at living room, while waited for any information or call from Midoriko or Sesshoumaru who still not came back. Then when heard the sound door being knocked, Rin with hurriedly ran walked toward the door and opened, she was smile but her smile faded when saw the person who stood in front of the door only Yamato and her aunt Midoriko without Kikyou between them, Rin's eyes started teary, then she saw Sesshoumaru's car stopped in front of their gate's house and with smiled once again Rin ran toward the front gate and before Sesshoumaru walked out from his car, she said in excited while tried looked inside Sesshoumaru's car "Is Kikyou nee-chan with you, Sesshoumaru nii-san? She was inside your car, right?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and said "My apologized Rin, but she's not with me, I also can't find her then." Rin lowered her head after heard Sesshoumaur's answer, and sesshoumaru felt sad when saw Rin's smile faded, never he ever saw Rin who always so spirit and cheerful became sad like that, while stroked Rin's hair he said ' do not worry, I won't stop until we finally find her."

"Really, thanks Sesshoumaru nii-san." Rin said while hugged Sesshoumaru.

Then he saw Kagome, Sango, Midoriko, Inuyasha and Miroku, Kaede even Masashi who stood behind Rin and he realized that their face looked tired and definitely sad then with Rin walking behind him, he walked toward the place where Midoriko stood then bowed his head and said "My apologized Midoriko-sama, I can't find her. But I will continue looking for her and I will keep my promises to her, I'll protect you and your family, and I also had asked my father to help us looking for Kikyou and he agreed to help."

"Thank you for your concern, Sesshoumaru and for everything that you had done for KIkyou, I and Yamato sensei had informed to police about her missing and they will call us if they get information about KIkyou." Midoriko said then looked around the teenager she said "And I think it better for us to eat a dinner first, I had asked Kaede to prepare dinner for us. "

With reluctant all of them going to dining room, and ate dinner together. Then during the dinner, no one spoken any words, and they were startled when Rin said in low voice "Are Kikyou nee-chan have eating? She definitely was hungry right now? You will be fine, am I right, Kikyou nee-chan? You will back to us, right?"

Sango and Kagome was in tears when heard Rin's words and no one spoken any words or say anything, even they felt hard to swallowed their food, the delicious foods became no taste anymore.

Kikyou was startled when someone patted her shoulders and asked her in concern "Where did you want to go, young girl?"

Kikyou turned to the person who patted her shoulders and saw one old man smiled to her, he was the bus driver, and from the identity card Kikyou can know his name, the old man waited and said again "It will be the last destination for this bus, and only you the last person who still not walked out from this bus, are you living here?"

Kikyou became silent for a while then nodded her head and said "Yes. "Then after prepared her belongings and walked down from the bus, Kikyou said"thank you. Keichi-sama."

"You're welcome. Take care of your self, young girl." Keichi said

Kikyou bowed her head and said "thank you, Keichi-sama." then after saw the bus had leaving, Kikyou looked to the village's name "Moon village" KIkyou looked from left to right while decided which way she have to taken to, she choose taken the left path but before she could walked a far she felt a drops of water from sky, she looked to the darkness sky and thought "Well, now it's rain already, how could I find a place in night like this, all people here definitely had fallen a slept." But Kikyou kept walked through the darkness night and the rain that had pouring down to ground while looked to her surrounding. She stopped walking when saw a horse stable, she had walking a far distance from road and now she felt tired and her clothes also soaked, Kikyou stood there while thought "Maybe I can rest there for a while, at least until this rain stopped." Kikyou walked inside the horse stable then looked around the stable, and she saw only one horse there, and the horse became noisy when realized someone was coming, so hurriedly Kikyou walked toward the horse and calming it.

Kikyou sighed with relieved after the horse finally calmed down, then she find a place for her to rest and without she realized she had fallen a slept with her body shivered because of the coldness night and her soaked clothes.

Kikyou waken up by a sound little girl shouted, looked to her surrounding and realized what that happening, Kikyou tried to stand up from where she had fallen a slept, but before she could stand up completely, her head became dizzy and her view blurred, the last things she saw was the little girl walked back to the stable with followed by one guy but before she could say any words, she had fainted.

When Kikyou waken up, she still felt dizzy and startled when realized she was lying on one bed, suddenly the guy and the little girl who she looked before get inside her room, the guy smiled to her while asked in concern "So, you had wake up now?Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you, well I think it better for me to go now." Kikyou said while tried to stand up "My apologized for had sleeping in your stable without your permission."

"You didn't cause any harm with my horse so you won't need to worry. My name is Yuki Toshio and this girl was my little sister Nami Toshio. May I know your name?"Yuki asked again.

Kikyou not answered directly, but she became silent for a while, and thought "For the new way that I will through, for the decision that I had made, I have to do this." Then lifted her head and looked to Nami and Yuki, she answered "My name is Kyoko, Kyoko Higurashi."

End for chapter 11 – My apologized many mistake with the words, Next chapter will be the new life for Kikyou with her new name and new place. "MY GUARDIAN ANGEL"


	13. MY GUARDIAN ANGEL

**CHAPTER 12-MY GUARDIAN ANGEL**,

I'll write down the character age for this story for this chapter.

Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Naraku – 19 Years old

Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Yuki – 17 years old.

Rin, Kohaku-15 years old

Nami – 8 years old

Looked to Nami and how the way she looked to her and Nami's act, Kikyou figured out that Nami was blind, so that's why before she wake up because of shout voice from Nami, she felt a pair of hands touched her face, her neck, and her hand. Yuki who noticed KIkyou's eyes looked to Nami with curious said "What you had seeing in Nami was right, Kyoko. Nami is blind, but although she was blind, she have a sharp hearing and sharp feeling even she have a good memory about people, she could rezognized you by your voice, she can't see you but she can feel where you are, and she can feel if there have something different with her surrounding, like what happened when she found you lying on the ground in the horse stable, she could smell something different with the scent there, so she walked to the place where you lying on and apologized her for had touched you before."

"It's didn't matter, it's not her fault too, I am the one who had wrong for stayed in the horse stable without ask your permission first." Kikyou said then walked approached the place where Nami and Yuki were stood, then she stroked Nami's hair and asked "How old are you, Nami-chan?"

"Twelve years old, Kyoko nee-chan, any matter?" Nami asked with curious tone

Kikyou while stroking Nami's hair said "Nothing matter, I only remembered with my little sister Rin, but she four years older than you, she too always looked cheerful like you and her smile will make other people who see her smiled and felt happy too, she always can comforted us, and I felt thankful to you and your brother for had helped me. Even let me rest in your room, arigatou Nami-chan." And turned to Yuki, she bowed her head and said "Arigatou, Yuki-san. I think it'll be better for me to leaving this place now. I had felt better now.

Curiosity filled in Yuki's mind when looked to KIkyou's appearance and her face became sad, then he asked "Where do you live, Kyoko?"

Kikyou startled when heard Yuki's question then answered "'Actually, I'm not lived here, but I will rent a home for me within this village then find a job."

Yuki and Nami were shocked when heard Kyoko's answer then Yuki said "But I don't think it will be easy for you to find a home for rent, Kyoko. This place is a small village and although you can pay, but I'm not sure there any home can be rent for you. We're villagers only have a small home and seldom they have enough room for their self."

Nami turned her head to her brother's way and said "Kyoko nee-chan can stay with us, right, Yuki nii-san, she can sleep with Nami. Please let her stay here." Kikyou was startled when heard Nami pleaded to her brother and quickly said "Oh, you didn't have to Yuki-san, Nami-chan, I believe I can find a home for me to rent within this village, besides I am a stranger, both of you even not know me well."

Instead of say any words to Kyoko, Yuki turned to look his sister while stroked her hair, he said "I can't give that permission Nami-chan, you know who have authorized for that, we have to talk about this to Bankotsu nii-san first and if he agreed, Kyoko nee-chan can stay with us." Yuki explained.

Without Kikyou or Yuki could anticipate, suddenly Nami had reached Kikyou's hand and hold it tight while said "I won't let Kyoko nee-chan leaving this place, I want her to stay here with us. And I believe Bankotsu nii-san will agree with me. You will see, he won't objected with Kyoko nee-chan stay with us, she need a place to stay, you know how the feel not having parents or family around us, you ever feel how we are suffer when no body can helped us until Bankotsu nii-san coming to us, although he can't give us many things, but we are happy now, we can living together. And now Kyoko nee-chan had coming to us, it means she also will become a part of us, a part of our family, other than that she also can accompany me when you and Bankotsu nii-san worked at town."

Yuki sighed when saw how Nami hold Kikyou's hand with tight, then turned looked to Kikyou with showed his apologized face, he said "Kyoko, I'm so sorry for Nami's act but it seems she won't let you left now, would you mind to stay here only until I'm back here?"

Kikyou smiled and said "Sure. Besides I can't do anything with Nami holding my hand so tight like this." Yuki smiled then walked leaving Kikyou and Nami together.

Then after saw Yuki left, Kikyou turned looked to Nami while said "You shouldn't be like this, Nami-chan, you're too kind with me, I'm just a stranger for your family, you even didn't know about me well, Nami-chan."

Nami smiled then said "Because Nami believe with you Kyoko nee-chan, Nami believe that you is a good person and won't harm me or Yuki nii-san and not to Bankotsu nii-san too."

Kikyou smiled then while stroked Nami's hair said "How you can so sure, Nami-chan that I won't do any harm to you or your family?"

Nami smiled again and said "Well, Nami only believe what Nami feel, that's all, like Nami believe to Bankotsu nii-san for the first time Nami and Yuki nii-san meet him and heard his voice, the first time he had saved us. He is Nami's guardian angel, Kyoko nee-chan."

Kikyou thinking about Sesshoumaru when heard Nami said guardian angel while thought "From now on Sesshoumaru you do not need to worry about me again. I won't become your burden again Sesshoumaru, and not for other people too. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I can't give back for everything you ever given to me."

Meanwhile with Yuki, when he arrived at Dream Café, he been greeted by Bankotsu with glared eyes and sarcastic words, he know this what will be happened with him if he coming late to the café, because he supposed had coming there a couple hour ago, but with the stranger girl namely Kyoko and Nami's act, he couldn't just leaving them at home, so after make sure that he can entrusted Nami with Kyoko, he leaving his home and went to the café. Bankotsu who saw Yuki finally had arrived asked "So, tell me your reason, what now that had caused you coming this late?"

"Well, Bankotsu nii-san, my apologized but, something made me coming late, I'm not purposely doing this but there a stranger at home.." Before Yuki could continued, Bankotsu had cut his words and asked him "Stranger"

Yuki nodded his head then said "Yes, a stranger but it's…"Instead of heard what Yuki wanted to talked, Bankotsu had ran away from the café and throwed a apron to Yuki while shouted "How could you let Nami stay with that stranger, I will back home now and you looking for this cafe while I'm back home, make sure do not burned this café."

Yuki catched the apron then looked to Bankotsu who had taken his bicycle and something startled him and caused him shouted back "But nii-san, the stranger is.." Realized that it will hopeless if he shouted because Bankotsu had being in a far distance, Yuki sighed heavily then walked inside the café, then he felt someone patted his shoulder and asked him in concern "So, what now, Yuki-kun?"

"Jakotsu nii-san, you know Bankotsu nii-san is if it related with Nami, I still not finish my word but he had ran away like that, sometimes he really too worried with Nami " Yuki answered.

"Well, Yuki-kun, he only didn't want lost the person whom he cared once again, so that's why he won't let any harm will fall for you or Nami-chan." Jakotsu said with smiled then asked again"And what the problem is?"

"There a one lovely girl had coming to our home, we find her in our horse stable, but because Bankotsu nii-san was going early today, he didn't know about this, besides the person who find this lovely girl lying on the ground in the horse stable is Nami-chan, and she didn't want that girl leaving her even had hold her hand tight refused to let Kyoko leaving her. Sometimes it hard to face Nami's stubborn character and with Bankotsu nii-san who always spoil her, it caused her more believed that Bankotsu nii-san will agreed with her and will let Kyoko leaving with us."

"Wow, it's interesting, so one lovely girl named Kyoko had coming to your home and now Nami won't let her leaving your home." Jakotsu asked while tapping his index finger under his chin.

Yuki nodded his head while said "Yes, because Kyoko was a stranger in this village, I didn't know how she can reached this place, but she looked like ran from something, I can see her face become sad when talked about her sister to Nami. I can't ask her many things because I know she hidden something, and Nami who heard that Kyoko didn't have a place to stay insisted for Kyoko to leaving with us."

Jakotsu smiled and nodded his head while said "It seems Bankotsu nii-san will get a big problem from Nami other than that I hope he had prepared him self enough to face the stranger, so is she really beautiful, Yuki-kun?"

Yuki's face blushed after heard Jakotsu's question and caused Jakotsu laughed and said in mocking tone "Oh.. do not need answer my question, Yuki-kun, I already know your answer."

At Tokyo,

"How could you, Kikyou? Not telling to me the truth that happened to you, why you always thinking that you just a burden for me? Am I really not more than a guardian angel for you, have you ever felt what I feel for you, KIkyou? You the one who caused me have other feeling that I never thinking I will have before." Thought Sesshoumaru when recalled the words that Kikyou write down in her letter about him then he startled when heard his cell phone rang, Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and answered, the phone from Rin "Hello, Sesshoumaru nii-san, have you find Kikyou nee-chan? Rin asked in worried.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but do not worry, we will find her." Sesshoumaru answered

"I know nii-san, so are you will come here now?" Rin asked

"Sure, I just wanted to come to your home, whether Kagome or Midoriko-sama also there?"

"No, aunt Midoriko had going to hospital as soon she received a emergency call from hospital and Kagome nee-chan had going to find KIkyou nee-chan too with Inuyasha nii-san, Miroku nii-san and Sango nee-chan."

"So are you alone at home now?" Sesshoumaru asked felt worried.

"No, Rin with Kaede and Kohaku-kun now, he is Sango nee-chan's brother and also Rin's classmates." Rin answered

"I'll be there ten minutes again, Rin. See you."

"See you, Sesshoumaru nii-san." Rin said then ended the phone,

After ended the phone Sesshoumaru thought "I will kept my promise to take care of your family and protect them, KIkyou, although the most person I want to protect is you Kikyou. Now with you leaving me, the part of me had gone with you too, Kikyou."

Kikyou looked to Nami's face who changed to sad before begin the stories, she wanted to stopped Nami from talking her sad stories but Nami shook her head and said "If Nami tell you about Nami's life stories, maybe Kyoko nee-chan can tell Nami the stories about Kyoko nee-chan's life too."

"Yuki nii-san and Nami met with Bankotsu nii-san three years ago, he found us lying in front of the café where he worked because of starving, we ran from our village and our home after Yuki nii-san heard that our aunt want take me to orphanage because Nami only can become a burden for her, so at night Yuki nii-san take me out from the home and leaving our home. Although we were felt very sad and it really hard for us to leaving the place, we kept leaving the place, that time Yuki nii-san had used his money to take us away from them until we reached HIkari village, this village like what Bankotsu niisan told me divided to two side,two side which opposited each other, the right side is the place showed prosperity but the left side showed poverty, the right side is the place where people covered their self with their busy day, job, and their welfare life, and for the people whom lived at this left side, we became a part for the right side, fighting for our life. We had worked day and night for our life, just for us to can get a food and better life, so if you coming to this place in the morning you will see many people from this left side will walked together or used their bicycle to work at the right side, like what Bankotsu nii-san and Yuki nii-san do. So that's why Bankotsu nii-san have a dream to built one place or more for the people here can work and they won't need have to worked at the right side, but from what Bankotsu nii-san told to Nami that it will needed a lot of money and for get that money it needed many times."

"I had choose the left side "Thought Kikyou while continued heard Nami's stories "Yuki nii-san and Nami felt so starving that time but because it was night already and like Kyoko nee-chan too, Yuki nii-san also can't disturbed other people at night, Yuki nii-san can struggled with his starved condition while Nami can't. Nami felt tired and starving then without Nami realized Nami had fainted and at the same time Nami heard Bankotsu nii-san's voice and his voice although startled us and supposed scared us somehow made Nami felt relieved and Yuki nii-san said to Nami that she could seen Nami's smile that time."

"What's his question Nami-chan?" Kikyou asked with concern.

"Well.." instead of Nami who answered KIkyou's question, both of them were startled when heard one voice asked them "Who are you and what are you doing here?" But Nami smiled and whispered to Kikyou "This is the same question he ever asked to us."

Finally Bankotsu arrived at his home and with throwed the bicycle to ground, he ran to his home and stopped when saw Nami was sat on long bench with one girl and were talking together with Nami's hand hold the girl's hand tight. From Nami's face, Bankotsu can see she looked comfortable with the girl. Then without warning he walked approached the place where the girl and Nami were sat together then asked "What are you and what are doing here?"

Bankotsu not prepared him self when looked to the girl's countenance, he cursed Yuki for not saying about the stranger was a girl and other than that so beautiful like a princess. Then he saw the girl bowed her head to him and introduced her self" My name is Kyoko HIgurashi, I felt thankful for had let me stay here. I'm so sorry I didn't ask your permission before." Then KIkyou felt Nami had stood beside her and once again hold her hand tight.

Bankotsu felt uncomfortable with Nami's act then his feeling was right when suddenly Nami looked to his way and with helped by Kikyou walked toward the place where he stood and with showed her pleaded face said "Please Bankotsu nii-san let Kyoko nee-chan stay here, let her stay with us, she can sleep with Nami and she also can accompany me when you and Yuki nii-san worked at right side."

Bankotsu kept silent for a while looked to Nami then after sighed heavily, he said "Well, Nami-chan could you leave me with this Kyoko nee-chan for a while? I want talked something with her."

"Can't Nami listening it too?"Nami asked with curious and worried.

"Sorry, but not for this Nami-chan, you believe me, right?" Bankotsu asked while stroked Nami's hair then with once again Kikyou helped her, she walked inside and leaving Bankotsu and Kikyou together, then after saw Nami leaving them, suddenly without warning or say any words Bankotsu reached Kikyou's wrist and dragged her leaving the place, saw how Bankotsu hold her wrist and dragged her, reminded her with how Sesshoumaru ever doing to her, she recalled everything that ever happened between her and Sesshoumaru, how she always argued with him and how he will dragged her like what Bankotsu doing to her everytime she saw Kagome and Inuyasha were together from distance and something startled Kikyou when she realized that for the first time, he could felt Sesshoumaru always do that forcefully but with the time elapsed, she realized Sesshoumaru had dragged her with caring. Then without warning Bankotsu stopped and his sudden act caused her almost bumped to his back, then she startled when Bankotsu turned around and lifted her head so he looked to her face completely then said in demanding tone "For Nami, I will let you stay here, you may leave this place until she can let you go, but until that time you do not ever thinking or even try to harm her because if you do, you will be suffer for that. Remind that, Kyoko Higurashi."

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Do not worry, Bankotsu, when the time I feel I have to leave this place, Nami will accept me for leaving this place and until that time you do not need to worry that I will harm her, because I won't ever do that, I had considered her like my own sister."

"Good." Bankotsu said while let KIkyou leaving him, and when saw kIkyou's back who had walked away Bankotsu thought "Beautiful girl but you're so mysterious, Kyoko-Higurashi."

It had been four days, Kikyou lived at Bankotsu's home, and tonight once again Kikyou couldn't sleep, she had tried to closed her eyes but she couldn't completely sleep, realized that although she forced to sleep, she still can't, she walked out from Nami's room then choose to walked around, with looked to her surrounding which only showed a darkness, Kikyou then stood with leaned her back to one willow tree while recalled her decision once again and caused her said in whisper "Am I wrong for had choose this way?

Then KIkyou heard a footstep walked approached her and without she could realized she said "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru, so you can leave me alone."

Even Kikyou startled after said that word, turned looked to behind her, she saw Bankotsu stood there with shocked face and asked her "Who Sesshoumaru is?"

"He's my... nothing, Bankotsu. Really I'm fine, and am I had caused you waken up from your sleep?" Kyoko said felt quilty.

"Not really, I just wanted to know have you find work at right side?"

Kikyou shook her head after heard Bankotsu's question then she startled when Bankotsu suddenly said "well, if that the case, I'll see you tomorrow morning at Dreams Café, I will told my friend to accept you worked there and you may ask Yuki for the place. He will take you to there and do not too late."

"But, Bankotsu, you didn't have to, I can find my own job." KIkyou said

Instead of say any words, Bankotsu had ignored her then leaving the place and Kikyou alone. Saw Bankotsu's act Kikyou thought "Arrogant and stubborn guy" For two times,she startled when facing with Bankotsu's act while thought "Somehow saw Bankotsu reminded me with Sesshoumaru." Then looked back to the darkness sky she said"Are you fine now Sesshoumaru?"

It had been four days since Kikyou missing, and still no one can find any sign for Kikyou or get the good news about Kikyou, it seemed she had disappeared from this world, this four days had became a days filled with worried and sad everytime they received a call they felt worried will got an bad news about Kikyou, whenever they saw a girl who their appearance like Kikyou, with her hair or how the way she dress up they will ran to them and will said sorry after saw they was wrong, then leaving the person who showed their shocked and confused face and after this four days when they were gathered in living room, Midoriko just back from hospital and while looked to the teenager who sat and stood around living room with looked tired and sad, then after sighed heavily, she said "Well, I think it's the time we stop looking for KIkyou, I believe she will back to us if she want to, and until that we only can wait for her, we only will wasted many times with looking to her without any sign about her, even I had asked to the people in Shikon Village and I also can't find her, so with this, I want to say many thanks for everyone who had helped me to find her, especially to Inuyasha and you too, Sesshoumaru. Please convey to your father that I am very grateful for all his help and effort to find KIkyou."

Rin was in tears after heard Midoriko's word and said "But we still have to find her, aunt Midoriko, we can't let her alone without no one accompanied her."

Midoriko walked approached to RIn and said "You'll see Rin, she will back here, our Kikyou will back here and we will be together again, but I can't telling you when the time she will back, but I believe with what I feel, Rin, Kikyou will back here."

Looked to how Rin crying, Sesshoumaru couldn't stayed there, so he walked out from living room and stood in the garden, there he saw Kaede being there and heard her said "KIkyou, my child, always sat there and looked to the sky, even in night like this, this is her favorite place."

Sesshoumru lifted his head to the sky and thought "Where are you, Kikyou? Am I can find you before Naraku? Are you will come back here again?"

**Next chapter 13: For my love, I willing dream for my whole life. **

**It had been two years from the day Kikyou missing, and since Kikyou missing, Sesshoumaru came back became the person before he meet with KIkyou, cold, arrogant and never cared to other people, selfish, Rin tried to changed him again, can Sesshoumaru changed again? And how his reaction when he saw one girl who very looked alike Kikyou at the road? It's really a dream or reality?**


	14. FOR MY LOVE I WILLING TO DREAM

**Chapter 13: For my love, I willing dream for my whole life**

**About Sesshoumaru's character, I have to say Sesshoumaru's act different only if he being with Kikyou and Rin but for the other he still the same like he used to be, and for this chapter Sesshoumaru's act only different in Rin's eyes.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**This chapter will be have many POV and many apologized for the OOC Characters.**

**SESSHOUMARU POV**

Sesshoumaru walked straight to his bedroom after arrived at his home, then lying on his bed and closed his eyes, but whenever he closed his eyes, Kikyou's face always flashed in his mind. He cursed himself for had let himself felt the feeling which called love, he already known that because of love people can became stupid and weak, and he ever mocking Inuyasha for that feeling too, but now with the time that he with Kikyou, with always beside her, slowly this love growth. He, Sesshoumaru became the person who other people known as cold and selfish person could care to someone and the worst falling in love with her and for the first time willing to do anything for that person, and that person was KIkyou. "Kikyou, for you I had let my shield broken. For you I let this stupid feeling called love won, and because of love you, I felt hurt." Thought Sesshoumaru, then realized that he couldn't closed his eyes again, he raised his body from the bed then walked approached the desk where located near the window, opened the desk drawer then took out one small silver box and opened it, inside was a ring with heart shape. Actually it became one part with the necklace that he had given to Kikyou and that time he only asked Kikyou to hold it for him. After take the box he walked he out from his room then out from his home. Turned on his car machine, he drove his car to the tower where he ever taken Kikyou five days ago. When arrived at the top of the tower, he remembered this place where the last place for him and Kikyou together before she decided leaving Tokyo, the place where he almost confessed his feeling but he couldn't, walked to the same spot where he and Kikyou ever stood before, he said "Kikyou, where are you, whether I, Sesshoumaru ever become someone who important for you more than only as your friend, Kikyou? Have you ever thinking of me, Kikyou?" then while lifted his head looked to the moon still hold the silver box, he said "If that time, I tell you the truth about my feeling, if I give this ring to you instead the necklace, what will you answer, Kikyou? Will you accept my love or reject me? Is for whole time we're together, what I feel toward you only will become unrequited love." Then he opened again the silver box and while looked to the ring inside he said in low voice "Maybe…maybe this is the best Kikyou, from the beginning I should never let this feeling growth, I should listen to your warning and I should stay away from you, and before it became late. I promised, from now on, I won't let this feeling come to me again, not will I let my self hurt for twice. I will forget you, Kikyou "Then Sesshoumaru take out the ring from inside the box and almost throw it but stopped when Kikyou's face image flashed in his mind and almost could heard her voice said in whisper"Gomen-ne Sesshoumaru." and caused him said in low voice "Even the wind sounded like your voice, Kikyou. Am I really can forget you?" After hold the ring tight, Sesshoumaru put the ring back to the box then walked leaving the tower.

Meanwhile at Hikari village, had became Kikyou's habit at night, she would walked out from Nami's room and from Bankotsu's home then stood on the bench in front of Bankotsu's home while lifted her head and looked to the darkness sky, then closed her eyes while felt the wind, suddenly Kikyou opened her eyes and said with low voice"Is what I heard before was Sesshoumaru's voice?" but quickly she shook her head and thought "Oh, just my imagination, maybe I only missed his company, but why I felt his voice so close with me." Then Kikyou reached the necklace around her neck, smiled and said "Sesshoumaru, did you mind if this necklace will be with me for a while? To accompany me, like you always accompany me, and one day, I'll give it back to you. Because I know you only asked my help to hold it for you and one day you will take it from me and I promise, Sesshoumaru, Gomen-ne Sesshoumaru."

When Sesshoumaru drove his car back to home, suddenly his cell phone rang, he felt curious who that called him at the time like this, it almost 1 Am in the morning, looked to the number, he recognized the number was from Suzuki's residence.

"Who is calling me at the time like this?" Thought Sesshoumaru then answered the phone "Hello,"

"Hello, it's you right, Sesshoumaru nii-san?" The voice speaking

Sesshoumaru startled when recognized the voice "It's this you, Rin?"

Rin answered with excited "Rin felt happy you can recognize Rin's voice."

"Are you suppose have to sleep now, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked with cold tone.

"Yes, Rin know about that nii-san, but Rin can't sleep before you answer my question." Rin asked with low voice.

"What is it your question, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked still in the same tone

"Ano…is Sesshoumaru nii-san angry with Rin?"Rin asked

"No" Answer Sesshoumaru with curious tone

"Hated Rin?"

"No" Answer Sesshoumaru

"Rin felt glad to hear that."

"What do you mean with your questions Rin?"

"Ano…because RIn had a nightmare, in Rin's nightmare, you said you hated Rin and never want to meet Rin again, and Rin afraid that nightmare was true, Rin felt worried that nii-san angry and will hate Rin, Rin didn't want to lose the person who Rin care and love, not you too, Sesshoumaru nii-san and Rin wanted to know whether although Kikyou nee-chan not here anymore, you still want to come here. You still want to come here, right, nii-san, to visit Rin?" Rin asked with sounded sad.

Sesshoumaru not answered directly and he could hear Rin called his name for a couple times through the phone line, then he answered "I don't know, Rin. Nii-san will have many things to do, so I'm not really sure can visit you often or go to there again, nii-san will starts to work and studyl at the same time, so I will be really busy."

Rin too became silent after heard Sesshoumaru's answer, then with cheerful tone she asked"But, Rin can see you again, right? Come to Sesshoumaru nii-san's office or home."

"Fine, but make sure you not visit me when I am busy, Rin." Sesshoumaru said in warning tone.

"I will call you when I want to visit your office or come to your home and make sure you're not busy that time,So, Rin will ended this phone now, good night Sesshoumaru nii-san." Rin said still with cheerful tone.

"Good night, Rin." Said Sesshoumaru and when he wanted to ended the phone he heard Rin said "And have a sweet dream, Sesshoumaru niisan."

After heard Rin's word through the phone and ended the call, Sesshoumaru laughed while said in low voice "Have a sweet dream, even my self didn't know if it was a nightmare or sweet dream when everytime I closed my eyes always saw Kikyou's image and heard her voice in my mind."

**TWO YEARS LATER**

It had been three days, KIkyou couldn't stop thinking about Shikon Village, she really wanted to going there, she wanted to visit her parent grave, and she missed that place so much. Not realized by Kikyou that Bankotsu was looked to her with curious, he felt something wrong with her today, although she still doing her work with good, but her eyes looked empty and it seems she was thinking about something.

**BANKOTSU POV**

This awkward situation not only today had happened but if he recalled the day when Kyoko started acted like that, it almost three days now. But what she wanted to talk about and why she seems afraid to talk with him, he still can't figured out, even until now he still not believing with Kyoko's life story, everything that she had told to him although other people can believe it, but not with him, he still find something missing in her story and he didn't know what or why she have to hidden it, and it definitely not because she ever doing something bad or harm anyone and then run away, because after this two years known her and see her, he can see that she's not a girl who will harm other people, she always caring to Nami and other people around the village, and willing to helped them, how a person like her can harm other people, even the villagers liked her especially the childrens, he ever saw Kyoko being with the childrens and it shocked him at first when he saw Kyoko playing with the children and laughing together, it seems only when she being with the childrens, her shield broken. Her face who laughed cheerfully with the children, her soft and firm voice who handled the children with patience, and a warm smile when looked the children's act, definitely can melted any man's heart whom saw her, even maybe a person like him. Her simple affection to the childrens and her way to help other people even caused the villagers thinking that she was an angel who come to their village, an angel who sent by GOD to earth for helping them, filled their poverty life with the fact that there one beautiful girl with beautiful heart willing to help them without asking payment even for simple demand.

And now what she will or want to do this time, whether she will do something so foolish again, like not sleep for a day and night just for watched one little boy, or not cared that she already tired but still moved around the old people to helped them doing their work. It seems she will do anything for people around her but not for her self.

Until night finally arrived, KIkyou can get the courage for telling Bankotsu that she have to leaving for while, after everyone was a sleep, Kikyou knocked Bankotsu's room, and Bankotsu who being inside with lying and closed his eyes actually not sleeping, he was aware that the person who knocked his door was Kyoko then with use annoyed tone, he answered "Who is it?"

"It's me Kyoko." KIkyou said with low voice.

"Any matter, Kyoko?" Bankotsu asked while raised him self from the bed.

"Hm…Can I request something from you, Bankotsu-san?" Kikyou asked with hesitated.

Heard Kyoko's word caused Bankotsu felt curious but he not answered directly, he waited until he heard Kyoko sighed and said "Well, I think now not the right time, am I right, Bankotsu-san?"

Not waited for Bankotsu's answer, Kikyou walked leaving the spot where she stood before then walked to outside.

Meanwhile after heard Kyoko footstep walked leaving her spot before, Bankotsu opened his door and then after a while decided to walked to outside too.

He saw Kyoko stood on the same place and with the same position she always stood, while walked toward where Kyoko stood, he asked "Why are you like looking to the darkness sky like that Kyoko?

KIkyou answered in short word "Because I like it."

"Whether with you looked to them, they can help you with your problem?" asked Bankotsu while walked closer.

Kikyou shocked when heard Bankotsu's question then turned looked back and startled when noticed Bankotsu stood very closed with her then after taken a few step backward to make a distant between them, she asked "What did you mean, Bankotsu?"

Instead of answered Kyoko's question, Bankotsu said "Never mind my question, Kyoko. So what do you want from me?"

"I have to go for a while, Bankotsu." said Kikyou without looked to Bankotsu.

"How long you will go, Kyoko?" Bankotsu asked with calm voice.

"Maybe one week or more" Kikyou answered

"Mind to tell me where you want to go, Kyoko?" asked Bankotsu with curious tone.

Kikyou shook her head. Then Bankotsu asked again "Are you will back here again?"

"Maybe…"Kikyou answer without looked to Bankotsu then sat on the root tree.

Bankotsu stood with leaning his back against the tree while watched Kyoko from his corner eyes and said "I'll give you one week, Kyoko after that you can back here."

"But…." Kikyou's word being cut by Bankotsu who said with calm "Don't say anything, this not for me, Kyoko, but for Nami. She will be very sad if you're not here."

KIKYOU POV

Kikyou became silent then smiled, somehow when facing with Bankotsu, with his stubborn and arrogant act, she will remembered with Sesshoumaru and it caused she recalled the time when she being together with Sesshoumaru again, yes, again, not only this night but it had happened for many times, many times when she was alone, when she missed a companion, now once again, she recalled again the time when the first time they met each other, when Sesshoumaru had saved her from Naraku, then the time when unintentionally she found out one place and that place actually was his secret place, the time when he said to her she was a foolish person for had letting her love go for other and sacrificed her self, the time when he sat in distance and watched her crying, the time when he accompany her seeing the moon, stars and the darkness sky at night, and many times when they were argued each other, recalled everything cause she felt sad again, while held the pendant from the necklace around her neck she thought "how I missed you so much, Sesshoumaru?I missed your companion, I missed you to be with me at night, I missed your voice saying me was a foolish girl. I missed your impassive face when talking to me. I missed your secret place. Are you still remembered me, Sesshoumaru? Have you ever thinking of me during two years I'm leaving? Oh.. Sesshoumaru, you're right, I am indeed was a foolish girl, stupid girl, why I never realized this feeling when being together with you, my true feeling toward you, only after I leaving, I realized it, after we separated in far distance, after we being at separated place, actually I love you, Sesshoumaru. But I'm afraid to love, I'm afraid will be hurt again, so I closed my heart. I had denied every feelling that I have toward you. But now, I know it had been too late for me, am I right, Sesshoumaru? You definitely had choose other girl who better than me, who more important to you and that girl not me, not me,…"

Although Bankotsu was looked to the darkness sky but actually from the place he stood, he could seen the changed in Kyoko's face, how her face changed from smiled to sad, and he also seen she held the pendant around her necklace again, he noticed she often held the pendant at night time like now or when she was alone also when she seems thinking about something and while held the necklace, her face always looked so sad. Bankotsu never have a chance to seen what the necklace looked a like, but somehow he known the necklace was important for her, and definitely it related with her secrets. Both of them not saying anything until Kyoko stood from where she sat then without looked to Bankotsu, she walked passed him and said "Arigatou, Bankotsu-san."

Bankotsu looked to Kyoko's retreating form who had walked away and asked "For what,Kyoko? Just because I let you go for one week?"

Still not looked back to Bankotsu, Kikyou shook her head and answered "No, but for everything." Then she walked inside the home.

Bankotsu sighed heavily after saw Kyoko being inside the home and said "You only make your self hard, Kyoko, with kept your problem by your self."

Kikyou leaving Hikari Village in early morning, Nami was crying at first but after Kikyou give her a word that she will back to their home again after her matter finished, Nami finally let her go although with crying, Nami had considered Kikyou like her own sister who she never have so when saw Kikyou leaving she really wanted to coming with her but she believed with Kikyou's word so although reluctant she let her go, after wiped Nami's tears and bowed her head to Yuki, Kikyou leaving Bankotsu's home.

Kikyou will take bus to Shikon village, but for going to Shikon village, she have to reached Tokyo first before take the other bus to Shikon Village and while recalled that, Kikyou thought maybe she could pay visit to seeing them, the people who she loves and she yearn for two years, her family and friends, maybe she could being there for a while, just for seeing them and make sure that they were fine even from distance.

Tenseiga was one of branch office from Taishou company which owned by Inutaishou and it had been one year Sesshoumaru had been given authority to lead Tenseiga, and in his lead Tenseiga had growth well even became more successful than before. But the successful of Tenseiga not give their employees happy feeling, when they have to face Sesshoumaru's act, how shocked they were when Sesshoumaru at first coming to that company one and half year ago. In one day he had make many changes in their company, with the tight regulation, then make changes with the employee, the manager, and the supervisor in each division, even some of them who based on his opinion not suitable for work at Tenseiga and won't bring success to Tenseiga get fired and all the employee had been warned he, Sesshoumaru won't accept a employee who too late doing his job. So because too afraid be get fired, the employees worked really hard not only for their company but also for their future, their family they will tried to not make a mistake when doing their work because one mistake will became their last time worked at Tenseiga.

That day, Keichiro one new employee who worked at Tenseiga got in Sesshoumaru's office room with held many papers and folders in his hand, his face looked worried, besides felt tired at the same time. Keichiro knocked the door but not get any answer from inside, he gulped while tried to calming him self, other his co-workers could seen he was tremble. Then reached the door knob he opened it and got inside. Being inside he saw Sesshoumaru was doing his work, he walked toward Sesshoumaru's desk then said "Sesshoumaru-sama, here all the report that you had ask me to do yesterday."

"What time is it now, Keichiro-san?" Sesshoumaru asked with cold tone without looked to Keichiro's face.

Keichiro's face became pale when heard Sesshoumaru's voice then with cracked voice he answered "now the time is 11 AM, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Still without looked to Keichiro, Sesshoumaru asked with cold tone "And I remember I told you, yesterday that I want all the report had been on my desk in 10 AM. Am I right, Keichiro-san?"

With stammered, Keichiro plead "Hai…Sesshoumaru-sama, but please, please Sesshoumaru-sama do not fired me, please give me one more chance, Sesshoumaru-sama, I won't disappoint you again, I need this job, Sesshoumaru-sama, I still have to take care of my mother, she was sick and I still have two sisters who have to school."

"Are you still remember what I had said to you even to all new employee that get in to this office before start working here, that I won't accept any delay in my company as long I still lead this company? "I won't accept incapable people at my office and your failure had showed you are incapable for this company. I won't waste money from this company for people like you! And for that, you already know what you should to do now, right, Keichiro-san? Sesshoumaru asked still not looked to Keichiro.

Keichiro lowered his head, he thinking about how his life later, not only his life, but also his mother who had old and lying sick in hospital, and his two sisters who have to take care of their home and their mother besides have going to school at the same time, he had tried the best doing his job and finished the report but still he kept failed to finished the report at the right time and he had worked really hard, because he needed this job, Tenseiga had offered him a high salary which enough for his life also can saving a little, then while lifted his head looked to Sesshoumaru who still kept doing his work and even not take a glimpse to looked at him, he knelt down and said "Hai… Sesshoumaru-sama, I still remember that, but I.." his word being cut off when the door being knocked by someone and heard the person speaking "Sesshoumaru nii-san, may RIn come in?" Sesshoumaru not say any words when Rin had walked inside and sat in front of him without he given her permission. When through the way to Sesshoumaru's desk, Rin saw Keichiro being there and was knelt down to ground, she already could figured what had happened, Rin felt sad when saw Keichiro's face, Rin always known Keichiro was a friendly and kind person because when Rin coming and saw she was alone he will sat and accompanied her, he always said that when saw Rin, he remembered with his sisters, and Rin also known the story about his life, how sick his mother and Rin also see how he had worked very hard so can kept work at Tenseiga, and turned looked to Sesshoumaru who kept doing his work, Rin felt sad then said "Sesshoumaru nii-san, please give Keichiro-san a chance, he will do the best for you and for this company, am I right, Keichiro nii-san?"

Keichiro nodded his head and smiled "Hai… Rin-chan, I will, if Sesshoumaru-sama can give me a chance, I will work harder than before, I won't let him disappointed again, please Sesshoumaru-sama, I need this job for my family."

Rin turned looked to Sesshoumaru who now had lifted his head then turned looked to Rin and asked "Are you not school today, Rin?"

Rin smiled and answered "Oh, Rin just back from school then coming here to see you, Sesshoumaru nii-san."

"Are you didn't have any homework to do?" Sesshoumaru asked in annoyed tone.

"Like usual, Rin take Rin's homework to here, so while wait for Sesshoumaru nii-san, Rin can do it." Rin said with cheerful.

"Like usual… hn…"Then turned looked to Keichiro, Sesshoumaru said "Keichiro-san, although you had offer to me a very interesting promise, but I won't take my word which I already said before. So.." Sesshoumaru's word being cut when Rin said with pleading voice "Please, Sesshoumaru nii-san give him a chance, or for Rin, please you can give him a chance, he always accompany Rin when Rin waited for you, so RIn won't feel alone here. Please give him a chance for his kindness toward Rin..please give..."Then Rin startled when Sesshoumaru cut her word and with hold his anger said "This enough Rin, have you ever thinking if I give a chance to him because of you, what my other employee will do when they doing a mistake, they will looking for your help, they will showed their sad face like him, and later you will pleading to me like this again, and for that I won't let that Rin, you have to know that I am the one who make this regulation so I won't change this for anyone, not even you, Rin. Forgive me for my harsh word to you, Rin, I know you are kindhearted girl and you will helped other people who needed your help like Keichiro-san now, but sometimes you have to know for what and for who you have to give your kindness, you have to thinking what will be happen later after you helped them, I won't change my decision. "

"But.. Rin know…" Rin's word being cut by Keichiro who had stood and smiled to her and said with sad voice "enough Rin-chan, stop pleading for me, I had understand now, Now I had accepted I won't working here anymore, what Sesshoumaru-sama said was true, if he give me a chance that means he became not fair to the other employee and he will became a person who not followed his own words. But from bottom of my heart, I'm not regret had worked at here, because I had met you, Rin-chan, meet a girl who really kindhearted and friendly, always can make other people smile and laugh, and you I had considered like my own little sister, Rin-chan, I felt happy because I'm not only have two sisters, but now I have three sisters, but I didn't know whether you want consider a person like me as your brother."

Rin was in tears after heard Keichiro's word then walked toward where Keichiro stood, she hugged Keichiro and said "Rin want too, Keichiro Nii-chan, Rin will pray for you, for you and for your family to can life with happy."

Keichiro wiped Rin's tears and said "Arigatou, Rin-chan, please do not cry, I will be fine, with your pray me and my family will be life with happy, and I hope you too will get your own happiness." then Keichiro stood and after bowed his head to Sesshoumaru he said "Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama for had given me a chance to work at here." Then he walked outside and given his smile to Rin while said "Sayonara, Rin-chan, watashi no imoto."

Rin said in low voice "Sayonara, Keichiro nii-chan."

After saw Keichiro leaving, Rin turned looked to Sesshoumaru who only stood with his impassive face, then said "why Sesshoumau nii-san became like this? Why nii-san not thinking about how other people feeling? Where Sesshoumaru nii-san who Rin know going? Where Sesshoumaru nii-san who had saved Rin's life going? Rin know you're not him, not Sesshoumaru nii-san who RIn known before, please let him back, give him back to Rin, because Rin want Sesshoumaru nii-san who will smile to Rin although just a little, will accompany Rin when Rin doing homework, Sesshoumaru nii-san who caring to Rin although not too often. Sesshoumaru nii-san who can give Rin safe feeling and been protected."

Sesshoumaru with impassive face and cold voice said "This is the true about me, Rin. I always like this not only now, but since before I meet you, like other people say arrogant, cold-hearted, selfish, and never cared to other people."

Rin shook her head because not believed with Sesshoumaru's word and after get her courage for what will happened later, she asked "How with Kikyou nee-chan? I know both of you always together, whether you ever care her before? Or maybe love her? RIn ever seeing your eyes when looked to her, your eyes looked caring to her and although Rin know both of you more often argued each other, but Rin felt, Rin seen you are not like what other people say, Sesshoumaru nii-san."

Sesshoumaru felt his anger flared up after heard that name and that question, then turned looked to Rin's face, he laughed then said with cold tone again "That's only your childish imagination, Rin. But now I see, you had matured and I won't lying to you again, what I ever done before everything was fake, I only doing and acted like that so your elder sister can believe me, because your elder sister who only a person coming from a little village had became the one who have a courage to against me and so stubborn toward me, she had ignored my words, and I want to break her confidence, but for that I have to do it slowly but before I can get my fun because seeing her hurt and break her confidence completely, she had leaving away."

Rin felt shocked after heard Sesshoumaru's word and while lifted her head looked to Sesshoumaru's eyes, she said "My elder sister's name is Kikyou. And a little village you mean before is Shikon Village, that's our village, our birth place. Rin not believe your words, nii-san. Rin will make you change back again even if for this will needed a long times."

Sesshoumaru smirked then walked toward where Rin stood then lifted her head, with looked to Rin's eyes, he said "With you are like this, RIn, I almost thinking you are your elder sister who stood before me now, with your stubborn act and courage to against me make me wanted to break you too, but because I have many works to do, I'm not interesting with that anymore, I also not have time to play anymore, so leave now, Rin, it'll better you thinking about your life, do not bother me again."

Rin not saying anything after Sesshoumaru finished his word, then after a while they became silent until Rin lifted her head looked to Sesshoumaru then smiled and said "Rin couldn't believe any words which nii-san had said before. Rin will give my life and time for you nii-san. Rin won't surrender. Rin won't stop, Sesshoumaru nii-san until Rin seeing you can change again, because Sesshoumaru nii-san is important person for Rin."

Sesshoumaru walked back to his seat and sat while Rin looked to him with curious, then after a while Sesshoumaru said in mocking tone "I can't believe you will believed me too much, Rin. But I warn you, you will regret later with what you decided now. I can't say anything again. You can do as your wish and you want but do not hope too much for me."

"Arigatou, nii-san but Rin won't stop, Rin will try and Rin will wait." Rin said in positively then turned and walked out from Sesshoumaru's office and before she walked away, she said in cheerful voice "Bye, nii-san."

Sesshoumaru not answered or looked to Rin who had walked away then after a while he stood from his seat and walked toward the big window. He looked the sky when , Sesshoumaru said one word which he had avoided to say in whisper "KIkyou" Then Sesshoumaru lifted his head looked to the sky and recalled Rin's word before then one her words made him shocked

=two days later=

It was early down when Kikyou finally arrived at Tokyo, with using white long sleeve blouse and red long skirt then white hat and eyeglass, Kikyou take a cab and going to the place where she wanted to go, her home. Suzuki's residence was the first place she visit, arrived there, Kikyou couldn't stop her foot when she walked through Suzuki's residence, thanks the time still early morning and definitely the person not come out yet, so Kikyou can looked the place where she ever lived before, the decoration still same, the flower which she plant had growth with beautiful, even her favorite spot still not changed, everything still same like before she leaving that place, even the spot where Midoriko's car parking. Kikyou's mind filled with all the memories, the sorrow, the happiness and laugh when being at that home. Then Kikyou walked away leaving the place, but she not actually leaving, she have to find a spot for her to hide her self so she can watched them, watched the person who she always love. From the distance, she saw one car stopped in front of Suzuki's residence, after ring the horn for a couple times, the person inside is one silver haired guy with red t-shirt and white pants walked out from the car "Inuyasha, so you still escort Kagome and now not to school again but to her campus. "Thought KIkyou with smiled, then after a while, she saw Kagome walked outside from home and toward the front gate. Kagome then opened the front gate and Kikyou could seen that Kagome argued with Inuyasha that time, but somehow Kikyou felt glad when seeing Kagome with Inuyasha, she not felt hurt or sad when seeing them together and she could seen the happines showed on Kagome's face "I'm glad Kagome, you are happy with Inuyasha and Inuyasha had fulfilled his promise to make you happy. Then from Kagome's behind Kikyou saw one girl worn Jewel High School's uniform "she definitely Rin "Thought Kikyou and smiled again "Rin had grown up to beautiful girl and she had taken the same school as mine and Kagome, I'm glad that Kagome and Rin were fine." And she saw Masashi-sama was prepared Midoriko's car "Aunt Midoriko definitely will go to work soon, and I know Masashi-sama and Kaede Baa-chan definitely still working here." Then Kikyou waited until Midoriko came out with taken her bag "Aunt Midoriko not changed too much, she still beautiful and I known Yamato sensei was a suit person for her, Yamato sensei loves her so much and maybe until now he still. I hope one day aunt Midoriko will known and both of them will be happy together. I'm glad you are fine and health aunt Midoriko, please forgive me for had disappointed you, aunt Midoriko. I'll pray for all of you."

.

After walked leaving Suzuki's residence, Kikyou taken the bus to Jewel High School, arrived there, she looked around the school with sighed heavily, she thought "although it had been two years, but it seems not many changes with the place where I always missed." and after stood in front of Jewel High School gates for a couple minutes, Kikyou walked leaving the school.

Kikyou walked through the park before she reached the bus stop, felt tired a little and needed to rest KIkyou sat on the long bench, after put her bag on the ground, then remove her hat and eyeglass and put them on her bag, after that she opened her bag then pulled one book from inside and began to read. She missed the time like this.

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru, he didn't know why he woke up early, more early than yesterday, and the weird things, instead drove his car straight to his office building like what he usual done, he drove his car through the road to Jewel High School, and he too felt wondered why, but he kept continue to drove his car, when his car passed the school building, he couldn't stop thinking about KIkyou, and not only this morning, but since yesterday after Rin spoken Kikyou's name, his mind filled with his past memories again and all the memories related about KIkyou. Sesshoumaru let his window car opened a little, and suddenly he smelt something when his car passed through the park, the wind had carried a sweet scent, it caused Sesshoumaru stopped his car and closed his eyes, while recalled when he ever smelt that scent, and that scent he had yearn for this two years, the scent of KIkyou. Find out the answer, and not feeling doubt, Sesshoumaru with quick opened his eyes and looked around the park, besides the childrens who were playing cheerfully, he still not find the person who he was looking for, then at the opposite park, he saw one girl with white long sleeve blouse, and red long skirt was read a book. Sesshoumaru felt something stirred in his mind, he could recognized that girl although from distance, because he often saw that person sat like that, with the same position and same activities like that girl, like Kikyou. Sesshoumaru almost opened his car door but stopped, "maybe I am dreaming again,"he thought, then he back sat again, suddenly the wind blew the white hat which owned by the girl and it drop to the ground, and that's when Sesshoumaru saw the girl had stood from where she sat before and go to pick her hat and at that time too Sesshoumaru could seen the girl's countenance completely and it shocked him, the face that he saw now, was the face which always flashed in his mind since two years ago, the face which he yearn to touched, with the lips which he wanted to kiss, and the long black silky hair which he yearn to smell and stroked and the slender body that he yearn to embrace, everything in that girl belong make him remember with KIkyou, everything from that girl make him yearn about Kikyou more. Then he with quick opened his car door and walked out from his car, he saw the girl had leaving the place where she sat before and had turned to the other side from the park, and it cause Sesshoumaru ran through the park and ran to the path where he saw the girl going to, and he seeing her being at the opposite road, seeing that girl stood under bus stop.

Kikyou saw her hat blew by the wind then she stood and pick it, after that Kikyou pick her bag and put on her eyeglass again and walked leaving the place where she sat before, then walked toward the bus stop. Sesshoumaru almost ran crossed the road but stopped when heard a horn voice, not only by one car but many cars, also one bus stop in front of him, Sesshoumaru waited the bus passed then after the bus had passed, he shocked when saw now the place where the girl stood before, had became an empty spot. No sign for the girl. Sesshoumaru cursed him self while thought "Damn the bus. Damn this stupid feeling." And Sesshoumaru walked leaving the place and to the place where he stopped his car then turned on his car machine while said "Not again, I allowed my self fooled by my imagination."

Being at bus station, Kikyou waited for the bus to coming, and she startled when heard a horn voice and it so noise, Kikyou lifted her head to saw what had happened, she felt she saw a person so familier. But she not sure because her view closed by the bus, then after the bus coming, Kikyou got in the bus and after sat on her sat Kikyou turned looked to the back, the opposite place where she stood before but there only had empty place and thought "Whether the person who I just see is Sesshoumaru? oh…no this is definitely only my imagination. Now I have going to Shikon Village, I'm felt glad everybody was fine, but I'm sorry, Miroku, Sango and Sesshoumaru I still can't see all of you now, I didn't have a long time here."

**End for this chapter and sorry too drama.**

**Please R & R.**

**Next chapter: Hidden love, hidden tears and hidden sorrow**

**Kikyou back to Tokyo, but with a shocked news, she is Naraku's fiancée. Everyone wonder, everyone shocked, and Rin will reveal her hidden secret to one person. What will Sesshoumaru do? **


	15. HIDDEN LOVE, HIDDEN TEARS Part1

Chapter 14 : Hidden love, hidden tears and hidden sorrow – Part1

**I'm sorry for to do this, I have to divide again my chapter. Here the part1.**

I don't own Inuyasha.

It was night when Kikyou finally arrived at Shikon Village, but she didn't felt worried that she will be harmed, because she known the villagers was a kind and friendly people, and Shikon village is a safe place. KIkyou covered her self with purple thick jacket when she walked toward her parent grave. Being there, she knelt down to ground, then put some of flower on top the grave stone then reached her hand to touch the name on the grave stone, Akiko and Keitaro, while recalled everything that had happened since she, Rin and Kagome leaving Shikon village and every moment their life at Shikon Village. After a while she only touched the stone and the name craved on the stone, Kikyou's tears start flowing to the grave stone and said "Haha-ue, Chichi-ue, I'm sorry I only can come here now, I know I am unfilial child for what I had done, I'm not a good sister for Rin and Kagome nor I am not a good niece for aunt Midoriko, please forgive me, I had failed kept my promise to both of you. I'm not beside them when they need me, and I had make aunt Midoriko disappointed about me, I'm so sorry." Then Kikyou stood and leaving that place and walked to her old home.

Although in the darkness, Kikyou maintained her self to walk toward her old home, and she touched the wall, the door and looked around the house, her aunt Midoriko definitely had ask her neighbors to help them take care of her old home, because although no one lived there but the house still clean, she stood there for a while until she heard a footstep approached toward her she heard a male voice asked her with curious tone"Who are you?"

When Kikyou not answered, that person asked again "Kikyou Tomoya, is that you?"

Kikyou not prepared herself to meet any people who could recognized her, but she couldn't run away, so she turned back and looked to the person she bowed her head and said "Good night, Kenji-sama."

Kenji bowed back and thought the girl who stood before him indeed was KIkyou Tomoya, the elder daughter from Keitaro and Akiko who had leaving her home and her family two years ago and now she stood in front of him alive and not lack anything only he could seen the sadness in her eyes and loneliness. Walked closer to the place where Kikyou stood, he asked "What are you doing here, Kikyou?"

"I'm coming here to visit my parent grave after that I'll leave from this village, Kenji-sama." Kikyou answered with calm.

"Only visit your parent grave, so you come here tonight for saying good bye with your parents and never come back here again. Are you really Kikyou who I know? Who love this village, and the strong girl who sat at hospital and comfort her sisters and said that they will be fine and showed to me that she really care and loves her sisters and won't leaving them behind, I don't believe that the girl who stand before me now was her. Kikyou, when I heard your word before it sounded you only a stranger here, like you never lived at this village before. How you can become like this, Kikyou? Are you wanted to abandon this village too after you abandoned your family?" Kenji asked in higher voice.

Kenji looked to KIkyou who still not anywords or give reaction with his words then continued again "During two years, you never called your aunt, right, KIkyou? Why did you do that, KIkyou? Even not inform them about your condition, to tell them that you are fine, it is really hard for you to talk with them?"

Once again, Kikyou not answered, then after a while, Kenji continued again but with more lower voice "Kikyou, Midoriko, your aunt, really felt worried about you. Not only her, your sisters Rin and Kagome, and your friends, they were worried about you and they were waiting for you to go back to them. You know, Kikyou, your aunt Midoriko ever told me that you one day you will coming here because she believed you won't abandon your birth place, and she was right, only I never thinking that you will coming here after two years you leaving Tokyo. Kikyou, your aunt Midoriko ever told to us, to me and the villagers that if we meet you one day, when you finally choose to coming to this this village than go back to Tokyo and meet her, she wanted us to say that she never felt disappointed about you or ever thinking that you are not dutiful niece for her, she always proud of you, Kikyou. She want to ask your forgiveness because she never can understand you or ever know how your feeling, she never noticed what you needed or what you thinking, she blamed her self for never have courage to asking you when you seems have a problem. She blamed her self for never can become a good aunt for you. And she hope you can give her a chance to fix all her fault, let her know you more and let her showed to you that she love and care you as her nieces, let her fulfill her promise to your mother and father and finally let her become a good aunt and they will waiting for you even if it needed a long time for you to go back, they will wait."

After heard Kenji's word, KIkyou couldn't hold her tears anymore and began to crying while said "Why is she need to say like that? I'm the one who need to be blamed for had make them sad and worried about me. I'm the one who wrong in this situation and not her."

Kenji let Kikyou crying then after a while, he asked in more concern "Mind to tell me what your problem is, Kikyou? What happened to you and make you choose to be like this?"

Kikyou shook her head and said "I'm sorry, I can't Kenji-sama."

"Fine if you can't tell me what your problem, but I want to say that no one blamed you, KIkyou, they care about you and love you. Please, go back to them, Kikyou. No matter what had happened, they are your family. Your place is where they were being, and I know deep inside your heart you also want to be with them." Kenji turned back to leaving KIkyou but before he walked away, he asked "When will you leaving this village, Kikyou?"

Kikyou wiped her tears and answered "I will leave this village in early morning but Kenji - sama, .. please…" Before Kikyou could continue, Kenji had cut her word and without looked back said "Do not worry, Kikyou. I won't tell anyone about you ever coming here not to your aunt too, although I really want to. Please take care of your self, KIkyou and please do not force your self too much, because at last you only will more hurt."

Kikyou bowed her head and said "Arigatou, Kenji-sama I'll take care of my self."

Kenji only sighed and walked away leaving Kikyou stood there alone while said "I hope you will make a right decision, Kikyou. Do not make your self regret with your own decision.'

Kikyou only answered in whisper "Arigatou for your concern, Kenji-sama, I also hope like that, to make a right decision and to not feel regret later.".

Kikyou leaving Shikon Village at dawn and in early morning, and thankfully no villagers could recognized her with the hat, clothes and eyeglass that she used the villagers only thinking that KIkyou was a visitor from out town and after two and half days, At night Kikyou finally arrived in Hikari village . During her way from Shikon village until she finally arrived at Hikari village, Kikyou couldn't stop thinking about Kenji's word and more importantly her yearning feeling toward her families and friends which she only can see from distance, when inside she really wanted to looked to them closely, whether she have to saying the truth to Bankotsu, Nami and Yuki, she still not sure, but if she spoken the truth whether they still can accepted her in their home. Kikyou was in deep thought and not realized that she had passed Bankotsu's home until she heard a familiar voice called her using her fake name "Oi….Kyoko, where are you going? You had passed our home."

Kikyou waken up from her thought after heard that words then turned back, she saw Yuki stood behind her and smiled to her then said "Okaerinasai, Kyoko."

Kikyou smiled back and said "Tadaima, Yuki-kun"

Then stood behind Yuki were Bankotsu and Nami. Nami who heard Kikyou's voice with her sharp senses ran toward where Kikyou stood then hugged her, and said "Kyoko nee-chan, Nami feel happy you're back. Nami feel glad you are fine. Nami missed you so much.

Kikyou hugged Nami back, at the same time she hugged Nami, she wiped her tears and said "I missed you too, Nami-chan." and the tears noticed by Bankotsu but he didn't say anything and he also known that Yuki noticed about this, but he too not asking or spoken any words, only Nami who said in comforted voice "Okaerinasai, Kyoko nee-chan."

Kikyou smiled when heard Nami's word while said "Tadaima, Nami-chan."

Bankotsu only silent and thought "the simple words that Yuki and Nami were said before give a important meaning for him, although he had denied it and had ignored it, but slowly but surely, Kyoko had became important person in their life, after Kyoko leaving their home although just for a while, somehow he felt there have something missing at their home and when she back again, he felt all was completed. Then after a while didn't know what he should do, he wanted to say something, but before he could speak any words, Yuki had spoken first "Is we have to stay here or we can go inside home, Nami-chan, Kyoko?"

After heard Yuki's question, Kikyou stood then bowed her head and said "my apologized, for had let both of you waiting for us, Yuki-kun, Bankotsu-san." Then she turned looked to Nami and said "Let's get inside Nami, I'll read for you a good story." Then Kikyou startled when heard Bankotsu said "Okaeri, Kyoko" then leaving the place where he stood before without waited for them or waited for Kikyou to answer.

Nami with cheerful voice said "Bankotsu nii-san missed you too, Kyoko nee-chan. But he too shy for say anything. Am I right, Yuki nii-san? And you too right, Yuki nii-san? You missed Kyoko nee-chan too."

Thankfull it was night and their surrounding was dark, so Yuki didn't need to worry that Kyoko can seeing his face blushed after heard Nami's question, then after a while looked to Kyoko and Nami who smiled to him, he said "Kyoko, I think it's better for you to rest now, and about the story, Nami-chan you won't mind if Kyoko nee-chan read it for you tomorrow night, right?"

Although Nami really want to hear Kyoko read the story, but she known her brother was right, so she nodded her head and said "Nami won't mind, Yuki nii-san. " turned looked to Kikyou's way, Nami said "Kyoko nee-chan. Tomorrow Nami wanted to hear your story. Nami also felt tired and want to sleep now." And then Yuki walked toward where Nami stood and reached her hand and said "Nami, you come with me."

Kikyou with smiled said "Yuki-kun, Nami can come with me, we're being in one room, instead of you, it'll better if she come with me."

"Well, actually Bankotsu nii-san had prepared one room for you alone, Kyoko. Yesterday he had cleaned his room for you to use. Bankotsu nii-san and I can share room together tonight. He wanted you sleep well and rest because he known you will felt tired after your long journey." Yuki explained and Nami said with cheerful "And Nami had helped Bankotsu nii-san with your room too."

Kikyou shocked when heard Yuki's word then said "But, that's not necessary, I mean I still can rest well although have to share room with Nami."

"Well, I can't say anything, Kyoko." Yuki shrugged his shoulder and after held Nami's hand with him, he and Nami walked together inside leaving Kikyou who stood with stunned and before he walked away, he said "We're glad you're safe and we're happy you back here, Kyoko. Good night."

"Good night, Kyoko nee-chan." Nami said with cheerful voice.

Looked to Nami and Yuki retreating form, Kikyou said in whisper "arigatou Nami-chan, Yuki-kun, Bankotsu-san…"

**KIKYOU POV**

It was early dawn when KIkyou wake up from her slept and walked out from Bankotsu's bedroom which she used for last night, she sat on the terrace then looked to the sky, with her arms cuddled around her legs, and her chin rested on her knees, once again she lost in thought. She was thinking for everything that she had done, and that the more she thinking about what Kenji had said to her the more she felt guilty with her family especially her aunt, Midoriko. She realized that she had wrong with her decision leaving them behind and the worst without telling them her true reason, she also know that although she had leaving them that didn't means Naraku won't try to hurt or harm her friends and her family but I know after seeing Inuyasha with Kagome, that Inuyasha will protect Kagome, but how with the other Rin and her aunt, Midoriko. Her aunt, Midoriko no doubt she was a strong woman and independent, and Kikyou wanted to be like her, and KIkyou know her aunt will be fine, besides she have Masashi-sama and Yamato sensei. Yamato sensei who Kikyou know since she the first time meet him had a secret feeling for her aunt, with how he always smile when talking about her or how he always asked about her aunt with concern, and Kikyou wonder whether her aunt Midoriko ever know that Yamato sensei loves him maybe since a long time before or aunt Midoriko had ignored him. And now KIkyou asking to her self "whether aunt Midoriko ever falling in love before? And why I never heard her have a relationship with a guy? Aunt Midoriko was smart and beautiful person and definitely many guys had offered to have a relationship with her or maybe had asked her hand in marriage, but never Kikyou ever heard about Midoriko's romantic life, she had devoted for her duty and now for her nieces. Whether aunt Midoriko ever felt hurt because of love? So she avoided to be involved in romantic life, close her heart from any love like what I had done. Love for me not a simple thing and it take a long time for me to finally cured from the hurt because of love, because of my love to Kagome as my sister, I had sacrificed my feeling, I let go of my love for Inuyasha, and I felt hurt because of that love, and I figured out that for love you have to sacrifice, for love you have to be hurt and for love you have to give without hope for the return. Whether one day I finally can get my true love? Love from and to one person until last and forever. Whether one day, I will meet that person in my life?

Then Kikyou recalled with Rin. Her little sister Rin who a spoiled child before now had became a beautiful and attracted girl, Kikyou felt happy that Rin not changed with her mind to entered the same school like her and Kagome. Kikyou felt guilty for not attended welcoming ceremony for Rin when she entered Jewel High School for the first day. Then Kikyou felt worried whether when she finally decided go back to her home, how with Rin's reaction because she had broken her promised. After their parent died, Kikyou had promised that she, Rin and Kagome will be always together no matter what happened, whether Rin will hate her like now she hated her self for became so weak. Yes, she realized she was weak because instead of face Naraku with strong she had run away and she had been selfish for never thinking about other feeling before. If Kagome have Inuyasha to protect her, then aunt Midoriko have Yamato sensei who will do anything for her, then who will protected RIn, whether Sesshoumaru still kept his promise to protected her families, and it means included with RIn or he had choose to more thinking about his life like what Kikyou wanted him to do, to more concern about his own life.

Kikyou sighed when thinking about Sesshoumaru, she realized she wasn't fair with him, she was the one who owe him too much but instead of pay back her debt to him, she had asked his help many times, let him doing many things for her, and recalled the day when they were together before she leaving Tokyo and ask Sesshoumaru to protect her families, Kikyou know she was wrong that time, what she wanted for Sesshoumaru was opposite with what she had asking him, she wanted Sesshoumaru more concern about his life than worried about her but in other side she asked him whether he can protected her families or not, and she realized she was selfish too, she had said in her letter to Sesshoumaru for didn't need worried about her anymore but Sesshoumaru have to worried about her families because of his promise to her and at last she's not released Sesshoumaru from her burden but she had added more burden to Sesshoumaru and it make her only added more debt to him. And about her feeling to him, Kikyou realized that she loves him, but she didn't want to be hurt for twice just because of love and now if she have to felt the unrequited love, so she ignored her feeling, she known that other students ever thinking that she was Sesshoumaru's girlfriend and sometimes Kikyou felt wondered and confused with his act too, and many times she had ask to herself whether Sesshoumaru ever thinking of her more than just his friend, but she known she was wrong, he only doing that to helped her not more, nothing more than a friendship that he offered during her solitude time, during her decision to be alone. And when the time for her to go back finally arrived, whether Sesshoumaru can forgive her? Whether he hated her now after she had hurt his pride to leaving him and betrayed their friendship with not saying the truth to him? After thinking like that, Kikyou sighed heavily then while cuddling her folded legs tighter then with her head rested on her knees, she said in low voice"I'm tired with all of this."

Kikyou continue with that position until she heard a voice asked her with concern "Are you okay, Kyoko?"

Kikyou lifted her head to see the person and recognized the person she smiled then answered "I'm -kun, do not worry about me."

Yuki couldn't believe with Kikyou's word then asked again "Are you sure, Kyoko? You looked so tired. Are you sure you not sick and feeling well? Maybe you should rest at home and didn't need going to Dreams Café today."

Kikyou shook her head and said ""No,… I kept going to Dreams Cafe this afternoon and I'm fine, Yuki-kun, I'm not sick, I can't only stay at home without do something. It will be bad if I become spoiled and lazy because of the way you and Bankotsu-san treated me."

"Hmm…I wonder if you will be like that, I never see you without any things to do. If not work at Dreams Café, you will busied your self with the childrens or helping other villagers, you have to thinking for your self too, Kyoko. Give time for your self to relax and rest." Yuki said with concern.

"I'll consider about that, Yuki-kun, arigatou for your concern." Kikyou said and smiled to him.

Yuki turned his head from Kikyou after saw Kikyou smile then without looked to KIkyou he said with serious tone "I'm honestly saying about that Kyoko, I really didn't want you become tired and then sick just because you had forced your self too much."

"I can assure you that I can take care of my health and my self with well. Do not worry, Yuki-kun." Kikyou said and smiled again.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kyoko. " Yuki said and smiled back

"And I'm glad to have you beside me, Yuki-kun. You're my best friend." Kikyou smiled to Yuki, then lifted her head looked to the sky.

After saw Kikyou lifted her head and looked to sky, he too lifted his head to the sky but he closed his eyes, he said in low voice "just best friend"

Kikyou who lifted her head turned looked to Yuki and asked with confused "Pardon Yuki-kun, are you just saying something to me?"

"No, I think I should go to café now. Bankotsu nii-san had told me to come with him today, so I'll leave you here, you won't be mind, right?" Yuki asked with worried.

"Of course, you can go first. I'm not sick and I'll be fine. Do not make Bankotsu-san wait for you, I'll take care of Nami and after that I'll go to Dreams Cafe." KIkyou said while pushed Yuki until he stood and go back inside.

"Fine, but if you do not feel well, go to rest, Kyoko. Do not force your self too much." Yuki said with worried.

"I will, Yuki nii-san, you sounded like my big brother if you speak like that, so go now." Kikyou said then waved her hand.

Although reluctant but Yuki get inside the home, didn't realize by either Yuki or Kikyou that Bankotsu also heard their conversation and as soon he heard Yuki said he wanted to get inside, he walked away from the place where he stood before to heard their conversation and pretended just walked out from Yuki's bedroom, and when he meet Yuki, he greeted him "Ohayo, Yuki."

"Ohayo, Bankotsu nii-san."Yuki greeted back.

"Let's go now, Yuki, we will late if we're not going now." Bankotsu said then walked to outside.

"Okay, nii-san, please wait for me, I'll be ready soon."Yuki shouted from his bedroom.

Being outside, Bankotsu looked to Kikyou who still looked to the sky with her arms around her legs, realize that someone was stood beside her, Kikyou turned her head looked to Bankotsu and greeted him"Ohayo, Bankotsu-san."

"Ohayo, Kyoko…"greeted Bankotsu then he saw KIkyou had lifted her head and looked to the sky again. Then something stirred in Bankotsu's word and wanted to say something but stopped when Yuki patted his shoulder and said "Shall we go now?"

Bankotsu nodded his head and then Yuki turned looked to KIkyou and said "We'll go now, Kyoko."

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Hai…take care of your self." Then after she saw them walked away, KIkyou waved her hand to Yuki and Bankotsu and only Yuki who waved back to her.

After saw Bankotsu and Yuki were leaving, Kikyou get inside home to accompany Nami until her time going to Dreams Café had arrived.

It was afternoon when KIkyou arrived at Dreams Café, but when arrived there Kikyou startled when saw Yuki had stood waited for her in front of the café door, with wonder, Kikyou walked toward where Yuki stood and asked with curious "What matter, Yuki-kun, why are you stand here and not going inside?"

Then KIkyou noticed that Yuki's face looked worried about something, with curious she asked "Why the café close for today, Yuki-kun? What that happening? Why your face looked sad?"

"Don't get inside and go back to home, Kyoko." Yuki said with low voice.

"Why I have to go back, Yuki-kun?" Kikyou asked still curious.

When Yuki wanted to answered, Bankotsu appeared from inside the café and said "There one person who insisted won't leaving from here without meet all worker from this café."

"What that the person wanted from us?" Kikyou asked more curious.

Now it was Yuki who turn to answer "Not us, Kyoko. But he wanted to meet you."

"Meet me, who? Is he was our guest?" Kikyou asked, she didn't get clue who want to meet her. So she waited until Bankotsu said "Yuki, it's better you going inside, we can't let that person suspicious with our act."

Yuki nodded his head and said "Hai…nii-san." Then after looked to KIkyou with sad, he walked inside.

Kikyou notice Yuki's expression and asked "And tell me why he looking for me, Bankotsu-san?"

Noticed the worried in KIkyou's voice, Bankotsu reached Kikyou's hand and hold it gentle while said "I don't know, but do not worry, Kyoko. I already said to him that the worker at this café, only me, Jakotsu and Yuki, there no one else. But it seems he didn't believe me, so I told him that he could continue wait if he want, and now he sat on the corner side to wait. For that I tell Yuki to not let you come here before that guy leaving from here, but before he can tell you, you already here. I don't know about this guy but I didn't like him, Kyoko, and I think it'll better if you go back to home, now."

Kikyou nodded her head, then she turned back, but at the same time she began to walked away, she heard Jakotsu's voice said "Wait, sir, she's.." And that also the same time, KIkyou heard a voice from the person who she hated calling "Kyoko HIgurashi, did you think you can leave before meet me?" Kikyou stopped walking then turned face the person, and she felt Bankotsu hold her hand and said in low voice "Let's go now, Kyoko." Kikyou shook her head and said "No, I can't Bankotsu-san, I know him and I have to face him."

The person greeted KIkyou with smile "Long time no see, Kikyou Tomoya."

Jakotsu, Yuki, and Bankotsu all were confused and startled when the stranger called Kyoko with Kikyou. Then they were more startled when heard Kikyou asked in anger "What are you doing here, Naraku?"

Although Kikyou voice sounded anger, but Bankotsu who still hold Kikyou's hand could felt she was tremble, then he saw Naraku turned looked to him and said "Would you mind to remove your hand from my fiancé?"

Even Kikyou had forgot that Bankotsu still hold her hand until she felt Bankotsu removed his hand. Then she said in anger "Your fiancé…since when I had.." KIkyou's word stopped when saw Naraku had walked forward approach to her and said "Did you want I tell you about our problem in front of this stranger?"

It was Yuki turn who said in anger "We're not stranger for her and you don't dare to touch her."

This time, Naraku turned looked to Yuki and said in mocking tone"Oh, really… need me to remind you, what's your name?" Naraku looked to Yuki's name tag, then continued "Yuki, I am her fiancé, and I can touch her as I want, besides she definitely also yearning my touch after we had separated for two years. Am I right, Kikyou? Oh… are you more like me called you with Kyoko? Both of that name was same, sounded sweet for me, just tell me which one you want me to use for calling you."

Heard Naraku's word caused Kikyou said with firm tone "It's enough, Naraku. Please just tell me, what do you want?"

"I don't think you want we talk here, right?" Naraku asked with mocking tone.

"Fine…we'll find other place to talk." Said Kikyou then began to walk away before she could walked too far, Kikyou felt Bankotsu reached her hand again, then turned looked to him, Kikyou smiled and said "I'm sorry." And turned looked to Yuki and Jakotsu, she bowed her head and said "My apologized for what had happening." Then with Naraku walked behind her, Kikyou walked away leaving Bankotsu, Yuki and Jakotsu who stood with stunned while looked to the departing figure. Jakotsu looked to his left for Yuki and his right for Bankotsu, he could seen the hurt, sad, and worried on their face even Jakotsu felt the same but he was glad, he didn't feel love with Kyoko, if yes it will became worst, two guys who broken heart is enough. Then Jakotsu lifted his head to the sky and sighed heavily while thought "well, it seems I have to close my café for a couple days after what happening today."

During Kikyou walk to find a suit place for her and Naraku talking, KIkyou almost thinking that what that happening now was only a nightmare, and soon after she wake up and opened her eyes, she won't seeing Naraku or heard his footstep walked behind her or his voive. What she should said to Bankotsu, Yuki and Nami-chan, she still didn't know, she only know that she couldn't hide it anymore, but she also didn't want they know about her problem and she known when she leaving Bankotsu, Yuki, and Jakotsu to find other place for talking with Naraku she had hurt them, because she had lying to them, and she could seen that feeling in their eyes, hurt because every lie that she had said and the hurt because they had believe with her, even Kikyou hated her self for this, and Kikyou felt her anger flared up when recalled everything that happened to her, and the person who caused her like now, Naraku was walked behind her then recalled his words that she was his fiancé, KIkyou turned back and glared her eyes "What did you mean with your words that I'm your fiancé, I didn't recall I ever say to you before that I agree to become your fiancé?"

Naraku smiled when saw Kikyou's reaction, the fire in her eyes when she glared to him, make her more attracted and make him wanted her more. Saw Naraku moved forward, Kikyou taken a step backward, seeing this Naraku asked with sad voice "Why you never can give your smile to me Kikyou, like when you smile to them, the guys who let you lived with them, the children from that village?"

Kikyou asked again "How I can smile when see the person who I hated most? Who had ruined my life?"

"Did you hate me like that, KIkyou? Naraku asked with sad voice.

Still in anger KIkyou answered "Yes, with whole of my heart and why you are here, Naraku?

"Whether it's still not clear for you, Kikyou? I'm coming to take you back to your home." Naraku said then walked approached to Kikyou.

Kikyou take a few step backward then said in anger "I didn't want to go back with you."

Naraku smiled evilly and said "You still not changed, right, Kikyou? Still so stubborn like you used to be, but KIkyou did you think with you run away from me, I can let you go so easily, no…no, when everyone had stopped looking for you, even your savior, or I can say your guardian angel, Sesshoumaru finally stopped too, I kept looking for you although it taken two years and had wasted not a little money for looking for you, KIkyou."

Kikyou glared her eyes and said "Did I tell you to looking for me, Naraku? I didn't remember that I ever said to you that you have to looking for me and for that you have to waste your money."

Naraku with smiled evilly answered "No, but I know what I had wasted for you, my time and my money had worty, because you will go back with me, Kikyou"

"Why did you think I want go back with you?" Kikyou asked still in anger.

"After all my words that I will say to you, no doubt you will come to me, KIkyou. I heard that you lived here with one blind child girl and you seems really care about her, am I right, KIkyou? And I heard the villagers here also thinking of you like their angel with how you always care and help them. And the childrens, right…I remember that too, you always became a teacher for them. Have you ever thinking how if one day I burn this village with the blind child inside and the childrens, no one can escape?

Or have you thinking how if the blind child not only blind but she couldn't walk too, what will you do, Kikyou?" Naraku said in warning tone.

Kikyou shocked when heard Naraku's word then glared to him and said "You won't dare to do that, did you think Bankotsu and Yuki will let you to do that? To harm Nami and the villagers here, and let you burn this village?"

"Whether they will believe you again after you had lying to them? They won't believe with your warning with what I will do to them because you had lying to them besides although they were believe with you, their effort will be useless when my money and power take over everything."

"And I still remember you still care about your sister and your friends, even your aunt, you still not forget about them right?" Naraku asked with mocking tone

Kikyou tried to calming her self when heard Naraku's word then said "And like I will let you to do that, to harm them, Naraku. I had leaving Tokyo not without any preparation for protect them, Inuyasha can protect Kagome, also they have Masashi-sama, Yamato Sensei and also Sesshoumaru had vowed to me that he will protect them"

Heard Kikyou's word, Naraku laughed then said "How foolish you are, Kikyou. How long one people can protect to other? I know Inuyasha will protect Kagome but did you think they always together, there will be one day when Inuyasha not beside Kagome and that time I can use a way to harm her, remember what I ever do, right, how she was hurt because of the sudden accident but thankful that INuyasha had helped her. And this also same for the other, like you had said Masashi-sama and Yamato sensei, even they have their own problem and their own life and your aunt was a independent woman so I think she often drove her car alone, have you thinking maybe there will be accident happened to her, and for your little sister RIn, many things can be happened to her when no one can protect her, even not Sesshoumaru, and you're wrong when you think Sesshoumaru still kept his promise to you, Kikyou, to protect your family,…hah.. not again, he had stopped doing that when he lost all his hope to see you back to Tokyo. He's not different than me now if you want to know, KIkyou."

Heard everything that Naraku said, and recalled everything that she had done, Kikyou know she can't run away anymore, if she continue to run, Naraku will continue looking for her and at the last many people will be involved, many people only will be hurt. Everything that she had done will become useless, every hope that she have will be lost, and every happiness that she want to get only will became a dream. Then lifted her head looked to Naraku, Kikyou shouted "Why you do this to me, Naraku? Why you always use other people to threat me, to hurt me? Are you still not satisfied enough to see me like this? You want to see me suffer, right? And I tell you, I already suffered because of you, is this still not enough?"

Naraku shook his head and said "No, Kikyou. I never want you to be like this, I only want you to be with me, I love you, Kikyou."

"Is this how you showed your love to me, Naraku? With you like this, how did you think I can love you back when the more I feel about you was hate? When I see you only hurt that I feel." KIkyou asked tried to calming herself.

Naraku had closer their distance, and his eyes softened then reached Kikyou's cheek and stroked it gently, then while showed his sad face, he said with gentle voice "I'm sorry, Kikyou. I never want you to be like this, it's true, I only want you to love me, but you never give me a chance, even your eyes never looked at me, like I'm a disgusting person, and I know I never can get you if I didn't make my own way, and I only know and find one way to get you, with threatened you, Kikyou. I know you hate me, Kikyou. But I really love you, and if I want actually I can make you as my wife instead as my fiancé, but I want to make you see that I really love you, and you finally can loves me back and I can't only take you back as my girlfriend because I know what I will face later."

Kikyou looked to Naraku and not saying anything for a while, then she asked him with lower voice "If I agree go back with you as your fiance, Naraku. Will you promise to me that you won't harm other people again or hurt them, won't threat me again, and more importantly not to the peoples whom I care, you will leaving this village with me and do not hurt the villagers also not to the peoples who had helped me, I didn't want you to hurt them."

Naraku nodded his head, smiled and said "I promise Kikyou, I will do anything for you as long you want to come with me and be mine."

Naraku had lowered his face then lifted Kikyou's chin and almost kissed her lips but stopped when Kikyou put her index finger to Naraku's lips and said "Please don't, Naraku. I indeed agree to be with you as your fiancé but do not force me to love you back now, not when I still hate you, not when everything that recalled in my mind about you only my sadness, only a nightmare for me, let me see whether you can prove to me your words or not, let me see what kind of love you can showed to me, make me believe with you and make me finally can accept your love and finally love you back."

Naraku nodded his head, then reached Kikyou's left hand and kissed her back hand, then smiled and said "I understand, Kikyou and I won't force you, not now when your heart only filled by hate for me, I already waited for you almost four years, and it won't matter for me if I have to wait again, as long it's for you and your love. I will do everything, besides you're my fiancé now, no one can take you from me. You had bonded to me, KIkyou." Then after stroked KIkyou's cheek with gentle, he removed his hand, smiled and said "We'll go home now, Kikyou and let's announced about our engagement to your family and held a party for this, so it'll be official."

Kikyou shook her head and said "I didn't want you hold a party for our engagement, just dinner with my family is enough, Naraku. And before we go back, I want to say good bye with Nami-chan and the guys who had helped me."

"I understand, KIkyou, but do not let that guy touch you again. You're mine now."Naraku said in warning tone.

"I know, Naraku. I'm your fiancé, right?"Kikyou said then began walked away with Naraku trailed behind her.

Kikyou tried to hold her tears during her way to Bankotsu's home after asked Naraku to meet her at other place and she didn't know whether the decision that she just made was true or not, she can't run away, she have to face Naraku and face everything that will be happen. She hated her self for had let Naraku touched her, No doubt Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Sesshoumaru definitely will objected about this, and her aunt and the other definitely will felt wondered about this, but maybe with this decision, everything will be change, maybe Naraku will truly love her and following his word to won't harm or hurt other people just because of her and maybe she can do other things for other people. So if her sacrifice will be worthy, if her hurts for other people safety, other people's happiness, she didn't mind, she will through this path, Kikyou kept walking until she finally arrived in front of Bankotsu's home, being inside, she didn't see Bankotsu or Yuki, then she continued walked to Nami's bedroom, inside Nami's bedroom, she saw Nami was sleeping, after prepared her belongings, she walked toward Nami's bed and looked to Nami closely, and KIkyou smiled when saw Nami smiled in her sleep, then after kissed Nami's forehead, Kikyou said in whisper "Sayonara, Nami-chan. I'm sorry."

Then Kikyou walked out from Nami's bedroom but before she could walked away, she been stopped when heard Bankotsu's voice asked her "Where did you want to go, Kyoko?"

Kikyou turned back and looked to Bankotsu and Yuki then answered "Home…"

"Is he really your fiancé, Kyoko?" It was Yuki who asked.

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Yes, he is. I'm sorry Yuki-kun."

Heard Kikyou's word, Yuki laughed but his laugh not because of fun but because of hurt then said "So, you had lying to us, Kyoko… sorry, Kikyou?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun." Kikyou said while bowed her head

"Why Kyoko… I mean, Kikyou? Why are you not saying the truth to us, Kikyou? Why need to hide it, did you know how we hate people who lying to us? Whether for two years, all your kindness was lie too? Your affection toward the childrens, your affection toward Nami and your attention toward the villagers all were lie?" Yuki asked in anger and hurt at the same time.

"I'm sorry…Yuki-kun, Bankotsu-san." Kikyou said while once again bowed her head then lifted her head looked to Bankotsu and Yuki, she said "About Nami, would you…"Kikyou's word being cut by Bankotsu who said "Do not worry.. Nami won't know about this, just back to your fiancé and your home."

"Arigatou Bankotsu-san, Yuki-kun for had let me lived here.… Sayonara…I'm sorry for everything." Kikyou said while walked leaving Bankotsu and Yuki. After saw KIkyou leaving, Yuki turned looked to Bankotsu and said "I didn't know what that cause me hurt like now, is because she had lying to us or the fact that she actually was other guy's fiancé, although I already know that she only consider me as her bestfriend but still it hurt to me when I know, even I didn't have a chance to be with her, maybe if she telling us the truth about she other guy's fiancé, I won't let this love growth with me."

Bankotsu nodded his head and patted his shoulders and said "I now, Yuki, but even you didn't know when you start falling in love with her so how you can prevent this feeling to growth. I understand very well your feeling. It'll better for us to thinking about Nami now."

"Yes..you're right, nii-san, we have to more consider about Nami's feeling. I'll go to see her."Yuki said then walked to Nami's bedroom.

Looked to Yuki who had got inside Nami's bedroom, Bankotsu sighed and said "We're same, Yuki. I felt hurt too although I know that I won't ever get a chance or even say to her that I love her too. Both of us had falling in love to her without we can realized or prevented it because of her kindness and her affection, how she always looked like angel for us with always help and care to other people."

When Kikyou arrived at the place where Naraku waited for her, she saw Naraku had stood in front of his car and when saw Kikyou had coming, Naraku walked approached her and then helped her with her belongings and take her inside his car while said "We're ready to go home, right…let's make surprise for your family, Kikyou."

Kikyou only nodded her head then walked inside Naraku's car. After get inside, KIkyou only looked to outside through the window, and Naraku looked to her from his corner eyes while drove his car then reached KIkyou's hand, smiled and said "I promise, Kikyou. I won't hurt you anymore. I won't threat you or your family anymore because you're my fiancé now. You will become mine soon or later."

KIkyou not saying anywords and only looked to outside and said "Please go home now, I feel really tired."

Naraku looked to Kikyou then stroked her hair and said "Just rest, Kikyou."

Okaerinasai : welcome back (home) the short word is Okaeri, and tadaima (I'm back)

* WILL CONTINUE TO PART 2 – SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTERS, and sorry for the lack grammar and a confusing words, I know I still wrong and also many mistaken, not have a time for check again.


	16. Hidden love, hidden tears part2

Chapter 14- part2

At the next night, when they take a rest during their way to Tokyo, Naraku pulled one black box from his car drawer which he had brought just for Kikyou, he had prepared everything and he won't let him failed again, so after heard the information about Kikyou lived at Hikari Village. Naraku had vowed to himself that he will take Kikyou back with him with any way, even the way that he only know, with threatened her. He had bought for Kikyou a diamond ring for her when he came to Hikari village.

Recalled the day he arrived at Hikari village and finally seeing her stood in front of him, make Naraku couldn't resisted him self for not touch her but what he get is only a glared eyes and angry voice from KIkyou. Other than that, he also saw the chef hold KIkyou's hand and it make his anger and jealousy win. So he will start his plan to take her back and the first step introduced him self as KIkyou's fiancé, then see the next way, how her reaction with his words, if she continue to refused, with really regret Naraku will use his only way with threatened her, and that's what he doing, threatened her, although he didn't like to seeing her looked so hurt and hated him more. But he never wanted everything like how he wanted KIkyou and he never failed to get what he wanted. He really wanted she can loves him and she can smiled to him like how sweet her smile toward the childrens, but he never get it, so he confessed everything and he known she accepted it with hard, because she accepted to become his fiancé not for him but for other people's sake. And Naraku vowed to him self that she will try to make Kikyou loves him, he will follow her demand if that make her happy, he will do everything for her love. Looked to Kikyou who sleeping beside him, Naraku approached closer to her then after stroked her hair and cheek with gently, he kissed her left cheek and said in whisper "You will be mine, KIkyou."

It was night, when finally they were stopped at Suzuki's residence, Kikyou just wanted to opened the car door but stopped when Naraku hold her left hands then said." Please wait, KIkyou." Kikyou closed the car door again then waited for Naraku to continue his words but instead of saying any words, he pulled his car drawer then opened it, inside was a diamond ring, then with smiled he taken out the ring from the case and reached Kikyou's right hand and put it around Kikyou's ring finger and said "This ring from me to you for showed my love to you, our bond, our new relationship, , KIkyou. You're my fiancé now." Then instead get smile from KIkyou who accepted it, he heard Kikyou with cold said "You know Naraku, for me this ring not mean anything only showed my new sorrow." And without waited Naraku for denied her words, KIkyou opened the car door then walked toward Suzuki's residence and stood in front of the front gate while pushed the bell then waited. Not a while, she heard Naraku's footstep approached toward the place where she stood and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered to her ear "You'll see Kikyou, this bond won't become your sorrow but your happiness."

Kikyou removed Naraku's hand from her waist then once again pushed the bell. Naraku only smiled and placed him self stood beside KIkyou.

Inside the Suzuki's residence, Kagome and RIn were in their bedroom, while Kaede was in the kitchen and Masashi sat on living room. They heard the front gate bell rang, Rin had walked out from her bedroom and wanted go down to opened it but stopped when Masashi looked to her and said "Let me open it, Rin-chan, you may continue to finish your homework."

Rin nodded her head and said "Arigatou, Masashi-sama."

Masashi walked from living room to outside and approached toward the front gate, when he stood at the entrance, his eyes widened when saw the person who stood in front of their gate house. He never meet the guy who stood there but she could recognized the woman who stood beside that guy, not a girl anymore, but had become a beautiful woman, although it had been two years but he won't ever forget that face, the person who suddenly leaving Suzuki's residence without any one known what her reason is had back. Then Masashi with quick pace walked toward the front gate and opened it. When Kikyou saw Masashi walk approaching toward them, she had forgotten about Naraku who stood beside her and had ignored that he looked to her. She smiled to Masashi and said "Okaeri, Masashi-sama."

When Masashi walked closer to the front gate then opened it, he see the woman smile, smile that he always missed and heard her soft voice said "Okaeri, Masashi-sama"

Masashi smiled back and said "Tadaima, KIkyou, my child." Then he shocked when Kikyou suddenly hugged him and was in tears said "I missed you so much, Masashi-sama. I missed with all of you."

Masashi hugged back and said "Me too, KIkyou. You know how we were worried about you when you left so sudden and without telling everyone?"

"I'm sorry, Masashi-sama for make you worried about me." Kikyou said in tears.

RIn walked back to her bedroom, inside her bedroom, she felt curious whom the guest, noticed the time, it shouldn't the time for aunt Midoriko to back home, even she said she will be back very late, so who else that coming at night, instead of continue doing her homework, she looked to outside through the window and startled when recognized that face and how the way that person hugged Masashi "Whether that person is her? Whether Kikyou nee-chan had back here?" Then without thinking RIn ran out from her room and to downstair and make Kagome who heard sound footstep ran through in front of her room, looked out from her room and asked her with shouted "What's wrong Rin-chan?"

Rin with hurriedly said "That's her, Kagome nee-chan…KIkyou nee-chan had back, I saw her outside with Masashi-sama."

Not waited for Kagome, RIn ran to outside leaving Kagome shocked.

"Nevermind, Kikyou, you're back now, and I'm glad you're fine, and you looked more beautiful now." Masashi said still been hugged by Kikyou, then he felt KIkyou released her hug and said "Rin-chan."Turned back looked to behind him, Masashi and Kikyou saw, there at the doorway of the front door stood RIn in tears, so sudden RIn had ran toward the place where Kikyou stood and hugged her then said "It's really you, Kikyou nee-chan?"

Kikyou nodded her head and said "I am, Rin. I'm Kikyou, your elder sister."

Kikyou's words make RIn hugged KIkyou tighter and said "Rin missed you so much, Kikyou nee-chan. RIn had thinking that you had forgot about Rin and you never will back here again. Rin really happy can see you, nee-chan. Did you know how RIn always missed you, at night, RIn will wait here and waited for you, but you never back here."

Kikyou hugged RIn's back and while stroked her hair, she said "Me too, Rin. Never in my day nee-chan ever forget about you and everyone here. Nee-chan always wanted to see you and be together with all of you."

Rin with curious tone asked "Then why nee—chan leaving us? Why back here after two years you leave us, why not soon, did you know how Rin and everyone were worried about you?"

Kikyou was in tears now and said "Nee-chan known about all of that, Rin, and nee-chan feel sorry for what nee-chan had done, and that's why nee-chan here now with you."

"Please do not go from Rin again nee-chan, what ever that happen please don't leave Rin again. You know how Rin care and love you, right?" Rin asked with pleading voice.

"I know Rin, and I won't leave you again, wherever I going I will tell you, okay." KIkyou said and smiled

"Rin felt glad to hear that and Rin felt happy you're back, Kikyou nee-chan." said RIn then released her hug.

Stood behind Rin was Kaede who was in tears, Kaede walked forward toward KIkyou and because she was old, she need tried hard to run with her old foot, but before she could walked too far, Kikyou had hugged her tight and said "Kaede Baa-chan, I missed you so much and I'm sorry for everything that I do for make all of you worry about me."

Kagome couldn't believed there who stood in front of her now is really KIkyou, no doubt about that although it had been two years but never she could forget that face, recalled the people who definitely will happy when heard the news, Kagome pulled her cell phone from her pants and just wanted type message to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku about KIkyou's arrival but stopped and make her dropped her cell phone when seeing is the guy who walked toward them and stood beside Kikyou. Everyone looked to Kagome with curious when saw Kagome's face looked shock, except Kikyou and Naraku. Ignored Kagome's shocked face Naraku smiled and said "Long time no see, Kagome."

Kagome just wanted to spoken but cut off when Kikyou while looked to her, Rin, Masashi and Kaede while said "Rin, Kaede baa-chan, Masashi-sama, Kagome-chan, let me introduce all of you to my fiancé, his name is Naraku Taiyoshi."

Naraku bowed his head to Masashi, Kaede and Rin even to Kagome. They were silent only Kaede and Masashi said congratulate for their engagement, but not with RIn and Kagome, they didn't say anything, Rin because she saw Kagome was shocked and Kagome because she couldn't believed with the words which Kikyou just said before, without waited for Kagome's reaction, Kikyou asked to Kaede "Whether my aunt still not back home yet, Kaede baa-chan?"

Kaede nodded her head and said "Yes, your aunt said she will be late back home tonight, did you want me to call her?"

Kikyou shook her head then said "No need, Kaede baa-chan, do not bother her, I'll meet her tomorrow morning."

Then turned back looked to Naraku, Kikyou said "my aunt still not back home yet, just come tomorrow night or when she have a time to meet you, I'll tell you. Now, I feel tired and need to sleep."

Naraku walked closer to Kikyou then after stroked KIkyou's cheek with gentle and almost kiss her but held back when saw Kikyou taken step back a little, then said "Sure, Kikyou. I'll back here again and see you tomorrow, just rest well my Kikyou."

Kikyou not said any words, while looked to Naraku who bowed his head to Kaede and Masashi then walked toward where his car parked, and they all were silent until they saw Naraku driving his car leaving Suzuki's residence, Kikyou turned back then walked toward the place where Kagome stood with stunned then take Kagome's cell phone from the ground and passed it to Kagome while said "this is the best Kagome for forget the past."

"But…Kikyou, how I .." Kagome's word cut off when heard Kikyou asked to Kaede "Kaede baa-chan whether I still can use my bedroom?"

Kaede still shocked with what she just heard and looked to KIkyou's back and said "Yes, Kikyou.I always clean it everyday, your aunt told me for kept cleaning your room so you still can use it."

"Arigatou, Kaede baa-chan. Good night, Kaede baa-chan, Masashi-sama, RIn-chan, and Kagome–chan." Kikyou said and without looked to all of them, she walked inside and leaving them stood with stunned and many question in their mind. Do not noticed by Kaede, Rin, Masashi or even Kagome that KIkyou tears was flowing down to her cheek during her way to her bedroom and when she had get inside her bedroom, she crying in silent, for everything that she had through and will through in her life with decision that she had make.

After saw Kikyou walked inside the home, Kaede and followed with Masashi also walk inside leaving Kagome stood with shocked and RIn looked to Kagome with curious. Kagome wake from her shock when heard Rin asked "Did you know about Kikyou nee-chan's fiancé, Kagome nee?"

Kagome shook her head and said "I'm not really sure, Rin. It'll better if we going to sleep now. Come."

**RIN POV**

Although still curious but RIn nodded her head somehow she felt her sisters were hidden something from her and it related with Kikyou's fiancé, because from what Rin seen Kagome not like the guy even almost looked like angry to him, but why Kagome nee-chan angry with him? Or why Kikyou nee-chan so sudden had been engaged with that guy? Or what happened with Kikyou nee-chan during two years, whether if she asked Kikyou, she will tell her the answer.

Then something stirred in Rin's mind when she recalled that Kikyou had back "How Sesshoumaru nii-san will react about KIkyou nee-chan had back here?"

"What he will do now? Rin feel really worried about him"

**KAGOME POV**

"I can't believe with what I just heard"

"Whether it is true or I'm dreaming now? But this is really a bad dream."

"Whether my hearing wrong?"

"Whether my eyes fooling me?"

"I can't believe it, really can't believe it, never in my mind ever flashed this will be happen, why nee-chan you need back her with this news? Why you want to become his fiancé? What are you thinking now?

"Whether this really your choice or he threatened you nee-chan?"

"Become Naraku's fiancé?"

**IN THE MORNING, SUZUKI RESIDENCE**

Kikyou wake up in early morning then walked to the garden which was her favourite place and sat on long bench, because in deep thought she not realized that Midoriko had approached toward the place where she sat until she said "Tadaima, Kikyou,

Kikyou lifted her head looked to Midorik, then stood and hugged Midoriko while said "Okaerinasai, aunt Midoriko."

Midoriko hugged back while said "Where have you been going, Kikyou? Did you know how we were worried about you?"

"I'm sorry, aunt Midoriko for had make all of you were worried about me." Said Kikyou then released her hug.

Midoriko with concern ask "Mind to tell me why you leaving us, Kikyou? Where have you been living for two years?"

Kikyou shook her head slowly and said "I'm sorry, I can't aunt Midoriko."

Midoriko smiled and stroked KIkyou's hair with gently then said "I won't force you to answer, Kikyou. I hope one day you can tell me your reason and please do not leave us again."

"This is my home aunt Midoriko and I promise I won't leave all of you again." Kikyou

"But now you had back, KIkyou. Everything will be better, right? Whether what I hear was right Kikyou, about you had been engaged?" Asked Midoriko with curious

Kikyou with calm answered "That was right, aunt Midoriko. I indeed had been engaged with Naraku."

Midoriko looked to Kikyou's ring finger and nodded with understanding then asked "So that's his name, Naraku, invite him to dinner with us, Kikyou, I want to meet and know him, the guy who will become my niece's husband."

Kikyou nodded her head and said "I will, aunt Midoriko, I think he will come here tonight."

"Well, tell him to wait for me if I back late again, you won't mind, right, Kikyou?"

"Of course, I'll tell him."

After a while, Midoriko asked "Are you feel happy, Kikyou?"

Kikyou smiled and said "I feel happy can have all of you with me now, aunt Midoriko and we can be together again." Kikyou hugged Midoriko again. Both of Kikyou and Midoriko were startled when heard a voice said "So touching scene between aunt and niece." Both of then turned their head looked to the back of them and they saw Naraku stood in front of the door way of the garden. They were waited and saw Naraku walked toward them. Stopped in front of them, Naraku looked to Midoriko then bowed his head and said "Ohayo…Midoriko-sama, I'm sorry for had intruded your conversation with Kikyou." after that while stretched his hand to shake Midoriko's hand he said "Let me introduced my self, my name is Naraku Taiyoshi, and I'm Kikyou's fiancé." Midoriko shake back while said "My name is Midoriko Suzuki, and I'm Kikyou's aunt, nice to meet you, Naraku."

"Why are you here, Naraku? Are you not supposed to going work now?" Kikyou asked with tried to hold her anger.

Naraku smiled after heard Kikyou's question and then answered "I'm not polite if I have to wait until night to meet your aunt and introduced my self to her, am I right, KIkyou? Besides after our parting last night, I missed you so much, Kikyou.I can't resist my self to not coming here and see you before going to work."

Kikyou ignored Naraku's word then without looked to Midoriko, she said "Aunt Midoriko, I and Naraku will go out to get breakfast together. It'll better if you, Kagome and Rin get your breakfast first.

"You and Naraku can get breakfast here, Kikyou. Why need to go out? I can ask Kaede to prepare one plate for Naraku and the food he wanted to eat." Midoriko said.

Naraku with quick said "That's a good .." But cut off when Kikyou said "That's not necessary, aunt Midoriko. I didn't want Rin or Kagome become late just because of me and Naraku besides you also have an important thing to do, right, we'll see you tonight. Come Naraku, we go now."

Naraku bowed his head to Midoriko and said "Nice to meet you Midoriko-sama and we'll meet again tonight." Then with smiled he offered his arm to KIkyou who ignored it. Kikyou walked before Naraku and leaving Midoriko stood with curious.

After saw KIkyou get in Naraku's car until they leaving away, Midoriko walk to dining room then sat on her seat, saw her alone, Rin asked with curious "Whether Kikyou nee-chan not get breakfast with us?"

Midoriko shook her head and said "No, she going out for breakfast with Naraku, her fiancé."

Heard Midoriko's word make Kagome chocked her food and make Rin and Midoriko were looked to her with curious. Looked how awkward Kagome's act, Midoriko asked with worried "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and said "I'm fine, aunt Midoriko. It just because I eat too hurry so make me chocked my food."

"Why need too hurry, Kagome? Is Inuyasha not come to pick you today?" Midoriko asked with curious tone.

Kagome shook her head and said "No, he will come. It just I sudden remember I had forgot something in my room so I need to finish my breakfast quick before Inuyasha coming."

Midoriko nodded her head with understanding then said "Do not eat too fast, Kagome. That's not good for your health."

"Arigatou aunt Midoriko." Said Kagome then ate her breakfast with slowly.

During eat her breakfast through her corner eyes, Midoriko looked to Kagome with curious then after saw RIn leaving dinning room, and saw Kagome prepared for leaving too, with curious tone Midoriko asked "Kagome, did you know who Kikyou's fiancé is? Whether he is a bad guy or good guy?

Kagome was startled after heard Midoriko's question but quickly she shook her head and said "No, I don't know anything about him, aunt Midoriko. I'm sorry."

Although felt wondered but Midoriko nodded her head and said "Fine, but Kagome if you know something about him do not hide from me, okay, I only want my nieces life with happy even for their partner life."

"Alright, aunt Midoriko, I'll back to my room now for take the thing which I had forgot.'

During Kikyou and Naraku's way to restaurant,

"So which restaurant did you want to go for breakfast, Kikyou?" Naraku asked while drove his car

"I'm not hungry, Naraku."Kikyou replied shortly

"But you said to your aunt you want go out for get a breakfast with me." With curious Naraku answered.

"Whether you want to see me before going to work and now you had seen me, whether it was enough?" Kikyou asked codly.

"Why are you really hate me even can't stay with me longer, Kikyou?" Naraku asked with sad tone.

"Stop this car, Naraku. I want go down." Kikyou said with demanding tone."

Startled Naraku asked "Here?"

"Yes and now."Kikyou answered without looked to Naraku.

"Where did you want to go, Kikyou? I will take you there." Naraku asked worried.

Ignored Naraku's word, Kikyou so sudden had opened the car door and make Naraku with reluctant stopped the car and when Kikyou opened the car door, Naraku held her hands to prevented her go down but KIkyou had removed his hand from hers while said "Please Naraku, I need a time for alone."

Naraku let Kikyou go down and looked to Kikyou who walked away while said in sad voice "What can I do to make you love me back, Kikyou? How I can get your heart and you will forget your hate to me, Kikyou?"

When Inuyasha arrived at Suzuki's residence, he saw Kagome sat in living room. Walked out from his car, he walked toward living room, and being there he saw Kagome still sat with silent and she looked so sad and tired, it seems something had happened to her, with worried Inuyasha asked "Kagome…are you okay?"

Kagome wake from her reverie and saw Inuyasha had stood across from her seat and looked so worried, smiled Kagome said "Pardon me, Inuyasha. I'm not aware you're here."

Inuyasha approached toward the seat where Kagome sat then placed his hand on Kagome's forehead then after removed it, he said "Hm…it's weird, Kagome you seems fine, but why you looked tired Kagome? Whether you still want going to college? Because if you really feel not well it will better if you go to rest, I'll tell Sango to help you about your lesson."

"Not need, Inuyasha. Let's go besides I want tell you something, come quick." Kagome said while stood from where she sat and although felt worried but Inuyasha not prevented her and only following Kagome to outside until they get inside his car.

Being inside, Kagome said "Just drive, Inuyasha. Do not worry, I'm not sick."

"But…Kagome, are you sure?" Inuyasha asked still felt worried.

"Yes..I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome answered without looked to Inuyasha.

During drove his car, Inuyasha still felt worried about Kagome and he asked again but Kagome only answered with nodded her head and it make him more worried. Felt couldn't hold his patience anymore Inuyasha stopped his car then turned looked to Kagome and asked "I can't believe you are fine, Kagome because you seems not, whether you not believe I can protect you? Whether after almost three years we together you still not trust me to hear your problem?"

**KAGOME POV**

I didn't know from where I should tell Inuyasha about KIkyou, whether from the time she arrived at Suzuki's residence, I know I had acted awkward today but still I really can't believed everything that had happened.

I know Inuyasha was worried about me, during drove his car, he not stopped looked to me through his corner eyes and many times had asked me whether I am fine or not and at first I answered him I was fine, but after he asked me two times, I only nodded my head and so sudden he stopped his car and turned looked to me. His question make me felt sad, since we are together I know he always beside me to protect me and had do many things for me, to prove his love to me and I really want to tell him my problem if I can, besides I even didn't know whether this was my problem or Kikyou's problem. I just know with my insting as her twin sister, I know she's not happy with what she was doing now. And whether with telling everything to Inuyasha everything will be fine?"

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to answer but realized that Kagome not saying any words with anger Inuyasha said "Fine, if you didn't want to tell me."

Then at the same time Inuyasha turned on his car machine, Kagome start to speak "last night"

Heard Kagome started speaking Inuyasha turned off his car machine and once again turned looked Kagome and waited for her to continue her words, without looked to Inuyasha Kagome said "Kikyou had back to home."

"Kikyou"Thought Inuyasha "It had been two years now, and I can't believe I'll hear about her again." Then with smiled Inuyasha asked "Whether that a good news, Kagome? And you should be happy because she is here now and all of you were together again."

Kagome nodded her head and said "Me too feel happy because she back here, Inuyasha.. we are, but.."

"But about what, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with curious tone when heard Kagome stopped her words.

"But she came back with news she had been engaged." Kagome said in sad voice.

"And that's a good news right? Although I'm not know how Sesshoumaru will react when he hear about this." Inuyasha said with worried voice.

Kagome shook her head and said "I'm not sure about this engagement is a good news, Inuyasha, because Kikyou's fiancé is Naraku."

Heard Kagome's word make Inuyasha shocked and said "No, you're lying to me, right, Kagome? She won't choose Naraku to become her fiancé, you only joking, right, Kagome?"

Kagome showed Inuyasha her sad smile and said "Even I thinking I was dreaming last night, Inuyasha when I heard about this news from KIkyou's mouth. I really hope she only joke but from the way Kikyou told us, and her eyes when I looked to her, I know that's true Inuyasha, she's not joking."

Inuyasha hold the wheel tight while said anger "What the hell she was thinking? Whether she had forget with what Naraku ever do to her? Whether she not hated him? Even I still hated him for ever hurt KIkyou and threatened Amane."

"Your question same like mine, Inuyasha, but Kikyou not give me a chance to ask her and her words last night was only me to forget the past. That's all." Kagome said still in the same sad tone.

"Whether Kikyou being at home now, Kagome? Inuyasha asked with curious

Kagome shook her head and said "No, I heard from aunt Midoriko, she going out to breakfast with Naraku, so Inuyasha what should we do now? What can we do for her?" Kagome answered.

Instead of answered Kagome's question, Inuyasha turned on his car machine and said "I'll take you to college, Kagome."

"Thanks Inuyasha for beside me now, I really need you." Kagome said while reached her hand to Inuyasha's hand then smiled. Inuyasha smiled back then driving away his car to Kagome's college.

After arrived at the university where Kagome college and waved his hand to Kagome he driving his car away leaving the university. During his way to Tetsusaiga, the company which he had roled for a half year, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about Kikyou, why she leaving Tokyo, where she have been for two years and why she back to Tokyo with Naraku as her fiancé. Whether Sesshoumaru ever know about this? So that's why he not looking for KIkyou again, whether Sesshoumaru the reason why Kikyou left for two years and now back with Naraku as her fiancé because Sesshoumaru ever hurt Kikyou? If that what Sesshoumaru do, he won't ever forgive Sesshoumaru for had hurting Kikyou. He just want turned his car to other way but stopped when a woman walk alone on the road across from the way he been through and shocked while recalled again that face and realized "Is that Kikyou?Thought Inuyasha, then without thinking for a twice, Inuyasha drove his car until it blocked that woman's way.

Kikyou was shocked when one car stopped in front of her and blocked her way. KIkyou choose turned back and start walking away from the car but stopped when heard a voice called her name with curious tone "KIkyou?"

Kikyou turned back looked to the person who held her hand and said "Inuyasha."

"It's really you, Kikyou?"Inuyasha asked while walked closer to KIkyou

Kikyou nodded her head and not saying any words, then Inuyasha with hold his anger said "Kikyou, whether what Kagome told me was right? You're Naraku's fiancé."

Once again Kikyou nodded her head.

In anger Inuyasha hold Kikyou's upper arm and asked her "Why KIkyou, Why you choose to be with Naraku? To became his fiancé? Whether you had forget with what Naraku ever do to you? What you are thinking with doing that, Kikyou?""

Kikyou with calm voice said "Let me go, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha removed his hand from Kikyou's upper arm and asked with concern "Why, Kikyou you choose to be with him? Whether you become like this because of Sesshoumaru? Because he hurting you?"

Kikyou shook her head and said "No, Inuyasha…do not blame Sesshoumaru for what happening to me or why I choose to be with Naraku, he never do wrong to me, even he had do many things for me, and I owe him for that and about Naraku, no, I never forget with what he ever do to me, Inuyasha, but for now, the best is let the past time go."

After heard Kikyou's answer make Inuyasha asked with worried "Whether he threat you again, Kikyou?"

"This is my decision, Inuyasha." Kikyou said then turned back from Inuyasha and Inuyasha tried to reach KIkyou's hand but stopped when heard her said "Do not concern about my life, Inuyasha. You have Kagome now and you should more concern to her and care to her, and please, Inuyasha you can kept your promise to protect her and give her the happiness which I know only you can given it to her."

Inuyasha start to speak "But…KIkyou I can't .." but been cut off by KIkyou who while walked away said "I'm happy for you and Kagome, Inuyasha. And about me, I am fine. Do not worry about me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha not saying any words again and only saw to Kikyou who had walked away leaving him stand with stunned and thought "Why, Kikyou at least let me know what happened to you as your friends?"

Inuyasha stood there for a while until he saw Kikyou had walked a far then get inside his car and leaving away.

Once again Kikyou walking alone until she arrived at Suzuki's residence, even she can't believe she had walked so far, her mind had kept her from felt tired, when arrived at Suzuki's residence, she realized it was afternoon. She walked toward the garden which was her favorite place. Being there Kikyou thinking "Now, Inuyasha had known about me and Naraku, whether he will tell Sesshoumaru about this? If yes, how his reaction with this, whether he can forgive me for what I had do or he will hate me for choose this way?"

**AFTERNOON, TENSEIGA'S COMPANY**

"Good afternoon…Kana-san, may RIn meet with Sesshoumaru nii-san today?"Asked RIn

Kana the receptionist answered "I don't know whether he want to meet you or not, Rin-chan, since he arrived this morning, he said to us for not bother him yet and he said he really busy. So my apologized, I can't help you for now, RIn-chan, but did you have any message for him? I will pass it to him."

With sad, Rin shood her head and said "Just tell him Rin coming and please tell him for call me when he's not busy anymore, right, Kana-san?"

Kana nodded her head and said "Sure, I can, Rin-chan. Now, you better go home. I'll tell him."

Rin bowed her head and said "Thanks Kana-san, RIn will go home now. Bye

"Bye, Rin-chan."

Sesshoumaru was doing his work when he received a message from Kana "Sesshoumaru-sama, I have a message from Rin, she said she invited you to join dinner with her family tonight and also she requested you to call her when you're not busy anymore. Did you need my help to call her, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kana asked with curious tone.

With short Sesshoumaru answered "No need." And the call ended. With annoyed after heard the phone line ended, Kana said "Just that, at least thank you will be fine."

"What are Rin was thinking now? Whether she ever thinking to stop acted so foolish?"Thought Sesshoumaru then going back to his work, he not called RIn even until evening.

It was evening when Naraku arrived at Suzuki's residence, he had been allowed by Masashi and Kaede when saw he was coming to get inside, being inside he looked around the place but not saw Kikyou, so he walked toward the garden and there where he saw her sat on long bench with her back facing him, Naraku smiled then walked toward the place where Kikyou sat and embraced her from behind while said "I missed you, Kikyou."

Kikyou not saying any words until she said "Dinner for us will be delayed, Naraku, aunt Midoriko will back home late and with her critical patient, she had to stay at hospital until tomorrow morning."

Naraku tightened his embrace and said "I understand, KIkyou."

Then Kikyou removed Naraku's arm from around her, and turned facing him then said "I tired, Naraku. I want go to rest."

"Fine.."Naraku said while reached Kikyou's right hand and kiss her ring finger which have a ring from his around then said "I'll back to home, now, rest well my sweetheart." After Kikyou saw Naraku leaving away, she going to her bedroom to rest, since she back to Tokyo, not only she felt her body tired, but also her mind.

At night, when Sesshoumaru arrived at Taishou's residence, he saw Inuyasha sat alone in the living room, ignored Inuyasha was there, Sesshoumaru intend walked straight to his room, but stopped when heard Inuyasha without looked to him said "Wait, Sesshoumaru, I have something want to ask you."

With cold tone, Sesshoumaru said "I hope this is important for me, Inuyasha. I didn't want waste my rest time just for an unimportant things."

Ignored Sesshoumaru's cold tone, Inuyasha turned looked to Sesshoumaru and asked "If this related with KIkyou, whether this important for you, Sesshoumaru?"

Heard this question, Sesshoumaru glared his eyes to Inuyasha and said "What did you mean, Inuyasha?"

Ignored Sesshoumaru's question, Inuyasha asked "Whether you really didn't know why Kikyou left, Sesshoumaru?"

In anger, Sesshoumaru answered "You wait for me just for this stupid question, Inuyasha. I assure you that I didn't know why Kikyou leaving, besides whether it was too late for asking me, Inuyasha, you should asking me two years ago, not now, I have to go now, I want to rest and stop talking about her." After said his words, Sesshoumaru turned from Inuyasha and just want to walk away but stopped when heard Inuyasha said with sad tone "Kikyou had back, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when heard Inuyasha's word then turned back to facing Inuyasha and asked with higher voice "What just you say, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha taken a step backward after heard Sesshoumaru's tone when asked him, then answered "Kikyou had back, Sesshoumaru, but with Naraku, and he is Kikyou's fiancé now."

Heard this, Sesshoumaru glared his eyes to Inuyasha and so sudden had stood in front of Inuyasha and lifted him by his collar and with anger said "I demand you repeat your words before, Inuyasha."

"Let go of me, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha shouted while glared his eyes to Sesshoumaru. He could saw anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes then after felt Sesshoumaru loosened his hold, Inuyasha asked back with shouted "What happening with you, Sesshoumaru? It's not me who saying this but Kagome even Kikyou admitted it. I met her today"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened after heard Inuyasha's word and after released his hold from Inuyasha's collar, he turned back from Inuyasha and began to walk away.

Looked to Sesshoumaru's back, Inuyasha asked with worried tone "Where are you going, Sesshoumaru? It'll better if you do not bother her yet. It was night, remember and they were asleep."

Sesshoumaru without turned looked to Inuyasha continued to walk with quick pace and said with cold voice "Relax, Inuyasha. I won't go to there. I don't care about her, either I care about her become Naraku's fiancé. I'll go back to office, there something I have to do."

Inuyasha trailed behind Sesshoumaru and asked "But, Sesshoumaru..are you sure you are fine with this? I mean are you really didn't care about her? About KIkyou, why she wanted to become Naraku's fiancé, or what happened with her during two years she leaving Tokyo? Whether you never missed her, Sesshoumaru? Whether you never thinking about her? Her life…I thought she was your girlfriend and you should more concern with what happened to her, you have to help her before she destroy her life with her decision, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru with cold and deep voice without turned back said "If she didn't want concern about her life, why should I? Besides she didn't need me anymore. And for you, Inuyasha, you should stop worried about KIkyou now when you already have Kagome beside you."

Heard Sesshoumaru's word make Inuyasha replied in anger "You didn't have the right to told me about that, my heart and my love now belong to Kagome, and I care to Kikyou as my friend, I didn't want she been hurt or she do something that she will regret later, even I who ever felt hurt because of her can known something had happening, but you, who I think loves her, who I think will give her a happiness, not react anything. You're cold blooded bastard,… I should know you never can changed, I should know you never care about her, you only a arrogant, stubborn, selfish bastard who only care about your self, and I had regret to let Kikyou to be with you, I should prevented her to be with you, oh…I doubted with what she said about you to me, I can't believe with her words that you're not related with her decision. I still thinking that you are the reason she with Naraku now, because you had broken her heart.'

Suddenly without Inuyasha could anticipated, Sesshoumaru turned back to Inuyasha and lifted him by chocked his throat and said in warning tone while glared his eyes "You won't life in peace if you say that words again, Inuyasha. I'll say everything that I know will hurt you forever and will ruined your life and your sweetheart Kagome, after that I will see what you can say about me, and Inuyasha, do not ever talking like you know me well, because you don't know about me, never one ever know about me."

Heard Sesshoumaru's word make Inuyasha raised his eyebrow with confused, seeing Inuyasha's expression, Sesshoumaru released his hand from Inuyasha's throat then smirked and said "But it'll better if you didn't know, Inuyasha, for you and Kagome's sake."

Inuyasha tried to catch his breath then looked to Sesshoumaru who had walked away, he shouted "Oi…Sesshoumaru, what are you mean about? What did you know and I don't know will ruin my life and Kagome's life?"

But Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's question and only walked away. When Sesshoumaru walked away he said in low voice more to himself "And for my promise to her."

In the morning,

After finished eat her breakfast, Kikyou walk toward living room, and there she saw Inuyasha sat alone, she greeted him "Ohayo…Inuyasha."

"Ohayo…Kikyou" Inuyasha greeted back.

"So…are you waiting for Kagome? She still ate her breakfast or would you get breakfast too, I can ask Kaede to prepare it for you." Asked Kikyou

"No need, KIkyou. I already have my breakfast, nevermind, I'll wait here." Answer Inuyasha

KIkyou took a seat across from Inuyasha while read a book, Inuyasha only looked to Kikyou and both of them not saying any words until Inuyasha said "Oh, yes I forgot to say it yesterday, I'm glad you had back, KIkyou."

Kikyou smiled and said"Me too, Inuyasha, and forgiven me for had saying harsh words to you…"

"But…Kikyou, are you…" Inuyasha's question cut off when heard Rin coming and asked to KIkyou "Whether Kikyou nee-chan still wanted going to accompany RIn to Jewel High school?"

KIkyou smiled and said "Sure, Rin" Then after taken her bag, Kikyou turned looked to Inuyasha and said "Like my words yesterday, Inuyasha. You do not need concern about me.. You should more concern about Kagome. Do not hurt her, Inuyasha. Because if you do that I won't ever forgive you, besides I am fine, do not worry, Inuyasha. I can take care of my self. I can assure you I'll be fine. Please continue to protect Kagome, Inuyasha."

"I will, Kikyou." Then he saw Kikyou smiled and said "She's fortunate to have you." Then walked away with trailed behind Rin and Inuyasha only stood at the doorway of the front door while saw Kikyou and Rin were walked away and then get inside Midoriko's car until it leaving Suzuki's residence. Until someone patted his shoulder and asked him with soft voice"Did she tell you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head with weak "No…Kagome."

Kagome sighed then said "I hope she didn't hurting her self, Inuyasha. I didn't want she destroy her life with her decision."

"Me too, Kagome…me too." INuyasha said with sounded sad

"Kagome… is Sesshoumaru coming here yesterday night?" Asked Inuyasha with worried

Kagome shook her head and asked with worried "Why, Inuyasha. Did he telling you that he will come here?"

Inuyasha felt relieved and said with low voice more to him self "Well, it seems Sesshoumaru really go back to his office last night and not come here. I think he's really not care about her. Oh…yes, what did he mean about my life and Kagome's life?"

Heard Inuyasha's word make Kagome asked with curious "Pardon Inuyasha, I'm not heard you, are you just say something to me?"

"Nevermind, Kagome. It's nothing, so we'll go now?" Inuyasha asked while offered his arm to Kagome.

Kagome smiled then wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's arm and said "Sure, I didn't want to be late again."

Inuyasha smiled back and said "That's why I come here more early than yesterday, Kagome."

"Thanks Inuyasha, I'm glad to have you beside me." Kagome said then walked leaving away

During Rin and KIkyou's way to Jewel High School,

"Oh..nee-chan, RIn really happy you can accompany Rin, Inuyasha nii-san always pick Kagome nee-chan and Rin but Rin felt like a bother if being between them." RIn pouted.

Masashi smiled when heard Rin's word while Kikyou said "Do not talk like that, RIn-chan. You should felt thankful Inuyasha nii-san wanted to pick you, you should say thanks to him."

"Hai….I know, nee-chan, I'll say thanks to him when I meet him." Said RIn and make Masashi and Kikyou were smiled.

Then so sudden Rin face changed to sad when she began to talk "Nee-chan, did you leaving Tokyo because of Sesshoumaru nii-san hurt you?"

"Why are you asked like that, Rin-chan?" Kikyou asked with curious tone

"Nevermind Kikyou nee-chan, do not need thinking about Rin's question, because RIn believed he not like what other people thinking." Rin said with smiled then turned her head looked to Kikyou and asked "Are you thinking like that too, nee-chan?"

Kikyou nodded her head then to Masashi, she said "Masashi-sama, after you escort us to Jewel High school, you may go back first and didn't need to wait for me, I can going home by my self."

"Where place you want to go, KIkyou? I can escort you." Masashi offered.

"Arigatou, Masashi-sama, but that's not necessary, I just want to walk around here, I'll be okay, do not worry." Kikyou assured.

"Fine, but if you need anything just call me." Masashi said while passed a cell phone to KIkyou.

Kikyou accepted the cell phone and looked to it with startled, it was her cell phone from two years ago, still with same colour and design. Masashi nodded his head and said "Yes, that's yours cell phone, KIkyou, your aunt never let anyone to have it since you leave it. She more prefered to let Rin or Kagome to buy one then let them use your cell phone."

Kikyou held the cell phone tight while said in low voice "Arigatou, aunt Midoriko."

After Kikyou arrived at Jewel High School, she going to meet Yamato sensei, during the way to principal's office room, she looked to the painting and picture and notice not many change there, she recalled when the first time entered Jewel High School with Kagome and like that time, she saw MIsa-sama, the secretary in Jewel High School sat on her seat. With calm, Kikyou walked approached toward the secretary, bowed her head to greet her "Ohayo…Misa-sama."

Startled because someone called her name, Misa lifted her head and looked to the person who stood in front of her and said "Ohayo.." then Misa become silent, she ever saw this woman, the countenance, the calmness, the polite voice, and the manner when facing her make her recalled the girl who ever school there and make a shocking events with some of students leaving the graduation ceremony to looking for her, and now she was back, with unsure, she asked "Are you.. KIkyou Tomoya?"

Kikyou nodded her head and saw Misa stood from her seat and walked toward where she stood then asked in curious tone "KIkyou…where have you been going? Did you know how your sister, your aunt and your friends were worried about you even Yamato sensei too."

Kikyou bowed her head to apologize, and said "My apologized for had make all of you worried about me, but I'm back here now."

Misa smiled and said "I'm glad you're back, Kikyou. Oh …yes, you definitely want to meet with Yamato Sensei, I'll tell him about you here." Then she walked back on her seat.

Kikyou bowed her head and said "Arigatou, Misa-sama"

"You're welcome, Kikyou." Said Misa while press the phone to Yamato's office, then said "Ohayo, Yamato-sama, there one guest want to meet with you."

Yamato through the line answered "Fine, let that person in."

"Alright." Misa ended the call then turned looked to Kikyou and said "You may get in, KIkyou. But did you think I have to call your aunt?"

"What for, Misa-sama?" Kikyou asked with confused face.

"Well, who knows he will faint when seeing you." Said Misa with smiled.

Kikyou only smiled when heard this, then walked toward Yamato's office room. After knocked a couple times and get permitted to enter the office room, she walked inside, and being inside she saw Yamato sensei sat on his seat with his back facing her. Then with bowed her head, she greeted Yamato "Ohayo…Yamato sensei."

Yamato was startled when heard the voice then turned his seat looked to the person who stood in front of him and asked"Kikyou, is that you?"

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Yes, I am. Sorry for the trouble which I had cause. Did you mind if I sit down sensei?"

Yamato laughed and said "I'm sorry, because still so shock, I become forget, please sit down."

After Kikyou sat on her seat, she said with calm voice "Sensei, first I'm sorry for had make all of you worried about me, but sensei I here now also for say my thanks for everything that you had done for my aunt and my sisters."

"Your aunt and me were friends, KIkyou, so as her friend I have to help her and accompany her when she felt hopeless, you know she really sad when know you leaving although she tried to be strong, but the truth is she really sad, how many times she heard a accident at road and always pray that's not you, and how many times she tried to hold her tears when talking about you, but I'm glad she coming to me, that showed she still remember me, and I still exist in her life and." Yamato said with smiled.

Kikyou had cut Yamato's word with said "And she is important to you, am I right, Yamato-sensei?

"Yes, you're right, Kikyou."Yamato affirmed

"Why not telling her about your feeling toward her, sensei?" Kikyou asked with curious.

"What for, Kikyou. I'm no other than her best friend, just best friend. Did you know how many guys had broken their heart just because your aunt, after confessing his feeling to her? For me can stay beside her and know she need me was enough." Yamato said with sad tone.

"Whether you never feel regret, sensei?" Kikyou asked with serious tone.

Yamato smiled and said "Sometimes just know she is fine and happy was enough for me, Kikyou. I didn't ask any things else, just for seeing her smile, laugh and can hear her voice was enough."

"And she is fortunate to have you beside her, Sensei." Said Kikyou then after a while silent she said "I want you to do something for me, Sensei."

"What is it, Kikyou?" Yamato asked with curious tone."

"When the time my aunt ever speaking about my fiance to you." Kikyou's word cut off when Yamato asked with shocked"Wait, Kikyou, am I heard wrong? You had been engaged?"

Kikyou shook her head and said with sad tone "Your hearing is right, sensei, and you also know that guy."

Yamato raised his eyebrows and asked with confused "I know that guy?"

Kikyou nodded her head and said "Yes, you know him very well. My fiance's name is Naraku."

Heard that name make Yamato said in higher tone "Naraku, what are you thinking, Kikyou. How you can engage with him? Is your aunt already known about this?"

"Yes, she is and every person in Suzuki's residence already known about and I'm sure Kagome had told to Inuyasha,Miroku and Sango about this too." Kikyou answered with calm.

"And how with Sesshoumaru, is he also known about this?" Yamato asked with worried.

KIkyou shrugged her shoulders then said "I don't know, maybe he already know about this from Inuyasha. And sensei, about Naraku

"I know Kikyou, you didn't need to remind me, you still didn't want she know what had happened with you right? It seems, she never know with what ever happened to you before, am I right?"

Kikyou nodded her head and said "yes, Sensei. "

"I have to go now, arigatou sensei for your understanding." Kikyou said while walked leaving Yamato's office, but before she could walked out, Yamato said "Congratulation with your engagement, Kikyou. I hope you can be happy with Naraku."

Afternoon

Kokaku and Rin waited for Masashi to pick them. Kohaku wanted to go home by himself but prevented by Rin who insisted he have to join dinner with her family.

"Rin-chan, it is true that KIkyou nee-chan had back here?" Kohaku asked with curious

"If you don't believe me, you may ask Masashi-sama, Kohaku-kun. He's the first one who got hug from Kikyou nee-chan last night." Said Rin pretended offensive.

"Well, I believe you, Rin-chan. It's just so excited because I still remember how your aunt ever told us for no need looking for her anymore and we just need to wait until she's back and what your aunt said was truth, your KIkyou nee-chan had back, and I'm glad to hear that. And how is she now?" Kohaku asked with curious

"KOhaku-kun, she's more beautiful now, but she also had been engaged, so you had lost your chance." Answer Rin with mocking tone.

Kohaku's face became red when heard Rin's answer then said "That's not what I mean, Rin-chan."

Rin laughed and said "Look at your self, Kohaku-kun, your face become red. " Then after a while Rin smiled and said "I'm only joking. She was fine, Kohaku-kun."

"Have you told Sesshoumaru nii-san about Kikyou's arrival?" Kohaku asked with concern.

Rin shook her head and said "No, when Rin going to his office yesterday, Rin can't meet him even he not calling Rin until now."

"Did you need me to accompany you going there again, Rin-chan?" Kohaku asked

Rin with cheerful asked "Really you want, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku nodded his head and said "Yes, we can ask Masashi-sama escort us there before go back to your home."

"Fine, you are really my great friends, Kohaku-kun, you are the best best friends for me."Rin said and so sudden hugged Kohaku.

Kohaku shocked but quickly regaining his composure "I'm happy can become your best friends, Rin-chan."

Arrived at Sesshoumaru's office, Rin once again meet Kana who with smiled said "Sorry, Rin today he also really busy, but you can leave a message and I'll pass it to him?"

Rin looked to Kohaku who nodded his head, then turned looked to Kana, Rin said "Well, please tell him to come dinner to our home tonight, Kana-san, Rin really hope he can come."

"I'll pass your message to him, Rin-chan."

"Rin have to going home now, bye Kana-san, see you tomorrow and if possible he had a time please say to him for call RIn back."

"I will, Rin- chan, see-you and take care."

"Thanks Kana-san."Then turned looked to Kohaku, Rin said"come, we'll go to my home now, Kohaku-kun."

After bowed their head to Kana, they both walked leaving Tenseiga.

It was 15.00 PM, and Kikyou stood at the garden while remembered everything that had happened, although she looked like seeing the flower and fish inside the little pond, but her mind to other thing. During her way with walk alone through the path from Jewel High School until Suzuki's residence with recalled Inuyasha's question, Kagome's shocked face, Aunt Midoriko's concerned face, and Yamato sensei's worried face, she start questioning her act and her decision again while seeing the ring around her ring finger which given by Naraku and thought

KIKYOU POV

"How long I have to continue like this?"

'Lying to my self like now, whether this is my destiny to be a person who only will make me remember my sorrow?"

"Whether there is no chance for me to feel a happiness?"

Kikyou wake from her reverie when heard a happy voice said "I'm home, Kikyou nee-chan."

Kikyou walked out from the garden and saw Rin stood in front of the door way with a boy around her age trailed behind him. She smiled when saw the awkward act from the boy and looked to his appearance, his colour eyes and hair, KIkyou asked "Are you Kohaku, Sango's little brother?"

Kohaku nodded his head while RIn with excited said "You definitely happy that Kikyou nee-chan still remembered you, KOhaku-kun."

Kohaku's face blushed when RIn teasing her, while Kikyou smiled and said "Well, do not tease him again, Rin-chan, why don't you changed your clothes "Then turned looked to Kohaku, Kikyou asked "Would you like to join dinner with us tonight, Kohaku?"

Kohaku shook his head and said "I think ….I ." Rin had cut his words by dragging his hand and said "He will nee-chan, he will join dinner with us.

Kikyou smiled and looked to Kohaku she said "Well, how is it, Kohaku? If you feel worry about your uniform, do not worry, Masashi-sama can escort you back home then back here again."

Without waited for Kohaku to answer, RIn had hold Kohaku's hand and dragged him with her while said "Come, Kohaku, I'll show you one room which will make you excited."

Kikyou smiled when saw Rin dragged Kohaku, and after saw they had leaving the living room, Kikyou sat on one seat and thought about Nami "How about with Nami-chan, now? I still not say good bye to her, what Bankotsu and Yuki will answer when Nami asking them about me? Whether they still hate me or they had forgiven me? I'll call to Dream café and ask Jakotsu about then walked toward where the phone being and lifted it then press the number.

Kikyou waited for a long time, but still no one answered, "Maybe they are busy now." Thought Kikyou, she just wanted to close the phone but stopped when heard a voice with hurriedly said "Hello, with Dreams Café here."

Heard the voice, Kikyou said "Yuki-kun, it's me, KIkyou."

Yuki not spoken again for a while, until with hold his hurt feeling and anger, he said "I don't know a person with name Kikyou, you had wrong call." he just want to close the phone but stopped when heard Kikyou with plead voice said "Please, Yuki-kun…I know I had wrong to lying with all of you but I also intended to saying the truth I just didn't know how I have to start it."

"Because you had too long lying to us, am I right, Kikyou, and if not because your fiancé come to pick you and take you back, until forever we will never know the truth, right?" Yuki asked with hold his anger

"No, I never intend to continue lying with all of you, Yuki-kun, I will say the truth although he not came to pick me." Kikyou said while hold the phone tight.

"Even about you had engaged to a guy before come to our village? And the reason you're leaving your home because of him."Yuki asked with sad voice.

"I just want to speak with Nami-chan, Yuki-kun, please, I still not say good bye to her yet." KIkyou said with sad voice

"What for, Kikyou? Did you know how sad she was when known you left? And I can't answer her question when she asked me whether you will back again or not? I didn't know how I can tell her the truth about you even about your real name. I didn't know what I can say to her about you." Yuki answered in sad tone.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun. What should I do so all of you can forgive me? Please tell me."

"Just do not call us again, KIkyou. That'll be enough." Yuki said with

"But,…..Yuki-kun.." Kikyou's word cut off when the call so sudden had ended, after the call ended KIkyou's tears flowing and said in low voice "How so you can forgive me, Yuki-kun? I really didn't want all of you to hate me." Then after calming her self and wiper her tears, Kikyou decided walked back to library room.

Rin taken Kohaku to Midoriko's library room, being inside Rin let Kohaku to looking around, Kohaku looked around the library room with excited, the room was clean and the book arranged with orderly, Kohaku walked around the library while Rin looked him with smile and said "Did you like this place, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku nodded his head while pulled one book from cupboard and began to read it. Looked to Kohaku who was reading the book, Rin smiled and said "You know, this room also one of Kikyou nee-chan favorite room."

"One of, and which place become her favorite place other than library room?" Kohaku asked with curious.

"The garden." Rin answered.

."How about you, Riin-chan? Which one from this residence that become your favorite place?"

"Besides Rin's bedroom, was the garden too." Rin answered.

"What the reason you like that place, Rin-chan?" Kohaku asked with seriously

"Well, that place can give RIn relax feeling and make Rin remembered about Shikon village. Besides…"Rin's face changed to sad before she continue her words and cut off by Kohaku who said "That place make you remember about Sesshoumaru nii-san, am I right, Rin-chan?"

Not waited for Rin's answer, Kohaku asked "Are you not felt tired waited for him, RIn-chan? You know even Sango nee-chan ever told me how Sesshoumaru nii-san is, and from what I see in him, what other people said about him was right, and he also had said it to you, right? That he always like that and he will continue like that, Rin-chan. No one can change him even when we come to Tenseiga today, he didn't want to meet you."Kohaku said with hold his anger. He still remembered how they were waited for Sesshoumaru patiently but only got an answer he didn't want to meet them.

"No, you're wrong, Kohaku-kun. Sesshoumaru nii-san can changed, he's not so cold, uncaring, selfish, and arrogant like what other people thinking and Rin believed with RIn's feeling not his words. " RIn said tried to defending Sesshoumaru.

"And, have you see he changed now, Rin-chan, even he seems not worried about you or care about you. When you waiting for him on your graduation ceremony, your welcoming ceremony in Jewel High School and when you every new year waiting for him to visit you at Suzuki's residence on you birthday. Whether he ever coming for you, RIn-chan?"Or when you waited for him at Tenseiga company when he doing his work, what that he do, Rin-chan? He ignored you."

RIn shook her head and with low voice said "No, he never coming for Rin. But he was busy, Kohaku-kun. You know how he worked very hard for Tenseiga until Tenseiga became more success in his hand, and he became a successful businessman and Rin understand about that."

"You really foolish, RIn-chan, why need to make your self believed with something that not true." Kohaku said and looked to RIn.

Rin turned looked to Kohaku, smiled and said "Love make a people become foolish, Kohaku-kun, and it's not love like the love from sister to older brother but more than that, it's love which make Rin will do anything for him, it's right, the simple crush, the simple admire I have for him growth to love. I love him, Kohaku-kun, and it's hurt actually to wait for him and it's hurt for Rin when heard his cruel words, but RIn still can't remove this feeling so easily. Rin still can't do it."

Heard Rin's word make Kohaku felt hurt inside, although he had realized about this, but still it's hurt for him to know a person who he likes loves someone else. Then with hold his sorrow, he asked to Rin "Whether your sister, Kagome nee-chan know about it, RIn-chan? Or your aunt Midoriko-sama, whether they ever know?"

RIn shook her head and said "No, Rin had hidden this feeling, RIn never showed it to other people besides you who know about this, Kohaku-kun, and Rin trust you to keep my secret unsaid."

"Until when you will continue hide your feeling Rin-chan? Because you only will be hurt if continue to hide it." Kohaku asked with concern.

Rin shrugged her shoulders and said "RIn not know, Kohaku-kun. Really didn't know."

"Well, I'll keep about your secret to become our secret, Rin-chan." Kohaku said and smiled.

Rin smiled back and hugged Kohaku while said in cheerfully "Rin felt happy have you here, my best friend, Kohaku-kun. Arigatou."

Kohaku although hesitated hugged back while thought "And for me, I will kept my love to you become my own secret, Rin-chan, I'll became your best best friend."

Kikyou who stood outside from library room heard the whole conversation between Kohaku and RIn while thought "Nee-chan is here now, RIn-chan, and nee-chan won't let you to be hurt again, nee-chan will find a way to help you, Rin-chan, although nee-chan know with helping you means once again I'll hurting my self because once again I'll let my love go."

Kikyou waited until Rin accompany Kohaku back to Kohaku's home then after saying to Kaede that she will go for a while, she walked leaving Suzuki's residence, after had walked enough far from Suzuki's residence, she stopped one cab and after get inside, she said "Did you know Tenseiga company?"

The driver nodded his head and said "Yes, miss."

"Escort me to there. Thanks" Kikyou said then during her way to Tenseiga, she recalled everything that she had heard "

*flashback*

"No, you're wrong, Kohaku-kun. Sesshoumaru nii-san can change, he's not so cold, uncaring, selfish, and arrogant like what other people thinking about him and Rin believed with RIn's feeling not his words even other people's word about him. "

"And, did you think he change now, Rin-chan? Even he seems not worried about you or care about you. When you waiting for him on your graduation ceremony, your welcoming ceremony in Jewel High School and when you every new year waiting for him to visit you at Suzuki's residence. Whether he ever coming for you, RIn-chan?"Or when you waited for him at Tenseiga company when he doing his work, what that he do, Rin-chan? He ignored you."

Heard the voice called Kohaku spoken make Kikyou shocked. She never thinking Sesshoumaru will ignore Rin and make RIn sad. Although she wanted to walk away for leaving that place and stopped eavesdropping their conversation but Kikyou's feet couldn't moving so she continue to stood there and listening again. She noticed the sadness in Rin's voice which she never heard before "No, he never coming for Rin. But he was busy, Kohaku-kun. You know how he worked very hard for Tenseiga until Tenseiga became more success in his hand, and he became a successful businessman and Rin understand about that."

"You really foolish, RIn-chan, why need to make your self believed with something that not true." Kohaku said and looked to RIn.

Rin turned looked to Kohaku, smiled and said "Love make a people become foolish, Kohaku-kun, and it's not love like the love from sister to older brother but more than that, it's love which make Rin will do anything for him, it's right, the simple crush, the simple admire had growth to love. I love him, Kohaku-kun, and it's hurt actually to wait for him and it's hurt for Rin when heard his cruel words, but RIn still can't remove this feeling so easily. Rin can't do it."

Heard Rin's words make KIkyou's heart felt hurt but quickly she calming her self and continue to heard again

She heard Kohaku's voice asked to Rin with worried tone"Whether your sister, Kagome nee-chan know about it, RIn-chan? Or your aunt Midoriko-sama, whether they ever know?"

"No, Rin had hidden this feeling, RIn never showed it to other people besides you who know about this, Kohaku-kun, and Rin trust you to keep my secret unsaid."

"Until when you will continue hide your feeling Rin-chan? Because you only will be hurt if continue to hide it."

"RIn not know, Kohaku-kun. Really didn't know."

***end of flashback***

During Kikyou way to Tenseiga, she reached the necklace around her neck and thought "I know the answer now, it seems I'm not destined to be together with a person who I love, maybe I only can be together with a person who I hate, but how I can face you, Sesshoumaru? Whether you hated me now? Whether you regreted now for ever known and meet me? What should I say to you and what should I do for RIn? " Thought Kikyou. Then after removed the necklace from around her neck and looked to the necklace which she held, she thought "It seems, this is the time I have to give back you to your owner now because you not belong to me."

Although Sesshoumaru wanted to stop his mind from thinking about KIkyou, but her image always recalled his mind, and Inuyasha's word always repeated in his mind "But, Sesshoumaru..are you sure you are fine with this? I mean are you really didn't care about her? About KIkyou, why she wanted to become Naraku's fiancé, or what happened with her during two years she leaving Tokyo? Whether you never missed her, Sesshoumaru? Whether you never thinking about her? Her life…I thought she was your girlfriend and you should more concern with what happened to her, you have to help her before she destroy her life with her decision, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head while said "I should not need to worry about her anymore, her life not for me to concern." Then he continued doing his work, recalled that RIn ever coming, Sesshoumaru call to front office and ask Kana, "Kana, why RIn come today?"

Kana although felt annoyed but kept her politely tone said "Rin said she want invite you to join dinner with her family tonight, did you need me to call her, Sesshoumaru-sama? It seems she wait for your answer whether you will come or not?"

Sesshoumaru with cold tone answered "No need, Kana-san, I'll call her." After said llike that Sesshoumaru ended his call.

After heard the call ended, Kana shook her head and said "Poor Rin-chan, have to…" Kana's word stopped when heard a woman voice asked "My apologized for had bother your work time, miss, whether this place really is Tenseiga Company?"

After KIkyou arrived at Tenseiga, although she really want to talk directly with Sesshoumaru and give back the necklace to him but she still not ready to face him so she only can pass the necklace which she had put inside the pouch to the receptionist while thought "I know you will hate me and angry with me, Sesshoumaru but I know I can't be with you and if Rin can be happy with you, and maybe you too can be happy with her like how the way Inuyasha and Kagome now, I will accept your hate and anger, Sesshoumaru."

Kana lifted her head looked to the woman who stood in front of her desk and nodded her head "Yes, you come to right place, miss, did you need something."

Kikyou nodded her head and passed one little cloth pouch and said "Yes, please give this to Sesshoumaru? And this is important"

Kana was startled when heard the girl called Sesshoumaru's name while accepted the pouch and asked with curious "How did you know my boss's name?"

Instead of answered, that girl passed to Kana one envelope and said "Just give that pouch to him, and please only him self can open it, thanks" after read the name tag Kikyou said "Kana-san." Then after bowed her head to Kana, Kikyou walked away toward the cab which waited for her in front of Tenseiga leaving Kana who startled when realized she not asking the girl's name and cursed her self for what might happened when she informed about this to her boss.

After ended his call to Kana, Sesshoumaru was thinking about RIn's invitation for join dinner tonight "Whether this dinner held for announced about your engagement, KIkyou? Then he stood from his seat and walked toward the window then lifted his head to the blue sky and whispered "Kikyou, why I still can't forget everything about you? Why so hard to can get rid of my feeling about you, KIkyou? From the blue sky Sesshoumaru turned his head looked to the road and shocked when saw a woman who just walked out from his office building, although seeing that woman from his top building, but when saw the way that girl walk with calm but steady, something stirred in his heart, without realized what he was doing, he had ran out from his office and ran toward the entrance but only meet with the cab which had driving away.

Kana just wanted to call to Sesshoumaru's line number but stopped when saw her boss so sudden had ran out toward the entrance of the building but not a while he back to inside again but Kana could noticed an anger showed on his face, Kana was startled when heard Sesshoumaru asked in anger tone "Whether she told you her name, Kana-san?"

Kana shook her head and with stammered while passed the pouch to Sesshoumaru said "Pardon me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but she not saying to me her name, she only given me this pouch and told me for given this to you.".

Sesshoumaru accepted the pouch and without saying any words leaving Kana stood with worried and thought "I hope he won't fire me."

Being inside, Sesshoumaru opened the pouch and pulled the necklace, he noticed the necklace, it was the necklace which he had ask to Kikyou for kept it for him, held tight the necklace, Sesshoumaru thought in anger "So you want to give back everything to me and forget everything about me, Kikyou? After the hurt and feeling that you cause me for, I won't let you go from me so easily. Kikyou, I will make you pay for everything that you ever do to me and your debt to me, besides" Sesshoumaru smirked while lifted the necklace with his left hand and touched the pendant of the necklace with his right hand and said "not you who will give back this necklace to me, Kikyou but I'm the one who will take it from you." Then with hold his anger, he said "we'll meet again, Kikyou."

**-end chapter 14 –**

**Next chapter "Too love you for hate you."**

"**To pay your debt, Kikyou is with you working for me and I won't accept other way, also no objection, you not have a choice besides to accept it." **

Pardon me for the confused word or story and for any mistaken again.


	17. Too love you for hate you1

**Chapter 15 : Too love you for hate you – 1**

It was around 6 PM when Kikyou arrived at Suzuki's residence, she not noticed that she had walk until that hour, at first after back from Tenseiga, she had ask driver for drove straight back to Suzuki's residence, but when she passed a park where she often wait for Sesshoumaru if he ask her to meet him, she stopped there and walk through the park and not realized until it was 7 PM when she finally arrived at Suzuki's residence, arrived at front door, KIkyou said "Okaeri"

Kikyou saw Kagome walked out from living room and with worried asked "Where have you been going, Kikyou?"

"What's wrong, Kagome? Is something happen?" Kikyou asked back with worried tone.

From inside, Sango and Miroku walked out from living room and followed by KOhaku and Rin, so sudden RIn had walk toward Kikyou then hugged her while said "Nee-chan, you're back."

Still hugged Rin, Kikyou smiled and said "Of course, I am back, RIn-chan, why are you saying like that?"

"We had tried to call you cell phone, Kikyou, but it's turned off, and we had looking for you around here, but we never find you." Said Sango while walked toward the place where KIkyou and RIn were stood.

KIkyou released her hug, then opened her bag then pulled her cell phone while said "Pardon me for had make all of you were worried about me, I had forgot to charged my cell phone so that's why my cell phone was turned off."

So sudden Sango hugged KIkyou while said "I'm glad you're fine, KIkyou and you finally back here again, I missed you so much, Kikyou."

KIkyou hugged back and said "I'm glad you are fine too, Sango and I missed you too." And behind Sango, Kikyou saw Miroku walked toward her, KIkyou released her hug and said "Miroku, you're here too."

Miroku smiled and said "Of course, I'll come here other than for accompany Sango. I really want to meet you, KIkyou. It's been two years you leaving and I am here to say welcome home, Kikyou."

Kikyou saw Miroku walked toward Sango and then wrapped his hand around Sango waist, his act make Kikyou smiled back and said "I feel happy for both of you, you two can together and loving each other."

Heard Kikyou's word make Miroku turned looked to Sango then caressed Sango's cheek with gently while said "If not because all of you, we won't ever can be like this, to realize and confess our feeling, and I won't ever can be with my love, Sango."

"It seems, I only need to wait for wedding invitation, am I right, Miroku?" KIkyou asked with mocking tone.

Kagome who heard and saw the conversation between Kikyou and Miroku had forget the real situation and when realized, she with worried said "Kikyou, have you meet with Naraku?

Kikyou shook her head and said "No, why, I think he will be here soon, Kagome. And where is Inuyasha? Whether he not being here with you?"

"Naraku had come here a couple hours ago, he said that we won't dinner at home, he already reserved a restaurant for us, but when he heard you not home he go to looking for you, he looked very furious, Kikyou, and Inuyasha also go to looking for you." Kagome answered with worried.

"To restaurant, he never telling me about this, and how with Kaede baa-chan, I'm sure she had finished cooking food for the dinner now and it'll better if we dinner here than restaurant." Kikyou said

Rin shook her head and said "No, nee-chan, when you're not here actually Naraku nii-san had called here and tell to Kaede for not need cooking for dinner because he want give you a surprise with take us to restaurant." Then turned looked to Kagome, RIn said "Kagome nee-chan, whether it'll better if you call Inuyasha nii-san and tell him KIkyou nee-chan had back."

"Yes, you're right, RIn-chan." Kagome said then pulled her cell phone and start to press the phone number but stopped when heard a sound car outside, they were walked out to outside and saw Inuyasha back and when saw Kikyou being between them, he asked with worried "Where have you been, Kikyou? We feel worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I really didn't mean to make all of you were worried about me. Besides I also didn't know that we will dinner at restaurant tonight even I had asked Kaede to prepare the dinner for us." Kikyou said.

"Well because you're here now, I think we only have to wait for Naraku, he will come soon." Said Inuyasha while walked inside, and said to all of them "Come let's get inside and wait him at living room."

They were just wanted to walk inside but stopped when heard a sound car drove with fast speed and stopped in front of their residence gate, heard that sound car, Kikyou with calm said "That's him." They were turned back and saw Naraku walked out from his car while Kikyou said ""All of you may continue to get inside, I'll be here and talk with him."

Noticed the furious on Naraku's face, Kagome with worried said 'But, nee-chan… I"

Without looked to Kagome, Kikyou said "I'll be fine, Kagome. Naraku won't hurt me. Believe me."

Narako walked approached toward the place where Kikyou stood, and saw Kagome and the other want to get inside, he said "Wait, Kagome."

Kikyou startled when Naraku called Kagome's name and asked "What do you want with Kagome, Naraku?"

Naraku smirked then walked approached closer to Kikyou then said "DO not worry, Kikyou. I just want to ask her help." Then turned looked to Kagome who looked to him with worried, Naraku said " Well, Kagome, I just want to make sure all of you had ready to going dinner with us, so please prepare your self and to your friends too, I'm sure my fiancé want her friends too coming too, am I right, KIkyou?"

Instead of answered Naraku's question, Kikyou said "Go to prepare your self Kagome and please tell the same to Kaede baa-chan and Masashi-sama, we will go together."

Sango nodded with understanding then hold Kagome's hand and said "Come, Kagome, Rin-chan we get prepare our self."

Inuyasha felt worried when saw Naraku walked closer to Kikyou and he just want moving forward to stood in front of Kikyou for block Naraku's path from her but stopped when heard Kikyou said with calm "Get inside, Inuyasha. I can handle this."

Naraku saw Inuyasha just want to moving forward in front of KIkyou but saw he stopped him self and also heard Kikyou's word to Inuyasha, turned looked to Inuyasha, Naraku smiled and said with mocking tone "I'll be very thankful if you want to prepare your self too, Inuyasha, do not make me or Kikyou be shame because of you.

"Naraku, you…" Inuyasha said in anger then walked toward Naraku ready to fight but restrained by Miroku who said "Calm down, Inuyasha, we're here not for Naraku but for Kikyou, you must restrain your self."

With worried Kagome said "Inuyasha."

"Come, Inuyasha. I already have a suit clothes for us, we should prepare our self now." Miroku said then dragged Inuyasha with him and get inside

WIth reluctant Inuyasha followed Miroku although for a couple times turned back to behind him and saw Kikyou stood in front of the doorway without looked afraid although Naraku had stood directly in front of her.

"Kohaku, me and Inuyasha will change to Masashi's bedroom and you, Sango, Kagome and Rin may go to upstair, we'll wait for all of you at living room." Miroku said

"I'll go to tell Kaede baa-chan and Masashi-sama." Rin said.

"No need, I'll tell them RIn-chan." Kagome said

"Come, Rin-chan we have prepare our self do not make everyone waited for us too long." Sango said.

"Sure…" Rin said then with Sango take a separated from Kagome.

Being upstairs, before RIn walked in to her bedroom, she hold Sango's hand and asked "Sango nee-san, whether Kikyou nee-chan will be fine?"

"Of course, Rin-chan, she will be fine, why are you asking like that?" Sango answered.

"Because Naraku nii-san looked very furious and Rin feel really worried he will be very angry with Kikyou nee-chan." Rin said.

"Do not worry, RIn-chan, he just looked angry but the truth is he worried about your sister. So let's prepare our self, Kagome nee-chan will be here soon. You can do that alone, right?"

"Yes," Rin said then walked toward her bedroom.

After saw RIn had get inside, Sango sighed heavily and said "Well, I hope everything will be fine."

"Me too, Sango." Kagome said from behind her.

Sango was startled when heard Kagome's voice and said "You startle me, Kagome. Come let's prepare our self."

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku they were sat at living room to wait for Kagome, Sango, Rin and Kohaku.

"What will they looked like, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked but not get answer from Inuyasha, but Miroku kept continue"Your Kagome and my Sango, definitely they will look very beautiful."

Noticed the silentness, Miroku turned look to Inuyasha and while patted Inuyasha's shoulder, he said "Kikyou will be fine, Inuyasha. You didn't have to worry about her, you also see that by yourself right? She not looked afraid when facing him, and I'm sure she can handle her problem with Naraku and better you not involve yourself in their problem too much, Inuyasha. Kikyou was Naraku's fiancée now."

Inuyasha sighed and said "I know, Miroku. I just can't believe with Naraku. I felt worried he will hurt her. Did you see how furious he was when seeing KIkyou there?"

"Naraku worried too, Inuyasha." Miroku said then continued again "Maybe Naraku really cared about her, Inuyasha and we should let them solve their own problem."

"If he dared to hurt Kikyou, even a strand of her hair, I won't forgive him and let him life, Miroku, the same words that I ever say to Sesshoumaru also will be the same words for Naraku." Inuyasha said in anger tone.

"I really curious how you still alive until now, Inuyasha after you ever say like that to Sesshoumaru." Miroku said not believed then realized something he asked with curious "Speaking about Sesshoumaru. Whether you have told him about KIkyou had back here and about her engagement with Naraku?"

"Yes I have but like what I ever thinking he not cared about Kikyou, no at all." Inuyasha answered with annoyed.

"Oh, ..is he even not angry when heard about that news?" Miroku asked

"Em..he indeed startled me that time but soon the way his acted showed like that news not mattered for him, but.." Inuyasha answered

"But..? Miroku asked with curious tone

"Nothing, just forget it." Inuyasha said

Although still curious but Miroku not ask again and only sat there with Inuyasha.

**KIKYOU AND NARAKU**

Stood directly in front of Kikyou with anger Naraku asked "Where have you been going, KIkyou?

Kikyou with calm voice answered "I just walk around here."

"Around here, you're lying, right? I had looking for you around here but can't find you? Where place you just going, KIkyou, tell me?" Naraku asked with higher tone.

"You didn't have to ask me with that tone, Naraku. I can hear you cleary, although you are my fiancé. You can't forbid me if I want going to one or some place, I can go to wherever place I wanted to go." Kikyou answered still in the same calmness.

Naraku closed his eyes tried to calming him self and opened his eyes again, he looked to KIkyou sharply then extended his hand to touched Kikyou's cheek but KIkyou avoided his touch with taken a step back from Naraku, her reaction make Naraku held Kikyou's wrist and while looked to KIkyou's eyes, he said"You know, KIkyou. How I really feel worried about you? When I for many times call your cell phone but it turned off, when I drove my car and looking to many places but can't find you."

Kikyou tried to remove Naraku's hold on her wrist and said "That because I had forgotten to charge my cell phone and make it turned off, now, let go of my hand, Naraku."

Naraku tightened his hold and said "No, I'm still not finish yet, KIkyou. From now on I want you to tell me where place are you going or with whom you are going there, I won't hear any reason about your cell phone anymore, if needed I will escort you to wherever place you wanted to go, KIkyou. Are you hear me, KIkyou?"

"I really didn't know what else you wanted me to do, Naraku, you already take me back here as your fiancé, is that not enough? Whether you still worried that I will run away from you? And now are you also want to tie both of my hands and legs too, so I can't run away from you." Kikyou said while looked to Naraku sharply.

Heard Kikyou's word make Naraku become silent and they were not saying anywords, then Naraku smiled and said "Come, Kikyou, let's not talk about this again, I had bought something for you and I want you to wear this for our dinner tonight."

Kikyou with reluctant accepted the bag which brought by Naraku and with impassive face said "Thanks."

Looked to Kikyou's reaction, Naraku pulled Kikyou closer to him and embraced her tight while said in sad voice "Why Kikyou, you always like this? Why you always ignored me and avoided me, although we're close, you always seems far from me, is really hard for you to believe me, Kikyou? Believe that everything I do now for proved my love to you."

Kikyou pulled her self from Naraku's embrace while said "I'm sorry, Naraku, I have to go and prepare my self before we going to restaurant."

Not waited for Naraku's reaction or words, Kikyou turned back then walked inside leaving Naraku stood there alone with thought "You never smile to me Kikyou, although just a little smile you never give it to me." Then Naraku walked back to inside his car and sat on the seat.

Arrived in her bedroom, Kikyou opened the bag which brought by Naraku, inside was long blue silk dress with seethrough shortsleeves white silk ribbon belt colour around the waist, and one box of jewelry. Kikyou only choose to wear the dress and avoided looking to inside the box, after dressed in the dress and use a simple make up with a light powder, pink lipstick KIkyou walked out from her bedroom but before she could walked too far, Kagome and Sango called her name, she turned back to facing them but only get a silentness from them, behind them stood RIn who with happily said "that's really a beautiful dress, KIkyou nee-chan."

Sango smiled and said "There something still lack from you, Kikyou, where is your necklace and earrings. You have it, are you, Kikyou?"

Kikyou shook her head and said"That not necessary Sango, this just a dinner with family and friends, we're not going to a party and I think I had prepared enough with what I wore now."

Kagome shook her head and said "No, you're not, Kikyou, do not worry, about the necklace and earrings, I will let you use my ear rings and necklace if you don't have it." Then she walked back to her bedroom while Sango pulled KIkyou with her and said "Come back inside to your bedroom and we shall see what we can do for you, Kikyou."

After take a necklace and earrings which she have, Kagome went to Kikyou's bedroom, and arrived there, she saw Kikyou had sat on dressing chair with her hair make in bun with some strand of hairs be made out from her bun, when walked approached to the dressing table, Kagome saw one jewelry box on top the desk, with curious Kagome asked "What is this, Kikyou, why are you not open it?"

Not waited for Kikyou's answer, Kagome opened the box and looked to the inside, being inside the box was a five kind of necklace with different pendant and design, the pendant made from diamond, gold and pearl, also the same with ear rings. Sango and Kagome were looked excited and Sango said "Well, you should choose one of them KIkyou."

"Just try it, Kikyou nee-chan." Rin said with the same excited tone like Sango and Kagome

Finally they pick one necklace with shape butterfly and diamond around it, and earring with the same design. After they were finished, they once again checking their work and looked to Kikyou from up to toe. Kagome with sadly said "It'll be better if one of us have tiara. The tiara will suit with your appearance now, Kikyou."

Heard Sango's word, make Rin with happily said "Rin have it, Sango nee-san, Rin will take it, please wait."

"No need, Rin-chan, nee-chan think this is enough, we shall go now." Kikyou said with quickly.

Ignored Kikyou's word, Kagome asked with curious tone "What kind of tiara, RIn-chan? I never know or ever see you use tiara before."

"That tiara is a gift from Sesshoumaru nii-san, Rin never wear it because RIn never meet a special occasion which RIn can wear that tiara, and it seems Kikyou nee-chan need it for tonight."

"I don't need it, RIn-chan." Said Kikyou but ignored by RIn who had leaving KIkyou's bedroom.

When Rin back again, she had brought a tiara which have a little diamond and passed it to Sango.

Kikyou shook her head and said "No, Rin-chan, I won't wear that, besides that tiara is a gift from Sesshoumaru for you, I can't wear it."

"But, nee-chan, Rin will be happy too if you want to wear this tiara, it'll make you like a princess, Kikyou nee-chan." Rin plead

"No, I will happier if you who wear this tiara, Rin-chan, it suit more to you than me." Kikyou said then take the tiara from Sango and give it back to RIn and said "Sesshoumaru give this tiara for you and it means you the one who should wear this at first not me."

"No, Kikyou Nee-chan, I want you to wear this tiara." Rin still plead.

KIkyou shook her head and said "Stop pleading, RIn-chan, what I wore now had more enough than what should I wear for dinner. No objection word again. We shall go now." Then Kikyou walked out from her bedroom and ignored Rin's sad face, behind Rin, Kagome patted Rin's shoulder and said "Do not be sad, RIn-chan, she's not angry with you."

"Rin know about that, Kagome nee-chan, but she seems not happy with this dinner." Rin said

"No, RIn-chan, I think it just because Naraku not told Kikyou before that we will out for dinner tonight so it cause Kikyou not happy because she had told to Kaede baa-chan for prepare food for us and she know how Kaede baa-chan had busied her self for this dinner. But now Naraku came with the information that we will out for dinner at restaurant, and it make Kikyou feel sorry for Kaede baa-chan." Kagome said.

"Come we shall go now." Sango said.

Instead of walked straight to living room after leaving her bedroom, Kikyou stood at the garden, being there she thinking about the time before she leaving Tokyo, the day when she being at Hikari village and the day when now she had back to Tokyo and to her family. She should be happy now that she can be together again with her aunt, Rin and Kagome even her friends, but she felt like a empty shell, like no soul in her body, like being in nightmare can't wake up, no one wake her up, can't run away because there many wall around her, can't leaving because there no place for run or destination to go, only can stay at the place where she stay now, can't turned back to the past, if once again she run away, she only will hurt many people and add other people's suffering, she hated her self for became weak and didn't know what should she doing, and although Naraku had acted gentle and kind toward her, but still she can't completely believe him and can't loves him too, he was the reason for her suffering, for her sorrow, and who knows, one day Naraku will change back to his old self, when he tired to wait for her, when he know his promise was useless, when he know everything that he given to her not meant anything for her, when he know she never can loves him because her heart belong to one person, even until now, until she know there other person else who loves him too, to loves Sesshoumaru, and to be loved by him only will became a dream which never came true, no because their togetherness only will cause Rin's sorrow, and she won't let that happen, she had sacrificed her forever life with accept to be with Naraku, and it won't be matter for her to sacrificed once again her love for her sister, at least she will be happy for Rin and Sesshoumaru like how she feel for Inuyasha and Kagome. This is her destiny, she won't run away again because her place and her purpose life now is to make her sisters get their happiness and that's how her life should be, as their elder sister, as the eldest Tomoya's daughter, and to fulfilled her promise.

Kikyou wave from her reverie when heard Rin's voice called her name and looked so worried, walked out from the garden, she get inside to meet Rin and asked "What's wrong, Rin-chan?"

Rin's face changed to relieved then said "Oh, there you are, Kikyou nee-chan, we thought you're not here, come everyone had waited for you, we shall going now, we'll meet aunt Midoriko at restaurant, she will going there with Yamato sensei, Naraku had given the restaurant name to her."

"Fine." Kikyou said the followed Rin to living room.

When Kikyou arrived at living room, Miroku, Inuyasha and especially Naraku were looked to her with shocked.

Sango and Kagome smiled then said "Our work was worthy Kagome, we had make three guys being amazed with our works tonight."

"Count four guys, Sango nee-san." Rin said with excited.

"Four…?" Kagome asked with curious

Sango were looked around and saw Kohaku also stood with stunned and said "Oh…Kohaku, you too."

Ignored the crowd, Naraku walked approached closer to Kikyou, after stood in front of her, he smiled and said "You really beautiful, Kikyou and I know the dress and jewelry will suit you, but seeing how you looked like now, I know they designed for you. You looked like a goddess tonight, Kikyou."

Kikyou's face not blush even not smile when heard Naraku's word and with cold, she said "You have to thankful with Rin, Kagome and Sango, they were who had helped me so you can seeing me like now, and for me, I didn't like wear jewelry or dress and more choose to dinner at home than restaurant, so you didn't have to bought many things for me. Shall we go now?"

Naraku smiled and offered his arm while said "Come, my fiancé we go now."

Kikyou with reluctant wrapped her hand around his arm then both of them walked passed to where Kagome stood and said "Come, Kagome, we shall going now." Heard Kikyou's word and saw she had walked away with Naraku, Inuyasha looked to Kagome and said "Come Kagome, you, me, Sango and Miroku get in one car while Kaede, RIn-chan, Kohaku will get in your aunt's car."

They were nodded their head and after get in the car they leaving Suzuki's residence and followed Naraku's car to the restaurant.

They were stopped at one extravagant restaurant namely "Eien restaurant", when they walked through the doorway from the restaurant, the waiter and waitress were bowed their head while greeted them "Welcome to Eien restaurant" Being inside, they were looked around but not find other guest besides their self. Naraku looked back, smiled to them and said with proudly "Since Midoriko-sama still not arrive yet, please take your own seat, you may choose wherever seat which you want and while waiting all of you can order your food first or anything you want. I had booking all seat at this restaurant for our dinner tonight. I and Kikyou will meet the manager and make sure everything is okay."

Inuyasha and the other with guided by the waitress and waiter walked to the seat, while Naraku take Kikyou with him to met the manager. When arrived at their table, they saw on top the table already had fresh water and fruit, after sat on their seat, Kagome who sat beside Inuyasha, noticed he sudden became quiet and not like his usual self, asked with low voice "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes, I think I am fine, Kagome. But, did you hear what Naraku just say to us? Is he really said that he had booking all seat here just for our dinner tonight? "

Instead of get an answer from Kagome, they saw Rin while looked around the restaurant and walked toward her seat which different from their table but not too far from them and said with excited "Wow, Did you hear that too, Kohaku- kun? Naraku nii-san had booked this restaurant for us. He really loves Kikyou nee-chan, am I right? Until he willing to do this."

Kagome smiled sadly and answered "You had heard the answer, right, Inuyasha?"

"What is Naraku purpose for doing this? Is he really doing this for Kikyou or there have a reason behind all of his kindness? I still can't believe with what he was doing. "Inuyasha said with hold his anger.

Heard Inuyasha's word make Kagome said in warning "Hssh… Inuyasha, kept your tone, Rin and Kohaku can hear you with your tone like that."

Inuyasha just want to argue with Kagome but stopped when saw Rin walked toward their table and choose to silent. "Kagome nee-chan, Rin feel so boring, may Rin go out for a while? Rin only want to go there for a while." Rin asked while pointed to the garden at the right side from the restaurant.

Kagome nodded her head and said "Sure, Rin-chan, you may go."

"Thanks, nee-chan. I'll be back soon." Rin said then turned back and walked toward the way to the garden, but before she walked too far Kohaku called her "I'll accompany you, Rin-chan."

"Come, Kohaku-kun." Rin said then with Kohaku walked leaving their table and toward the way to the garden

After saw Rin and Kohaku leaving, Inuyasha with low voice asked to Kagome "So you believe with him now, Kagome? Are you believed Naraku had changed now?

Kagome shook her head and said "No, but I really didn't know what his purpose or why he doing all of this, with booking this restaurant for our dinner even let you, Sango, Miroku and KOhaku dinner together with us, is he only pretending act kind so aunt Midoriko will accepted their relationship or he really do all of this for Kikyou, I still can figured out his reason."

Sango recalled something after heard Kagome's word, then asked to Kagome with curiously "Kagome, did you remember how Kikyou's reaction when she received the gift from Naraku? Somehow I feel Kikyou not happy with this dinner too, have you seen her looked excited or happy when looked around this restaurant, Kagome, Miroku or you Inuyasha?"

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome slowly shook their head and waited for Sango's reaction, Sango also shook her head then she continued again "No one see her happy, right? If you in Kikyou's situation now, Inuyasha take you out dinner at restaurant and booking all seats just for you, what will you do at first, Kagome?"

Kagome with hesitated answered "I…I will hugged him and say thanks to him."

Sango nodded for agreement and said "Yes, I also will do the same if Miroku do this for me and why do you think you do that, Kagome?"

"Because I loves Inuyasha, and everything that he given to me, even just a tiny or simple thing will became the important thing and special thing for me. " Kagome answered.

Kagome's answer make Inuyasha's face blushed then he reached Kagome's hand and held it gently, while Sango looked to Miroku and smiled to him while said "Same with me Kagome." Then looked back to Kikyou, Sango said again so why Kikyou not looked liked with what Naraku had given to her if she really loves Naraku? She loves him right? So that the reason she wanted engaged with Naraku."

"Actually, I don't know Sango, she never really answer me, Sango."Kagome answered sadly

"I'm sure KIkyou had hidden something from us and I'll find what it is." Inuyasha said while looked to the way where Kikyou and Naraku were going before.

"Let's not talk about them anymore, Kagome, have you ask your aunt where is she now?" Miroku asked

Kagome nodded her head and said "Yes, she said she will be here soon, you know her, she can't leaving her patient without any preparation, that's why she late, I hope all of you can understand."

"Of course, Kagome. I know your aunt is very concern with her job and patients." Sango said

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome said.

Meanwhile with Kikyou and Naraku, they were met the manager.

When saw Naraku approached to him, the manager bowed his head and said "Good night, Naraku-sama and welcome to our restaurant Naraku-sama."

"Good night, Tetsuo-san let me introduce you to my fiancé." Naraku said

Kikyou smiled, bowed her head and said "Nice to meet you, Tetsuo-san, my name is Kikyou Tomoya."

Tetsuo smiled back and said "You really a beautiful one, Kikyou, now I know why Naraku want to do all of this for you, you worth to get all of this. Congratulation Naraku and Kikyou for both of your engagement, this is our pleasure to get this opportunity for serve dinner for your family and friends tonight."

Kikyou smiled and said "Thank you for had prepared this for us, Tetsuo-san. This restaurant is a really beautiful place. You had managed this restaurant with well."

"Thank you, Kikyou." Tetsuo said then they heard Tetsuo's cell phone rang, with quickly Tetsuo lifted it but before he answered, he said "Wait for a moment here, Naraku, Kikyou, I still want to ask something, I'll answer this call and back soon."

Kikyou and Naraku were waited together for Tetsuo. Naraku turned to his right side and saw Kikyou's smile had faded away and back to her usual coldness. He turning Kikyou's body to facing him completely and asked her "How do you think with this restaurant, Kikyou?"

"You heard what I had say to Tetsuo-san, right, Naraku? And that's my answer." Kikyou said coldy then she turned back from Naraku and start to walked away but stopped by Naraku who hold her hand and asked her "Where do you want to go, Kikyou?"

Without looked to Naraku, Kikyou answer "To rest room. Am I can't going there?"

Naraku released Kikyou's hand and said "Sure you may go, Kikyou."

Kikyou continued her walk while Naraku only saw her back and while looked around the restaurant, he whispered sadly "Kikyou, even after everything that I do now still can't touch your heart. Whether in your heart only have hatred for me? What I have to do Kikyou, so you can love me?

**RIN & KOHAKU**

When Rin and Kohaku were arrived at the garden, Rin choose to sit on the chair there, they were not saying anything. Kohaku noticed the sadness on Rin's face and asked "Is Sesshoumaru nii-san not call you back Rin-chan?"

RIn shook her head slowly and said "No, even until now."

Kohaku smiled and said "Well, maybe Sesshoumaru nii-san is busy again, Rin-chan."

"Really busy and even make him can't reply Rin's message although just for typing yes or no." Rin said with sad tone.

"Why you insisting Sesshoumaru nii-san have to come tonight, Rin-chan?" Kohaku asked with curious tone.

"Because tonight is the first night we dinner together with Kikyou nee-chan being between us again after two years we dinner without her and the same thing happened with Sesshoumaru nii-san too, almost two years he never come to Suzuki's residence even for RIn's birthday although he given to Rin a gift every year on RIn's birthday through his servant but no, he never coming." Rin said with sad.

"Well, if Sesshoumaru nii-san not coming tonight we can invite him other day or other night for dinner together again with us." Kohaku said "And if you want, Rin-chan. I can accompany you to Tenseiga tomorrow, Rin-chan." Kohaku said

"You're right, Rin still hope he will come."

"If you want, we can go to Tenseiga tomorrow. I'll accompany you, Rin-chan. Now, shall we get inside, Rin-chan? It starts cold here." Kohaku asked

"Sure, maybe aunt Midoriko had come. Come we get back, Kohaku-kun and thank you for being here and accompany Rin." Rin said.

"You're welcome, Rin-chan." Kohaku said then with Rin walked away leaving the garden. Both of them were not noticed or even realized once again Kikyou heard their conversation.

**KIKYOU POV**

Actually KIkyou really want going to restroom, but when through the garden she saw Rin and Kohaku being there, she smiled then decided to walk approached them. Being in a quite distance, Kikyou stopped her walk when heard Rin mention Sesshoumaru's name. Kikyou stood with hidden her self and leaned her back against the wall and heard their conversation. After the conversation ended and saw Rin and Kohaku leaving the garden, Kikyou walked in to the garden then standing there with her back facing the door way and lifted her head to the darkness sky. She often acted like this when she being at Hikari village. Recalling the conversation between Kohaku and Rin make Kikyou's tears slowly flow down to her cheek. Kikyou was startled and with quick wiped her tears when heard a voice called her name coldly "Kikyou."

Kikyou turned back and saw Sesshoumaru stood at the doorway of the garden and with his usual impassive face, felt curious how Sesshoumaru can be there, and even she not realized since when he stood there, Kikyou asked "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru not answered and only walked forward toward the place where Kikyou stood.

Looked to Sesshoumaru who walked closer, Kikyou said "You should go to see Rin, Sesshoumaru. She was waiting for you. You're here for meet her, right."

"I'm here not for Rin, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said coldly still walk approached closer to Kikyou.

Kikyou witn hold her anger asked "How could you, Sesshoumaru saying you're here not for her? Rin had waited for your call and message, Sesshoumaru. Why are you not call her back or replied her message? You know, Rin really sad, Sesshoumaru. She.." Kikyou's word cut off when Sesshoumaru put his finger on her lips, then with his finger brushed her bangs and asked "Why are you not come to see me after you back here, Kikyou? Hm…two years, Kikyou, you had leaving this place."

Sesshoumaru continue moved his finger from Kikyou's bangs to her cheek then to her neck and lifted her head using her chin to looked him completely, with impassive face, he asked "You looked very beautiful tonight Kikyou, and it seems Naraku had given you many luxurious things, is that why you agreed to be his fiance?

KIkyou take a step back from Sesshoumaru then while looked to Sesshoumaru's eyes, she answered him calmly"Why do you care, Sesshoumaru? Yes, that the true reason of mine. So what will you do now, Sesshoumaru? Will you hate me for that? Will you despise me for had became materialistic?"

Sesshoumaru not answered Kikyou's question and only looked to her sharply, avoided looked Sesshoumaru too long, Kikyou removed her eyes from him then with cold voice said "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I have to go back inside. I can't let them wait for me."

Kikyou walked passed Sesshoumaru calmly, but before Kikyou could walked too far, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyou's hand and pulled her back and with his left arms around her waist, he said with cold voice "If that indeed the true, so if I can give to you more than what that Naraku can give to you, you will come to me, Kikyou?

Kikyou felt hurt after heard Sesshoumaru's word, but she masked her hurt then looked to Sesshoumaru sharply and smiled, with the same cold tone, she asked "Why Sesshoumaru? What for? Are you doing that just because you feel pity me? I don't need other people feel pity for me even if that from you, Sesshoumaru. Besides I had chosen him. Now let me go, Sesshoumaru. I had being here too long." But Sesshoumaru not budged and not give any reaction, his act make Kikyou once again said but with anger "Sesshoumaru, let go of me, now!"

Instead of released his hold, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold and said "No, we still not finish yet, Kikyou."

"There nothing else we can talk about Sesshoumaru. Let go of me, you hurt me." Kikyou said with her head lowered.

Heard Kikyou's voice make Sesshoumaru removed his left hand from her waist and with using his finger he lifted Kikyou's chin then looked to her eyes and said "No, we are not finish yet, Kikyou. There still have many things we have to talking about. Many questions you have to answer me and many explanations you have to telling me." Then with his hand, Sesshoumaru caressed Kikyou's cheek gently and continued again "Other than that you still have to pay your debt to me, Kikyou. So we still have something to talking about." Then Sesshoumaru moved his hand from Kikyou's cheek to her lips and using his thumb caressed it gently then said again "Meet me at the park, Kikyou, tomorrow." Then Sesshoumaru removed his hand and without waited for Kikyou's answer, turned back and leaving Kikyou and when stood at the doorway from the garden, Sesshoumaru without turned looked to her said "Welcome back, Kikyou." Kikyou looked to Sesshoumaru's back who had walked away and so sudden Rin's sad face flashed in Kikyou's mind and make her followed him and asked "Where are you going, Sesshoumaru. You will go now? Won't you going to see Rin-chan? She had waiting for you."

Sesshoumaru not answered and kept walking away, while Kikyo continue to following him and say "You will call Rin back, right, Sesshoumaru? Or if you do not have a time, just reply her message so she not kept waiting for your answer whether you will come dinner with us or not."

Once again Sesshoumaru not answered and kept walking away then turned to other way and that's wjem Kikyou stopped following him, while looked to the way where Sesshoumaru going, Kikyou thought sadly "Do you know how hard I tried to not tremble when you touched me, Sesshoumaru? Do you know how my heart thumping faster when you hold me tight and stood very close to me, when you looked to my eyes? Do you know how hard I tried to stay calm, how hard I tried to not crying in front of you, to not become weak in front of you? Why you have to come for me, Sesshoumaru? Why now, when it had been too late for us, when there have someone who loves you and when I had made decision to let you go, to once again let go of my love."

Kikyou thought cut off when felt arms wrapped around her waist and heard Naraku's voice whispered to her ear "Here you are, Kikyou? I thought you said you go to rest room but I not find you there, so I looking for you and like what I guess you're here. With reluctant, Kikyou going with Naraku while sometimes she looking back to the way where Sesshoumaru going and thought "I'm sorry."

-Sorry have to cut my chapter again to two parts-


	18. Too love your for hate you2

**Chapter 15 : Too love you for hate you – part 2**

**SESSHOUMARU POV**

After leaving Kikyou at the garden, Sesshoumaru walk to the place where his car parked, stood in front of his car was Jaken. Stood in front of Jaken, he saw Jaken's eyes closed, and he known with his position like that, Jaken definitely had fallen to slept. Then Sesshoumaru called Jaken's name coldly, heard his name been called, Jaken's eyes opened quick then bowed his head and with stammered said"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama." Then he opened the door car for Sesshoumaru.

Jaken waited until Sesshoumaru sat on his seat and asked "My apologized, Sesshoumaru-sama, but is there anything you need again?"

Sesshoumaru without looked to Jaken said with cold tone "No, we're going back to office."

Jaken bowed his head and said "Hai..Sesshoumaru sama…" Then Jaken go to his seat and drove the car leaving Eien Restaurant.

While Jaken drove the car, Sesshoumaru sat behind with his eyes closed and not saying anything until his car stopped in front of his office, after ask Jaken to back home and leaving him there, he go straight to inside his office room then lying on one sofa, he recalled what happened with him and Kikyou at the garden. He had waited in his car for Kikyou and the other at outside, until they were get inside the restaurant, when saw her go down from the car which drove by Naraku, he was shocked, Kikyou's appearance looked like a goddess, but he saying to him self that what he will doing now for his pride, and with his cold and impassive face he also walked in to the restaurant although the guard man had prevented him to get inside but with call from Jaken to the owner, he allowed to get inside. So he waited in a private room which prepared for him. His first plan was to make them shock with his sudden emerged then he wanted to see Naraku reaction and the other especially how Kikyou reaction when he reveal Naraku secret and who Naraku really is to Midoriko and the other whom still didn't know about Naraku or the incident a couple years ago, and his encounter with Kikyou tonight was unintentionally happen and not become his plan before. He only want to clear his mind then decided to walk out from his private room to the garden and that's when he saw Kikyou stood there with her back facing him. He didn't know what Kikyou was thinking but the way she stood make him remembered with her solitude time and it make him felt curious, why she not being inside with her fiancé and choose to standing there alone, if she have a problem why have to hidden it from her fiance. Curiosity filled in Sesshoumaru's mind for Kikyou reason, so with his usual cold tone, he called her name, when she turned to facing him his something which he thought had lost from him and , slowly he walked forward to approach her while ignored all her words or question about Rin even answered her coldly until he stood close with her. Stood very close with her had make him ignored everything that she said and his act later also shocked him when he silenced her with his finger and asked her a question "Why are you not come to see me after you back here, Kikyou? Hm…two years, Kikyou, you had leaving this place."

He can't stopping him self after his acted before, then instead removed his hand from her, he moved his hand to brush her bangs, and to her cheek then moved down to her neck and lifted her chin to looked her eyes and face completely and the next questions he asked actually showed his jealousy "You looked very beautiful tonight Kikyou, and it seems Naraku had given you many luxurious things, is that why you agreed to be his fiance? But she responded it with her sharply eyes and cold answer"Why do you care, Sesshoumaru? Yes, that the true reason of mine. So what will you do now, Sesshoumaru? Will you hate me for that? Will you despise me for had became materialistic?"

Sesshoumaru anger flared up with her answer but he restrained him self for not showed it to her and when saw she started to leaving, he grabbed her hand and asked her a question "If that indeed the true, so if I can give to you more than what that Naraku can give to you, you will come to me, Kikyou?

But like before she responded it with coldly and before answered he saw she smiled and said "Why Sesshoumaru? What for? Are you doing that just because you feel pity me? I don't need other people feel pity for me even if that from you, Sesshoumaru. Besides I had chosen him. Now let me go, Sesshoumaru. I had being here too long."

Once again, Kikyou make his anger flared up and with the thought he had lost from Naraku and Kikyou who thinking he only feel pity for her had make him tightened his hold until he heard KIkyou voice changed to plea and make him released his hold but instead let her go, he lifted Kikyou chin then with looked to her eyes, he said "No, we are not finish yet, Kikyou. There still have many things we have to talking about. Many questions you have to answer me and many explanations you have to telling me." And he caressed Kikyou cheek gently and said "Other than that you still have to pay your debt to me, Kikyou. So we still have something to talking about." The last things he do before leaving her was moved his hand from Kikyou cheek to her lips and using his thumb caressed it gently then said "Meet me at the park, Kikyou, tomorrow."

Recalled the softness from her lips, smoothness from her skin, even the beautiful hair and eyes from her make Sesshoumaru cursed him self because when ever he seeing her, with her, he will become not his usual self, not Sesshoumaru who he always be, like what Rin ever told him, he was different with Kikyou. He thought he had successfully get rid of that unwanted feeling but he was wrong, seeing KIkyou again only make that feeling coming again, besides the hurt that he feel. And for the hurt that he felt, can he hurt Kikyou back?

Tomorrow he will know her answer, if she not coming he will go to her. Like or not, wanted or not, she have to explain everything, tomorrow he will know his decision, which one will win, his unwanted feeling for her or his pride?

When Kikyou and Naraku were arrived at their table, Midoriko and Yamato had sat on their seat, and the table had arranged to be one table. After saw Kikyou and Naraku walked to their seat, Midoriko began to speak "Very apologize I come late and had make all of you waited for me, I want to say my thanks to all of you who had willing to wait for us until we are here now. Now this dinner not only a usual dinner but very important dinner, this dinner been held to celebrate my niece engagement. Although at first I never know that we will dinner at this restaurant and it surprising me actually. Congratulation Kikyou, Naraku, I really hope both of you will be happy together for forever."

Smiled Naraku said "I'll make Kikyou happy Midoriko-sama, I promise you for that."

Midoriko smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that, Naraku and thanks for everything that you had prepared for us tonight."

Naraku smiled and said"That's my pleasure, Midoriko-sama, besides I'm doing all of this for my fiancé."

**YAMATO POV**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango also convey congratulation to them although with reluctant, while Yamato just smiled when saw his former students. He realized how hard they were now when must face and dinner with the person who they were hated but they were doing that for Kikyou, for the woman who sat across from his seat, but somehow when he saw Kikyou sat there, he known she hidden something. Five questions he wanted ask to Kikyou. Why she wanted to be with Naraku? What happened with Kikyou during two years? Where she lived for two years? What make her finally want to back here? And what she was doing to her self? If what he thinking was right, that means what Kikyou doing now will only hurting her self. Turned looked to Midoriko, he noticed the worried on her face, he known every expression on her face, not many peoples can seeing this, but he can, he know Midoriko not a person who will showed her emotion so that's why he learn to know everything about her even through her expressionless face.

And now seeing her, Yamato know Midoriko also have the same question like him, but he know like him, she also not get the answer from Kikyou. Looked around the table, to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, he know they also have the same situation like him and Midoriko. All of them have unanswered question for Kikyou.

It was early morning when the phone rang, realized the other maybe still slept, Kikyou who had wake up early going to answer the phone while thought "Who is calling at this hour?"

Then Kikyou lifted the phone then said "Hello."

"Kikyou, do you remember with our promise, right?" The voice answered

Startled Kikyou when heard the voice, and said "I do remember, so what time, Sesshoumaru?"

"Now" Sesshoumaru said

"Now, but it still early Sesshoumaru and the other still not wake up yet, other than that soon I have to get breakfast with my family."

"You can tell one person at your home that you will go out, I'm sure there still have one or two person whom had wake up like you too and about the breakfast you also can tell them to do not need wait for you because you will get breakfast with someone, so easy to make a reason, KIkyou, so no reason for object my request, right? I had waiting for you at the park, Kikyou. I will wait until you come to meet me, if you not come I will come to see you." Sesshoumaru said.

"But, Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou word been cut by Sesshoumaru who said coldly "I will wait until you come, Kikyou and if you not come I will go to Suzuki's residence to see you."

"Still like before, so stubborn and selfish." Kikyou thought, then after a while she answered "Fine, I'll come." After back to her room and take her bag, Kikyou walked out to meet Sesshoumaru.

Arrived at the park, Kikyou spotted Sesshoumaru sat with his eyes closed and lean his back against the tree, seeing this, Kikyou recalled the last time they meet at this park before Kikyou leaving Tokyo, with the same position and same place, Kikyou stood in quiet far distance for a while and only looked to him, then after sighed heavily and calming herself, Kikyou walked approached him slowly.

Stood over Sesshoumaru, Kikyou thought about two years which passed without she even seeing him like this, then image Rin sad face during dinner last night flashed in Kikyou mind and make her asked "Why are you not call Rin yesterday night, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru ignored Kikyou question while Kikyou continue asked "Do you know how sad she was yesterday when until the last time you not coming? How could you let her wait for you like that? At least you can..' Kikyou word cut off when so sudden Sesshoumaru hold her wrist and pulled her down until closer to him then with his eyes locked to KIkyou, he asked coldly "I don't ask you coming here so you can ask me a question, KIkyou."

Because Sesshoumaru pulled Kikyou down, now her position was knelt before him, and with his hand still hold KIkyou wrist, Sesshoumaru asked "And why are you always said and asked me about Rin, what I want to talking about now is not about her but about you, Kikyou. Did you remember what I told you yesterday, I need explanation for everything that you had doing , why are you leaving Tokyo, leaving your family, friend and me, where do you live for two years, and why never give us a news about your condition."

Still locked her eyes with Sesshoumaru, KIkyou answered "The best way I can do that time is leaving."

"And that because?" Sesshoumaru asked with curious tone

"My own reason and pardon me I can't telling you." Kikyou answered with calmly

After heard KIkyou answer, Sesshoumaru felt his anger rise but still hold it and said "Fine, so my next question." Then with his hand, Sesshoumaru lifted Kikyou's chin until looked to him and with impassive face asked coldly "Why are you want to become Naraku's fiancé, Kikyou? Do you love him?"

KIkyou with calmly answered "Yes, I love him."

Heard Kikyou answer make Sesshoumaru said coldly "So you love him, Kikyou it means you had forget with what he ever do to you. Or maybe since the first time you lying to us, you pretend become a victim but actually that is the first step of your way for get Naraku, am I right, KIkyou? And about your sacrifice thing that is also just a lie, what ever happened before only your hypocrisy, you use that stupid Inuyasha, your friends and your sister for get your desire."

Kikyou tears flow down to her cheek during she heard Sesshoumaru word but quickly she wiped her tears and answered coldly Then she stood and turned walk to opposite way from where Sesshoumaru stood but stopped when heard Sesshoumaru said "Am I ever said we had finish talking and you may go, KIkyou?"

Without turned back looked to Sesshoumaru, KIkyou asked "What else you want to talk with me, Sesshoumaru? I think we never have anything to talk again after you had figured everything."

Sesshoumaru had turned back looked to KIkyou and said "There still one thing that we still not talking, KIkyou. It seems you had forgotten with what I say last night."

Heard Sesshoumaru word make Kikyou turned back looked to him and asked with curious"What thing?"

Sesshoumaru walked closer to KIkyou and said "That thing is about your debt, Kikyou, for your life and Rin's life like what you stated in your letter and now the time for me to get the payment from you."

Kikyou lowered her head and make her bangs shielded her face then asked"How the way I can pay you, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru with his impassive face said "Easy, Kikyou, to pay your debt, is with you working for me."

Sesshoumaru seeing Kikyou was startled after heard his words and had lifted her head looked to him and want to saying a words but he stopped her with raised his hand and slipped his name card on Kikyou hand while continue said with coldly " You will see me tomorrow at my office, Kikyou at 8 AM".

Kikyou glared her eyes and asked "Why so sure I will come, Sesshoumaru? I'm sure there have other way for me to pay my debt."

"You will agree Kikyou, you have my phone number now and you can call me if you change your mind, and if you want to wait for other way, unfortunately you have to wait until I find other way for that and until that you still indebted to me."Sesshoumaru answered coldly then turned back from Kikyou, he began to walk leaving the place but stopped when Kikyou halt him with grabbed his arm and make Sesshoumaru turned back looking to her and said with annoyed tone "So soon, Kikyou. Do you agree now?"

Kikyou lifted her head looked to Sesshoumaru and said "No, not yet, this is about RIn, Sesshoumaru, will you call her? Just tell her, you are sorry because you can't come join dinner with yesterday night, please."

Sesshoumaru lowered his head and locked his eyes with Kikyou and asked "Give me a reason why I have to do that, Kikyou? Because I don't see any reason why I have to join dinner with all of you last night and I'm sure with all of you there she will be fine."

"Yes, I know she looked fine, but I know she was sad, Sesshoumaru, because you had become important person for her, and last night she also want you to be there, Rin will felt relieved more when heard the reason from you." Kikyou answered with her head lowered.

Instead of saying any words, Sesshoumaru removed Kikyou hand from his arm then walked away.

**KIKYOU POV**

After saw Sesshoumaru walked away and kept his name card in her wallet, Kikyou take the opposite way from Sesshoumaru to her home, during her walk although it still morning but the sky was overcast then she stopped at one spot and lifted her head to the sky, smiled sadly, KIkyou thought "The first overcast I saw since I back here and new wounds in my heart." Then she felt one water drop from the sky to her cheek followed by other drops and other drops until it become heavy rain, instead of ran or find shelter to avoided the rain get her soaked, Kikyou kept standing there alone, and now with her hand stretched to felt the rain while thought "the first rain I felt since I back here." slowly her tears flow down to her cheek, tears which now hidden by the rain. Every words which Sesshoumaru say to her really hurt her and the way he talking make her felt really sad, but this what should be happen, the fact which she should accept, the consequence for her decision, she have to be strong to face him although every time facing him, she will feel very hurt. Not mind with her wet body and clothes, Kikyou wiped her tears and walked under the rain.

Meanwhile at Suzuki's residence,

When Rin and Kagome go to dining room for get a breakfast, they only saw their aunt sat there with curious after sat on their seat, Kagome asked "Where is Kikyou? Is she going breakfast with Naraku again this morning?"

From kitchen Kaede who had taken their breakfast said " No, Kikyou not going with Naraku, she had told me this morning that she want to meet with her friend and will be late for breakfast for that she want all of you to get breakfast without her."

"So early, is she telling you what her friend name? Maybe I know." Kagome asked still curious.

"No, she going in hurry and I can't get a chance to ask her." Kaede answered

"She won't leave us again, right?" Rin asked sadly

Midoriko looked to Rin and answered "Of course not, Rin-chan, I believe she won't leave us again."

Then they saw from the window the sky was cloudy, Midoriko with concern said "It seems, will be swift rain this morning, let's eat now so we won't be trapped in the rain."

To Kaede, Midoriko said "Kaede, please tell Masashi-sama to prepare the car soon, we have to leave before the rain become heavy."

Then they began to eat their breakfast, after they finished their breakfast, Rin going to school with Midoriko while Kagome waited for Inuyasha. When Inuyasha finally arrived at Suzuki residence the sky cloudy more, and at the same time Kagome get in to Inuyasha car, the rain down with swift.

So sudden Kagome felt her heart felt heavy and somehow she felt sad when seeing the rain and cloudy sky, noticed the silentness, Inuyasha turned looked to Kagome and asked "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Startled with Inuyasha question, Kagome turned looked to Inuyasha and said "Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine."

"But why are you looked like you have trouble with something?" Inuyasha asked with curious and worried at the same time.

"I don't know why but when see the rain down and the cloudy sky like now, I feel sad." Kagome answered.

After heard kagome answer, Inuyasha while looked to the way in front of him said "Hm.. how weird, this is not a first time the weather like this, but I never heard you saying like now, but don't worry, Kagome I will make sure you won't be late to college."

Kagome smiled and turned looked to Inuyasha then kissed his cheek while said "Thanks Inuyasha for your concern."

Inuyasha's face blushed because the kiss and answered "You're welcome, Kagome."

It had been one hour but the rain still down with swift, realized the time, Kikyou know that her aunt , Rin and Kagome definitely had leaving home for doing their activity, and looked to her self with her wet clothes, Kikyou decided to waited until the rain stopped and her clothes dry before she back to home. Arrived at home it almost noon, get inside to home, she greeted and answered by Kaede from inside whom after heard her voice with hurriedly walked out and asked with concern "Where have you been going, Kikyou? I felt worried about you, have you get breakfast?

"Yes I have, Kaede baa-chan, don't' worry, I'm sorry for had make you worried about me but I can't go home with the rain down so swift like what happened this morning."Kikyou answered

"Oh..you're right, I don't want you to be soaked and sick later, so do you want to lunch, Kikyou? I can prepare the lunch for you now." Kaede answered then began to turned and walked away but stopped when heard Kikyou said "No need, Kaede baa-chan, I have lunch too, I will go to my room now."

"Fine, but if you need anything tell me, okay?"

"Sure, I'll tell you, if I need something, thank you Kaede baa-chan." KIkyou said then walked away leaving Kaede whom after saw Kikyou leaving, back to the kitchen. After almost one hour being in her bedroom , grabbed her coat and after saying to Kaede that she wanted to leaving for a while, she taken a bus to beach, being there she sat near the ashore and looked to the people who were playing and swimming in the beach until it taken two hour, she was startled when heard a voice shouted "Watch out" Turned back looked to the source of voice, she saw one ball flying direct to where she sat and make her so sudden stood and moved at the right time before the ball hit her head.

One man ran toward her place and followed by one little boy with a red hat who also walked toward the place where she stood, and after they were stood in front of her the man bowed his head and asked with worried"Are you okay? Pardon me for not careful."

Kikyou smiled and said "Don't worry I was fine, I just shocked a little."

The little boy with a red hat who stood behind the man said "Please forgive me, nee-chan, I really unintentionally doing that, this is my fault not Suikotsu nii-san."

"I'm fine, little one, I'm not hurt, see I'm fine." Kikyou said confidentely.

The boy lifted his head looked to KIkyou who smiled to him and asked with worried "Are you sure you're not hurt, nee-chan? Because if you are hurt, Suikotsu nii-san can cure you, he was a great doctor."

The man namely Suikotsu smiled and patted the boy head gently before he looked to Kikyou and said "I still not become a doctor yet, still on the way to become a doctor."

Kikyou smiled and said "It seems your little brother very proud of you, Suikotsu-san."

Suikotsu was startled when heard Kikyou called his name and stratched his head while said "Where is my manner? Pardon me, miss, I still not introduced my self yet my name Suikotsu and this is Shinji and you are…?

"My name is.." Kikyou answer cut off when her cell phone rang, and said "Pardon me, Suikotsu-san, Shinji-kun, I have to answer this phone."

Suikotsu and Shinji nodded their head and waited for Kikyou answer but instead of get the answer for her name, after Kikyou closed her cell phone, KIkyou bowed her head to them and said "I'm sorry, I can't stay here longer, I hope we can meet again. Glad to meet you today, Suikotsu-san and you too". Kikyou while pinched Shinji nose gentle, said "Shinji-kun. Bye…"

Suikotsu and Shinji after saw Kikyou who had leaving away were sighed, while Suikotsu said "She not given us her name Shinji."

Shinji with rub his nose said "And her cell phone number, nii-san."

Suikotsu patted Shinji back gently while said "Come we back to hospital now, it's the time to get your medicine.'

Heard medicine word make Shinji pouted and said "I hated medicine."

"You won't cure if you not drink the medicine, come Shinji." Suikotsu said.

Shinji walked followed Suikotsu with reluctant then smiled and said "You know nii-san, if at our hospital have a doctor or nurse like nee-chan whom we meet before, I will drink the medicine willingly."

Heard Shinji word make Suikotsu smacked his head gently while shook his head and walked away "You are not a faithful man, are you Shinji?"

"What, no, I'm not like that?" Shinji said while walked away with his arms crossed

Suikotsu teased "Are you? Shinji you ever said as long Doctor Midoriko being at hospital and see you drink the medicine you will drink the medicine willingly and now when you see that nee-chan you also saying the same."

Shinji pouted and said "That's different, I'm a fan from Doctor Midoriko, and my words for her won't change."

"Fine, come let's go now or we will get a problem besides it seems Doctor Midoriko have a free time for a hour today, maybe you will get a chance to let her see you drink your medicine." Suikotsu said while walked away

"Really? That's great, come we back to hospital now Suikotsu nii-san!" Shinji said with excited.

Looked to Shinji who become excited and knowing what he will do later, Suikotsu shouted "Don't run, Shinji!"

"Hai…Suikotsu Ojii-san." Shiinji said with mocking tone

Suikotsu only smiled and crossed his arms then they were walked leaving the beach.

The call which make Kikyou so sudden leaving was a call from Kaede whom telling her that Rin was sick but she refused going to hospital. Arrived at home, Kikyou go straight to Rin bedroom and noticed she was sleeping, turned looked to Kaede who sat near Rin bed, KIkyou asked "What Hayashi-sama telling about Rin Kaede baa-chan?"

"He said no need to worry about Rin, she only need rest for a couple days to be better."

"I see." Kikyou said then turned looked to Kaede she said "You may go back to your job now Kaede baa-chan, I'll watch her."

Kaede nodded her head and after telling to Kikyou about the medicine which had given by the doctor, Kaede walked out from Rin bedroom.

After Kaede leaving, Kikyou take a seat near Rin bed and while put her palm against Rin forehead, Kikyou said gently "Why have to make your self sick like this, RIn-chan? Two years I leaving you and this place, Rin-chan, two years I never know how your condition or your feeling. I only can hope everyone will be fine without me, will continue life with happy, even you, Rin-chan, my little sister. I'm realy sorry Rin-chan for had been selfish toward all of you."

So sudden Kikyou felt Rin saying something but with very low voice and make her have to get closer to her, and Kikyou startled when heard RIn whispered "Sesshoumaru nii-san, please do not hate Rin…please."

Heard Rin words make Kikyou thought "So Rin become sick because of Sesshoumaru." With gentle, Kikyou caressed Rin cheek while said "I want to help you RIn-chan, if I can, really I know how the feeling because of unrequited love and you can't spoken the truth, very hurt."

After stroked Rin hair, Kikyou leaving the room and go to her bedroom. Being inside her bedroom, she pulled out the name card which given by Sesshoumaru from her wallet and pressed the number, she waited, and waited until it finally answered by a coldly voice "So, do you agree now, Kikyou?"

After a while Kikyou become silent and make Sesshoumaru said "If you call me just to let me wait for your answer, Kikyou. I will end your call now."

"No,..don't Sesshoumaru."With quickly Kikyou said then answered "I agree."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said "So…."Sesshoumaru word cut off when Kikyou said "But, would you please come here just for a while?"

With annoyed tone Sesshoumaru asked "What for I have to go there?"

"Rin is sick, Sesshoumaru and please you can come here to see her."

"Fine I will go to see her but only if you agree with my other stipulation, Kikyou."

Once again Kikyou become silent until she answered "Fine, what it is Sesshoumaru?"

"Okay, KIkyou. The first is about your job, you will become my personal secretary. Secondly when ever I need or want if I want you to meet me, you have to come no delay or any reason for avoid me, the third is we might be going out together and when that time coming, I won't hear any reason you can't go with me, fourthly I don't like if someone failed to doing my request, the same thing with you, Kikyou, there will be punishment for your fault and the last one I will let you go and you will free from your debt depending on my decision only after I say you may leave you can leaving my company and resign from your job, and because you had agree before, you can't take back your agreement, Kikyo and I also won't heard any objection from you, you didn't have a choice beside to accept this and I won't choose other way, this is the only way to pay your debt." Sesshoumaru explained coldly.

"Your stipulation made me like a slave, Sesshoumaru, but do not worry, I'm not the person who will take back my agreement, because I had agreed I will do it." Kikyou said coldly then she asked "So what time you will come here, Sesshoumaru?"

"At 8.00 PM I'll be there."

"Fine, Sesshoumaru. I will wait and tell Rin about this, and tomorrow I'll be at your office on 8.00 Am."

"Good, and do not be late, KIkyou. I don't like my employee come late."

At Hikari village,

When Bankotsu and Yuki were arrived at their home, they saw Nami sat on the futon in front of their home to wait for them. They were approached her slowly and when they had arrived in front or her, and so sudden they were startled when heard Nami with excited said "Okaeri Kyoko nee-chan." Then Nami face changed to sad when she known she had wrong.

Nami words make Yuki walked inside with quick pace while Bankotsu choose to sat beside with Nami, after sat beside her, Bankotsu asked "Do you miss her, Nami-chan?"

Nami nodded her head slowly then answered "Yes, but why Yuki nii-san sounds angry every time I asking him about Kyoko nee-chan? He never acted like that before?"

Bankotsu stroked Nami hair gently then said "That's complicated matter, but one day you will understand Nami-chan, so how if we going to see Suikotsu nii-san at Tokyo? You still remember him, right?"

Nami eyes widened when heard Bankotsu question and said "Tokyo…whether that also the same place with the place where Kyoko nee-chan live, can we go to see her once we being there?"

"Maybe…so do you want to go with me, Nami-chan?" Bankotsu asked

"How about Yuki nii-san, Bankotsu nii-san whether he will go with us too?"

"Maybe….so …?"

"Sure …Nami really want to go there who knows we can meet her there, or nii-san do we have Kyoko nee-chan address? It will be easy looking for her with using her address."

"Unfortunately no, Nami-chan because too hurry she had forgot to give us her address."

"Well.. it doesn't matter Bankotsu nii-san, we will find her, so where we will go to Tokyo?"

"Two days again, so why are you not going to sleep now? It had been late already."Bankotsu answered

"Actually Nami get used to Kyoko nee-chan read a story for Nami before Nami sleep so now become hard for Nami to sleep."

"I can read a story for you." Bankotsu offered

"No…Thanks Bankotsu nii-san, better Nami tried to sleep now." Nami said while rise from the futon and with Bankotsu help walked inside to home.

Back to the futon outside where he and Nami were sat before, Bankotsu lifted his head and said "We will go to see you Kyoko and look you make me acted like you now, Kyoko …no, Kikyou."

At night,

Kagome, Rin, Kikyou, even Kaede and Masashi were ate their dinner when they heard a sound the door bell rang, Masashi rise from his seat and going to opened the front door while everyone were curious who is coming at that hour, because from what they know Inuyasha have an important matter related with his business and can't coming to dinner and Naraku have to go abroad for two weeks since today related with his business matter and their aunt had told them that she will be back late again, only Kikyou who known about this then after looked to her watch, she thought "He supposed to not coming at this hour, he said he will come at 8.00 PM."

Not for a while, Masashi get inside the dining room and soon later followed by one person behind him and they were startled when seeing the person.

Next chapter "You always in my heart."

So, who the person is? Sesshoumaru will make Kikyou work really hard for him. How if Bankotsu, Yuki and Nami finally meet with Kikyou, whether the truth will be revealed or continue to hidden.


	19. You always be in my heart

**Chapter 16 – You always be in my heart**

**I don't own Inuyasha. Please R&R**

The person who standing behind Masashi was a girl, Kikyou and Kagome eyes were widened while Rin were curious when seeing the person and a past image flashed in Kikyou's mind and make Kikyou asked with hesitatly "Are you is Amane?"

The girl nodded her head slowly and then bowed her head then said "Pardon me for had disturb you dinner time, KIkyou, Kagome."

"What are you doing here, Amane?" Kagome asked curiosly

"It just "Amane looked to Kagome then instead of answered Kagome's question, she turned looked to Kikyou and said "Kikyou..I.."her words cut off when Kikyou said calmly "I'm happy you still remember us Amane and can coming to our home tonight, now please sit down and join dinner with us."

Masashi had pulled one seat and offered her to sit, Amane with reluctantly sat there while Kaede served the food for Amane. During the dinner no one say any words and Amane only touched her dinner a little, lifted her head looked to Amane, Kikyou asked "Are you not like with your dinner, Amane?"

Amane shook her head and said "No, it just …" Amane lifted her head and looked Kikyou sadly then asked "Can we talk for a while, Kikyou? Please, just both of us."

KIkyou nodded and said "Fine" then stood from her seat and said "I had finish with my dinner now, and Rin-chan if you have finished with your dinner, please do not forget to get your medicine and take rest, Kagome nee-chan will help you. I will go to your bedroom once I finish talking with Amane." Kikyou said then walked approached to the seat where Amane sat and said "Come with me, Amane." Then Kikyou walked before Amane while Amane followed behind her.

Kikyou take Amane to the garden, and stood there with her back facing Amane for a while until she turned looked to Amane who standing behind her, smiled and said "I'm glad you are fine, Amane. I'm really sorry because of what happened to you because of me."

Amane shook her head and said "No, Kikyou, I should the one who ask your apologize for what I had done, I had let you being in danger with Naraku that time and even until now I can't forgiven my self for leaving you alone at the library room, instead of helping you, I had ran away like a coward. Please forgive me, KIkyou."

Kikyou smiled and said "I had forgiven you since a long time ago, Amane you are just a victim. Actually I was startled with you are here now, I thought you went to other country."

Amane nodded her head and said "Yes, I am, Kikyou, I'm here now to tell your family the truth, I know why you want to become Naraku's fiancé, I know the reason, KIkyou." Then with looked to Kikyou's eyes, Amane said with confidence "I won't let you continue to be his fiancé, Kikyou, I will stop it now, before it was too late."

Meanwhile at dining room.

Everyone whom stay at dining room were looked to Kikyou and Amane with curious, and after seeing them leaving away, Masashi turned looked to Kagome and asked "Do you know her too, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded and said "Yes, she ever going the same school as mine and Kikyou, well I had finished my dinner too. Have you finish your dinner, RIn-chan? I'll help you to your room. You still looked weak to walk alone."

Rin nodded her head "Yes,thanks nee-chan." Then Kagome standing from her seat and after helped RIn to standing, both of them were leaving the dining room.

Noticed the curiosity showed on Masashi face, Kaede asked "Have you ever see her at school, Masashi-san?"

Masashi shook his head then said "No, but why I think Kagome and Kikyou were acted weird."

Kaede smiled and said "Just a teenager, so do not trouble your self, I had finish with my dinner too, how about you Masashi-san?

"I had finished too, thank you Kaede-san."Masashi said then rise from his seat then followed with Kaede rise from her seat too and cleaned the dishes and table.

Although Kikyou was startled after heard Amane words then asked "You know? What do you know about me?"

Amane lowered her head after heard Kikyou question, then after a while, she lifted her head and looked to Kikyou while said "I'm sorry, Kikyou. I never intended to doing this, but when I heard that you had run away from your home, from your family and friends, I know something had make you acted like this. My curiosity and my regret for what I had done toward you make me come back to Japan for looking for you and I found you there, Kikyou, at Hikari Village."

"Hikari Village? You had looking for me until there, Amane." Kikyou asked curiously

"Yes, Hikari Village, Kikyou, the place where you had hidden your self from the other and I believe from Naraku too, and I unintentionally going there when I had lost my hope to can find you, Kikyou. At first I'm not believe with my eyes when seeing you there playing with the childrens, and during I being there I also got information that you lived with two guys called Bankotsu and Yuki and one blind child called Nami, you also worked at the café called Dreams Café which owned by a guy called Jakotsu, am I right, Kikyou?" Amane said with confidently.

With calmly, Kikyou said"I won't deny that was wrong, because indeed that the truth had happened but it was enough just you and me known about this, Amane. I know you are worried about me, but don't telling them or anyone about this or ever trouble your self with my problem, like you, Amane I also not run away again, I had face everything and with now become Naraku fiancée is the best way to stopped him for hurt anyone just for get me. Instead of trouble your self with what had happened with me, with what I had decided, you have to more thinking about your self, Amane. And because I had forgiven you, so stop feeling guilty about the past. I really felt thankful if you can keep everything which you known as our secret, Amane, really." Kikyou said calmly then to assured Amane, she smiled and said "Besides Naraku had acted very kind to me and for that I must learn to believe him, maybe he is the one who destined to be my partner of life."  
"But, you not love him, Kikyou, you're not happy with him, your smile not same like how you are smile when being with the childrens, when you stay at Hikari village and…"Amane words cut off when Kikyou said "This is my decision Amane, and as my best friend please you can understand. Come I escort you to outside, it had been late, I will ask Masashi-sama for escort you to home. "Then Kikyou walked passed the place where Amane standing with stunned. Amane after heard Kikyou words asked with unsure "Are you still consider me as your bestfriend after what I done to you, Kikyou?"

"Yes, I am, so please for our friendship, do not telling anyone about this." Kikyou said then waited until Amane approached the place where Kikyou standing, then they were walking together to the front door, while waited for Masashi to turn on the car machine, Kikyou once again asked "Will you promise, Amane to not telling anyone about our secret?"

Turned looked to Kikyou, Amane answered "Fine, Kikyou, I promise I won't telling anyone about our secret. But would you mind to call me if you need someone to talk, I will come and ready to hear everything which you wanted to say."

Not a while, Masashi walked toward them for telling that the car was ready, they were walked following him, before get in to the car, Amane looked to Kikyou then reached Kikyou hand and hugged her while said "I really just want you to be happy, Kikyou, really, you're really a kind person, and I am happy can become your best friend."

Kikyou hugged back and said "I am happy now with have many friends whom concern to me, Amane. Take care of your self and let the past gone, continue your life without thinking again about the past, about your regret."

"I will, remember call me if you need someone to talk, Kikyou." Amane said then get in to the car.

Kikyou just stood there even until the car leaving quite afar, she not moved from the place where she stood while thought "This is why I make my decision, better like this, fewer people whom know, fewer people will involve in my problem and fewer people will get hurt, and I will solve my own problem by my self without need involve other people in danger even if I have to be hurt at last."

Kikyou wake from her thought when heard a voice said with icy tone "What were you thinking, Kikyou?" Startled with the voice, Kikyou turned back while wiped her tears quickly and saw Sesshoumaru standing at near distance from her with his usual expressionless face then she asked "Since when you arrive and standing there Sesshoumaru?"

With coldly, Sesshoumaru answered "Not too long, but I wonder what were you thinking, KIkyou? Even make you not heard my car's voice or realized I am here."

Kikyou bowed her head to apologize while said "I'm sorry for not aware you had been here, Sesshoumaru but nothing you need to worry. Come we'll get inside, Sesshoumaru. Rin will be happy can seeing you coming tonight." then she stepped forward until passed Sesshoumaru but before she could walked too far, Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and turning her to facing him, Kikyou was shocked and asked "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" WIth hold Kikyou's upper arm tight, Sesshoumaru asked "You still not answer my question, Kikyou."

Kikyou lifted her head looked to Sesshoumaru and said coldly "There is nothing you need to know Sesshoumaru, nothing."

Sesshoumaru lifted Kikyou's chin and locked her eyes with him then with icy tone said "You're right, Kikyou, why I need to concern about what you were thinking or doing when you longer need me after you had get Naraku, tonight I had kept my promise to you with coming here, and tomorrow you must come to my office to fulfill your promise to me." Then he walked away leaving KIkyou standing alone not known by him that Kikyou tears flowing at the same time he lost from her sight to inside. She was crying because the person whom she loves will hate her for forever and it hurts her very deeply. "Even if that means I have to be hurt because you, Sesshoumaru, if you know you are the one who always be in my heart for two years even until now, I love you, Sesshoumaru really love you, but we will never can be together, never because we're not destined to be one."Kikyou said in whisper, letting the wind carried her words away and the ground soaked by her tears.

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru,

While walked inside to the home and leaving Kikyou standing outside alone, he clenched his hand tight while thought"Why I still have to felt worried about her? This stupid feeling I have to get rid soon."

Sesshoumaru not waited for Kikyou when he going to Rin bedroom, stopped in front of Rin's bedroom, without saying any words, he knocked the door, from inside he could heard Kaome voice said "Come in nee-chan, I and Rin-chan were being inside and the door not locked."

"So, Kikyou should be here too." Sesshoumaru thought while once again knocked the door and heard Kagome voice said to RIn "Maybe her hands full and need my help so she can't opened the door, you wait here, Rin-chan." then once again he heard Kagome voice said "Wait a moment, nee-chan, I'll..com" At the same time Kagome opened the door, she startled when seeing Sesshoumaru stood there and said "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome shocked face and walked inside even before Kagome allowed him to get inside, although felt wonder why Sesshoumaru can coming and how he know Rin is sick, but Kagome not asking him. She didn't want to make Rin felt wonder too.

From inside Rin who heard Sesshoumaru's name called tried to get up but being prevented by Kagome who with quickly walked toward Rin's bed and helped her. With weak voice, Rin said "Sesshoumaru nii-san is coming to see Rin. RIn felt really happy can see you here."

Saw Rin who looked weak, Sesshoumaru asked "Have you eat?"

Rin nodded her head and said "Yes, Rin just finished Rin's dinner."

"Good" Sesshoumaru answered shortly then sat on the seat near with Rin's bed.

So sudden Kagome's cell phone rang and after showed her apologize because the voice bothered them, Kagome then walked out from Rin's bedroom, and closed the door, then go downstairs for answered the phone, seeing Kagome had leaving the room, Rin looked to Sesshoumaru and still in weak voice said "Ano…Sesshoumaru nii-san, . Thank you for had given your time for Rin. Rin really happy you can coming to see Rin, Rin had thinking that maybe you hated RIn so you never coming to see Rin or have a time to meet Rin, do you hate Rin, Sesshoumaru nii-san?"

"Stupid girl, what the reason make you are thinking like that?" Sesshoumaru asked with annoyed tone.

Hearing Sesshoumaru words make Rin smiled and said "Rin feel happy can hear your voice again, Sesshoumaru nii-san."

"Hn…" The way Sesshoumaru talking make Rin laughed and make her cough, but quickly she smiled and said "Rin is fine, Sesshoumaru nii-san, do not worry."

With happily and excited Rin said "Tomorrow Rin will better. Do not worry."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said shortly.

After felt relieved and calm, Kikyou walked to inside, she saw Kagome was talking through her cell phone and seems like argued with someone, and seeing this Kikyou know with who Kagome was talking then she going to kitchen to take medicine for Rin then go upstairs to Rin's bedroom, she could heard Rin sounded happily when talking with Sesshoumaru, not wanted to disturbed them she waited a while to opened the door until she heard Rin asked a question to Sesshoumaru "Ano…Sesshoumaru nii-san, how can you know Rin is sick?"

Before he could answer, Kikyou opened the door and get inside with hold a glass and medicine while said "Rin-chan, it's time to get your medicine."

Rin pouted and said "I hate the smell nee-chan."

Kikyou smiled and said "You have to drink this medicine if you want to get better, besides you didn't want other people, even Sesshoumaru nii-san to worry about you, right or aunt Midoriko?"

Rin nodded her head then she turned looked to KIkyou and reached the glass and medicine, Kikyou smiled and said "That's good, remember you are not a child anymore, so you have to learn take care of your self and try to do not make other people worry about you."

Rin smiled and said "Hai…."

After seeing Rin finished with her medicine, Kikyou taken back the glass and medicine while said "I'll leave both of you now."

Before Kikyou could walk out from the room, Sesshoumaru had rise from his seat and said "I have to go back now, you have to rest, Rin." Rin nodded her head and said "Sure, so Rin still allowed for coming to Tenseiga again, right?"

Sesshoumaru only nodded his head then leaving the room before Kikyou. Kikyou turned back looked to Rin and said "Rest well Rin-chan." Then she closed the door slowly, before KIkyou have a chance to turn, Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arms around Kikyou waist while whispered coldly "Tomorrow , Kikyou at 8.00 Am, Don 't be late."

Without waited for Kikyou to answered or saying any words, Sesshoumaru walked downstairs and meet with Kagome who just back from living room, seeing him, Kagome with smiled asked "Are you will going home now, Sesshoumaru?" But Sesshoumaru only ignored her and walked away, like not seeing Kagome there or even heard her question, Kagome's eyes following Sesshoumaru until he walked passed her, and Kagome once again said "Good night, Sesshoumaru and thank you for had coming to see Rin." And once again, Sesshoumaru only walked away without saying any words. Felt annoyed because Sesshoumaru ignored her, Kagome said in anger "arrogant, cold, stubborn…." Kagome curse cut off when heard a voice asked with curious tone "Kagome, are you okay?"

Turned to behind her, she saw Kikyou walked dowstairs with hold a glass and medicine, quickly Kagome answered "Yes, I am. Come I help you, nee-chan."

Kikyou smiled and said "No need, I can do it my self." Then she walked toward the way to kitchen, Kagome also trailed behind her. "Have you finished talking with Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked

"How do you know I was talking with him?" Kagome asked curiously

"Of course I know, Kagome, who else can make you angry but smile at the same time if not him?" Tease Kikyou.

Kagome face blushed then asked "Am I, Nee-chan?"

Kikyou nodded her head and smile while said "You are, Kagome, now why you are not go to sleep, I will go to sleep too once I finish with this."

Before Kikyou continue her walk, Kagome halted her with asked curiosly "Wait, Nee-chan, is something happened to you this morning?" Kikyou shook her head then turned looked to Kagome and asked "What make you thinking like that, Kagome?"

Kagome said curiosly "No, I just wonder, why so sudden I felt really sad this morning, like wanted to cry but I don't know what the reason or why I feel like that although nothing was happened to me, but because you said you are fine, maybe my feeling was wrong, this feeling make me remembered with what happened to you that time, even sometimes when you are not here, I still can felt this feeling more often at night."

Actually Kikyou was shocked because although had separated for two years their connection still so strong and she also ever felt the same for Kagome, realized what Kagome means with her sudden weird feeling was because of she was sad this morning, but she hidden it with smiled to her and said "Don't worry, Kagome I am fine, oh..yes before you go to bed, please make sure Rin had going to sleep, I don't want her sleep too late. " Kikyou then turned prepared to leaving but once again Kagome halted him "Wait, nee-chan, this about Amane…what is her reason so sudden can come here tonight?"

"Why not, Kagome, she is my best friend, so she can come here when ever she like, you won't mind for that, right?"

Kagome shook her head and said "Fine, if you saying like that I also won't mind if she wanted to come here. Maybe we can know each other and become friends too, like you and her. Well I will go to sleep now. You too, don't sleep too late, nee-chan, you looked thinner now."

"I will, good night Kagome." Said Kikyou then walked toward the kitchen

"Good night, nee-chan." Said Kagome then go to upstairs.

In the morning …

"Kaede I'll go now, please tell to everyone for get their breakfast without me, I won't back home until night." KIkyou said hurriedly and had prepared to go.

Kaede repeated KIkyou words and startled "What you won't back until night, but, Kikyou, where are you want to go? At least you have to get the breakfast first, I will prepare it for you, it'll ready soon."

"No need Kaede baa-chan, I can get breakfast during my way to find a job" Kikyou said while walked toward the living room and Kaede following her.

"So,…you will looking for a job now, Kikyou?" One voice asked curiosly.

Turned to behind them, Kaede and KIkyou saw Midoriko walked in from the garden. Seeing Midoriko there, Kaede walked back to the kitchen, while Midoriko asked again "Why so sudden you changed your mind, Kikyou? Naraku ever offered you a job at his office even a great position for you but you had refused his offer that time and now you want to looking for a job."

"I want to be independent woman without his help, aunt Midoriko. I didn't want other people thinking I get the opportunity because I was his fiancée and I can't stand only being at home without do anything, you won't mind right, aunt Midoriko?"

Midoriko nodded her head for undestanding then said "Of course I won't mind, Kikyou. I won't against you with everything what you do, as long that is a good thing and you like it. I'm glad to hear your reason. I wish you will get your job and I know you will."

"Thanks aunt Midoriko." Said Kikyou but instead continue her walk toward the front door, she walked stepped closer to Midoriko and asked worriedly "But, aunt Midoriko, do you feel okay? Do you rest well? I mean your face looked pale, if you feel tired you have to rest aunt Midoriko, besides take care of your patient you should take care of your self too, don't let your self become sick later."

Midoriko smiled then said "Do not worry too much, Kikyou. I am fine. I am a doctor and I can take care of my self. You may go now and do not forget to get your breakfast."

Kikyou smiled and said "I will, good bye aunt and see you tonight. Remember to take a rest aunt Midoriko."

"Fine…now go."Midoriko said then seeing Kikyou who had walked away leaving the residence, seeing KIkyou who had walked in distance, Midoriko thought "I hope one day you will find your true happiness, KIkyou because I know what you had doing now not make you felt happy. I hope GOD still can give me a chance to see that time coming. To seeing you, Kagome and Rin can life with happily so I can go with relieved, leaving all of you without any burden because at the last I have fulfill my promise to Akiko and Keitaro, to give happiness in all of you life."

Arrived at the bus station KIkyou sat on the long bench to waited for the bus, during wait, Kikyou couldn't stop thinking about her aunt, she didn't know why but seeing her aunt face so pale, she felt so worried but she assured her self that maybe her aunt only tired, her aunt Midoriko was a great doctor and she definitely known better what should she do, as long her aunt said she was fine, Kikyou will felt relieved. Kikyou wake from her reverie when heard a crying voice, she looked from right to left to looking for the source of the crying voice and spotted one little girl around 7 years old was sat on long bench not quite far from the place where she was sat. She rise from her seat then walked forward approached the little girl, then after stood in front of the little girl she asked "Why are you crying, little one?"

The little girl lifted her head and said in tears "Nee-san, I'm scare."

Kikyou knelt down until the little girl lever and asked curiosly "Scare, why you are here? Are you here alone?"

"Karin was waited for Rika nee-chan but until now she still not showed up, and Karin felt afraid if have to waited here alone. At first we want going to hospital for seeing our mother, but we get separated when we want go up on the bus, Karin had go up first, but because too many people who also want go up to the same bus like us Rika nee-chan can't go up and when she can through the crowd our bus leaving the bus station before she can't go up." Karin answered.

"Don't cry Karin-chan, so have you see Rika-chan?" KIkyou asked while stroked Karin's hair gently.

Karin shook her head, then Kikyou sat on the long bench beside Karin while said "Don't worry, Karin-chan. I'll accompany you here and until your sister here, I'll be here with you." Kikyou said then sat on the long bench beside Karin.

"Really, are you won't mind to accompany Karin, nee-san? Are you won't get in trouble for that?" Karin asked worriedly, sure she wanted someone to accompany her, but she really didn't want other people to get in trouble because of her.

"Em…Why are you thinking like that, Karin-chan? Calm down, I won't get any trouble." Kikyou asked actually she was thinking about the trouble which she will get from Sesshoumaru if she get late, but she will maintain this so she won't be late later.

"Because at the time like this usual Keichiro nii-chan definitely had going to work, are you not going to work, nee-san?"

"I will but it won't need a long time to reach my work place, so don't worry." Kikyou assured

"Oh… thanks nee-san, you are really kind." Karin said while hugged KIkyou.

"Karin-chan, would you mind to tell me what happened to your mother make she been hospitalized? But if you didn't want to tell me, that's fine. I know how your feeling." Kikyou said while hold Karin's hand gently.

Karin lowered her head and began to speak"Karin also didn't know why, nee-san, mother had sick almost a half year, so sudden she got fainted and after we take her to hospital she never opened her eyes even until now, but doctor said she still alive, her heart stil beating and she also still breathing, Keichiro nii-chan said she was sick because worked too hard, and indeed she worked too hard, nee-san, she worked too hard for her childrens, Chichi-ue had died since Karin was one years old and since that time she was the one who looking a money for our family even until Keichiro nii-chan had worked, she kept working and Keichiro nii-chan also ever told her for rest and do not work again because his salary was enough for our family but instead using the money, she kept it for him."

Kikyou not saying any words and Karin continue "A day ago, Keichiro nii-chan said he will take mother to home, his salary now not enough for paid the cost for hospital, so we will take care of her at our home."

"Not enough, but whether you said your brother salary was enough before for your family Karin-chan?" KIkyou asked curiosly.

"Yes, but that before he got fired from his first job." Karin answered sadly.

"Why…?"

"He didn't want to tell us, nee-san, but Karin know he really sat when got fired he was thinking about us, although he said he will get the other job again and yes, he got the job but the salary from his new job only enough for our life, and we have to use our saving for paid the hospital during mother stay at there and Rika nee-chan also had become a nanny for our neighbors so she can get a money for her self, only Karin can't do nothing.

"So where the first place your brother had worked, Karin-chan?"

"Wait… Keichiro nii-san ever told Karin about that place and even Karin ever going there one time with Rika nee-chan, his office building is big"Karin said while tapped her chin and she smiled and said "Oh..yes, That place name is Tenseiga but the owner is too cold and some people said he too cruel, but nii-chan said he only a strict so make him cruel and cold, and his name is, Karin think, Karin know his name…Sis..Se.."

"Sesshoumaru…" Kikyou whispered while Karin said aloud "Sesshoumaru, yes his name is Sesshoumaru-sama."


	20. The necklace

Chapter 17: The necklace

I don't own Inuyasha.

"Yes, that is his name, Sesshoumaru." Karin said in confidence tone then turned her head looked to KIkyou and asked worriedly when noticed the sadness showed on her face "Nee-san are you feel okay?"

"Oh..yes, I'm sorry, Karin-chan, so is your sister will be take a long time for reach this place?" Kikyou asked

Karin nodded her head.

"Hm…have you get breakfast, Karin-chan?"

Karin shook her head, so sudden Kikyou released her hold and rise from her seat then and said "You wait here, Karin-chan. I won't be long. I'll back shortly."

Karin only nodded her head then looked to Kikyou departure form while thought "Although you're not back here, nee-san. Karin won't hate you for that. Karin had felt grateful for the times which you had wasted for accompanied Karin. Thanks nee-san."

Like what Kikyou had promised to Karin, she's not take a longer time for leaving her, so after had bought some bread, she walked back toward the bus station and seeing Karin still there alone, she walked closer to the place where Karin sat then said "Karin-chan, I'm back."

Karin was startled when heard Kikyou's voice, then turned her head looked to Kikyou and smiled. Kikyou smiled back to her then sat beside her, then Kikyou was startled when heard a sob voice, then turned looked to Karin, she saw Karin was in tears, "Is something happen when I leave you here, Karin-chan? Kikyou asked worriedly.

Karin shook her head and still in tears said "No, Karin just thinking that you won't back here, nee-san and now you're here, you had back for Karin."

Kikyou stroked Karin's hair gently then smiled while said "Why are you thinking like that, Karin-chan? I only went to bought something for us to eat. I know you won't leaving this place before you meet your sister, so I decided to leaving you here so she can see you when she arrived here. "Then Kikyou passed one paper bag to Karin while said "Now take this." Karin accepted the paper bag and was shocked when seeing inside and said "This is too many, nee-san. Karin can't eat all of this bread alone."

"That's for you and Rika-chan, Karin-chan. I hope you and your sister will like the bread, I didn't know what flavors which you like so I bought many kinds bread with different flavor. I also had bought some for myself, go take one and eat."

Karin pick one of the bread with strawberry flavor then in tears said "You're too kind with Karin, nee-san. Thanks."

Kikyou stroked Karin's hair gently while said "I are like my own sister, Karin-chan. So do not bothered with this, go eat while we wait for your sister."

Karin began to eat but Kikyou only looked to Karin who was enjoyed the bread and ask "Do you like it, karin-chan?"

Karin nodded her head but before she could saying any words, they were heard a voice called Karin's name, Kikyou and Karin were looked around to find the source of voice until they saw one girl around 14 years old ran toward their place. Karin smiled and said "That's my sister, nee-san, Rika-chan."

Seeing her sister finally arrived, Karin started crying again. Kikyou then rise from her seat when seeing Rika had walked closer to them and noticed the worried on Rika's face before Rika could asking her, Kikyou had said "Do not worry, I'm not do anything bad to Karin-chan, she is crying because she felt glad see you finally here, Rika-chan."

Rika was shocked when heard Kikyou spoken her name then asked curiosly "How did you know my name, nee-san?"

Kikyou bowed her head for showed her apologize and said "Pardon me Rika-chan, I had forgot to introduced myself. My name is Kikyou Tomoya, you can call me Kikyou and I know your name from your little sister, Karin-chan."

Karin was shocked too because she just realized that she still not know Kikyou's name and only call her by nee-san, and said "Karin also not asking you your name, nee-san, Karin really sorry."

Rika bowed her head to Kikyou and said "Kikyou nee-san, thank you very much for your help and had accompanied Karin."

"Don't need, I'm glad can help Karin-chan. so Karin-chan because your sister had been here, you will be fine right if I leaving you here with your sister or still need me to accompany both of you to hospital?" Kikyou offered.

Rika and Karin shook their head then Rika said "No need, Kikyou nee-san for had been here and accompany Karin when I'm not here, I had been very grateful besides we often go to hospital, so don't worry about us."

"Fine, if you need my help, please do not hesitate to call me, Rika-chan, Karin-chan. If I can, I'll try to help." Kikyou said while passed one paper with her cell phone number to Rika.

Rika nodded her head while Karin bowed her head and said "Thanks Kikyou nee-san and I will pray to GOD for can give you a happiness in your life because you are very kind person."

"Thanks Karin-chan, I have to go now, see you again and take care." Kikyou said while waved her hand to Rika and Karin.

"Take care yourself too, KIkyou nee-san and thank you." Rika said while bowed her head then followed with Karin who said "Thanks for the bread too, KIkyou nee-san."

Kikyou only smiled then she sighed when seeing her watch showed the time had been 7:30 Am, she's not have enough time to can reach Tenseiga at the right time if she going there by bus, so she decided go to there by cab and after stopped one cab and get inside she thought worriedly "I hope I won't be late."

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru when he arrived at Tenseiga then looked around the lobby at the ground floor but seeing no one sat there and seeing his watch it showed the time had been 7:50 Am, he felt his anger flared up while thought "Now, even you can't kept your own promise Kikyou. Is this how you will pay your debt to me?" Kana who see her boss had coming then greeted him "Ohayo…Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Ohayo…" He greeted back and turned prepared to leaving but before he could walk too far leaving the receptionist desk, the front door opened then revealed Kikyou who looked to her watch then sighed heavily while said "Thanks GOD, I'm not late." Then she walked toward the receptionist desk and was startled when saw Sesshoumaru was there too and she just wanted to say apologize to Sesshoumaru but being cut off when heard Sesshoumaru said coldly "Come with me, Kikyou!" and wiithout looked back to seeing whether Kikyou follow his command or not he walked leaving the receptionist desk, after seeing Sesshoumaru leaving quite far, Kikyou greeted Kana "Ohayo, Kana-san" Kana greeted back "Ohayo." Then Kikyou bowed her head while said "I'm sorry." Then she walked leaving the receptionist desk to following the path where Sesshoumaru taken before, while Kana looked to her thought curiously "I think I ever see her before."

Kikyou walk with quickened pace to catch Sesshoumaru, because although he walked with steady pace but still he had leaving her quite long, so she need to quickening her pace so she won't be leave behind, and after she successfully had walked beside him she said "I really sorry for almost coming late, Sesshoumaru." But Sesshoumaru not saying any words even until they were get inside the elevator with Sesshoumaru standing beside her, being inside the elevator both of them not saying any words even until they reached sixteen floor until Kikyou then turned looked to the outside through the elevator which from inside she can see clearly to outside but from outside people won', so whatever happened between them now no people can see, without looked to Sesshoumaru, Kikyou said "You had became a successful man, Sesshoumaru, even your company became one of the tallest building around here." But Sesshoumaru not make a comment with Kikyou's word, so she's not saying any words again, she turned back to her position before and seeing their reflection which when realized the fact that she being with Sesshoumaru in the same elevator and also in near distance but with the coldness act from Sesshoumaru make Kikyou thought sadly "Although we are now being at the same place but you seem at far distance from me, too far for me to can reach you, Sesshoumaru." Then the elevator so sudden stopped at the twentieth floor and revealed one male workers who was smiled when seeing Kikyou but was shocked when seeing Sesshoumaru being inside the lift too, KIkyou had moved back to allowed him to get inside but instead of get inside the elevator, the man bowed his head and said with stammered "Pardon me, Sesshoumaru-sama, I will use the other lift." Kikyou given a slight bow while Sesshoumaru pushed the close button until the elevator door closed again, Kikyou who stood beside Sesshoumaru only looked to the number which showed the floor where they were being now, and until they reached thirty floor, Kikyou then began asked "Why are you not allowed him to get in to this elevator, Sesshoumaru, this lift still enough for more people?" Sesshoumaru with coldly answered "First, this elevator only me can use and I don't know why he almost get in here, but it seem he will lost his job if he can't give me a good reason why he almost get in to this lift, secondly this building is not only had one elevator, we have seven elevators, so they still can use the other lift."

Kikyou looked to Sesshoumaru then asked sadly "Do you have to fire them just because a simple fault, Sesshoumaru? With what you are doing now, you only will add more distance between you and your workers, Sesshoumaru? Have you ever thinking what they were thinking about you, Sesshoumaru? Is not with acted like this, you only will be looked like rule this company with iron fist? Have you.." Kikyou word cut off when so sudden Sesshoumaru looked to her sharply then walked closer to her while KIkyou stepped back until she backed to the wall, with deadpanned Sesshoumaru said "Do you know what make my company can be success like now, KIkyou? That is because I had rule this company with what you called Iron fist, and I'm not forced them to agree with my rule, if they are objected with my rule, they can leaving this company, but as long they still want to working here they have to followed my rule and the rule is working for you too, Kikyou, other than that I don't care with what the peoples thinking about me, people will respect me if I have a power and money, that all was important, the other means nothing. Do you think I'm not aware about my surrounding, KIkyou, I know that my workers were dislike me even they hate me because of my way to lead this company, but I don't care."

Heard Sesshoumaru's word make Kikyou said "Not all workers hate you, Sesshoumaru. You just…" Kikyou's word cut off when Sesshoumaru without warning stretched his left hand and caressed her cheek gently then asked "Why, Kikyou? Do you really care about with other people thinking about me or you just pretending to care about me?"

Kikyou holding Sesshoumaru's hand and halting him from caressed her cheek then with looked to Sesshoumaru's eyes, she said calmly "My answer won't have any meaning for you, am I right, Sesshoumaru?"

Instead of answered Kikyou's question, Sesshoumaru then with his right hand stroked Kikyou's hair and moved his hand to under Kikyou's chin and lifted it until he looked to her eyes and with his hand still held Kikyou's chin gently slowly Sesshoumaru leaned down toward Kikyou's face and she saw Sesshoumaru leaned closer, and closer but stopped him self when the elevator stopped, so quickly Sesshoumaru pulled his hand from Kikyou''s chin and turned back from her then pushed the open button and without saying any words walked out from the elevator while KIkyou walked out followed him. They were not saying any words until one man bowed his head when seeing Sesshoumaru "Ohayo…Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Jaken, go take Kikyou to see around this company, she will start working here today and after you finish explain to her everything take her to my office,I will tell her what should she doing here." Sesshoumaru said then walked passed away leaving Jaken and Kikyou standing at the hall way with Jaken looked to KIkyou with curiously.

Being inside his office room, Sesshoumaru then walked toward his desk and choose to standing near the window and looked to outside while recalled what had just happened between him and Kikyou at the elevator. Looked to his hand, he still can felt the smoothness from her cheek, the smoothness from her hair when he touched it and the fact that he almost kissed her, the first time seeing her coming to Tenseiga when he being at his meeting room had make he doing the stupid things with ran outside only to seeing she had leaving away, the secondly seeing her make him realized that he missed her so much, the third time seeing her make him realized that he still not success get ridden of his feeling toward heru even make him felt so stupid for a long time just for believe in her and the fourth time seeing her, he want she paid for the hurt which he had felt because of her and for his pride but now the fifth time seeing her make him realized that he still wanted her, but his pride won't allowed him for doing a stupid things for her again,, then he turned back and walked toward his desk and pulled the desk drawer and reached the cloth pouch which contain the necklace which Kikyou had given back to him then thought angrily "This things I don't need anymore either you too Kikyou." Then he threw the necklace with the cloth pouch to inside the trash bin near his desk and walked out from his office room.

Jaken sighed relieved after had explained everything to Kikyou which she needed to know and he felt thankful that he didn't need repeat everything for twice, thanks she was smart enough thought Jaken.

"So, Jaken-sama, have we finished at the right time?" Kikyou asked.

Jaken nodded his head then said"Less from what he asking actually, now we will go to Sesshoumaru-sama's office room and report to him that we had finished so he can tell you what job will you doing here."Jaken said with annoyed tone then with low voice he said "although I felt wonder with what your job later."

"So have you telling your niece about your condition, Midoriko-sama?" Suikotsu asked worriedly.

"Not yet, I will tell them later. Do not worry about me, Suikotsu-san. Remember I am a doctor too, and I know with my own health and condition." Midoriko answered while written down her report.

"But, Midoriko-sama, you need to be hospitalized soon, you also know right, what the consequence if you delayed your time again even Hayasi-sama had prepared everything once you ready.'

"So how with Shinji, is he acted as a good boy today?"Midoriko asked without looked to Suikotsu.

"Don't change our conversation Midoriko-sama. You know what we are talking now is about you." Suikotsu said angrily.

"Fine, Suikotsu-san and I know what I have to do."

"Better you do it or I have to do it by my self, Midoriko-sama. I'm not intended to be rude, Midoriko-sama, you are not only like a teacher for me but you also like a figure of mother for me and I will do my best to help you."

"Well…thanks for that praise, I'll be honored to have one son like you, so smart and independent."Midoriko smiled then continued "if you allow me, I'll be back to my job, so I can do what you wish me to do."

"I will, please tell me if you need anything, Midoriko-sama." Suikotsu said then leaving Midoriko's room.

Jaken then take Kikyou to Sesshoumaru's office room, looked to the hall way toward Sesshoumaru's office Kikyou asked "Is only Sesshoumaru's office room being at this floor, Jaken-sama?

"You can't call him with only Sesshoumaru, remember you will call him with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken snapped

Kikyou bowed her head to apologize "Hai…pardon me, Jaken-sama, I will remember that." Then they continued walked through the hallway to Sesshoumaru's office room until they were reached in front of Sesshoumaru's office room. Jaken knocked the door for a couple times, but not get an answer, with slowly, Jaken opened and peek inside but Sesshounmaru not there, with curiously Jaken said "Where Sesshoumaru-sama is going?"

Jaken then opened the door and allowed Kikyou to get inside while said"Well, we will wait for him here."

Jaken who still felt curious began said "I thought I ever see you before, Kikyou-san. Do we ever meet each other before?"

Kikyou shook her head "I doubt about that, Jaken-san but maybe the person whom you ever meet before is my twin sister, Kagome-chan, Jaken-san?"

"You are Kagome-san's sister that means you also Rin's elder sister?" Jaken asked

Kikyou nodded her head "Yes."

"Oh…that little brat where is she now, I never see her for a couple days, is she well?" Jaken asked worriedly

"No, actually Rin is sick. Is Rin often coming here, Jaken-sama?"KIkyou asked

"Yes…but poor RIn, whenever she coming here, Sesshoumaru-sama always busy, so she rarely can meet him but she never looked so sad even she had became our favorite guest here, the workers will accompanied her when Sesshoumaru-sama can't meet her."

Heard Jaken's word make KIkyou thought sadly "If you know, Sesshoumaru, Rin not only admire you but she loves you, and you had hurt her for this whole time, with I'm here, I won't let you hurt her again, Sesshoumaru."

"But…I thought.." jaken's word cut off when the phone rang and said "Ohayo….Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Ohayo..Kana, Sesshoumaru-sama not being in his office now, this is Jaken whom speak, is any matter?"

"Satoshi-sama had arrived for the meeting today and I had allowed him to wait for Sesshoumaru-sama at meeting room.

"Good, I will find Sesshoumaru-sama and we'll be there soon." Jaken hung the call then turned looked to Kikyou and without waited for Jaken to asking, KIkyou said "I'll wait here, Jaken-sama."

"Fine, I'll leave you here for now." Jaken said then walked out from the office room.

After seeing Jaken had leaving, Kikyou then stood and walked around the office room then stopped near the window and when she walked passed Sesshoumaru's desk for back to the place where she sat before, she was startled when saw inside the trash bin there have a cloth pouch which she recognized as the place that she use for kept the necklace which she had given back to Sesshoumaru "Is that? Then she taken it out from the trash bin and held it while thought "Why?"

Jaken found Sesshoumaru stood at the balcony at the hall way and began to speaking "Sesshoumaru-sama, Satoshi-sama had arrived for the meeting today?"

"I'll go to see him." Sesshoumaru said then he turned looked to Jaken and asked "How about Kikyou, have you explained to her and telling her everything?"

Jaken nodded his head and said"Yes, we had finished and she being at your office room now. Would you…" Jaken's word cut off when Sesshoumaru said "You go to meet Satoshi-sama first, I'll go to there shortly."

Jaken bowed his head and said "Hai…Sesshoumaru-sama."

After seeing Jaken had leaving the balcony, Sesshoumaru walked toward his office room.

Kikyou was startled when so sudden the door opened and she heard Sesshoumaru's cold voice asked "What are you doing there, Kikyou?"

Instead of answered his question, Kikyou showed the cloth pouch which she hold and asked "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru? Why you threw it to the trash bin."

Instead of answered, Sesshoumaru walked closer until he stood closely with Kikyou then without warning Sesshoumaru grabbed the necklace from KIkyo's hand then walked passed her toward the window and throw it through the window, after that he turned back and seeing KIkyou stood in front of him with shocked face, he kept walking until he passed Kikyou who then turned back to looked him and stopped him with holding his left shoulder while asked "After I had kept that necklace for you like you had wanted me to do. Is that necklace not important for you again, Sesshoumaru, not meaning for you?"

With coldly Sesshoumaru said "Other than my business, there is nothing important for me especially that necklace, I can buy the same necklace like that and I never thought you will so stupid like this, KIkyou, for had take seriously every words which I ever say to you even about that necklace, really stupid." Then he removed Kikyou's hand from his shoulder and continue to walked away while said "I'll give you 15 minutes to prepare your self, you will come with me for the meeting, go find Jaken, he will tell you what should you do there."

Kikyou only looked to Sesshoumaru's back and his silver hair until he leaving the place while thought "Although for you that necklace not important, not have a meaning for you, but for me the necklace is really important, Sesshoumaru for the necklace always accompany me when no one beside me." Then Kikyou tears slowly starts flowing down.


End file.
